She will be lovEDD
by Disneyholica24
Summary: "Tap on my window, knock on my door I wanna make you feel beautiful." When Double Dee finds Marie in the forest after school, he discovers the dark, sad secrets of not only her but the Kanker's lives. As a charitable, kind soul he seeks to help them. This decision will break friendships, start relationships, and change everything. One simple day will turn into a whole lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Before I begin this tale, let me first say there will be some references and inspiration from other cartoon network shows as well as other things. I will list the references down below but i'm sure you savvy peeps will get it. Secondly I believe the last names I used are all canonical but if not, oh well it sounded fine to me. Thirdly, this story means a lot to me as it the relationship between Double Dee(and yes that's how I spelled it) and Marie is one bred from real life experience that I have had with someone I cherish very much as well as stuff I've done to myself. So I'm dedicating this story to my waifu- Kayla, who, actually at the time of writing this, has blue hair.

* * *

Fall sheds its leaves to bring forth winter- all things change. Nothing could be any truer than of the town of Peach Creek. Down in the Cul-De-Sac the children who grew up together were now teenagers with hormones, part time jobs, and vast amounts of awkwardness. Some grew out of their old habits and some just made it part of themselves. The three main Eds who seemed to always make some sort of impression were one of the few who seemed to change little other than outwardly. There was their so-called leader, Eddy, who stayed unusually short for his age and with his hot temper it was no wonder some said he was like a bulldog. His black hair began to grow long and to further copy his brother who he, and so many others like him, idolized he tied his hair back in a messy ponytail. During the coming years Eddy's brother would come and visit and a lot of the boys around school would just marvel at him while he bought them malts at the local soda shop. He could do nothing but eat yet they all listened to him chewing like the sounds of his noisy eating would give them enlightenment. Eddy could only dream of having such status.

Right now, he was in class next to his favorite lackeys barely listening to the teacher as he dug out dirt from under his nails. His chin sported a single strand of curly black hair that he was proud of like it meant something compared to some of his classmates. Kevin, who sat opposite of them, threw a wadded-up paper ball at Eddy who snarled at him. No matter what it seemed that Kevin would not grow up from his antics. At this point they were all at least 16 and this kind of stuff should have been left buried deep in the sandbox, but Kevin seemed to enjoy keeping that part of him intact. He loved to put on jerseys from his favorite sports teams but especially football or baseball. His dad, being an ex-athlete, always got him into the good seats at games. His signature red hat hung on the back of his chair which gave everyone a full view of his head of brown-red hair that grew fuller in the years to come. He loved to tousle it about arrogantly, especially after he got off his brand new shiny red motorbike fit for two.

The second rider was always his girlfriend Naz, who he was equally arrogant about. In a sense he had a right to be because Naz grew up to be voted most likely to be a model in the yearbook. She grew into her womanly shapes fast as if there was a woman trapped inside of her thin young form waiting to burst out at any moment. Her bouncy blonde hair was pushed away from her face with a pink headband sporting a vinyl flower and she had gone through the exciting effort of piercing her ears with small peace signs. Today she wore bell bottom pants printed with butterflies and flowers winding toward her knee with a tye-dyed Woodstock top.

Her many bangles noisily clanked as she nudged Kevin to get him to stop and whispered harshly about it being not cool. He gave up almost right away because if anyone could control Kevin it was Naz. In fact, though she had the temperament of a hummingbird, she could keep anyone in check and that's why she was always team captain in volleyball and why as strict as she was, they always won. In a moment's notice the paper ball was being chewed on by the lovable oaf of the trio, Ed. He always had this far off look to his eyes as if he wasn't seeing you but seeing whatever was on television last night and in truth he mostly lived in a fantasy. He was still as smart as a sack of bricks but even a sack of bricks is useful. They only let him tag along because he was entertaining and for Eddy, he was a naïve pawn to pull along into any scheme he wanted.

He was too dim witted to formulate his own ideas or real opinions and even if he did, he didn't care as long as whatever he did was with his friends. As he got older, he towered over everyone compared only in height to Rolf who was the star athlete of the basketball team. (He had said it was very similar to a game back in his homeland) Everyone supposed Ed might be just as sporty given his height and most likely his dexterity with playing so many video games, but he was as full of air as the basketball was. He failed at every class so much that the entire staff at Peach Creek High decided that Ed had special needs. Yet even with a lot of attention and slow, careful classes he failed miserably and could only concentrate on things that made no sense.

Sarah, being the younger, bratty, loud mouthed sister of Ed, agreed that something was wrong with her brother's head but didn't treat him any differently or kinder than she had previously. Even now he was frightened of her and to be fair a lot of people didn't much care for her. She, unlike her brother, stayed petite and pixie like and to pretend she was far more mature than she led on she would wear makeup that she bought from the dollar store. She wore night masks, hair curlers, and went gaga over teen idols just like every other girl but instead of wearing her bedazzled sneakers she always tried to wear high heels.

This gave her a gangly walk. Of course, she was still close friends with Jimmy who had finally removed his braces and since then people found it much harder to make fun of him with his perfectly straight dashing smile and lack of lisp. He still carried a feminine form but had developed a little muscle from summer camp and being a scout. Jimmy wore his hair curled when he could which is to say, whenever Sarah wasn't experimenting on it, as she wanted to be a makeup artist or hair stylist. Jimmy would always have lipstick on his mouth from her little tests but everyone assumed or like to tease that it was because the two were making out.

Ed didn't seem to care about these rumors it was possible even a lummox like him knew they weren't true. Jimmy was attractive these days, a strapping youth who could have a good future in fashion design, but to Sarah the most he could ever be to her was arm candy. At the moment Ed was slobbering all over the desk to which the brains of their outfit, Eddward or Double Dee as he was most often called, chastised him for almost getting some of that saliva on his homework. Out of the three of them a lot of women agreed Double Dee was the most attractive though the haughty Eddy thought the opposite. Double Dee himself had no opinion on the matter, he only thought that if Ed would lose his drooping mouth, glossy eyes, and comb through the grease that was his orange head of hair then he might stand to be of some handsomeness.

Double Dee had grown enough black hair to cover up a reminder of a terrible and unknown by all incident that he hid with his beanie but he refused to part with the thing unless absolutely necessary. Most likely it was for sentimental reasons as his mother hand stitched it and no one had ever seen him without it. Even when he moved in when he was almost 4, he still wore it. He was lanky with thin little legs that could scarcely carry him anywhere fast and though he tried his hardest in track he always got shortness of breath and would complain loudly that he needed an inhaler. Everyone knew that he was just a hypochondriac and lived a very sheltered life. If he hadn't been around other kids he would have never run anywhere ever and stay pampered and safe in his germ resistant bubble.

Ed made up his mind to chuck the disgusting wet and thoroughly chewed ball at Johnny. Just like Kevin he never grew up out of his old tried and true juvenile ways and kept to having his best friend "Plank" by him at all times. He would still have in-depth conversations with him, at times so earnest in his belief that the wooden board could talk that some even sort of believed him. He had a good-sized afro with a pick jabbed into it and some errant hairs dotted around his face. He was actually a decently bright student when it came to creative writing and art but whenever he even looked at the math teacher, he would almost wet himself with fear. The only other person that he could call a good friend was Rolf, who had the most facial hair of anyone in Peach Creek.

Like Naz he seemed to grow up much too fast- actually he matured quicker than she did. His voice deepened within the coming year and he started shaving even before that. Everyone was so impressed and the ladies even more so, because to them nothing was more desirable than someone who seemed older and therefore knew more or could do more. Given that he wasn't from "round these parts", a lot of people used him to get nudie mags, booze, and whatever else because nobody questioned his age. He looked at least 23 at this point in time with a full dark bushy beard and eyebrows too and right now those eyebrows were furrowed in frustration at seeing the slobbery paper ball hit Johnny's stack of fluffed up hair. He turned his head so quickly he most likely cracked his neck in doing so and then said so loudly that the whole class went dead silent,

"Ed boy! Do you wish to incur the wrath of Rolf?!"

The teacher, Ms. Tudor, which was an appropriate and humorous name for her, gave Rolf a fiery stare. "Rolf Yekelchik! I will not tolerate that sort of outburst in my class room! I've been very understanding with you but this is the third time this week. Please step out of my classroom and report to Principal Swartz right away." This of course made a few of the class mates chuckle at Rolf's obvious anger and embarrassment as he slung his woven knap sack over his shoulders, throwing a hasty gaze at the idiot that had landed him in trouble yet again. However, Ms. Tudor was not a fool herself, she knew Rolf wasn't the only participant in the party. "And you, Mister Drommond, don't think I didn't catch you throwing spit balls at young Johnathan. You can follow Rolf right to the principal."

Usually Ed was far too spaced out to even hear what the teacher said but it was obvious he was hearing it now. He was shaking all over, skin almost slimy with sweat as he dragged his backpack out of the room with him. If you looked closely it seemed that his small much too close together eyes were beading up with tears. Everyone knew why he was acting this way; his parents would hear about this either through the school or most certainly through his blabbering sister and he would be grounded. This meant no TV which meant that he would miss tonight's showing of Monday Monster Madness and this one was the Killer Corn from Planet Cob. If things were really bad, though, it would be beyond losing television privilege it would mean an old-fashioned spanking by his mother or even his father. Double Dee had never been spanked in all of his life but he could well imagine it from the horrible howling sounds Ed made, not to mention the description Eddy would fill about his own parents.

Naz was in the same boat as Double Dee and would tell him she thought it was like totally middle ages or something. Since her parents were flower children, they never did anything aggressive besides protesting. After the incident, class quieted down and everything through the day went as per usual. Lunch was its usual malnutritious slop, today in Phys ed they worked on stretches, each class was tedium to those that didn't enjoy it, and when the school bell chimed to go home everyone rushed out with glee. Winter break would be coming soon and everyone was itching to have those free days away from school work and do something exciting. Some were going on vacations to far off places like Jimmy who was off to Paris and vowed to bring Sarah back a genuine French rose, and some planned to just kick back and do nothing at all, others had no clue exactly what they were going to do with all that time. Such was the case of Double Dee.

School kept him occupied and his mind alert and although he was a busy body with something to always get his motor running, he found that during these long times away from his schooling duties there wouldn't be much else to do besides clean and learn. These were his favorite hobbies, naturally, and spending time with his family. He would usually hang out with his friends and get into some sort of silly ploy Eddy made up to get some fast cash, since neither of them had a job, and Double Dee was not about to let them dip into his funds no matter how they begged or called him a poor friend for not sharing. He told them that if they were wise, they could invest whatever money they scrounged up from their shady deals but they always spent it quickly on their favored treat- Jawbreakers. Nobody grew out of loving the sweets no matter how ridiculously massive and cavity filling they were even the most prude of the teens couldn't resist. Such endeavors seemed a bit amateurish in his mind but what else was there to do? Nothing that amazing ever happened in their little Cul-De-Sac.

As he pondered over what to do when that time came, zipping his jacket up tight against the biting cold, Kevin bumped hard against him calling him a dork as per usual. Double Dee rolled his eyes and waited for Ed and Eddy to join him so they could all walk home together, as they always did and were told to do because it was getting darker earlier and the buddy system was mandatory especially around the woods. However, Eddy rushed past him quickly saying he couldn't be bothered to act like someone's mom and make sure they got home safely. Besides he had to get home to babysit someone and he wasn't gunna miss out on being paid, he'd rather eat a toenail he said. Ed barely even said anything to him as he walked dejectedly like a man going to the electric chair. Double Dee recognized the jeep parked in front of the school and the angry honking that came from it. He also, obviously, recognized the sinister laugh of Sarah in the back seat who knew her brother was going to be punished. So, it seemed today that Double Dee would be walking home alone as most of the other kids either had rides, were way ahead of him, or didn't care for him much.

He thought he wouldn't be bothered by this at first but as he made his way down the winding path alone, he found there was an empty silence where was usually bursting laughter and loud seemed to go by slowly because there was no company and though he tried to whistle to keep himself distracted, it did nothing but remind him he was the only one whistling in this dead place where there was no longer the voices of his school mates, not even the creak of a swing or the flipping of a books page. At some point a hot coal of loneliness sat at the base of his stomach and for someone like him who was at his heart a simpering wimp when it came to certain things, he found it difficult to ignore the fear that came with having nobody to cover his flanks.

Ed was always the muscle so it was a simple task feeling safe around him and Eddy, though not a bright bulb all the time, was a quick thinker and could outwit people with his sly words. Double Dee could only beg or offer money and that might not stop any criminal or thug. It was unsettling that he should carry such fears but lately the news was talking about all sorts of awful things happening at schools. His mind had made up that, although the brick walls of the school might be a haven, outside of it was free game and since it was well spread that Double Dee was a gangly boy with no sense in fighting it would be easy for someone to take him down.

He swallowed a bit and kept his mind focused on much brighter things. The best thing for him at that moment was to memorize the different chemicals on the periodic table. As he got to his favorite element, Argon, he had to stop dead in his tracks. There was a definite sound of leaves being rustled as someone moved around them and he wasn't making that sound. He told himself it was just another student going home late but there was a problem with that theory- his acute ears could pick up the sound coming directly from the woods that everyone avoided because of all the ghost stories and wild animals that lived there. Then there was what happened next- a singular glowing red light popped out of the blackness that surrounded the forest.

Now Double Dee was a sensible person and though there was some evidence that pointed to ghosts existing he didn't readily believe in them. Instead he felt this was the eye of some fantastic beast just waiting for the moment to pounce and make a meal of him. There was really no way he could defend himself if that was the case and depending on the animal certain things would only provoke it, so he picked up a nearby stick and held it aloft in his hand though as though it would do anything. His entire body was shivering and his brain was going to his family and friends- how they would find his mangled body and how they would all lament but at least they would know he tried to fight bravely. From behind the red orb came a familiar, raspy, albeit womanlier, voice and a laugh.

"Well, nice to see you too Dee." The darkness seemed to part like curtains allowing the owner of the voice to traipse out of the woods. Double Dee was now somewhat wishing it had been a wolf for instead of that was someone considered far more dangerous- one of the Kanker Krewe. The Kanker sisters were a notorious trio of girls who savagely tormented the Eds with more than near sexual assault. Occasionally they set their claws on another guy but their wicked hearts were set on each of the Eds. They tried to force them into marriage, chased them down relentlessly, would fight any girl who they even slightly fancied, tortured them, and placed their blood painted lips all over their unwilling faces. For the longest time just their names had brought about reasonable fear- not just in the Eds, but in everyone who knew them. There was nobody who could truly testify to liking them whole-heartedly and even Naz with her level-headed chill attitude thought they all had bad mojo.

Once middle school started up one would think it might cease but the horrors never ended only it didn't escalate as much because the teachers were always watching. They were pretty terrible students at first, always getting written up, sent to detention, flunking, even at one point getting expelled but it wasn't permanent. The teachers didn't put up with their aggression for long and soon it seemed they realized they couldn't keep acting like savages to get their way. Nobody had ever been an authority figure in their lives, as people noticed they seemed to never have their folks around, and now they were in this new world where their crimes and actions had punishments. At one point, May, who was the stereotypical dumb blonde, had gotten a smack on the knuckles by a teacher and she ran out of the classroom crying. When her sisters found out they confronted her and found that they couldn't fight their way out of this one. They had to behave or there would be severe consequences.

After middle school they, much like everything and everyone else, changed in some ways. Lee (though her teachers called her Leeanne which might have been her full name), the eldest sister, stopped wearing her hair over her eyes because a lot of the staff told her to. She fought it at first but as soon she got accustomed to the new style and even enjoyed it. This was a lot of peoples first time seeing her eyes- they were green. She had a rockabilly aesthetic and wore her hair just the same, a simple pinup style held back by a white kerchief with red polka dots. A lot of people said the way she curled her bangs looked like horns and that seemed to suit her character. It was against school code but she usually liked to wear her tops tied in a knot under her chest with daisy dukes and high cowboy boots.

Dressing like this got her in a lot of trouble thus forcing her to change but other than that she was doing fairly well in school which was a surprise. The mannish quality of her voice was replaced as she became a teenager and now its deepness was well-matched to her gender. She still was a bit of a bully to the boys, especially to the one she liked the most- Eddy. She would tease him calling him Little Edd or even worse she would call him Skippy or Skipper- which was his middle name that he was mortified by. Out of the three she was the worst to deal with, throwing dirty remarks and flirting in the middle of class but thankfully only to Eddy. May never did lose her buck teeth or freckles but she made them her own. Her confidence grew, though she was still rather shy at times and entrusted her two sisters with everything as she was the youngest and the dimmest.

May was the most girly of the three sisters but it seemed her dresses didn't fit with the in crowd. A lot of the popular girls straight up ignored her whenever she tried to hang out with them or be like them. She was a fairly pretty girl, despite her over bite and doe eyed expression, with flaxen straight hair worn simply with it tucked behind her large ears. She was just as fool hearty as Ed but her naivety would lead her into blunders no sensible girl would go through. For example, she seemed to have large everything, ears and teeth as said but her feet too and then there was her breast. Every guy noticed them even if they didn't think she was attractive because her loose-fitting dresses would always show the tops of them.

Especially when she would lean over and it appeared that she might not even wear a bra so they jiggled around freely. Her sisters told her to behave or else some asshole of a guy would take her for a loose woman but she told them that the only guy she was interested in was her Ed and if any other tried to have her she would knock their block off. Nobody, especially her sisters, thought she was joking. She could throw a mean punch especially when her feelings were hurt and being over sensitive meant that was at least every other day. She found any excuse to sit next to her beloved Ed and would scribble his name all over her note book. He didn't like her at first, though she was still less scary than his sister she was scary nonetheless, but their combined silliness and love for creatures of Sci-Fi drew them closer. He began to tolerate her but still complained of her annoyances.

Then there was Marie which, coincidentally, was the one standing in front of Double Dee at that moment. Perhaps she changed the most dramatically in a lot of noticeable and subtle ways. As Double Dee stood before her, he could clearly see her physical changes. She wasn't voluptuous per say but she had a perfectly shaped body with wide hips, which men older than her and jealous girls noticed. It disgusted Double Dee that he had caught one of his own teachers leering at her, not out of feeling toward her but feeling toward all women. It was disrespectful and inappropriate. Thanks to his quick thinking the teacher was fired promptly. Her hair was still a striking cobalt blue, which after a long time Double Dee and the others convinced themselves it might be her natural hair color but with her new hair style (shaven on one side) you could see some black spots. More likely it was blue black and with her almond shaped dark eyes it appeared that she was of some Asian descent, as was Double Dee. He had to guess Korean. She wore a lot of piercings adorning her ears, mostly loops of fake silver and gold and some tattoos, which Lee had one too.

Lee had a typical heart tattoo that said mom in it. Marie carried far more than one and there was one special one on her arm. Amongst the tribal markings she had two D's to represent her not so secret love. He supposed another guy might feel almost proud but he was troubled that any person would go through the trouble of marking their body permanently with the name of someone who didn't like them that way. It was one thing to carve his name on a tree or scribble it in a diary and another to make it part of your skin. Her lips, which were curled up in her usual crooked smile, were a faded black-gray today. Today she wore a wrinkled, faded black tank top with a plaid button up shirt hanging off her shoulders. The shirt was way too big for her, almost like a man's shirt, and since she knew no men it probably once belonged to her father. She wore dark wash skinny jeans and converse that were worn out and yellowed wherever there was once white, they even had holes in the sole and one in the front of the shoe so you could see her sock. She stuck out her tongue between her teeth, caught in a laugh, and in her tongue, there was a silver bead.

Unlike her sisters who seemed to still dote on their preferred Ed, she stayed pretty reclusive and to herself, but how could she have time to fling herself at him when she skipped school so much? While nobody expected any of them to be super stars in the school Lee and May seemed to be trying their best these days to get better grades and pass to college. It almost appeared likes they wanted to finally make something of themselves and prove they were something but Marie didn't come out of that stoop at all. instead she chose to never come to classes, make no effort to answer questions when called on, stayed in detention, never turn in homework, and had a couple charges of vandalism on her.

There was also a claim that she might have stolen money at some time and wilder gossip about her carrying knives to school and once even using it on someone from Apple Lake High. None of this was verified but nobody seemed to question it too much since she was so distanced, surly, crass, and tough. Her sisters didn't care what she did with her life really so long as she was home for supper and even then, they didn't care if she chose to be out all hours of the night. Double Dee finally put the stick down as it was against his principles to hit a woman- even if one might deserve it. Sure, this girl had once even gone so far as to hit him a couple times in their youth but he would never strike her. Still… he couldn't exactly let his guard down. With her being so unusual and gone he had no idea how to gauge how she would act especially when it was just the two of them.

"M-Ma…Marie! What a pleasant surprise!" His mouth tried to stay firm and his vocal chords strained to not tremble but alas he stuttered shamefully. Perhaps he could play it off like he was cold? She stepped even closer to him but only to lean against a tree.

"Pleasant isn't what's written on your face. I was the last person you wanted to see, right?"

"Well no…I mean to say…I wasn't expecting you." In honesty, though he wouldn't say it out loud, he was happy there was someone there at last to take away from the tension. "And um...h-how have you been?"

"Eh," Was all she simply replied, casting her eyes toward the sinking sun. "Getting late. Are you on your way home?"

"…Yes," He carefully said, unsure of any questions or answers around such a person. "Aren't you?"

"Nah I'm just chillin'. I ain't goin' home anyways. Me and Lee had a big fight and you know us- we fight for real so a lot of biting and hair pulling. Last time was so bad she left a bald spot so that's why my hair looks like this but eh I guess it's actually cool so maybe I should thank her one day."

"…Oh, I had no idea it was like that with you two. Can't you just apologize?"

She tilted back her head and laughed. "You must be crazy! No way! No, we just wait until one of us cools off then I go back home and act like nothing happened. So for now, that's what I'm doing."

Double Dee might have replied, to keep the conversation going as cordially as he could, but he found he couldn't because he noticed at last something very wrong. What he had thought was the eye shine of a terrible creature come from the woods was actually the red tip of a cigarette curled between her pale fingers. His mouth twitched in discomfort and disapproval. The Kankers certainly loved to drink alcohol even at a young age and sometimes came to school with hangovers but to someone as virtuous and well-meaning as Double Dee smoking was beneath even them. It's not as if he never saw anyone smoke in his life, Eddy's dad smoked Cuban cigars that made his clothes sort of smell like them, and Rolf liked to do more herbal types of smoking which Kevin and Naz partook in. It was just a plain filthy habit and he would think that they wouldn't fall into the type casted roles of usual trailer trash. Of course, this was just his nature to try to find the best in people. It was bad enough she was throwing away her education, something he deeply valued, but to needlessly throw away her life by burning her lungs? That was too much no matter who did it.

"Would you kindly put that out?"

She looked it over as if it was a strand of hair, boring and uninteresting, before shrugging and tossing it aside. Double Dee let out a terrible cry before rushing over to the object and stamping it out hurriedly.

"Jesus Christ Marie! You could have set the whole forest ablaze! Forest fires are almost always started by these. I'd hate to think if I wasn't here that the entire ecosystem would be cinders and all the animals would be forced out of their homes."

She cracked her knuckles behind her back, stretching as she did so. In every motion she was showing she really didn't care. "That's just the way of nature, Dee. Animals will adapt to hostile environments and move along. If the forest burns it burns."

"How can you be so cruel? It's true, animals will evolve for their circumstances but if we can prevent them coming into harm- "

"Alright Smokey the Bear, I get it. You don't have to school me when schools over. I'll be more careful next time, promise."

"Speaking of school…" Double Dee said with a slight pause of doubt, absentmindedly playing with the strap on his crossbody bag. "Might I inquire as to _why _you have chosen to drop out?" He was nervous to say the least, at asking such a bold question, but a mind is a terrible thing to waste, even the mind of his childhood enemy. He always thought it a shame whenever someone didn't find joy in school work or if they decided it was too much for them and deiced to not go anymore. Whether he cared about them or not he found himself wishing they would give it another shot. His father always said he would make a great teacher one day because of his ability to never give up on someone even if they wanted him to. His loyalty and dedication even to those who disliked him was why a lot of people seemed to think him charming and to the girls a sensitive guy like that was wonderful. Guys, even his own friends, would belittle him for acting like a girl.

"Feh. It's not as if you care. Besides I just know it ain't for me. I'm not like you or Jerry from that chess club. I wouldn't say I'm stupid but I ain't smart. Shit even May is better than me."

"Well…to be fair here, May is trying. You have given up. I don't think you are some imprudent knave who doesn't know how to tie her own shoes. If you applied yourself you could achieve grandeur such as you never thought possible. Not every class is going to be a piece of cake but I truly believe if you use that sharp mind of yours then you could go far."

"You…think my mind is sharp?"

"Of course! The Marie I knew came up with all sorts of ways to trap us. If you could use that wit in the classroom…well I bet you could find you are able to do much of anything."

"Do you really think that about me?"

"I think that about everyone! I helped Rolf learn English and I tutor Johnny in math when I can. I think my hardest job is trying to get through to Ed. I'd have to say at the very least he is… creative."

"Tch. Yeah," Here she changed her voice to a near perfect impression of the oafish Ed and even crossed her eyes, "one plus one equals one on a bun."

The impression was so spot on and humorous that Double Dee found that he couldn't help but laugh. It became infectious and soon Marie found herself laughing with him. It had been the first time that the two were getting along and honestly nothing felt more natural than sharing a good laugh with each other. After it was finally done Marie was holding her stomach a little and letting out hiss like laughs between her teeth. That's when they caught each other's eyes and for a moment time seemed to slow. A warm smile spread across his face as he saw Marie in a way he hadn't when he was just a kid- as a person, and maybe as a friend.

He knew that if the girls didn't chase them around like tyrants then they all would have become very close as they had a lot in common and that's why it seemed the girls liked them. Lee was very much like Ed, May was very much like Eddy but then came the stopping point for comparison. Marie and Double Dee didn't have much in common. He might even wonder why it is that she liked him. He loved the quiet and she loved loud, he was a neat freak and her room was a mess, he loved going to the library and she loved going to metal concerts, he was well behaved and she was wild. Maybe it was as the old saying goes- opposites attract. Whatever the case may be, standing there making light with her, he felt no more brick wall between them. It was more than possible they could be good friends.

"I haven't laughed that hard in a long time. Thanks, Dee."

"Well I'm not sure what I did…but you're welcome."

"You are so proper. You never say no problem or just say hey. You also never see the bad in people…even when it's obviously there," Her voice dropped in a somber way, her hand rubbing her shoulder dejectedly.

"If you mean yourself Marie you are wrong. I can tell you I've seen bad people and you aren't one of them."

"You don't know me then…"

"It would be a pleasure to."

"…Whatever. Shouldn't you be going home before your mom worries her perm out?"

"My mother doesn't perm her hair. You must be thinking about Ed's mom. You are correct, though, she will be most worried. However, she would also think of me negatively if I left a young woman out in the cold by herself."

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself and i'm not someone who needs a man to hold her hand."

"For my sake then, instead of your own. It would put me at ease and besides by the time you get to my house Lee might have calmed down."

"Buddy you've never had the immense joy of seeing her livid. It will take a day to get her to calm her tits but for your comfort, I will go with ya, just to keep you company. It's obvious you're scared of the dark anyways."

"Livid is a strong descriptive adjective. See? I knew you had some hidden genius. As for me being afraid of the dark I won't deny the claim, just don't go spreading it about."

"C'mon, Dee. I've never had a bad word to say about you."

For a while they walked, chatting idly about nothing here and there and at their slow pace they were able to get out all sorts of fun facts about each other. It was an uncommon sight- A Kanker and an Ed actually enjoying the company of each other and standing by each other not in disgust or fear, but in contentment. Not many saw this occur since it was starting to get late enough for the street lamps to come on but one did and it was the one person who they both held disdain for.

"Hey dork when did you start hanging out with that?"

"Marie is not a that. Use proper grammar if you mean to insult someone," Double Dee interjected, standing in front of Marie protectively. She fought blushing seeing the one she wanted to call her man standing up to someone who was mocking her. It was also not like him to instigate but his voice and demeanor weren't angry. It was a steady sort of tone of superiority. Over the years he learned to not care about whatever Kevin might call him and instead use it against him. Oh, it didn't well stop him from doing it but he was slowly recognizing this wasn't the shrimp he used to pick on at the playground.

"What did you say to me, dork? Naz isn't around right now to stop me from pummeling you!"

"Well good thing she's not here to see me pummel you!" Marie growled back, shaking her fist at him. How dare this guy try to threaten the only man she ever loved? Nobody did that without having a split lip. Now Marie actually didn't mind Naz at all, she used to because Double Dee liked her when he was still in Middle School but now, she was taken and plus she was cool. She even invited her and her sisters to parties but Marie would be damned if that meant her boy toy could get away with talking shit. He was right about one thing, though, if she was there, she would set him straight. And speak of the devil, here she came storming out of the convenience store with a brown paper bag of goodies in her hand.

"Kevin what are you doing, man? You better not be hassling my friends."

Marie felt herself freeze. Friend? She was never told by anyone she was a friend not even by her own sisters. It was a new feeling to be liked by anyone even slightly. Heck even just now Double Dee was being really kind to her and cheering her up. After her huge blow out with Lee she needed a pick me up and as if an answer from whatever god might exist BAM there he was. Naz sized up her man with her light brown eyes before shaking her head in shame.

"Hey, they dor…I mean Double Dee started it."

"You are such a baby. Grow up, dude. Sorry if he was bothering you guys."

Naz shoved the bag into his hands hard enough to almost break the glass Coke bottles inside then started walking home. Marie could hear her softly chanting to herself to keep herself calm as Kevin walked behind her. Marie leaned a little back and stared at Double Dee.

"You didn't have to do that."

"You know ever since I moved here, he's had it out for all of us and even then, even at his worst, I thought he would show some restraint around a lady. "

"I'm not worth respect to him. I'm surprised Naz is."

"She's too good for him but without her he would be much worse. I suppose they sort of complete each other. I would have gotten pounded for sure if neither of you girls were here."

"It's not us. You have an omamuri on your bag. I don't think anything bad can happen to you."

Double Dee's hand instinctively went to the front latch of his bag to a little corner where a piece of silk was neatly pinned and, on that silk, a medium sized golden bell. It usually made a jingle noise whenever he walked or placed the bag down. An omamuri is a traditional Japanese gift of good luck, his parents knew this well as this was their heritage. His mother was from Mito but his father was only half Japanese the rest was American. Now although Double Dee did not believe in ghosts, as said, he and his family were superstitious to the point of not even going to pet stores just in case there might be a black cat. It didn't matter because they were all allergic to cats anyhow. He couldn't help but grin, showing off the gap between his teeth.

"I didn't know you knew Japanese culture so well!"

"Yeah I picked up on some of it from watching anime with May. Plus, I'm pretty sure I've got some Asian in my blood. I always thought it might be Korean."

"Can you read the kanji?"

"I think so…it says Ganbare."

"Very good but I'd hate to correct you. It says Ganbette though it's more or less the same."

"Yeah well I have a lot more to learn. You seem to know it a lot more than me. You study it?"

"Indubitably! My family line can be traced there for at least the last five years. You know if you are keen on knowing it, I'm more than happy with teaching you."

"Don't sweat it, Dee. I'm not worth the trouble."

"It's no trouble at all. Really! I would enjoy it. I don't speak it with anyone besides mother and father so it would be nice to have someone else."

"I've never really met someone as friendly as you. One of the many reasons I guess I liked you…hell I still like you. I guess there's some things that you can't forget from your past."

She looked upward toward him, a sad sweet smile on her face, her eyes sparkling with memories of her youthful days. Looking at her this way, so sincere and even sweet, so earnest and open, it made him forget why he even feared her at all or why he hadn't given talking to her, or any of her sisters, a chance. The shame he started to feel because of his rude behavior started to hit him but if there was a chance to redeem all that it was now. She suddenly switched gears, shaking off that emotion, and remained aloof as she had been. Now that she had said what she said it ignited a question in his mind that he thought about from time to time and there was no better moment to ask.

"You know… I must admit… I can get why May likes Ed and Lee likes Eddy but I've found it hard to wrap even my own mind around you having such intense feelings for me."

Marie chuckled a bit, shaking her hair away from her hidden eye momentarily. Her painted fingernails scratched at her cheek before she finally answered.

"That's an easy one. You're humble, for starters, which is something my sisters lack. Honest, kind, amiable, very smart obviously, tenacious, and of course you are really hot. You have goals, ambitions, money, and a future. Things that are harder for us to have… we saw you all as a way out but even though that's selfish as hell it felt beyond that for me at least. I felt when I saw you, that we had an En."

Double Dee was always intently listening to her, careful to never interrupt or seem arrogant about his own opinion, though at times he came across as a narcissist and even he could see that, right now he was hearing her. He was hearing her loud and clear. It wasn't like he wasn't sort of used to being complimented whether by peers or teachers but hearing a candid compliment from someone that used to give him actual night mares was much different and strange too. Then add to that the deeper reasoning behind her and her sisters' desires for them, it made him feel for the girls. They saw an opportunity- a means to an end but also the best qualities of themselves or what they wanted to be. It was beyond physical attraction for it was obvious they liked their appearances but now it made since why they wanted to marry early.

With every forceful tug, pull, and fervent kiss there was a secretive scream one full of neediness and longing. As Marie had said in her case it felt like maybe there was something more- an En, or destined connection. Despite them seeming worlds apart there was something in her telling him this was it this was the one. As they had talked together, sharing their tidbits of information and fun stories, the worlds apart they seemed became barely cities apart. Each little moment she seemed to look different- from cantankerous villain of long agos past and now- well her twisty smile was becoming and in the light of the setting sun she was, to him, a lovely young lady. In truth he noticed it as middle school was ending but kept that to himself. He spoke his mind when need be but knew he would only get endless insults or teasing gestures. It was more than that- though, he didn't want to lead her on.

She rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, laughing a bit. Double Dee decided he rather liked her laugh. It used to be witchy but now it was dare he say cute. "That's pretty stupid, huh?"

He would have retorted that it most certainly wasn't foolish to believe in a tied connection with someone or to want a better life for yourself. He would have but his own destiny and hers shifted in that very moment. When she reached to touch the back of her head gravity worked its usual wonders and shifted down her sleeve and at that moment, he was looking at her and her pale skin flashed against the color of her sleeve so for a second it caught his eye. All of these factors were set neatly into place and their motions so graceful and fluid that the scene could have gone no other way. Her hand, the sleeve, his eyes. On top of that they were under a street light so it illuminated what was on her arm. They could have not been under the street light, he could have not looked, she could have used her other hand, her sleeve might have not moved.

But it all did and when it did things changed and fast. And why? Just what was on her arm? Double Dee narrowed his eyes but his pupils widened, his heart sped. On her wrist were some red hatch marks, some long and thin wrapping around her like a bracelet. He would have loved to convince himself it was the trick of the light, an actual bracelet, perhaps she drew on herself, perhaps it was another tattoo, or she had a scratch, or a pet, or it was something that happened during the many scuffles she had. Any of these excuses would have sufficed but would have not quieted his fears.

All his thoughts went to those stories of her carrying knives and hearing so much from her own mouth about her low self-worth made the ideas present even more believable, shocking as they were. His mind also went to something else or more someone else. At one point in middle school a new girl was introduced, her name was Tina Merrimac and she could rival Naz in the beauty departments but she wasn't interested in rivalries she wanted only to make friends. She was an absolute charm and delight, smiling, dressed in pastels, baking sweets for everyone, and indulged in everyone's quirks. She would always go along and make believe Plank was really talking and it honestly seemed she understood him, she had tea parties with Sarah and played dolls with her, she loaned money to Eddy and told him she would be his first customer whenever he had a legitimate business, she always had patience with Ed, treated the Kankers like human beings often they reported receiving gift baskets from her at their door step, and she embraced Rolf's strange customs and started to have an acute fondness for pork sausage and pickled beets. Rolf in turn had an acute fondness for her. Yes, everyone seemed to really love her with her.

It was unbelievable when they all found out the only one who didn't love her- was herself. She had been suffering with mental disorders that she hid from everyone and then she couldn't take it anymore. One day a bright light in their life the next- gone. Forever. They had a candle light service for her at the school and everyone was very solemn the whole day. Plenty of people cried and it seemed joy would never find them again. The principal gave them all a serious talk about suicide and getting help. Since then the Peach Creek schools started the Helping Hands Organization. Now here he was facing what could be the start of another situation like that. He hoped it was anything else but he couldn't take the chances. They all ignored the warning signs with Tina and lost a dear friend, as an ongoing donator to the Helping Hands, he couldn't sit idly by and wait for that again.

So, without warning he grabbed her hand. It took all of Marie's willpower not to blush as he did so or stammer out "What are you doing?" because she had been acting somewhat distant and casual as if her little girlhood heart wasn't fluttering at this rare opportunity to be this close to him. Yet all that ended when he pulled down her sleeve in a hurried but gentle manner and confirmed his fears and her hidden secret.

"Marie! What is this?!" He desperately cried out, choking back all the emotions he felt at that moment. Her arm was covered by them, cuts and gashes, all the way to the joining skin from arm to shoulder. Some were thin and red, some were a dull purple, some were thick and deep, but as much as every single line burned into his retinas and disturbed him deeply the ones that bothered him most were the ones that were still bloody. Fresh, even as early as today. He shuddered at the thought of what else besides smoking she was doing all by herself in the forest. All the sudden he was thankful as could be that he stumbled across her. One of the freshest ones was pretty deep and he couldn't fight the hiss of pain that came out of his mouth staring at it. Quick as a flash she yanked her hand away, placing it and herself at a defensive distance away from him.

"So, I cut myself so what? It's none of your business!"

"Marie this is dangerous! Don't you remember what happened to Tina?"

"Of course I do! But she- "

And for the first time Double Dee interrupted someone and this time didn't pardon or excuse himself. "Why Marie?! Why would you do this to yourself?! Why put your entire life into the grave so early?!"

Finally, the buried feelings of Marie broke out, her little self with her bobbed blue hair and green capris screeched until its tiny voice was heard at last. You could only poke an anthill so long before a torrent of ants come spilling out. "Because I'm not so fucking blind that I can't see my dreams will never come true with you! I know you will never ever feel for me what I do for you! You can't see me as something but a pest, but a weirdo, but a trailer trash freak and you'd be right! All this talk of wanting you to be my future is childish as fuck! It's not gunna happen! I have never seen you even look at me as something beautiful and never will! I've been running a fool's errand believing one day you would be my white knight to rescue me! Today was just luck and you are just a nice guy. Yet here I was fooling myself into believing man this could really go somewhere! I'm fucked, Dee, I'm so fucked if I even hope of a future with you. So, I don't hope, I don't dream, I don't pray, and I don't wish for shit anymore. Nobody has ever given me or my sisters the things we needed or wanted to survive or to be happy. We are gunna get fucked by some truck drivers at a gas station and end up pregnant and alone and die. What kind of life is that to look forward to?! Life sucked before you and then when I found you it was like hallelujah. You gave my life purpose. But I'm older now and I realize it's stupid to rely on you and I can't rely on myself. So what's the point of going on…?"

Double Dee stood there for a long time, bearing the front of all her yelling, screaming, and shaking. When she finally relented, she was desperate to not let him see that she was going to cry but he saw all the same and just as her knife had sliced into her own skin, her tears had sliced into him. He looked at each one of the cuts and felt this bitter sense of remorse and hurt. It was as if he had inflicted them himself with every time he denied her emotion. It might not seem fair of her to put the entire thing on his shoulders but that's not how he saw it. He hadn't even tried to mature enough to face her, to face any of the Kankers, and just talk to them. He was too fearful of being roped into a forceful relationship with them. He didn't notice that they changed or if he did, he still didn't take the time to know them even though he might want to. He saw how much more accepting Ed had become of May and then saw himself, barely making an effort.

Suddenly Double Dee found himself in an unlikely position- now he was the moron. He thought he hadn't ignored any warning sings but clearly there were several. She was crying for help, silently, softly, and his guidance could have been just the thing to stop her from ending up buried beneath a shady oak tree like poor Tina. How would he have felt, staring at her grave, knowing he could have prevented it? The Helping Hands are meant to always be outstretched and he kept his coiled beside him because he was a coward. If today hadn't happened and circumstances were changed, he might have gone on for a while not bothering with her. He could only swallow hard, imagining her closing herself off in her room, making a notch each time he turned his head, each time he ran away, each time he didn't even wave a hello. He wanted to let these awful images flow away like a paper kite on a windy day but he forced himself to see it; The damage they both did out of foolishness.

"…I hate knowing…that those are because of me…I feel disgraceful."

"Don't. It's not even just you, it's other shit too. You wouldn't understand because you've been so pampered and privileged."

He narrowed his eyes, setting them upon hers with a hard, intense look she had never seen before and his reply was with a demanding voice he never used. "Try me."

Marie had to admit she liked him when he was a bit forceful and commanding, it was so unlike him but right now he was serious as could be and instead of being offended by her comment she was glad to see he wanted to dive deeper into her insanity.

"It's a long story and you have to go home anyways."

"My parents can wait. Right now, you are the most important thing to me."

She could no longer hide it with her old self smashing through the glass wall with the help of Double Dee. When he said that her cheeks turned bright red and she tried to hide it by turning her face toward the dipping sun and masking it with its glow. It didn't escape Double Dee but his focus was solely on whatever she had to say. With a single breath she weaved the tale of her life.

"I'll try to keep it short, I guess. My mom, she was pretty destitute. Barely any money, hopping from job to job, and nothing to look forward to really. She found one man and he got her knocked up, then he left the scene. Another guy and another baby. Exited stage left. She decided third times a charm and that was the last time. She never got married, all her men left her, and she was alone raising three kids on her own. She made a lot of mistakes, slept around to make money, worked a lot of late overnight jobs and brought us whatever food she could afford. A lot of times we would steal our food. I can't even say we got by there was always some shit going wrong. We were hungry a lot but starvation became normal. We would eat stuff out of the trash even just to keep going on. We couldn't afford a cooling system so we were often hot until we got a fan at last. If anything broke, tough shit, if we needed pads for our periods tough shit use paper towels, we shared bath water, we got water from the local parks, there was one toilet, and if we got sick tough shit.

One time I remember Lee came down with the measles and she just had to deal with it. When we were real small, we thought she was the best thing in the world and whenever she got some booze, she let us have a drink. I guess mostly we just drink these days 'cuz it reminds us of her. She would have random guys over all the time, we learned about sex real early because of it. We kept our mouths shut when they were here and if they wanted something from us, say to use our janky ass TV, we let them. They paid our bills so whatever. None of them really treat her good she had bruises and sometimes a broken nose or puffy lips. One time she had a black eye. A guy came over once and beat her real bad in front of us but when Lee stepped in, he knocked some of her teeth out. Every day was like that, try to survive and hope mom would come home in one piece. One day though she didn't come home. We got a letter from her saying she was in jail for killing our daddy but she never specified which one. It doesn't matter to me since I barely knew any of the assholes. Since then we've been living on our own knowing Ma can never come back and sort of waiting for someone else to come along and sweep us in the right direction like Ma sorta did, in her own way. We all try to keep each other straight and watch out for each other but we fight a lot, we drink a lot, and we worry even more.

We're all damned depressed I think, Lee is the only one who shows it on her long ass face. I know, without saying it, even though we looked up to our Ma for providing for us and struggling for us, we don't ever want to end up like her and I'm scared…I'm scared that's what's gunna happen to us Double Dee… or that one of her men will come back to hurt us… you don't know how often we've been robbed and beaten and how often we fear for our lives. I just know one day some inspector is gunna come and separate us. Sure, I don't like my sisters all the time but we are helpless as shit without each other. We might end up in foster homes far away in other countries even and maybe that's for the best, maybe we'll be adopted by a nice young rich couple and live like Annie."

With every detail about her life Double Dee's heart sped slower and slower till it felt like it stopped only to tear itself in half. He knew only that there were three fathers and one mother, that none were around, and that the girls were poor as poor could be. The other nasty nuggets of truth that she fed him he could barely stomach. What she said was true, no matter how harsh, he was pampered and he never realized it till now. Sure, he saw homeless people, gave them some coins, and felt like he had a good life that he was thankful for but he never KNEW those people. He was still thankful, he'd singe his tongue if he found himself to not be thankful, but he was also contrite. He looked into his life with a different glass and that glass belonged to her.

Where he had been well fed 3 square meals a day she had gone without a morsel for a week, where he had a comfortable plush bed to sleep on she had to share a ratty moth eaten bed with two other girls, where he had two loving parents who taught him all the lessons he needed to know she had no father figure and her mother was locked away for possibly murdering him, while he had all the latest gadgets she had to knock hard against the TV to even watch one channel, and while he had many friends to rely on she walked a long lonesome path with only her quarreling sisters for company. It was no wonder she acted the way she acted, rebellious, reckless, and hapless. Her only true passion and feeling came from him and growing up with all sorts of vagabond like men who used her mother, she thought she could force a man to be hers for she knew no better. She clung to him as the only man in her life to pay her any mind and offer her any stability.

He was angry with his old self for ignoring the one time she had been kind to him. She made him delicious food the thing they so desperately needed, let him watch his favorite show, allowed him to prop his feet up while drinking soda, and she went out of her way to make herself up and what did he tell her? To not touch him. If he could he would go back in time and smack himself. Now a days he coveted his morals and would NEVER speak to a lady in such a way. She had every right to be cross and harbor no forgiveness. Still she chased after him for rude as he had been, it was the first time she felt a spark of optimism in her life.

However, when they pretended to like them back one day, which was a cruel joke now that he looked back on it, the girls ran away. They couldn't comprehend that the boys might like them at all because no one did. Double Dee never realized it before but she was small and with her hair and purple eyeshadow she reminded him of a summer plum. He wanted then to scoop her into his hands because she seemed so vulnerable. She told him everything he didn't want to hear and chose not to see, it was unbearable. He couldn't well respond to her story and it was right of her to say he wouldn't understand, he didn't but he had empathy and felt at full force the pain which she felt but was putting away.

"If you want to cry, I don't mind, though I hate to see it."

"I've stopped crying when I was a baby. Crying is weakness."

"That is not how I see it. You cry because you've been strong for so long. You've had an unimaginably grim lifestyle that no person should have to endure. You have been courageous and tough through such trying times. I can't fathom it and I can't help but I feel dishonored to have existed alongside such suffering that anyone could have easily fixed but especially the one person you tried to get to help fix it."

"Please Dee don't- "

"Ah ah, let me finish if you will," He was speaking in the gentlest way possible, holding her shoulders and looking at her in the most direct way he could. With gentle hands he braced himself to see her wrist again in all their marred horror. "...Do you...do this anywhere else?"

"Mostly there, it's easy to hide and get access to. My face is to obvious and causes too many people to ask questions. I guess it doesn't matter 'cuz nobody really gives a shit."

"Marie I'm not asking these questions because I like trivial chit chat. I care immensely. Have you ever tried…doing yourself in?"

"Yeah I tried. One of my dad's left a gun here and I stare at it a lot but I don't do shit. I choke myself till I black out sometimes."

"…. My god…" His throat barely let that phrase come from him, squeezing tightly. His eyes started to gather the tears he had been holding back for her sake, slowly tumbling down his cheek.

"Oh fuck! Dee don't cry on me! I wouldn't have said anything if I knew you would be upset!"

"How do you expect me to react?! Jesus Christ…do your sisters know?"

"Pft. They don't care."

"I highly doubt that. Arguing with your siblings doesn't equate to them not loving you. I know they love you very much because whenever you are in trouble, they are there for you and if anyone says something about you, they are there to set them straight. Sometimes I'm sure it seems like you might not ever see eye to eye but at the end of the day you would want nobody else on your team."

"…True. But right now, I can't stand Lee and no matter what I'm not going home and making nice with her."

"Well, you aren't going to stay outside in this cold!"

"Why not? I've done it before. The park bench is more comfortable than my bed at home and plus I get to see the stars."

"That's not going to happen. Not anymore. Excuse me one moment I'm going to make a call and you will stay right there, please."

"Yeah yeah."

Double Dee scurried along away from her and began rapidly dialing a number on his sleek razor thin phone. Marie was sitting there staring up at the stars trying to find the constellation Orion. She considered her three sisters like the three stars that made up his belt because they all held each other up. Her mind was reeling with everything that was happening within a short period of time. First, she had gotten into a fight with Lee then walked away, and then to her delight met Double Dee, then all the sudden they were making merry like they were old pals, and from there now this! She had just spilled out her guts to the guy but it felt…okay. It felt safe to tell him. Like he was a box she could lock up with all her secrets inside and she felt he wouldn't tell a soul. It felt good to get it all out at last like breathing a long heavy sigh.

Now things were changing, he seemed genuinely concerned and even seemed to regret the things he might have done, whether knowingly or not, that made her this way. At least someone was sorry, someone was taking the blame, and someone was giving her a small foot stool to something. She didn't want to dare think it was all going to get better for her and had to accept that his concern was as good as it was going to get today. He probably arranged a ride for her home and would keep in contact with her every so often but she felt he would eventually forget about her or give up on her. He would find a girl he really liked and she would have to move and force him out of her mind for good. He came hurrying back, nearly out of air before smilingly saying,

"I talked to mother and father and we agreed it was best for you not to go back home."

"You felt necessary to consult them when I told you that already?"

"That's not all we talked about. We discussed where you _should _go and then we decided that you could sleep in our spare room."

If Marie wasn't trying her damdest to keep her feelings at bay her jaw would have hit the pavement and an excited, shrill, fangirl like scream would echo across the Cul-De-Sac. She couldn't put into words how much this idea thrilled her and how often she had longed to see the inside of his house and meet his parents. _Oh god his parents! _She thought, _I'm gunna have to meet them! My palms are so sweaty! I can't breathe. Oh god I'm gunna faint. No No. Focus girl focus._ There was a lot of wires snapping in her brains at that moment sending electric charges all throughout her body. She told herself that now was not the time to act like she wasn't interested. No way. Besides it would be mean to his family who invited her in. Though her tongue felt like it weighed a ton she moved it to say,

"Sounds like a plan."

They walked together again all the way to his house and every step felt like she was walking on clouds, bounding from one fluffy cotton ball to the next. The new her told herself to stay grounded but she was floating away up into heaven and she hadn't even been inside yet. He asked her to wipe her feet off on the pristine welcome mat and to leave her shoes at the front when they got in. At this point she was just blindly going with whatever he said because she was in such a daze of emotion. Was this really happening or had the bad shrooms she ate finally kicked in? Double Dee's key ring had every key sorted by color and each color represented something his house key was a golden-brown color. When the click of the lock was heard and the door was opened a separate door opened as well, the door of possibility. From the moment her bare feet hit the shampooed rug she felt the hope that was dwindling down suddenly bloom in her. She tried to quiet down the voice inside of her saying this is it! It was just one night and then back to the same old same old, she told herself. Everything here was so clean. It shone brightly, no dust was to be found, and every little thing had a label. Immaculate was the perfect word for it and along the walls there were pictures of Double Dee at every stage of his life. Marie had to admit he was the cutest baby she had ever seen and made a big fuss about pushing away the idea of what their own babies might look like.

"Mother, Father, I'm home."

This reverberated inside of Marie until she found it was her own voice saying it. _I'm home._ It kept saying it but she would wash away that idea. Soon she came face to face with the things she never was quite good around- adults and most especially parents. Worst of all they were his parents. His mother had a sophisticated flair with round cheeks and just like her son, a gap in her teeth. Her long silky black hair was tied up in a perfect bun at the near side of her head. Her husband was a strapping man with a thin physique and a mustache. His eyes carried an oval shape which Double Dee seemed to inherit. Out of the both of them he looked like his mother the most.

"Welcome home Eddward!" His mother's sweet voice chimed alongside her husbands. She and her husband seemed to have switched appendages. She had the large hands of a man while his were dainty and petite but on their bodies, it seemed to look just right. "And this is young Miss Marie? What a pleasure to meet you. My birth name is Akahana but everyone here calls me Hannah. My husband's name is Kenn."

Now was her moment to shine and show them she wasn't just some scary looking goth chick with a harsh attitude. She bowed to them, giving her best mouth smile, and said,

"Konichiwa Pensky San!"

"Oh, you didn't tell us she spoke our language! You also didn't tell us how beautiful she was either."

"Father…"

Both Marie and Double Dee were blushing. "Please you don't have to be so formal with us. If you want to you can call me Obja san and him Ototo San but we've gotten so used to English now so we prefer Mr. and Miss anyways. I'm sure Eddward will give you a tour of the house and by the time you're settled in dinner will be ready. I hope you're hungry because we have spicy fish soup, cheese pudding, steak cutlets with mushroom sauce, bean sprouts, and a large egg and cream tart."

The whole while Marie was near drooling at the thought of all that food and was overcome with joy at the fact that they were willing to share it with her. The honor she felt to be in someone else's home being treated with such kindness was beyond her and she wasn't sure how to respond or what to do with herself because life had never offered her so much promise in such abundance. Her hands didn't know what to do besides swing at her sides as if she had no control of them or seemed foreign to her. Did they always weigh this much? Even with his parents back into their usual places, leaving her to get acquainted with the house, that sense of anticipation, shock, and awe kept her legs wobbling or at least it felt that way. Even with her whole body feeling numb and yet never so alive she was able to carefully traverse the home and admire their antiques. The tour was short as Double Dee seemed to only be doing it out of respect to his parents' wishes.

Then they headed to the place that made her soul bounce around so energetically that it shook her around. The room felt like it was spinning so fast while her whole skeleton danced around inside her. This was HIS room. Be still her beating heart was that- his bed? The covers were neatly tucked and folded, his pillows were unwrinkled and fluffed, and the sheets looked as if they had just been washed. The room carried a nice orangey scent which now made Marie addicted to the smell, admitting that no smell could be any better than that. It was but a brief moment in that space but it would be remembered until she was old and gray. He then showed her where she would be sleeping, it was a simple room with simple bedding that had simple designs. A vintage lamp sat by the table side, simple as could be, and a small closet resided in there. Yet for all its simplicity it seemed to her like the queens private sleeping chamber. She ran her hand across the bed, the sheets felt so silky. It took her everything not to plop down on that bed because once her body hit it, she knew it might be lights out.

"I hope it's to your liking." He seemed just a bit nervous, like he wasn't sure she was going to be happy with all that he gave her.

"It is," She felt she couldn't say much else with the tears rising up into her system and a little ninja trying to kick them back into her eyes. Double Dee excused himself for one moment then came back with a small plastic blue box marked Med Kit. He opened it and took out some bandages as well as some ointment in a fancy looking little jar.

"Please remove your over shirt and fold it neatly on the dresser."

No words he said were more erotic then that even though nothing about his voice and demeanor spoke anything but purity and a firm warmth. Yet to her his voice was so soft, like a whisper and it caressed her in places she dare not say even internally. It even seemed as she was using her own hands to remove the plaid over shirt that they had been transformed to his hands. Sure, she had been less dressed even in front of him but not so recently. It was no more than a tank and pants but she felt like she was in much less. Double Dee took her hands in his, permitting her pardon and making her skin jump. How could she hide the goose bumps on her skin at that moment? His fingers became sensual as they cleaned her bloody wounds, then took the ointment that smelled of mint and rubbed it on her scars. His eyes never left them, instead he was studying each one and was so very careful not to harm her. His mouth laid there on his handsome face, all puckered at the corners from concern and grief. She didn't wince but he did. His eyes had been spared this sort of imagery on someone this close to home and this close to his face.

"You have such healthy skin it is a pity…" He cut himself off, it was obvious what he meant. To him it was like looking at recently purchased curtains that the cat clawed up, only in this case there was no ability to buy new ones and even with careful sewing the tears would still be there, faded but ever present. He was so tender with her that it made it hard for her to keep still. "Are you cold, Marie? I can bring you a throw blanket."

Her mouth moved but it didn't make a sound. The boy she had desired for so long was touching her in ways she could only feverishly dream of and the pain in his eyes moved her. She would never hurt herself again if it meant that his face would contort that way. She only nodded a yes for him and that sufficed. He wrapped her arms up and this to her was less to stop the bleeding but to stop her from doing it again. His eyes finally moved upward until he found an inky bunch of flowers surrounded two cursive D's on her shoulder.

"I used to not be so fond of tattoos but I think they are wonderful artistic expression. I would never get one myself. Why is it you got it there or was it not a matter of choice?"

"It was simple. I wear my heart on my sleeve and that was as close to that as possible."

Her eyes met his and they stuck there. He didn't move his away from hers, the sincerity that now was in them, the fondness, and the loving smile he now wore all melted her. His cheeks were dotted with a gentle blush.

"I've never been so highly thought of."

"You're gunna have to get used to it because I know when you grow up you will be somebody special. A doctor or chemist."

"I am researching chemistry but the ecological kind. I want to preserve nature and use its gift to help people. The ointment we used I had learned how to make from my great grandmother and it inspired me. I also want to harvest the power to create enough food to feed the hungry without destroying the ecosystem."

"You really are amazing. I know you will do all that and more."

"Thank you, but I have just as much confidence with you. Now then if I'm correct dinner should be ready in about five, four, three two- "

"Children, Dinner is ready!"

"Ah prompt as usual. Shall we?" His arm extended toward her and she told herself she would be the dumbest person in the world if she didn't take it but it didn't just represent him leading her to the dining room it was him leading her into her goals in life. Was she willing to take someone's handouts after living so long on her own wits? She wasn't sure any more what to do. Her head nodded and she followed him out of the door, not taking his hand. He seemed okay with this but his other hand, a hand unseen, stayed outstretch begging her to take it.

Dinner looked and smelled fabulous, on the table there also sat a name card for her written in a proper cursive font. Double Dee pulled out her chair for her to which his parents nodded in approval. Now she really did feel like royalty! Starved as she was, she didn't dare dig into her food like a savage, in order to keep an image of a well-mannered young lady. The food was by far the most divine thing to ever hit her studded tongue, then again, it's not as if she ate anything of quality before. The best meal she had ever eaten was a happy meal. This was five-star cuisine by comparison.

"How is the food?" Mr. Pensky asked, leaning forward but never putting his elbows on the table.

"It's all soooo good! You guys are top chefs in my book."

"You flatter me. If you want you can help yourself to seconds."

"Really?! Thanks a lot."

He laughed in a cheery, full way. "It's such a pleasure to have someone that enjoys my food with such gusto. You need to have her over more often."

"Oh yes she is such a nice girl, we wouldn't mind having her here again. You can come as much as you like, our door is always open."

Marie's head fell down ward, eyes staring at her plate. It was unheard of in whatever world she thought she lived in for such fortunes to fall upon her. Nothing ever seemed to go right for her and it was almost unfair that everything was going right today. Her mouth was stuffed with delicious food and her heart full of love not only for Double Dee but his family. After dinner came dessert which was rich and creamy. Marie thought it polite to help wash the dishes and his parents yet again said she was behaved. They all talked for a bit while drinking some tea, Marie struggling with such a small yet priceless object.

"So Eddward tell us you have two other sisters. Are they any bit as charming as you?"

"Um… well. They are different, that's for sure. May is the youngest and Lee is the oldest. We sort of…don't get along that much."

"That's fine. My brother and I used to butt heads a lot when we were young. If the fights get bad, like they did today, you can come here as long as you like."

"You really are the only girl Eddward has had over. Usually we only see Ed and Eddy around here and to be honest with you they always cause quite the stir. They tracked mud in my house once but you've been so thoughtful in leaving your shoes off."

"I did tell them, mother, to do the same thing but they don't listen."

"You see that's why we like you so much, that and of course you are just a peach. Perfect for Peach Creek!"

Marie had lost count of how many times she blushed. Probably close to ten. She sipped her tea and felt like the warmth was a hug on the inside. Looking up into their smiling faces what she said earlier started to come back again. _I'm home_. This all just felt right. She felt like she was meant to be there, with them and with him. The thoughts she had pushing away were now winding about her with every sip until she was steeped in them. Her ambitions, naïve as they might be, felt closer than ever but there was still a fraction of her that said this was temporary. She was led away by Mrs. Pensky to the master bedroom where she gave her fresh towels and something else too.

"Our Eddward is usually not secretive but he didn't tell us much about you- only that you were in a bad rut. We couldn't turn you away even if we wanted to because of the way he sounded. If only you heard how he pleaded it was desperate and despairing, his words were spoken through what sounded like tears. There was no exaggeration but there was panic. If it meant this much to him, we would be happy to help. Now we see what a lovely girl you are and it's obvious that you have deep affection toward him. He's told us about you before, when you were younger but even then, we didn't think you were a miscreant. Whatever negative things you think of yourself should flow out like a waterfall. He wanted to take care of you because he saw you as worthy. I hope one day soon you can see that yourself."

That was it. She could no longer help herself. In the privacy of this room, away from him, away from anyone who could tell or see or know her, she let some tears out. They tried to vainly stay at the corners of her almond eyes, clinging to her eyelashes, but when she bat her eyelashes they relented and dripped onto her cheeks. Mrs. Pensky placed her hands at her shoulders and held Marie close, stroking her hair and soothingly saying that it was okay. Marie didn't move from that spot, curled close to a mother's bosom for the first time since she could vaguely recall and receiving what felt like the first hug in a lifetime.

She imagined Double Dee on the phone, begging for his parents, offering anything, just to keep her safe, just to keep her happy. She felt protected, she felt loved. Mrs. Pensky was humming gently. Marie lived in a place where she had convinced herself nobody understood her and now there was this woman who met her once and got her entirely. After a good bit of crying she was given a long cotton night dress in a beautiful jade green color. Marie held it between her fingers as if it was a piece of pure gold and held it tighter as she was told she may keep it. This was nicest set of clothing she ever was given and had ever worn. She would never let it stain or wrinkle so long as there was breath in her.

Later that night Marie soaked in the bath full of essential oils, washing away all of her troubles, insecurities, and doubts. It felt so good to finally take a bath with real hot water and not be rushed with it. To just relax and soak was bliss. She laid there with nothing but the sounds of her splashing, sighing in content. Today was officially the best day of her entire life. What woman could ever ask for more than this? Whether fate or fortune she didn't care. Her hot soak was interrupted by a strident ring of a phone which was Lee's pride and joy but Marie stole it. They sort of all used it together anyways but if it was taken without asking then someone was bound to get pissed. The ringtone was the house phone, they rarely used the land line. Marie dried her hand off on a nearby face towel and answered knowing it was either of her sisters.

"Sup biiiiiitch."

"Marie! Where are you? Lee is pissed and wants her phone back right now." It was May.

"You won't believe where I'm at."

"Oh shit… not the state penn!" There was a sense of real emergency in her voice, not jest. She really did think her sister was locked up just like their Ma and what with her recent behavior who could blame her?

"Nope. Even better."

"Rehab?!" This time there was hope in her voice. It seemed despite whatever Marie thought about her sisters they really did care for her mental well-being.

"I guess that's close enough but nah. You aren't gunna believe this but I'm at Dee's."

"You mean… Double Dee?"

"No, I mean Dee Dee," She remarked sarcastically, "Yeah Double Dee, ya moron."

"C'mon, Marie, I'm not that stupid. He would never let you into his house. Why would he?"

"Long story. Trust me though. Look, just tell Lee she'll get her phone tomorrow from Double Dee himself at school. That way you can _both_ believe me."

There was a lot of muttered talking behind the phone, static that sounded like crumpling tin foil, and Lee's loud voice murmuring in the very far distance. Finally, May came back on the phone. "She says if you are lying, she will kick your ass but if you are telling the truth she will kick her own."

Marie knew what she meant by that though she didn't agree. Lee meant that she was jealous because she thought Marie was getting to her own Ed before either of them could. It just wasn't true, not exactly. If anything May was getting closer than her older sisters could imagine. They both knew it was because the two of them were too simple minded to let things like a brain tell them about how to feel. They just did whatever and that worked for them.

Smart people like Double Dee had to take time, learn, focus and form an attraction. Pig headed people like Eddy were too stubborn to admit if there was any of that and would rush after the first skirt that wasn't interested in him. It was a lot more challenging to get those two to come to even slightly like them but obviously not that much of a challenge as today showed. Marie stepped out of the bath, her hair wrapped in a towel, and dried herself off. Her new night dress went on feeling like her new skin. The slippers on her feet were like fluffy sandals and marked with a monogrammed M. The bathrobe was just the same.

As it was unclean to share these private articles of clothing, they must have been the guest ones and Mrs. Pensky hurriedly sewed on the most delicate letter ever seen. Marie had so much affection for her and from Mr. Pensky as well. She could tell where Double Dee got all his charisma right away, his humor, his understanding, his courtesy, and good looks. As if pulled there just from hearing his name in thought, there in the guest room stood Double Dee in what looked like the most deliciously scandalous thing she had seen him in and she had seen him in swimming trunks before. This was his sleepwear. Boring, ordinary, marked with an E but to her nothing was sexier especially knowing how naked she was under the green material she wore. The last thought just reminded her she wasn't wearing any under anything. No bra, no panties. Her throat caught in a gasp. It suddenly felt warm.

"You know you really ought to wear more green, it brings out that unusual hue of your hair. I just wanted to come and make sure everything is alright before I hit the sack as it were."

"Oh, I'm fine…better than fine. This has been wonderful, honestly." Her mouth curved into a twisty smile, her crooked little teeth not afraid of showing themselves.

"If a smile was a color, I would have suggested you wore that instead. I lit some incense in your room, I hope it doesn't bother you but I do know it helps one sleep much more quietly."

The was an odd smell of lavender and chamomile about the room now coming from a little lit stick in the corner. Actually, all the girls loved candles and this was even better than those weak dollar store crap ones that she usually stole. She went over to it and took a big deep smell, thinking only of him going out of his way just to do that. "I like it, actually."

"That's good then. Now, get some rest. Mother and Father have packed a lunch for you and offered us a ride to school if you want, though I prefer walking."

"Don't you think people will…stare at us walking together again?"

"Why should we care about such meaningless matters? Their opinions are never written in our obituaries or tombstones, or in our yearbooks for that matter so why in our lives? Please Marie, worry makes the mind wander in a terrible way and that causes lack of sleep. Now, to bed with both of us. Goodnight, Marie. Pleasant dreams."

"Goodnight… Oh and Dee, could you keep the door open just a crack?"

He understood without mocking her in any way. She had made fun of him for being scared of the dark but it was obvious- she was just as scared as he was. She went to sleep near immediately after saying that and as Double Dee closed the door, he turned to peak at her one last time. There was a sliver of light from the hallway touching her face which was full of happiness, the happiness her childhood had robbed from her, had beaten out of her, had been scarred not only onto her physically but places where no one could see. To see her like that and know she was at peace brought him peace too.

She had said they had a tied destiny and right then he thought it was true. Whether it was a romantic one or not was only for the cards to tell but certainly some unknown force had led them together today and he knew in his heart why. On his way home he had been racking his mind with what to do with his free time during the winter break but now he knew and decided to act upon it even at this moment. From now on his mission was to become the hero these three sisters needed- to erase each of those marks until finally a pale arm, entirely uncut, reached his own. It was entirely possible, though, for their hands to take more than each others hand. It was all too possible to, even accidentally, take each other's hearts.

* * *

References: Deedee from Dexter's lab.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning came as it always did, bright, sunny, and full of promise. Marie woke to a light knocking on her door where she usually heard an intrusive banging. Her near black eyes peered around groggily at her surroundings. _So, it wasn't a dream._ A loving voice called from behind the door telling her it was time to get up and get ready for school. It was Ms. Pensky; she had already awoken her son and he was most likely half ready by this point. Marie breathed in a few more minutes of the pleasure of cool, crisp sheets, plushy pillows, and clean smell before peeling away the layers of comfort to get ready for whatever this day had planned. She had found her clothes from last night on the bed stand, thoroughly washed, ironed, and folded neatly. Even her socks had a brilliant whiteness to them and all holes were mended. Even though she wore these clothes often they all felt brand new. Truly she would be forever in their debt for going so far for her and had no idea how she would ever pay them back for all this. On her way out of the room she bumped into Double Dee on his way down the stairs. His smile was wide, white, and his breath smelled of mint. To her, even his pearly pink gums were perfect.

"Good morning Marie! I dearly hope you slept well."

"I did. Hey um…I was thinking, could your folks drive us? I mean… I wanted to give a proper thank you plus I… don't want you to get ragged on for being seen with me."

"If that is what you so desire but I did console you about such matters. I do want to chat more but I'd rather not be late."

The two made their way down the stairs in a hurry, more so Double Dee. On the table awaited two small glasses of odd colored liquid. Double Dee quickly explained it was his father's pick me up smoothies that had all the essential vitamins school food never gave. Marie downed the thing finding it bitter and chalky but it had an aftertaste of apples she sort of liked. Double Dee admitted that it took him a while to get used to the flavor so he didn't expect her to love it anyways- if anything he'd be shocked if she did. There were two adorable lunch boxes sitting on the table, one had Eddward written in the corner, obviously it was custom embossed into the metal, and the other had Marie written in permanent marker but it was metallic permanent marker so it still looked fancy. Her lunchbox had a cartoon elephant holding a flower with its trunk and was surrounded by a teal gingham border. Apparently, this was one of Double Dee's preschool lunchboxes. As if there wasn't enough to owe them for, now they were giving up a small piece of his childhood to her.

She was glad to have it, of course, because it was like a time capsule for her, but for such parents who coveted items like a first tooth, a lunch box they made up for him was special. She clung it tightly to her body, picturing a small beanie headed Double Dee doing just the same, nervous and shy before entering his first class of life. The Pensky's owned a well-managed, well washed little four door coupe, a Mercedes Benz but Marie didn't know which year. The doors even opened by themselves! She must have gawked at it because in all her wonderings she had only seen these things on television.

The interior was leather, not real leather because his family hated such things, and smelled like a pina colada. It was as if they had just leased and drove the car for the very first time today, the tires didn't seem worn down, and the engine purred like a happy kitten. All the way there she stole glances at Double Dee, wishing to say something to him because a sour pit in her stomach kept stating everything she thought, that after this car ride there would be no more. However, he was totally engrossed with studying and she couldn't bring herself to bother him. His father must have noticed this because he cleared his throat a little.

"Now really son. You have a beautiful young lady sitting right next to you and your face is in the books."

Double Dee turned red in the ears, whether from shame or embarrassment nobody seemed to know but him. He bookmarked the page and turned his attentions to Marie.

"I'm terribly sorry… I didn't mean to ignore you."

"Oh no…It's cool. You can keep studying, I know you have a trig test today."

"Trigonometry is rudimentary for me. Really it shouldn't have to take my own father to tell me I'm being impolite."

Mr. Pensky nodded firmly at this, his wife patting his leg in a way that meant more than words. It almost seemed she was telling him to let up.

"Really…it's all fine. Besides we are almost there. If you could, Mr. Pensky, drop us off around the school not in the front?"

"I can but why- "Here Mrs. Pensky seemed to nudge him and give him a harsh look as if not to ask. Marie was thankful because she would hate to be the one to tell Double Dee's own parents she was afraid he was ashamed to be seen with her. It would start up a length spark of conversations that would make him late and her upset. It was just better this way. Nothing more was said about the subject. The car smoothly sailed behind the school and Double Dee got out first, giving Marie some time alone to thank his family.

She repeated over and over, in her nicest, sweetest voice that she never used around most people because she hated most people, that if they needed anything ever, she would be there. They only requested one thing really- that she be happy. This was the hardest request of all. Marie got out carefully, avoiding any and all of the people who would start drama about her getting out of Double Dee's car. Unfortunately, she had bumped into somebody but thankfully it was just her sisters.

"Holy marinara you weren't kiddin'! That's Double's Dee's folks in that car!"

"See? I told you bitches! Somebody needs to kick their own ass, Lee."

"Shaddap and gimmie my phone!"

Marie handed over the blocky square to her sister who snatched it up. "So tell me, did you seal the deal?"

"What deal?"

"You know, did he give you the Double D," Lee said with a wink and a chortle. May laughed along with her sounding like a bunch of cackling hens.

"You guys are so immature. He's not like that," Marie testified, heaving her bookbag upward and trudging along through the large double doors of Peach Creek High. To and fro people were heading to classes, already talking to them she had missed the morning bell. In her heart she had hoped that Double Dee would stay there next to her but his schooling was very important to him, much more than she could ever believe or fake she was. She wanted that for him, to get all A's and graduate. He would get a masters and bachelors in any degree he chose- the top schools in the world would be hounding him. She would be proud to see him stride into the world with diplomas under arms and accolades abound even if she stayed behind, a shadowy reminder of his past mistakes. It was time for her first class, English 101 with Mr. Zekkel, but she had already missed some of it.

"All guys are after one thing, especially if they invite you to their house, Marie. You should have been careful."

"I don't know about that, Lee. My big hunk of man, Ed, isn't that kind of guy at all."

"That's 'cuz he's too stupid to even know what a dick is much less where to put it."

"Hey!" May squealed out in an offended tone, upset at anyone who would dare insult her beloved Ed in any way.

"Well it's true. He failed biology."

"It's a hard subject! Besides I still don't think he would be like that with or without smarts. Do you think Eddy is like that?"

Lee leaned against one of the lockers, chewing her bubble gum so loudly that it was a surprise one of the staff didn't come out of the classrooms to shut her up. Her arms crossed under her chest as she did this. It was the suspicion of May and Marie that at some point, at some time, Lee had lost her virginity and not to the only one she wanted to give it to. Sometimes she would have money for no reason and wouldn't say where from and every now and then she would joke about certain guys "sizes" or whatever. If it was true, she didn't act that way and would throw a brick at anyone who called her or her sisters whores but one had to wonder.

"Oh yeah. You can tell. He tries to peep in the girl's locker rooms and I know his brother gives him porn and playboy."

"Has he ever seen you in the locker room?" Marie questioned, leaning in to hear closer.

"Probably. If he has, he never says he likes what he sees. Just in case, though, I started wearing sexy panties. I'd be dead if he saw me in some old granny shit."

"If he asked you, would you go all the way?" May joined her sisters' side, leaning against the lockers. She kept fiddling with the brown belt settled in the middle of her grey summer dress. Marie looked over near the classroom she was meant to be in, probably the teacher didn't even say her name, probably they all just gave up on her coming in. She should just stomp right in and yell; "I'M HERE BITCHES!" just to prove them all wrong. Could she do what Double Dee thought she could do- make something of herself? If only to see the look on everyone's face that she had actually done it, would she try. To see that smarmy Kevin be in shock when she succeeded and then maybe she would become a lawyer or something and have him come to her begging to get him out of a car crash fine and she would laugh. She would laugh so hard and deny him everything. She would most likely abuse any power given to make those who made her miserable also miserable even in the smallest way. Pour salt in their tea or make sure they were mailed jury duty at least once a week.

"You know I don't know. Eddy has been my little cupid for years now. Sometimes I wonder if he's right for me and if he will ever look at me and be like 'Damn Lee you are fine' or 'I never realized just how your eyes look.' I know he's a stubborn jackass and he's got a mean temper but I think I like that 'bout him. He won't back down and knows what he wants. I know that thing has never been me so I guess if he came up to me wanting a late-night snack my fridge would be closed."

"Yeah…" Marie mused. She had never heard Lee really talk like this about her feelings for Eddy, how she knew he was too proud to ever say anything even if he did feel something and would rather continue denying things just to save face. It was comforting to hear confirmation that Lee was not about to go around being like their mother- free to anyone with a wallet or anyone who asked. That's what got them into this mess. It was also amazing in a way that she would close herself off to the only man she ever carried a torch for because of her past. Lee was nobody's, not even Eddy's, booty call or last resort or quick bang. Still Marie wondered if she would stick to it if Eddy ever got desperate and came onto her real hard, if her old self would tremble at his devilish voice conning her out of the most prized possession she ever had. "What about you, May? If Ed asked, would you do it?"

"I think me and Ed are just the kind of people who would do it out of the blue- just as friends, and then the next day think nothing of it."

May was always honest, bluntly so, without thinking she had said anything wrong because in her mind it was just the truth. It was tactless and senseless but that's how she was. Marie felt this was exactly what she thought of May and Eds' relationship especially currently. The whole event of them getting it on would be like slipping on a banana peel and ending up somehow doing the naked twister only to laugh about it later, then come to school and announce it to everyone nonchalantly- as if it was nothing and to them it was nothing.

Of course, May would do it with no one else but she would be casual about it. Marie could imagine she might be excited about it but that didn't distract from the "normalcy" of it. However, with her being so sensitive she would be hurt if he too became like Eddy and only sought her out as a means to an end. In some way he was so basic and simple he might do it without meaning to hurt anyone's feelings. He might think, well this feels good I want this again, and just sort of do it without regards of where they were at or he would ask then go back to normal. Ed might, then again, just assume they were dating because they had sex. One wasn't sure.

"May! I can't believe you! I keep telling you, sis, to not act like that. He's gunna think you are always hot for him."

"I am. I just expect to be his woman afterwards. It would be normal but I'm not gunna be his fuck buddy either. If we did it, like I said, sort of out of nowhere, I would ask if this meant we were together. If he said no or some shit I don't know. I can't… unlove him but I can unwant him, I think."

"I guess I get you there. A man treating a woman like trash is trash himself. What about you Marie, since you've gotten so close to it?"

Marie tentatively touched her arms, remembering Double Dee's gentle gestures and the intimacy of that moment. He saw her naked arms, exposing their mutilation in front of his eyes. It was as close to sex with him as she was ever going to get and yet she felt certain that no matter what she did sexually in life nothing would ever compare. This was her secret and she allowed him to own it. She swore then no other man would ever get to know, even if they were married and had kids. Double Dee would forever have that and that moment locked away with her. Their shared moment of pain, release, and compassion-more meaningful than penetration, more loving than a kiss.

"I told you it wasn't like that. I had my own room."

"Did you at least see his room?"

"For like half a second, May. Nothing special about it."

"So, answer the question. C'mon. Would you?"

"I keep telling you. He's not that kind of guy. He wouldn't just come up to me and ask. He's nervous about a little test forget about asking some girl for a good time. He's reserved, and so patient….and polite…and sweet…" Marie's eyelids lowered as she sighed dreamily. It took her a minute to snap back to the world she lived in now. The world where Double Dee sat in class, making something with his time, and she sat outside, wasting it. "So yeah… I can't answer that."

"Double Dee seems like the one girl then get married kind to me," May supposed, eyes darting upwards toward the clock. First class would be over in a bit. "I hope he marries you. I hope we all marry our Eds all at the same time and have a big wedding. Our kids could play together. How many do you want?"

"I always thought three was good, four maybe. Marie?"

"Two would be fine… but I never thought about having kids at all."

"Me I want as many as can be! Oh shit girls…the principal! We better split before he catches us!"

Quick as a flash the three sisters made their way into separate places around the school waiting for the Principal to leave. By the time it was safe the bell rang announcing for the next class. Lee wasn't gunna miss this one because Eddy was in it with her and May had seemed to really want to attend Drama. This left Marie there staring down the corridor of busy bodies going where they pleased. She looked at everyone- even the worst of them had a foreseeable future. She wondered if it was far too late for her to even try having one. She took a big sip of her water from the thermos included in the lunchbox before decided that she would love to know Double Dee might be proud of her too. So it was off to class she went. After being gone for so long the teacher seemed shocked to see Marie and so did about half the class. She took her seat in the far back and began trying to do what normal kids do.

She had missed so many lessons- this was all over her head. By the end of it all her brain was swimming. She couldn't do this! After giving up everything how could she pick up the pieces of what she broke so far into the school year? She still asked all what she had missed at the next three classes but the list was so long that it took up two full back to forth pages. She felt utterly hopeless in her endeavors, what's more there were some test coming up and she could only answer one question on each- what her name was. She dragged her body to the next class, dejected and despondent, but before she could get there, she met with Double Dee again. She had forgotten they shared this class, it was the only non-honors class he had because there was no honors for this class.

"Hello there Marie. Has school been a wondrous day of knowledge for you?"

"That's the last thing it's been. I've missed all my assignments, I have test coming up and the material is over my head, and I only have a D in this class, everything else is straight F's."

"One must fail to be able to try harder the next time. We don't learn from our mistakes if we don't make any! Don't be so down, I'll help you get back on your feet. Ask a lot of questions, pay attention, stay sharp, take good notes, and never forget to study. I swear on my maiden name that you will get through this school year AND pass."

"You aren't a miracle worker, Dee," Marie told him, entering the classroom with him by her side. Nobody seemed to notice, that is nobody except Double Dee's friend- Eddy, who was giving them major side eye.

"It's not a miracle to me. You are a work in progress and as such you can't expect to be finished right now. They say Rome wasn't built in a day. I won't be expecting Rome though, only for you to pass. A C in each class is truly all you need and all I ask for. If you do more I'll be pleased, of course, but it's like the cherry on top; not much to me but unnecessary decadence."

"But you get all A's. Is that unnecessary to you?"

"In my case, no. I thoroughly relish school such as none of my peers seem to and I strive for excellence. I only wish for you to try and do your best. Be your best Marie, don't try to be your best Eddward. Now then, if you have any trouble today in class the teacher is exceptionally eager, which is good for you, so try to remember the stupidest question is the one not asked."

Double Dee saw her to her chair before going to his own, in the middle of Ed and Eddy. Ed, who could scarcely be bothered to notice if his head was on fire, didn't seem to think anything wrong of what he saw but Eddy was all too happy to pipe up.

"Hey, Double Dee, what's with you and the Kanker? Were you just telling her off or something?"

"She does have a name, you know, I'm sure you don't like it when Rolf doesn't address you as your given name. As to your inquiry- no. I was not telling her off."

"There's no other reason to hang around them unless you were doing her homework or something but she can't pay you so I don't know why you would do that."

"Even if I was doing that, I don't need compensation. I teach for the pure bliss of teaching. Now if you will leave the subject be- Mrs. Tudor will begin the lesson shortly and I can't miss a moment."

Eddy grumbled, entirely unsatisfied with any answer he got, but didn't say anymore. He didn't like the way things seemed to be going- his two best friends were way too chummy with the girls who always came after them, painted talons and puckered lips ready. Even now Lee got on his last nerve and always said some slick, naughty stuff to him out loud for everyone to hear. It was seriously ruining his chances with any other girl and those were already slim pickings because he was so short. Through the class he noticed Double Dee look over to Marie a couple times. She was asking a lot of questions, follow up questions, and seemed to be writing it all down. Eddy didn't care about all that but he cared about the way Double Dee was looking at her every time she raised her hand and spoke.

His eyes were glistening and his cheeks would dimple from his smiling. What was up with him? They wouldn't have another class together until lunch, if that was considered a class, and Double Dee was never keen on being stopped in the middle of the hallway for asinine questions. So, it would have to wait. At last lunch came around, Eddy and Ed sometimes had packed lunches, today Eddy did but Ed usually preferred whatever the cafeteria had to offer. Today was meatloaf surprise covered in his favorite- gravy. Everything looked like a gray lumpy mess and was hardly edible but Ed seemed to enjoy it so the lunch ladies all loved him. Eddy was sitting there waiting for Double Dee, chewing on his grilled cheese sandwich while Ed was stuffing his mouth like a complete caveman.

"Mmmm gravy!"

"Close your mouth you're getting spit on my food! Have you seen Double Dee?"

"Umm…there he is right there with Marie!"

"That better be Marie Antoinette you're talking about!" Eddy growled out, turning his head to see that it was not the 18th century powdered wig woman, of course, but the middle Kanker, standing next to him, with her lunch tin in hand. They seemed to be talking for a bit before they both headed over to Eddy's table, each step making him glare harder and harder at her.

"What is SHE doing here? This is OUR spot."

"See I told you he'd be pissed."

"Now now Eddy. This isn't our spot, it belongs to the school and we can all sit wherever we like."

"Yeah, so how about she go sit over there far away from us!"

"I invited her here, if you don't like her well, I won't force you to but you can just leave. Now Marie, why don't you invite your sisters too?"

"Oh no no no! One Kanker is enough! I don't want the entire swarm! I'm not moving from my spot. What is wrong with you, Double Dee?! I can forgive Ed, he's too dumb to give a shit, but you? You should know better than to hang out with those...those..."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say another word. You have no idea what she's been through, if you did you might change your tune. I see where being a sensible person leads me. I have been ignorant not to notice how unaccepting and juvenile you can be. If you don't want to move from your place, I won't make you. I'll do the moving myself. You are free to join us, Ed."

Double Dee turned to move away, Marie seeming so shrunken by his side as she had caused this rift. Marie didn't dare look back and wished this was all over. All this arguing over something so small as herself seemed idiotic. Couldn't she just go back to the way things were- Ed with Ed and Kanker with Kanker? Trying to mix the two was like fire to a match. It was nice to have him fighting for her again but to his own friends? It just didn't seem right that somebody he barely knew was worth that against someone he had known since very small. Double Dee approached the Kanker table causing the girls to look up in some disbelief at the rarity of an Ed coming to them.

"Pardon me, ladies. My cohorts are acting beastly and aren't allowing us to all dine together. May I indulge in sitting here with you three?"

"What did he say?" May confusedly wondered, scratching her head.

"I think he wants to sit with us. I mean if that's what you want, I don't care. I guess what you were sayin' earlier is that little Eddy was being his usual lovable self?"

Double Dee sat down and opened up his lunch box revealing a carefully organized and labeled bento box. There were two lacquered chopsticks laying in just the right way in their own little compartment next to some small plastic sauce cups containing various condiments. Both girls stared at it as if it was the strangest thing in the world. It looked like artwork for Mr. Pensky could make the most perfect little sushi rolls and the roe that decorated the tops of some shone like orange pearls. The rice and bits of meat were all organized to look like a rising sun over the grass. He removed the chopsticks and picked at his food with a little forlorn sigh.

"Yes, regrettably. I had hoped he would have just dealt with it at least and gotten to know you all a little better, as I am trying to."

"My Eddy never agrees to disagree. Bullheaded and full of bullshit half the time," Lee admitted, her mouth half full of what seemed to be mac and cheese. "What's that you guys are eating?"

Marie had been given a neatly packaged bento box too. Hers had tempura sushi mixed along with regular just in case and her little rice picture was of a happy face and the word smile written in sesame seeds below it. She picked up some sashimi with the chopsticks.

"It's raw fish."

"That's disgusting!" Both of her sisters shrieked in unison, backing away from the foreign food as Marie attempted to get them to give it a shot.

"Sushi is for a more refined palette, I'm afraid. Not many westerners enjoy it. However, the tempura you would like. It's fried instead of served raw. If you like spice try it with the wasabi though I warn you- take only a dab," Double Dee instructed, slipping the food into his mouth and savoring the flavor.

Lee was always up for a bit of spice in her food so she tried the tempura with the wasabi. The way her face twisted all up and her eyes watered made Marie and May laugh hard.

"Holy shit! That's got a mean kick! I like hot sauce on everything, the spicier the better, but that stuff right there is not foolin'. It's good but damn."

"I can't handle it myself but they always pack it anyways. May, are you willing to try some?"

"Oh um…none of that whats abee for me. Just the fried stuff."

That lunch, aside from the episode earlier, had gone on well. Ed never did join them as it turned out Eddy wasn't about to let him go. Double Dee found this out in P.E- which was his least favorite subject because there was no room for brains in it. Coach Grisly had let them have free time after doing their daily exercises so that's when Double Dee thought it was the best time to ask. Ed had said he had immediately gotten up to go but Eddy had stopped him. When Ed asked why the answer was 'cuz I said so and if you do go, I won't buy you a piece of candy.' Double Dee had to groan knowing that this was not actually going to happen and explained to Ed that Eddy was just deceiving him into staying. As if Eddy would part with a single coin.

"I didn't really think about that."

"I'm sure you didn't but now you know. Did you want to join us anyways?"

"I don't like Kankers but I missed us being together."

"I thought you at least liked May. You know she asked about you."

"She did? Did she say anything else?" Ed slowly wondered in a listless sort of way, plopping his form onto the bleachers like a sack of potatoes. Double Dee sat beside him, just as tired as he was. Their coach really pushed them hard today.

"She just wanted you there and kept staring over at you. Really, Ed, the girls aren't as bad as whatever you think. Take some time and you'll see that they can be quite enjoyable to talk to. You and May have a lot in common, you know."

"Yeah," He replied, smiling in a dopey way, putting his arms behind his back in contentment, "She has nice feet too."

"Ed, what on earth?! I swear the things that come out of your mouth!"

"What? She does but uh…don't tell her I said that."

"I'm not at the liberty of discussing such things with a lady even though she says a great deal about you."

"Like…like what?"

"Well, next time you'll have to join us and hear for yourself." Double Dee was trying his hands at being sneaky, not underhanded, but sneaky all the same. At lunch the girls had talked about their favorite Eds, Marie included of course, and had wished that one day they could all just hang out. Double Dee knew Ed would be curious about what was being talked about so he gave him a bit of bait. Besides it was obvious he was sort of partial toward the not so brightest, his comment about her large feet were a true testament to that. No man would openly compliment a girl's body part, even that one, without feeling something toward her.

He was glad to see his friend come to his own decisions and deciding that he would eat with them next time, just so they could be a group again as he had said. Even if that wasn't the case it was a good enough reason and Double Dee didn't want their strong 10 year friendship to break over something so ridiculous. The school bell chimed for the last time that day and Eddy found himself available to walk with his friends home. He thought Double Dee might be grateful since he bailed on him last night. He kept checking his fake Rolex over and over, tapping his foot in an aggravating rhythm as Ed looked up at the birds like they were delicious cooked hams or maybe he was just trying to lick his own nose. Suddenly Kevin, sans his better half, came pushing past the duo hard.

"Hey Dork, waiting on Double Dork?"

"Buzz off, Kevin."

"He ain't comin' with you anymore. Last night I saw him walking that blue haired Kanker home and I bet my ass they went home together."

"You're full of shit," Eddy sourly spat, wondering to himself why the hell out of all the guys in the world Naz had to lower herself down to this complete tool. Eddy had wanted her since Elementary school and had been nice enough to her, even giving her discounts on his snake oil serums, but apparently, she just wanted a bad boy with a bike. Kevin laughed with a snort at the end until Naz came along and he acted like he was just sharing a joke with Eddy, not ticking him off. She hopped onto the back of his bike and flashed a winning smile at the two Eds. Her grin could wipe any negative feelings they had but even now Eddy was still fuming. Double Dee was NEVER late. Always the picture of punctuality. He couldn't stop thinking about what Kevin had claimed and the way Double Dee was treating her it didn't seem out of his new character to walk her home but spending the night with her was way out of line. He just had to confirm if these suspicions were true. Then came Double Dee with not just Marie but all the sisters with him. They were deep in conversation, all smiles, having a grand old time.

"Kevin came over here telling lies about you. He said you and Marie spent the night together. For your sake it had better have been another nasty trick," Eddy huffily questioned, barely giving his friend the room to speak or explain just what he was doing with what Eddy convinced was their natural enemy. Marie was thankful that nobody who could mock them was around to hear that said, other than those who didn't care. Ed starred out into space, most likely concentrating on what the mud might be like to swim in. Lee and May were standing there ready to defend their sister even from the men they were so gaga for.

"I suppose I would be bursting your bubble in telling you it was true. She needed a place to stay and I offered my own. It seemed the affable thing to do."

"So is that it? Geeze Double Dee you could get better ass than this hoe."

In a split moment everyone's mood changed. Both Lee and May came to defend their sisters honor, Even Marie was yelling at him. Eddy was busy insulting them as they tried to verbally attack him. He called May a fat cow, despite being not even remotely fat, and that's when Ed finally came out of his stupor. He didn't do anything, he just stared hard at the back of Eddy's head like he was counting each of his hairs. Finally, it all came to an end when Double Dee firmly shouted,

"That's enough!"

The girls were savage at the moment, their eyes blazing with heat at all the horrible things that had been said about them and their sister, and it seemed nothing would make them stop but looking at Double Dee, his hands shaking by his side in rage, and mouth twitching they knew they had to stop. Nobody had ever seen Double Dee truly angered and even this was nothing compared to how he could get if one pushed him too far. His usually reserved, posh, genteel mannerisms faded like powder into water. Still even in his anger he seemed less like a hurricane and more like a tropical storm.

"Here I thought Kevin was the worst when it came to degradation of a female but you have proven me wrong, Eddy! I will not stand for any one disrespecting a woman in my presence, especially using such blasphemous phrases! Have you no shame?! Obviously hanging out with that no good ruffian of a brother has rubbed off on you more than I expected."

"You watch it, sock boy! I ain't afraid to teach you a lesson. Nobody talks about my brother, you got that!? Shit, if I even told him you said anything, he'd beat your ass for me. He's got more influence in his little pinky than you do your whole body and he's much more popular too!"

"If popularity and likability are weighed on an unjust scale that favors the ill-advised, spiteful, licentious, drunken, slovenly, uncouth and inefficient then I will be more than overjoyed to be disliked by the masses and if that includes you then so be it. My time and effort are precious to me, I won't waste it on someone like you. I might as well try pushing a brick wall with a toothpick."

Double Dee's words, though rapid and sharp, didn't come out in screams or curses but through a long aggravated huff. It was like a balloon being blown up to its full proportion but never popping which was the perfect way to describe him whenever he rarely got like this. He could not be bothered with blowing up as most people do in arguments because if he did, he would not be able to have another argument again; like a balloon can never be filled up with air again once it pops. Coolly turning his heels and maneuvering his strap, though it was situated just fine, Double Dee permitted the girls to follow him if they still wished to. He was still very much inclined to walk them home.

The girls thought there was nothing more to say or do, Double Dee had given Eddy a thorough bashing, in his own way. It was the most eloquent burn they had heard. Marie followed behind Double Dee, so very proud of him for standing up against his own best friend. It was awful, in a way, because it tore the two apart and who would know if they would ever come back together again but then again, he had said something so awful it was only right he be given a lashing. May traipsed after the two, throwing her sorrowful eyes at Ed, who had done nothing and said nothing. She wished that her chosen one would have seen the folly of his "leader" and stood up for her as well. Either he was too dim witted or too blind to care about how hurt May was.

Her arms went protectively around herself, holding her shoulders. It was cold that evening but the real cold was coming from the emptiness she felt knowing Ed was just going to be Eddy's brainless pawn, to do his bidding and parrot his opinions forever. She wasn't sure who to feel bad for, herself as her feelings towards him would never be able to blossom with Ed being the way he was, or her dear Ed who couldn't see he was being used or making other people upset by following orders. Lee followed her young sister, a hand on her back as comforting as someone as abrasive as she could be, shaking her free hand in a fist at Eddy as if to say we aren't done here.

She gave him a snarl too. It didn't matter to her that she had his name written on her heart he had let his own pride get the very best of him to the point where he had spurted out something he would regret, or at least she hoped he had better regret it. Every part of her knew if she saw him tomorrow, she would punch him right in the face, once for Marie, once for May, and once for herself. She couldn't answer if after that she would still feel for him anymore or if she could forgive him unless he was earnestly sorry and licked the ground she walked on for a week. Maybe then.

For now, she was feeling everything but love for him and wasn't sure when those feelings of admiration and desire would ever rear their ugly heads. Eddy puffed out his chest like an animal who won a fight and became the dominant male when it was truly anything but. He pretended like this didn't make him sour or upset in any sort of way but deep down, way deep down he really didn't want to have a falling out with any of his friends. His business tactics and attitude made a lot of others flee from him so these two were the only ones who sort of dealt with him and helped him along with his schemes. Also, they were his closest friends. His stomach sort of twisted as he wondered how it would be now but he ignored those knots, pretending they were just his reaction to the food he ate for lunch.

"Good riddance then. C'mon Ed, let's go another way so we can avoid 'em."

But Ed just stood there, still staring hard at Eddy, his unibrow so far down that it seemed to meld with the tops of his eyelids. His thin lips seemed thinner with the way he pressed them. Eddy assumed he was just spaced out, as per usual and waved his arm in front of his face.

"Heeeelloooo earth to Ed. C'mon lugnut snap out of it." Ed suddenly smacked Eddy's arm away and as he was far more muscular and heavier handed than Ed was the smack hurt. The guy didn't know his own strength. Eddy reeled back his hand, looking pointedly at Ed who hadn't changed his face much save for his pupils being more directly set in front of him. "What's up with you? Did you forget to use the bathroom before they locked the doors again?"

Ed seemed to stand at his full height, a bear towering before a strutting peacock. His eyes never moved from their spot. A thunder strike of fear launched into Eddy at that moment especially when he recalled how dangerous Ed could be when he entered into his weird modes. He was often unpredictable and sometimes even a sociopath, going so far into his fantasies that he lived them out. However, Eddy stayed cool, like his brother was, like his father was, like he could only truly pretend to be.

"May isn't a cow," Ed finally spoke, a straight forward reply with a dead pan look and dry voice.

"Oh, for fucks sake, Ed. We aren't about to start this up again. Let's go home," Eddy commanded, moving to go down the stairs but Ed was blocking his way. "Hey numnuts I'd like to get home at some point today. Move."

"She isn't a cow! I know what a cow looks like Eddy and she isn't one and she isn't fat either."

"It's an expression, you twit. I know she's not fat, if anything she looks like a giraffe."

Ed pushed Eddy backwards a little, anger and disbelief in his heart and eyes. "She's not that either! You take it back now!"

"Nope. Now you better move or you'll be sorry."

"TAKE IT BACK!" Eddy shouted out loud, lifting his shoulders up which made him look even taller, if imaginable. Eddy gave his final no way Jose before Ed pushed him to the ground. Eddy sat there on the pavement, starring wildly up at what was supposed to be his last standing friend till the end. How had it come to this? Ed shoved his hands in his pockets angrily, lumbering away.

"W…where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I can't stand your face." His eyes were downcast, only seeing May's own face looking at him the way they did before she disappeared with her sisters and Double Dee. If he had acted quicker maybe she wouldn't look at him that way. He never had anyone look at him that way- almost crying, torn between disappointment and hurt. He wasn't nearly as mad at Eddy as he was with himself.

"You know you can't get by without me! You won't be shit without me!"

He shrugged, keeping a steady pace, walking out of the scene that he had been so comfortable with his entire life. Now where was once light laughter, fun times, and foolish antics there was strife and distaste. Once where there were three boys who went through trials and disasters to stay friends forever were now torn in three ways because of each other. Eddy was left there, dumbstruck on the pavement, in the cold, and it was starting to rain. He watched Ed with his hands shoved into his pea coat, slowly becoming invisible in the rain, leaving him all alone and bridging his own path. The one who had always been mocked and pointed at, the laughing stock of the school, the dimmest bulb in Peach Creek, had just made the smartest decision of his entire life.

Though he walked slow he somehow found he had caught up with Double Dee who was resourceful enough to have a large umbrella though not large enough for the four of them. The girls didn't seem to mind being wet but he fretted over it. May was sitting there, the most doused with water, her nose red from possibly sneezing, her long strands of hair stuck messily to her freckle full face and body. She was shivering but kept a bucktoothed smile on her face as she told everyone she was more than okay. Without warning the rain seemed to stop around her and when she looked up, she realized why. There was an umbrella above her head but it wasn't the simple black one Double Dee had but a faded light green one. Her eyes extended to the owner. It was none other than Ed, who was getting drenched head to toe.

Everyone sort of stood there watching them in a strange sort of silence, not an awkward one but it was odd as if they all accepted that there NEEDED to be silence between these two at this moment. Just as Marie had found something so utterly beautiful in the way Double Dee had taken care of her wounds, emotional ones included, it was for certain May found this to be the most wonderful thing in the world. He had come back for her, he had left his foolish comrade behind, and he had chosen this instead- to protect her from the rain while he got wet. It was like a scene out of The Notebook, the water dripping down their long noses and long ears, and them just staring at each other without a word to say but speaking volumes. Nothing in the known universe could sound more special than the pitter patter of the rain on his own umbrella as it shielded her. Her doe eyes couldn't move from his until she reached a point where she had to look away but only because she started to cry. Ed completely freaked out, hands flailing and eyes wide.

"Wha-wha-what did I do wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Usually May finds any reason to cry but right now, it's because she's happy," Lee explained, smiling in a broad way, her mismatched colored teeth showing. None of the Kankers could boast that they had adequate dental but the worst had to be Lee since her teeth were knocked out, she had to get them replaced. It was by some back alley crack lord but it was all they could do at the time. So now she had some green teeth and false gold ones.

"Why are girls so confusing…? I only cry when I'm sad…"

"The female unit is far more packed with emotions. Their hormones start kicking into gear early and often they are a sensitive type," Double Dee warmly viewed May in front of him, seeing her now as her own sisters saw her but in a nicer way. His eyes shifted from Lee to Marie. "However, that doesn't mean that they are to be trifled with. In many cases women are the dominant sex."

"Damn straight," Lee gruffly agreed with a hard, appreciative nod. In that moment and many others, she came to respect Double Dee not for his brain but for his view of things. He knew the world for what it was and what it should be and plus he was helping out all of them. She could now claim to be the proud owner of one person who called her friend. It was unorthodox for someone as tough as she was to be so chummy with anyone who she had helped torment.

"…Uh I didn't get too much of what you said, Double Dee but I guess if she's happy then…keep crying."

"You big lovable oaf!" May cried out, hiccuping and sobbing in a noisy unwomanly way, her nose and eyes running. She threw her arms around Ed in a tight embrace, wailing to her hearts content, bawling like a baby and staining the front of his already wet shirt and coat. Ed looked as if he didn't know what to do now but all the group sort of motioned their hands for him to hug her back. Marie and Lee's smile were less genuine than Double Dee's, more like a leer but it was still a joyful one. Ed sort of gave up and put one arm around her and gave her a slight hug before lifting her upwards in a tight embrace, the umbrella knocking onto the floor. Marie and Double Dee looked at the two of them, Ed with a dopey grin and most likely squeezing the life out of May, and May still sobbing her heart out unable to stop. As they were holding each other Marie knew it would be a matter of days before May secured her man- if anything but that happened it would be a shock. After all, he had left the warm security blanket into the unknown just to be next to her. They didn't even know just how he had acted towards Eddy just to get here but they would learn. Until then they all watched them, the water coming down harder upon them, as if it the clouds too were crying joyfully.


	3. Chapter 3

After such a heartfelt moment between Ed and May, the group started their way home. The rain still was coming down leaving Ed so sopping that the distinctive squish of wet sock in boot could be heard with every step. He proclaimed to love being wet, like a dog, and to prove this he sort of shook himself off like one. This action made them all chuckle at his silliness. Double Dee was now carrying Ed's backpack on his back while his own was on his side because he'd hate for all the schoolwork and books to get ruined. Ed's bookbag was decorated with the things he loved most, pins from his favorite show included a swirly one that read TWILIGHT ZONE, movie monsters, a couple of plastic aliens hung off the zippers, robot stickers, some farm animals, and some iron on ones including one of Godzilla. All his stationary was the same except his pencils were usually chewed on so nobody ever asked to borrow them. May seemed to pay special attention to each little thing he had on there, pointing at the miniature E.T that hung off of the big zipper.

"Awe I loved that movie as a kid. I always cry at the end."

"You always cry, period," Lee remarked, scratching herself. Next time she would bring her own umbrella, though it was beaten and busted up but it was better than having to owe someone something because they did something nice. Plus, she really did want Marie and Double Dee to be alone together. It was really sappy of her but she liked seeing her sisters with the men they wanted and she wanted to give them every opportunity to bloom into lovers. She usually gave beauty tips to May so she could better catch her man but it seemed her simple face, speckled with freckles and sporting only gloss, was just fine. Her heavy lids weren't meant for eye shadow, her sunken cheeks weren't meant for blush, and her bucktoothed mouth wasn't meant for lipstick. Everything she wore only seemed to heighten her flaws not mask them the only color that suited her were nudes and the lightest pinks. Unlike Lee who found bright apple reds and cherry colors suited her full mouth better and matched her whole style. Marie had the kind of face that was well suited to dramatic makeups and loud colors.

"He lights up," Ed commented, "when you press his stomach."

"That's so cool! When I get my first tattoo, I want it to be of an alien."

"Me too!"

Double Dee couldn't stop smiling, it seemed the same for all of them. Hearing the two chattering on like that was heartwarming. It wasn't often Ed met someone with his peculiar interests so he often felt the odd duck out in the pond but now here was someone who loved everything he did and add to it a girl. A lot of nasty people would say Ed would NEVER get a girlfriend and if he ever did, she would be blind or brain damaged but May was neither, if anything she said some very clever things and did quality reports on yearbook so she was of some intelligence. Their fondness for each other despite their shortcomings was well worth a short romantic story- now if only the two could actually get together!

Marie felt some jealousy about them but mostly it was a sense of comfort. It's not often in life one finds their soul mate but it seemed these two were just made for each other. It was nice because May was always so pitifully self-conscious, more than most girls are because she had been so reedy for so long and even when she had been blessed with large breasts, she would whine that they weren't the perky round ones guys liked. Indeed, hers were more oblong though big all the same. She also complained that they, like her entire body, were covered in little brown dots and she feared that guys, more specifically one guy, wouldn't like that. Over time she just didn't care as much but now she found she didn't care at all as long as Ed looked at her the way he did.

"Those two are peas in a pod," Marie observed, the duo so involved in conversation they didn't even hear anything else.

Double Dee nodded, eyes on his friend who was laughing obnoxiously with her but even if it was the ugliest, loudest, most annoying laugh in the world nobody had the heart to stop them. The pavement before them started to give way to grass and broken up bits of road. A sign hung above them, rusted over and not properly screwed in, that read Park n Flush. It had been graffitied so it was a little hard to read. Most of the mobile homes here were run down and carried no laundry unit so all the laundry hung outside for all to see. A lot of people sat outside under their awnings or were rushing to get said laundry, some of the kids were playing outside. The home the Kankers lived in always looked like a tin can somehow, its door hanging on its hinges, its windows busted, the curtains sullied, and the antenna on top bent. Marie felt so ashamed of the place she called home now. She never cared before but now she cared immensely. When she looked at Double Dee, he seemed to be looking at their house with pity, remorse, and concentration. Coming home for her had felt strange and uneasy after being in such sophisticated company for a night.

"Home sweet home. Thanks for the walk, fellas."

"Not a problem Lee, though maybe getting picked up would have been best seeing the weather. Oh here, let me open the door for you."

"I wouldn't do that unless you want tetanus, it's got sharp edges," Lee warned, taking a piece of torn cloth and opening the door herself. "The guy that owns the place doesn't fix shit or check up on a thing so it's been broken for a while now."

"Hmm. I'm afraid I'm not much of a handy man but I know someone who is. Ed, do you think your father would be willing to assist?"

"Uh…I dunno Double Dee. I'll have to ask. I can fix the door myself, though."

"You can?"

"Woodshop is the only subject I've got an A in. It looks like the screw holes for the door hinge have been stripped. I just need a polar dowel, a screwdriver, a drill, and a 3/8ths sized drill bit."

"Ed, I had no idea how mechanically inclined you were! I'm exceptionally impressed!"

"Everyone always doubts him but I always knew big Ed was smart," May complimented, batting her eyelashes. Ed scratched the back of his head, biting his bottom lip in a sheepish grin. It was extremely rare for anyone to call him smart and mean it.

"Hey, I don't care as long as the door gets fixed. Don't expect me to pay you."

"Oh uh... that's okay. I just like to fix things."

"Good then. Tomorrow after school. 'Till then, ya'll have a good day."

"Bye, guys and…thanks for everything," Marie softly appreciated, keeping her head down low. Yet again help was given to her when she didn't ask but needed it so much. She wished she didn't have to rely on so many people but at the same time she knew her life would be harder without said help. Lee didn't seem turned off by the idea of outside help so why was she? Mostly it was because it was from him, he had been pouring his all into her, never giving up or giving in and the moment he saw a problem he intended to fix it. Marie found herself of little importance especially to someone like him, with potential, talent and enough brain to figure out that this was a wild goose chase. Couldn't he see she was not worth that? Even though Mrs. Pensky said that her son found her so full of worth and that the two even found her such a way themselves, it seemed Marie was still struggling to find her self-worth even after being fought for, stood up for, and worried about endlessly.

"Marie, please, you don't have to keep looking at the floor. It makes me feel as if I have struck you when you do that. Are you upset over what happened with Eddy?"

"No…well I don't know. It's not really important, the door. You don't have to try and make everything better."

"If I can improve something broken, I will."

"What if something is so broken…you can't fix it?" Marie dejectedly supposed, tossing her gaze as far away from those prying eyes and caring voice and invisible open arms that waited patiently for her. Her eyes and head tilted upwards to stop any sadness from threatening to spill onto her cheeks. She had hidden her feelings so well for so long it was going to ruin her if she kept being like her younger sister and crying every five minutes but especially in front of these two.

"Have you ever heard of Kintsugi?"

It sounded oriental to her but she was not familiar with everything of the orient yet. She thought she recognized the world gold in there somewhere. She shook her head no.

"It's a process that dates back to the 15th century where broken pottery is put back together again usually using lacquer or epoxy in golds or silvers but more often gold is used, thus the name Golden Joinery. Western civilization is so wasteful and only bases things on their value, whether price tag or face, or how coveted an item is no matter how ridiculous. To them if their planter is broken that's the end of that and its pieces get thrown into the trash. Soon another is purchased to take its place. Those pieces get ground up usually and used for the very paths we walked on and though I adore recycling I find that a waste for such a hard-crafted marvel of art. Instead the people of Asia would take something and make it better. The craft of Kintsugi actually showcases the broken parts with the gold standing there on the smooth porcelain and even emperors own Kintsugi artwork in their palaces. I used to not get this idea when I was young but when I accidentally broke my mother's vase and tried to throw it away, she and my father explained mottainai, regret to see something wasted. We shipped it to a specialist who returned it to us with the cracks all replaced with gold. Now when I look at it and think of the process, I think of you and the philosophy of the very nature of Kintsugi art; seeing the beauty in something flawed."

Both Marie and May, who had still been standing outside, had their hearts struck by his words. May in this case was so dazed and yet so overwhelmed with loving, jubilant emotions firstly toward Double Dee, who had been so wonderfully nice to all of them so far, but obviously he gifted much more to Marie which is why May was feeling this way. Like her sisters she actually was happy to see when they had any luck, success, or in this case, compassion given in their life. If one of them got anything good the rest of them cheered and depending on the good thing they got, it was usually shared. He had opened up his home to her and now was giving it his all, throwing away even friendships if he found them bad, in order to give them all a chance at happiness. May loved Double Dee then, not in a romantic way she had gone through that already and found that Ed really was the only one for her, but like a brother. His affection toward Marie, even in its current state, was so sweet and May had been so worried about her lately.

She had no idea she did self harm or hated herself so much because Marie was barely there anyways. Lee didn't seem to care as much but May felt certain that she liked to pretend not to care. She always chewed her nails when she had anxiety or something was bothering her and right now, she barely had any nails left to chew. They worried she might end up in the slammer or worse, in a ditch, but now came along this guy from their past to save her. May could say with all her heart she was certain that things from now on would be a lot better off for Marie, and for all of them. Marie felt the exact same way. Her heart swelled a thousand times bigger as he said every word, her soul gushing out of her at full force.

She had hoped he might give up, might see how much of an error she was, how hopeless she was, how little importance she was, but he stood there, valiantly, determined as ever to watch her succeed. Double Dee was acting as her caregiver and guardian angel that she felt she didn't deserve after how she had been as a child. Every movement she made to push him away or make herself seem less approachable only made him come closer. What could she say? What could she do? If he was so inclined to help her, no matter the reason, no matter the time, no matter what, then shouldn't she just… let him? For right now she didn't know what to make of all of this, her head and heart were like two spinning tops inside of her, so all she could do was mutter a simple thank you and rush inside before she become overcome with emotion. May was left by herself outside, looking inside the home a little making sure Marie had made it to her room okay.

"Well…um. I'll see you all tomorrow then?"

"Count on it," Double Dee affirmed.

"I look forward to seeing you both. Bye Double Dee," May said with a wave, moving behind the door. She threw back a glance at Ed, her eyelids sort of lidded and her elongated eyelashes framing her soft brown eyes. Her voice and wave were different towards him, much more flirty than friendly. "Bye Ed."

"Bye," He semi swooned, waving his hand in a way that made it seem like he couldn't hold it up very well. As the door closed Double Dee could see a little bit of pink across his nose and cheeks and the way he was beaming, a lazy sort of sideways doofy smile. When his head turned toward Double Dee, he tried to save face mostly because of the way his friend was looking at him, one eyebrow raised and a smirk, his hand at his hip.

"Uh…umm…" Ed couldn't think of any way to distract from the way he was obviously acting earlier. "So uh…the rain stopped."

"Ed, you may not know it, but you have made May the happiest girl in the world today. What you did means a great deal to her and it means a lot to me too."

"I only put an umbrella over her."

"To her it meant so much more that you were willing to leave Eddy's side just to make sure she got home alright and that you sacrificed being dry for her sake."

"…Eddy was being an ass…He called her a fat cow and then he called her a giraffe. She's not either of those things. May is like… a leaping Gazelle."

"Why Ed that's very poetic of you! I think she would love to hear that."

"No no no! I could never tell her and please don't tell her either!"

"Of course not, buddy," Double Dee promised, patting Ed on the back, "Might I ask though, how you managed to break away from Eddy?"

"I pushed him down and just walked away."

"You pushed him?! I hope you didn't hurt the guy too much."

"So what if I did? He deserves it after what he said."

"You must really care for her if you are willing to push over your own friend."

Ed's entire face turned red, his eyes crossing more so than already. It was a surprise to Double Dee that Ed had gone so far just to defend May's good name just as he had gone far to defend Marie's but Double Dee was not the violent type and would never stoop to hitting. Instead he let his words strike his opponent down and words cut sharper than knives when used correctly. It seemed only natural for someone like Ed who had only basic control of minimal words, to use brute strength instead. His gut reaction to hearing something vile said about a girl he so obviously liked was to be aggressive, so he didn't think about repercussions or whether or not that person was severally hurt or minorally bruised. Double Dee would have to teach him to restrain himself lest he get into major trouble. Ed took his bookbag from Double Dee's back and heaved it onto his shoulder.

"It just felt like the right thing to do. It's not 'cuz I like her."

"Now Ed, don't go around being like Eddy and acting as if nothing matters. If you like her there's no shame in it. She's a sweet and pretty girl."

"...I don't know what to do, Double Dee…"

"About what, Ed?"

The two of them were waking back to Double Dee's house, the sun was peering through the clouds and now the inhabitants of the Cul-De-Sac were outside again. Rolf was outside of his home tending to his animals, shooing away his goat from the crop he had planted. Jimmy placed a blanket across a puddle for Sarah to walk over which she did in a prissy sort of way, thanking him which gained her a smile. Johnny was on his backyard swing, Kevin was polishing his bike, and Naz was by his side flipping through a magazine to find her horoscope.

"I don't know how to talk to girls."

"You talked to her just today fine enough."

"But… how do I get her to like me…?"

"She already likes you Ed, trust me on that one."

"She does?!"

"Didn't you hear the way she said goodbye to you? Come now, you aren't _that _dense. She never stopped liking you since we were kids. What you should do is take her out somewhere nice to start things rolling. Make sure you are well groomed and bring flowers."

"You sure do know a lot about this kind of stuff for someone who hasn't dated."

"Honestly, Ed, that has nothing to do with it. You watch couples, you learn. My parents often tell me of their times as teenagers and how my father courted my mother. You are a good guy and any girl would be happy to have someone as honest as you. So now that we know you two like each other you should use tomorrow as the opportunity to ask her out. Invite her to the cinema, aren't they playing some type of B-grade horror movie? You two like that sort of thing."

"Oh yeah! Good idea! You could bring Marie and we could do a double date!"

"W…what?" Double Dee felt his ears turning hot and his heart thump like a small drum in his chest. "We aren't…together, Ed. We are just friends."

"You don't like her? Why are you being so nice to her?"

"A man can spend time with a woman without wanting anything back, you know. I'm not like most who only share their kindness with a lady because they expect her to like them back or even worse put out, as they say. I'm nice to her because she deserves that much and for the same reason I'm nice to you. I don't enjoy being mean to people for no reason. Yes, I like her, very much actually, but not in the way you think."

"Oh okay. I forgot how friendly you were."

"It is beyond that, really. I want to explain to you the situation they are all in and why they need us even if they might act like they don't."

So Double Dee began telling a shortened version of the story Marie had told him, leaving out a lot of details because he felt it wrong to spill out everything to anyone. That was their story and only they should tell it when they are ready. He even left out Marie's self harm and suicidal intentions because it was much too private for him to say and even if it wasn't, he just found he couldn't bring himself to recall it. Just thinking about it made his throat seize and his eyes water.

All he did was say they are absolutely destitute most likely without two pennies to rub together, that they were most likely all depressed and hungry, and had no family to take care of them. Ed didn't need to know much else and Double Dee was very simple with what he was saying, not using too many big words. All the other tidbits were secrets that they would have to spill when they were ready, for now this seemed just the right amount to say. Ed sat there, quiet and still, listening and really hearing it all instead of going into lala land. He had this firm look on his face again, his eyes looking downward. He seemed to be thinking very hard or he was very upset. It was both.

"…That's terrible. I didn't know it was like that. Poor May... uh I mean you know, they are all poor. Ugh I meant-"

"I understand what you mean, Ed. You see why I want to aid them? They have led such miserable lives and all alone, no friends or family, while we have stood by and ignored them all. Yes, they weren't the most pleasant girls to grow up with but you have to remember nobody taught them to act better than that and now that they have taught themselves, we still ignore them. We have thought of them as cruel but we have not been much better. Life has not shown them anything besides hatred and brutality so they acted hateful and brutal. We can turn that around. Will you help me give them a bright future?"

"Yes! You don't need to ask."

"Great! Fixing their front door is a start but they I think we need to step it up a notch. Maybe we could- "

"ED!"

A loud screech tore through the Cul-De-Sac stopping everyone in their tracks. Coming their way, fumed out of her mind, was Ed's little tyrant of a sister, Sarah, following behind her was Jimmy like a puppy after its master. Today she wore a baby pink halter top and a white flowing skirt. Her orange ponytail, secured by a pink fluffy band, bobbed along with her as she rushed to them with a weird gate because of her baby pink heels. She often wore push up bras to give her small apple sized chest the appearance of fullness and garter belts on her tights like the girls in Victoria's Secret catalogs. Her hot pink lips were pursed in anger as she stomped up in front of them.

"Mom wants you home NOW! It's your turn to do the dishes!"

"O-o-okay! I'm coming! Sorry Double Dee I gotta go."

Double Dee said his goodbyes as Sarah went home with her brother. He then made his way home and filled his parents in on all the events that happened at dinner time.

"Fixing up their home is a wonderful idea, son. I only wish those girls had somewhere better to live."

"Yes, it is a shame they have to be settled in such a place. For now, all we can do is make it homey for them. It's nice to see young Ed helping out with this too. I had no idea he was so interested in tools."

"Neither did I, Mother. He's also interested in May, it seems. I offered for him to ask her out tomorrow, since they are inclined to one another. The cinema seemed the best option."

"Oh, how lovely!" His mother joyously exclaimed, dabbing the sides of her mouth with a dark blue napkin. "I haven't been to the movies myself in at least a year. They were showing some sort of comedy last time that I enjoyed."

"And you, Eddward, are you taking that girl anywhere special?"

"Father please…we are just friends. Even Ed seemed to assume we weren't."

"I know I know but friends go all sorts of places together. Think of all the things she's never seen or done! It's possible she's never seen a movie on the silver screen, been out to eat at that pizza place you all love, been ice skating down by the pond, or gone to a carnival and tasted fairy floss. Her sisters too."

"You are right, Father. I have not given that idea a thought, mostly because I assumed she would be upset by ideas of grandeur, but it's just the thing they need. Where do you suppose they would like to go first?"

"Oh I have an idea, Kenn! Take her shopping! What girl can say no to that? The dear is so very attractive but imagine how much more so with new clothes!"

"Excellent. Goodness though, it will end up being our Eddward will be paying for their every expense."

"I see no problem with that. They don't have any way to pay for such luxuries themselves! As members of the upper parts of society we should strive to help those less fortunate. They might not like it, even argue about it, even feel offended but in the end, it is the right thing to do."

"Oh, it's not that. It's just a funny idea. These girls are like Geisha and Eddward their doting Dana."

Double Dee couldn't raise his eyes at the moment for what he had said upset him but Double Dee was not the type to rise from the table and yell or squabble about indifferences. He kept his mouth tight and ignored the urge to speak out of terms. He found he could no longer eat the delicious grilled salmon or string beans. He only poked it with his fork not even uttering a single sigh of discontent. There was always this thought in the minds of those who knew no better that Geisha were common street walkers but that wasn't the case. They were closer to entertainers and their Dana was their benefactor, paying for everything for them, even settling debts but this was not how Double Dee saw himself or them.

Calling them such things was not calling them hookers but it was offensive all the same, at least to him. Geisha are bobbles to hang up and stare at, their worth is based on how well they dance, how they feign interest in dull conversation, and how they pour sake or tea. Only on outwards appearances and talent. They could be bought, which is almost essentially what a Dana did. It was a distasteful thing to equate the sisters with something like that and him almost like what they called a sugar daddy. He didn't value these young ladies for the same way a man might value a pretty girl waving her fan or playing a shamisen nor did he find him buying them things to be like he was paying for their affection. He had to force a piece of food into his mouth for he felt like swallowing hard and nobody would notice it as much if he was eating.

"Oh please, Kenn, it's nothing like that! What a scandalous thing to say. Look now you've gone and upset our son. "

"I'm not upset, mother, I just feel ill. I did walk in the rain today and got a little wet, I might have caught something. May I be excused? I can't eat."

"Of course, Eddward. I'll be up in a moment to bring some medicine," His mother replied, in her usual lilting voice. She watched as her son went upstairs to his room, pretending as though he wasn't even slightly disappointed before she turned her head at her husband and shook her head. "Kenn, I love you with all my heart but that was not a good thing to say."

"I was only joking. Eddward shouldn't take things so seriously."

"He only does when it's someone he cares about. Besides it was an insensitive joke. These girls need his, _our_ help. You might have not paid attention but I saw bandages on Marie's arms only _after_ she came in. Also, I washed her over shirt and the sleeves were simply covered with blood. Now I don't want to jump to conclusions but combined with what I've been noticing and Eddward's desperation well… I don't just think he wants to get them out of their tough situation money wise. There's a serious mental health issue here. He was so out of sorts when that darling young girl, Tina, decided life was not worth living anymore and now he's afraid it will happen again. Far be it from me to slap out a needy hand or make a joke at her expense. Perhaps you didn't mean it, my love, but that's how he sees it. Please, Kenn, go up there and talk to him."

Mr. Pensky leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek saying that he was sorry to her and agreed to do as she asked. He hadn't realized when he spoke that he had stepped on everyone's foot as he did so. The last thing he wanted was to present himself as a crass sort of man who spoke out against anyone or that made his only son unhappy. He knocked gingerly at his door hearing a little come in. When he entered the room, it seemed Double Dee was already ready for bed, his alarm clock wound up and everything.

"Oh, Father, what is it?"

"Might I sit down with you a moment?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Thank you." Mr. Pensky sat down on the bed with his hands in his lap, his son did the same, twiddling his thumbs. "You know back there at the dinner table, I didn't mean what I said. It wasn't a good joke I'm afraid."

"Father It didn't bother me any."

"I raised you to tell the truth, son. If what I said made you angry or sad, please tell me."

"…. Well…it just…isn't right to me, however it's not like I can hold a grudge especially against my own parents. You did apologize, so that's that. I just don't know why everyone assumes such things about me. Can I not help a woman without being seen as lecherous?"

"Oh, son, now you know I don't really think of you like that. I'm honored to have such a brilliant child who is so forgiving and giving towards his fellow man or woman, as the case is. Before long I know you will have changed these girls lives around for the better and then after that, what's to stop you from making the whole world a better place? You are quite the humanitarian."

"Thank you, father."

"You should get to bed now, big day tomorrow. Goodnight son."

"Goodnight, father."

Double Dee tucked himself into bed, wearing a smile on his face, thinking of all tomorrow would bring. When the day started and Double Dee made his way to school, early as per usual, he found Ed waiting for him on the steps. Usually Eddy was with him but he was actively avoiding them and that was fine because Double Dee was not looking for a fight. He only wished to face him if Eddy was willing to swallow his enormous sized pride and anger. It wasn't so bothersome till they got to the class they all shared. One could cut the tension between them with a butcher knife. Of course, he was not going to let the two sit next to him nor was he going to move so they had to find other seats.

The whole time each of them could feel Eddy glaring at them and when they left the class, he shoved against them so hard it left a small bruise that faded by the end of the day. Lunch was far better this time around with Ed there and they all talked about the things they liked. Double Dee found he and Marie did like some of the same things. Her taste in some music was not his own but some of the bands he really enjoyed. There were certain shows she enjoyed that he did and they both liked artwork and she shared his feverish passion for reading. Double Dee recommended a few books to her, ones he was certain she might love. Of course, they both shared a love for all things Asian but they also loved certain movies. They were both overly fond of Ghostbusters, martial arts movies, Mystery Science Theatre 3000, and Harry Potter.

"What house are you in? Wait, let me guess, Ravenclaw."

"Indeed! And you? I haven't the head for guessing."

"Apparently, I'm Gryffindor. I always thought I would be Slytherin."

"You are loyal, brave, and have a lot of humility. You are perfect for that house but I suppose you have enough qualities for any of them."

After their lunch and school, they all met up to go over and fix the door. They walked again, the whole way there. Ed had brought his tools to school with him so he was ready to go the moment they got there. He became so concentrated on his work that it seemed another person had replaced him. He worked dutifully, measuring things out, and mumbling to himself. The only remnants of the Ed they knew resided in the way he stuck out his tongue or chewed on his pencil. May had gone inside with Lee and when they came back outside, they had made lemonade and offered it to the boys.

"You are a gracious hostess, Lee."

"Now Double Dee, save that flattery for Marie," She mischievously remarked with a bit of a wink. Thankfully Marie didn't hear him as she sat on the plastic lawn chair, legs propped up on a pink flamingo, or she would have been miffed. Double Dee could expect no other response from Lee, really, but it didn't stop him from coughing in slight awkwardness. He sipped the lemonade, it was fresh squeezed and refreshing.

"This is excellent!"

"It was our Ma's recipe," Marie explained. "When she cooked it was always awesome."

"One day I wanna make some of the other things she has in her recipe book. When we get things settled, I can try making some of those burgers- only better."

"Ed do you like my lemonade?" May inquired, though honestly it wasn't hers. She sat as close to him as she could, kicking her legs back and forth.

"Uhh…yeah. It's good. Better than my mom's."

Her face seemed like she was pleased with the answer. The trio chatted idly with each other and before long the door was fixed.

"All done!" He showed them how well it closed now, smooth and easy, he even buffed out the scratches.

"Thank you, Ed! If only you could fix the leaky plumbing."

"I can, Lee!"

"Is there anything you can't do, Ed?" May lovingly asked, looking up at him like he was an Adonis amongst mortals.

"Uh…gee…I think there's a lot I can't do, actually."

"If you can fix the pipes then go right in. Be my guest. You got the tools you need, though?"

"I brought the whole tool chest. I got this. Just show me where it's at."

Double Dee felt amazing seeing Ed pitching in where only he could and that he was so adamant about it too. They all followed them inside, seeing the home and all its squalor since they were kids. Somehow it had gotten worse. Everywhere one's eyes went was filth, piles of clothes, the couch was rotting, the fridge let out a ghastly scent, and the floor was wet. There was a strange hissing sound inside the place coming from the A.C unit that didn't work. Marie once again felt utterly ashamed of her place and wished she had thought of picking up some of the garbage when she left today. However Double Dee made no comment about it nor did he seem disgusted, he only looked determined.

He looked over at the pictures they had hanging on the walls by weak nails, one of them was a woman with long curly red hair, freckles and brown eyes. It was the most taken care of picture, it had no glass breakage and was dusted. Without question he knew this was Mama Kanker. He nodded to her in respect, humbly obliging, all in his mind of course, that he be permitted in her home and that he hoped she was pleased with what they were all doing. It almost seemed like her still face smiled. Ed went into the bathroom the girls shared, ignoring all the clothes and general clutter with May sort of lingering outside the door and Lee pointing to where the leak was. Marie offered for Double Dee to sit down on their couch while they were waiting.

"It's not much but I guess it is the only home I know."

"Be it ever so humble there's no place like home."

"I don't know about that… I've felt more at home in…other places."

"Well there's another saying. Home is where your heart is."

"I agree with that one much more."

Marie looked at Double Dee in a way that made his breathing shift. He had to clear his throat and change the subject because he started to get what she was saying. "So, do you get along with your neighbors here?"

"Not really. They can't stand us but what else is new?"

"Have you acted a certain way around them or do they just not like you?"

"It's both, probably. The older people don't like anyone. Some of the kids like us. You know I really appreciate what your pal is doing. I know he likes buttered toast so I could always make him some, you know, to say thank you."

"That's very generous of you but please, he has enough. Eating nothing but junk food and bread is going to make him weigh even more than he does."

"Yeah he is pretty fat. Oh, shit I didn't mean to be rude…"

"No no," Double Dee said with a little laugh, "You aren't. I sort of like your crudeness. Lee's too. It's different but familiar."

"Lee has her own way of showing someone she likes them."

"I would not change her for the world, I only mean to gently nudge her in the right direction."

Ed had been very quick about making sure the pipes were all fixed up. The toilet flushed without overflowing now and the sink didn't make a sputtering noise like it was about to blow. The taps now turned hot and cold properly too.

"Anything else?"

"Naw, Ed. That's enough for today. 'Sides I'm hungry. I'm gunna go get a snack and leave you two lovebirds alone."

May covered her pink ridden face, wishing to death that Lee hadn't said that. Ed touched her shoulder. His palms were sticky and wet and shaking. It wasn't because he had just worked so hard it was because he was nervous. May turned to him and saw that nervousness written all over his face.

"Do you need something?"

"Uh…y-y-yeah…I umm…May d-d-do you like h-horror movies?"

"Only ones with big monsters in them. The other stuff is too scary for me."

"C-cc-ool…cuz…there's one pla-playing tonight... and…and…I w…was wondering umm… if you wanna…go?"

May felt her heart racing like a thousand wild horses in her chest. Surely Ed didn't just say what she thought he said? The whole bathroom was like being in a tilt-a-whirl. She never thought for once in her life would she ever come across Ed asking her to go anywhere except away from him. She pulled on her hair, mouth so agape that she must have looked like a fresh caught fish.

"Are you…asking me out on a date?"

"Umm…I…y…yes?"

"Oh Ed! I must be dreaming! Be still my beating heart…" Her hands clasped dramatically over her chest where her heart was singing loudly.

"Does that mean yes?"

"YES! A thousand yesses! Oh god…what am I gunna wear? Oh my hair."

"You look fine to me."

"Lee! Marie!" May squealed, running down to her sisters in a rush with panic across her face leaving Ed there confused but elated. "Ed just asked me to the movies! Can you believe it!? Oh my sweet tomatoes look at me! I can't go like this!"

"May, May, please. The movie doesn't start until at least 8, we have time to get you a new outfit if you want that so badly. I was planning on taking you all to the mall anyways."

"YOU WHAT?!" The girls all yelled aloud in shocked unison.

"What's wrong? Don't you all like that idea? I thought you might all like to have a new wardrobe and May seems to be in a desperate need of one. Winter formal is coming up too and plus I'd like to treat you all to dinner at the food court."

"Are you for real?" May cried out loud, her mouth yet again was wide open, hanging like the door had hung off the frame earlier.

"Naturally."

Marie was about to interject- no way Double Dee was wasting his money on them it was enough to waste all his time! She had let him go so far as to fix small things in the house and give her lunch but using his parents fortune? No no nope no no! She couldn't let him! However, her big sister Lee was having NONE of that. She pulled Marie to the side room, excusing herself for a moment.

"What are you doing Lee?"

"What are YOU doing Marie? I know you were about to say no. Someone is knocking hard on the door and for once it isn't the fuzz. Do you know who it is? It's opportunity. You don't get good luck like this every day and you better not squander it!"

"It's his family's money I can't let him do all this for me, I mean for all of us."

"Why not? He's rich and willing."

"I'm not going to use him for his money!"

"Nobody is asking you to use him, he's GIVING it to us willingly. If he wants to use it making us look pretty, I'm not gunna say no. That boy out there he has sacrificed a lot of shit for you, don't think I don't know. I will not have you ripping his heart out and ruining your future!"

"Dee isn't my future."

"That may be true but he's trying to give you one. Don't spoil this for yourself or for May. I've never seen her this happy and it might not ever happen again. If Double Dee wants to get her a nice outfit for her date with his friend then I say let's do it. You keep whining forever and it is making him sad! He didn't have to do any of this but he did cuz he gives a shit. Nobody ever has! So to be like, 'nah Double Dee fuck off I don't need you', is rude as hell. If you think this is pity handouts then whatever. I don't blame you, but right now this starving pitbull ain't about to bite the hands that feeds it."

Lee moved out of the room and into the living room in a flurry- so willing and ready to accept all help given to her. She was not like May, loving Double Dee like he was one of the family simply BECAUSE he helped, but she appreciated it a lot more than she showed. Nobody had taken time to secure their future, not even their Ma, and now they faced starvation yet again and sooner or later they would be torn apart by social services. To her, if somebody thought them worth his or her own time and money then so be it. She'd take what she could get and it's not like he was doing this to prove something to himself or his community, he was a noble person with just reasons. If nobody noticed him doing it, he didn't care.

He took pleasure in their smiles alone. That was his repayment. Marie had no clue just how much Lee took the brunt of all the things they came across, burying it deep within herself for nobody to know about. She stressed, she stayed hungry to feed her sisters, sold things that were hers, and stayed worrying about the welfare of her remaining family members. They argued and fought like animals, at times seeming like they loathed each other, but it was never so. She loved her sisters and wanted the very best for them, so if someone offered to get one of them clothes, or food, or plumb their pipes why would she be so stuck up to say no? That is how she was seeing Marie, selfish and stuck up. It wasn't like she was too good for Double Dee but that she was never going to be good enough. To Lee she should suck it up and just accept it.

Marie thought about her actions and what Lee had said about them. She had been purposely pushing Double Dee away because of her own self-worth but she didn't seem to see how that might affect him. It probably hurt him thinking he had tried for nothing or tried wrong. Marie looked within herself trying to convince herself that she didn't have to think she was worth anything as long as Double Dee thought she was and as Lee had said, if he was willing then it would be rude of her to keep turning him away. He just wanted to see her shine, see her become whatever he saw inside of her.

The fact that he could look at her like an unmolded piece of clay and see a magnificent sculpture inside made her swoon. For her sister's sake and her own, she might as well accept whatever he was going to give her or else she would end up slowly killing him and inevitably she might end up just the same way. At last she left the room too and gave Double Dee his answer, that she was okay with him taking her there. She wished she had said so sooner because he grinned at her in such an amazing way. Ed was sent home to prepare himself too and the girls were left with Double Dee. Since the mall wasn't exactly close, he had to call his parents to pick them up. His mother was all too happy with doing that. The girls all got into the car, Lee was permitted to sit up front while Double Dee sat in the middle of May and Marie, which was easy enough.

"Hello there, girls. My name is Mrs. Pensky. Now then you must be May and YOU must be Lee."

"Yeup, that's my name."

"I love both of your freckled faces! I've always wanted some of my own."

"You can have some of mine. I have too many!" May suggested, with a dorky laugh.

"So generous! I'm afraid they don't suit me though. Have you all had a great day today?"

"Yeah, we did, ma'am. Ed came over and helped us out with the plumbing and the door."

"I'll have to call Mrs. Drommond and tell her that she has one of the very best boys in Peach Creek. Have you girls ever been to this mall? It has two floors to it. You will love it! Oh and Eddward, no need to be frugal honey."

"Yes mother. I understand."

"What does she mean?" May whispered to Double Dee to which Mrs. Pensky responded.

"I just mean that don't let a price tag scare you off. If you want it- you can have it. Such beautiful young girls should have beautiful clothes too. You know maybe one day it can be just us without Eddward around. We can go to the spa and get or toes done and talk about boys."

She ended her sentence with a playful laugh, which made Double Dee remember that once upon a time she was no different than the sisters. Apparently, she was anything but kind toward his father when she was young, often bullying him, throwing things at him, and calling him names but his father only laughed it off, joking along with her whenever she said mean things. She harbored a secret affection for him, though, and day dreamed about one day being his wife but she didn't know how to express her feelings other than that. On a fall day she had to sit out on having fun because she had fallen and broken her arm. He sat next to her and gave her his cotton candy. He told her nobody should ever be alone. That day she stopped teasing him and from that day on they belonged to each other. According to her girls often bully and pester boys they like. Marie's heart dove into her stomach hearing that they were allowed to buy whatever they wanted. She would do no such thing but the look on Lee's face said otherwise.

"That would be fun, Mrs. Pensky. Thanks for all this. You're one of the good ones."

"I was just thinking the same thing about you. You remind me of myself, actually! My bangs were so long they covered my eyes too and actually, and don't tell anyone but," She leaned forward and whispered to Lee so quietly not even Double Dee could pick up on it, "I do have one tattoo."

She grinned at Lee and Lee grinned back. "It's our secret now." She held out her pinky and Lee took it. In all her life she had never felt so close to anyone so quickly and it had been forever ago that she had a mother figure in her life. Mrs. Pensky just had that sort of magnetism that is rare and a simplistic understanding of a young girls' mind. Even May found her instantly lovable and trustworthy. Before they left the car, Lee gave her a genuine thank you, in a low voice, suddenly feeling mean for always assuming Double Dee had the type of parents who had pointed up noses and shoved a silver spoon into his mouth. Mrs. Pensky pat her hand and told her that she didn't need thanking and that if the girls were a jam, she was pretty good at opening jars. It was then and there Lee found she loved her almost as much as she loved her own mother. May and Marie were curious about the secret but Lee refused to tell them.

The mall was stunning and so classy with chandeliers and an elevator you could see through all the sides in. There was jazz playing from the overhead speakers and the smell of cinnamon surrounded them. Double Dee usually never came to the mall but when he did, he found it always a busy place. They started with the first store and worked their way down. Marie had to be modest with spending the money, so even if there was something she thought was really insanely cute she did not act as if it was. After shopping around for all the clothes, they had so many bags in each of their arms that it weighed them down. Double Dee scarcely reacted to the price tag, as was told by him, or what the cashier would say. The girls all stood there hearing it though and couldn't believe he had that much money to throw around and on them! They had one last stop, a shop that sold elegant looking ball gowns. The people inside were helpful and measured the girls, giving them pointers and tips. One of the women had a French accent and was the one attending to May and giving some help to her assistant, who worked with Lee.

"Oui. That one 'as fierce eyes! I think aqua will bring out her eyes! Now for you. A nice light golden brown."

The one attending to Marie had no accent but his lisp was prominent. He had a pompadour and thin mustache. "I feel sorry for you, ladies. I got the interesting one. I've never seen someone with blue hair before! Now you have a nice round bottom-"

"HEY!" Marie snapped, twirling around to gaze into his eyes with discontent.

"Oh honey please, retract the claws. You aren't my type, if you get me."

"…You're gay?"

"Exactly so. Now let's continue, Miss Sassy, and we can work with this amazing bod here. Hiding underneath all these layers just doesn't fit you. You need sleek, you need tight, you need DARING! Can't go wrong with a little black dress but make it bold, make it edgy. Eddward, darling, you were right to bring her here! Don't worry, sweet thangs, you'll all be the belle of the ball."

Double Dee stepped out for a moment so that the final arrangements could be made on their dresses when all was said and done the dresses would be ready for pickup by the time the formal swung around. He had no clue what they were going to look like. When he paid for them, he thanked all the designers personally.

"Oh, it's not a problem, hon, it's always a pleasure to work for you and your family. Your father got me this job, and I've been grateful to him. Let me give you a discount."

"No please, Mister Bo, I'd rather you not. These girls are special and I don't want to feel like I cheated them by getting their clothes for cheap."

"You really are too sweet. I'll never understand why you're single. Ah well, the really good guys always are. That will be three designer dresses in full. Have a good day, hon."

He departed, taking the girls to the food court to pick out whatever delicious thing they wanted but May wasn't inclined to eat much because she wanted to save room for popcorn. Double Dee then smoothly texted Ed reminding him to bring money for snacks at the theater, not wanting to disappoint May's expectations. When at last they got home, May made a mad dash to the bathroom to fully enjoy that hot water and get ready for her date.

"Make sure ya wash behind your ears, May."

"Shaddap Lee!" She shouted from the shower.

Lee started to put away all her clothes, admiring each article as she folded it neatly. She started thinking about all the fun she had today, how pleasant it had been to just be with her sisters and be treated like a princess for one day. Even if it never happened again, she cherished it. She would always remember Double Dee and Ed's kindness, she could only wish that Eddy would smack himself and see what an idiot he was being. Day by day she wondered if somebody like that who was so willing to slander them and lose his friends, who was so happy to ignore them and never grow up to see how they changed, was worth her affection. How could she look at herself knowing she was head over heels with someone who called her one sister a whore and the other a cow? Not to mention the things he said about her.

Why bother with him at all? Even though they were alike, she would never do that to him or his friends unless they really got on her last nerve, she had SOME decency after all. Her heart it seemed, for now, still belonged to him but she didn't want him with the force she had just a few days prior. She felt somewhere little by little her feelings for him would diminish because she just couldn't have feelings for someone who disliked her, her family, and anyone who liked them so immensely. Anyone who laughed at her suffering didn't deserve her heart but she could not help but care about him in a way she recognized he would never for her. She wanted him to grow up and gain a conscious already! He was losing everything! She could try talking to him but if he didn't listen to a reasonable person, she was sure he would never listen to her.

"I better go help May get ready, she never knows what to do with her hair."

The finality of her sentence and her pressing down her clothes onto the bed, not even done with putting them away, was not lost on Marie. Her mind was obviously occupied by something and she knew it was about Eddy. It seemed he would never come around and maybe it was a good thing because her sister deserved better than that pigheaded person. It was his own fault if he had no friends. Lee needed to move on but Marie found that, even though maybe she should take her own advice and only see Double Dee as a friend, she could not.

She still felt burning passion towards him and with every gesture he made she wanted him more and more. May had Lee curl the ends of her hair and pick out her outfit. She told her if she wasn't wearing a bra then she wasn't leaving the house. Needless to say, she left the house just fine. May was wearing a white shirt with a cyclops on the front, but it was a cute one with a bow on its horn and white wedged shoes to match. She had a knee length denim skirt and stockings. Around her head of blonde hair was a flower crown. She found Ed outside of the movie theater, still nervous, waiting for her. He had a button up red and black striped shirt with a jean jacket. In his hand he held some plain daisies.

"Aww are those for me?"

"Oh, dammit you already have some in your hair!"

"They're fake Ed and besides I like yours more anyways!" May proclaimed, taking the flowers and smelling them. "C'mon let's go!"

She grabbed his sweating palms and walked with him into the theater taking a front row seat. He had gotten the text and remembered to buy a large popcorn, two sodas, and some candy- jelly beans and twizzlers to be specific. They both slurped noisily during the previews, talking excitedly about which one they wanted to see and which one they didn't. In the back rows sat familiar faces, Kevin was there with Naz who mostly came because she wanted to prove she wasn't scared of these kinds of movies, and then farther up, out of sight, was Eddy, who was now recognizing the voices of the two people he didn't care for right now. He couldn't believe his bad luck.

He just wondered into the movies with nothing much else to do and found this one. Of course, had to be the day he chose. As if it wasn't infuriating enough that they were there, they were enjoying each other's company much more than as friends. As the movie started, their laughter turning into silence, she leaned her head onto his shoulder, and fed him popcorn. He fed her back. It was enough to make him want to hurl! They both left the movies, not even noticing Eddy was there, far too engrossed in talking about how amazing it was, going back to munching and sipping loudly, so close to each other, her pressing her abnormally large chest on his arm and him shyly looking away. Naz had conquered her fear and walked gaily down the lane with Kevin, arms interlocked.

"Oh, hey Dude," Naz said to Eddy who was sitting there, arms crossed, obviously still fuming. "Didn't enjoy the movie? It was scary."

"It was the people in front of me I didn't enjoy."

"Oh, Ed and May, you mean? Was it because Ed was blocking your view?"

"No, he was on a date May. That was enough."

"What's wrong with that? Shouldn't you be happy for them? It's not like they were making out or something."

"We weren't either," Kevin sourly mused to himself.

"It disgusts me. The nerve of that guy. She's filth."

"Filth?! Kevin you better wait for me at the bike, I've got to speak to Eddy here."

Kevin didn't want to miss this for the world because he knew that look on Naz like he knew what parts he needed to upgrade his bike but if she said go then he would not cross her when she was cross. He left them there, swinging his keys in his finger.

"That's not nice, dude."

"Does it look like I give a shit? Him and Double Dee left me for those witches."

"I heard they are just helping them out of a bad situation. I think it's nice. We need more good karma in this world. I'm guessing you didn't want to be a part of that."

"Nope. I have no reason to do it. I can't stand them and I don't care what their situation is. Those girls are a disease and I am not about to let them spread to me."

"Listen to yourself! Do you know who you sound like?"

"A reasonable person?"

"You sound just like Kevin."

"Well then I see no reason why you're with him and not with me."

"I would never ever get with you but especially after hearing your ideals. Kevin may say some harsh things and might even be rude sometimes but he has something you don't have. Kevin has a heart! Maybe you should get your head out of your ass, you might be able to see the light then. You know what, I'm gunna go. You are messing up my good vibes."

Naz twirled around, breathing in an off way with her eyes closed in concentration. Eddy just stared out at her, the silver light of the end credits washing over him. He just stood there so long that the janitor came in and nearly dropped the broom when he saw the room wasn't empty.

"Sir the show is over. It's time to go now."

"Yeah," Eddy said, speaking to himself, looking at his phone, there was still a background of his two friends smiling up at him, a frozen reminder of all the things he put into the paper shredder. The cold words Naz had slapped him with spoke in his head. Was he really just like Kevin but worse? Was he really a no hearted bastard destined for loneliness and rejection? The way Kevin treated him without ever getting to know him was exactly the same way he was treating the girls, spiteful, irrationally cruel, and foolishly mean. He turned off his phone and placed it in his front pocket, sighing to himself. He walked out of the room, down trodden, eyes downcast, looking like a man lost. How could he keep his head up knowing he was no better than the person he hated the most? What did that make him? What was he supposed to do now, with this information?

"I know."

* * *

References: Mister Bo is based off of a lot of sassy TV male designers but his name came from She-Ra/He-Man, the character who looked the most flamboyant to me was called Bo. The outfit Sarah is wearing is inspired by the outfit Brittany spears wears in "Hit me baby".


	4. Chapter 4

That night May had come home in a light-headed stupor, twirling around gaily, sighing romantically, and seeming in a trance that no one could snap her out of.

"You look like you had a good time," Marie commented, lounging about on the sofa, eating left overs.

"Oh, I had the best time in the whole world," She sweetly sighed out.

"Well then, c'mon, spill it girl. We want details."

"Oh Lee, it was so romantic! He held my hand and fed me popcorn and I laid on his shoulder. He smelled so good and looked even better."

"He smelled good? That's a first," Lee joked, scraping her fingernail hard against some crust on a plate. She was in the kitchen with big bright yellow rubber gloves on trying to get things in order. When May left the girls set to cleaning their place as much as they could, Marie was taking a little break from organizing their closet.

"And at the end of the night he walked me home and we talked for hours and hours. Just about whatever. Then he kissed my nose as we said goodnight at the door. I think he meant for my cheek but I turned my head. Look, he got me flowers too. Just the kind I like. That movie is going to be my favorite now and I'm gunna buy it as soon as it's out and watch it every day just to keep the memory. Thanks, Marie. Without you, I don't know if Double Dee would have helped set this up."

"Ah, ya don't need to thank me. He liked you anyways, it woulda happened regardless."

"Oh Marie, our fortunes are changing at last! All the things I didn't dare to dream before, now I can, because of you, and because of Double Dee. I love you guys so much!"

"Hey hey now don't start getting all sappy and cryin' again!" Lee warned from the kitchen. "Now look, your mascara is running. Go to the bathroom and wash your face."

She sniffled, rubbing her nose on her arm, before nodding and heading to the bathroom. Lee had to smile, seeing her dopish sister so blissfully happy. Later after she was done happy sobbing Lee put a vase on the dining room table with some ice water in it for the flowers. Her eyes went toward the picture of her mother, watching over them all.

"Ma would have liked him. He's a nice guy."

"Yeah, he's perfect for her," Marie agreed, finally getting up from the couch and setting up more cleaning equipment.

"She would have liked Double Dee, too. Sometimes, I know it's real stupid, but I think he was sent for us by her."

"…Me too…I saw him looking at Ma's picture frame. He was giving her his respects."

"You know guys like that are like four leaf clovers. I wouldn't let him slip away from you."

"Lee," Marie beseeched, rolling her eyes as she dusted off the television, "It ain't gunna happen. I've made my peace with that fact. I'm just a good friend of his and what more can I want but that? I still have feelings for him, yeah, but it's not mutual."

"You two are good together. You don't see how wrapped up he gets in conversation with you."

"He's just that kind of guy. You know real, um…cordial. I'm not about to force him to like me and it won't happen naturally."

Lee let out an exasperated sigh. The conversation was over to her but she had more to say. Right now, she would let sleeping dogs lie. She noticed how the two clicked, even if discussing their differences there was a spark between them that ignited quickly. It was the same kind of emotion Double Dee expressed in the classroom, when he was learning some new things, thoroughly relishing the concepts, and had this hungry eagerness to hear more. His eyes lit up even if her name was mentioned- at the very least he was extremely fond of her. That fondness could be nurtured to grow into something more. Lee wondered what she could do to push these two in the right direction because she was not about to let someone who felt so right for her sister just go on without her. If they spent more and more time together then she knew the more they talked the more they would connect.

Marie was not willing to listen to her heart and as of right now she wasn't entirely wrong, Double Dee seemed to have no romantic intentions for her- yet. There were sprinkles of it but Lee fully intended for the sprinkles to turn into frosting and cover them both and she would be the cake decorator. May fell asleep early, snoring loudly with a big grin on her face. The two sisters left went about their cleaning silently until they were satisfied. Tomorrow there was no school, a Saturday, a day for frolicking without worry, a day where anything could happen.

Ed had come home the exact same way May did, under the spell of the night he had, so over the moon and high off of everything that he couldn't be bothered to even listen to Sarah when she asked him to take out the trash. He pet her head in a maternal fashion. It almost seemed he floated to his room, unaware of his surroundings before he crash landed on his bed. He took his ticket stubs out of his pockets and kissed them hard. Sarah was confused and a little disturbed, so she closed his door and left him there to do whatever. She found her way into the living room, her father with his loafers on- ready for bed soon, and her mother staring lovingly at a picture of Ed as a baby.

"Was that our Ed coming in this late? Oh ho, that's my boy!" Her father had a balding head of orange hair and a thick mustache in the same color. He usually didn't like to be bothered especially coming home late from his job at construction sites.

"Wasn't it only yesterday we changed his diapers? Now he's a real man. I had begun to lose hope!" Their mother was a blonde with hair so hair sprayed it seemed to never move, she was always fussing about herself, and never was without her pearls. She stayed at home usually and was the firmer one when it came to house rules.

"What's going on? Why is Ed acting so weird? He didn't even take out the trash."

"Oh, Howard, did you hear that? Acting strange. He must have been struck by cupid. I hope to hear about the whole thing in the morning. I wonder what this lucky girl looks like."

"Who? What girl?" Sarah questioned, usually not accustomed to being so ignored by her family, as she was the good child. Her parents always treated her as the better sibling, she never got in trouble or grounded, she cleaned up after herself, and played the nice sister when they were looking. As per these facts they always believed her when she reported something back to them. She was their little angel, or their little princess. Spoiled with dolls and the bigger room.

"Who would have thunkit, eh? Our son, a real lady killer. I never thought I'd see the day he would have a date!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Ed had a date? With a REAL girl?" Sarah asked her father, midway between laughing hysterically and feeling incredulous. Surely Ed must have lied, no girl would ever want him.

"Isn't it wonderful? Oh my hope of having grand babies seems closer than ever!"

"Slow down, wait. He really did have a date? You know he could be just fibbing, just to make himself look good."

"Now, Princess, don't be jealous. I'm sure one day you'll catch someone's eye too, if you are anything like your mom."

"Oh Howie. I'm surprised it was Ed first and not Sarah! Life is strange but I'm not complaining."

"Jealous?!" Sarah cried out in defense, rearing backwards. In all her life she was never jealous of anything Ed had or owned, not a thing. It was ludicrous to her that anyone, but especially her parents, would assume she was jealous of him. However, now she was thinking about the whole ridiculous conversation and hoping it was false for it would be shocking if Ed had gotten a girlfriend while she couldn't turn the eye of any man. She had expected that with her good looks and knowledge of fashion she would have had one already. She was wishing it to be the star of the football team and often imagined herself in his letterman jacket. The winter formal was going to come in no time and now she was without anyone to ask, save for Jimmy but they were just friends and it would be embarrassing to have to watch her idiot of a brother dancing away with a cute girl while she had her childhood companion. She'd be better off not even going.

"I'm not jealous! You know how Ed makes up stories. Did he even say her name?"

"Of course he did and that she goes to his school. What was her name again? Mabel? Mary? Molly?"

"May, dear. May Kanker. Not a very pretty last name at all but oh you know, in time that will all change. You know I plum forgot that Mrs. Pensky called today, she had said our Ed had helped this girl out by fixing her plumbing. She met the girl but then I had only thought this might be a friend of his. If I had only knew then that he was interested in her I might have asked more questions!"

"My boy! Showing off the old muscle. He certainly takes after his old man! We both love to weld and wrench."

"Did you say…May Kanker? You sure it was Kanker you heard?"

"Oh yes I couldn't forget the name of the girl my son adores!"

"I wouldn't be too surprised if he had lipstick stains on his collar. You know soon he's gunna be wanting to know about the birds and bees."

"Oh thank you God! Our son is normal, after all!"

Sarah held her stomach and started laughing. All this time she had been worried about some beautiful girl liking her brother, someone who would actually make her envious, but Sarah could not be jealous of someone like May Kanker. That was of course the only person dumb enough to end up with her brother. Her parents had been acting like he won the Nobel Peace Prize but really it was like a Razzy award. All this fretting about how she would be perceived having no boyfriend or even lost interest. There was none of that now. If anything, he would be made fun of for choosing such a plain Jane of a girl but there was no one more suited. Dumb and Dumber.

"Something funny, Princess?"

"Oh nothing, mom. Just got the giggles. I'm happy for my big brother, he finally got what deserved." Sarah laughed her way out of the room, it was becoming less and less innocent and more maniacal all the way. Her parents, naturally, thought nothing of it since even now her reputation with them remained untarnished. Everyone that night slept well with pleasant thoughts or at least pleasant to them. When morning came Ed found a cup of hot coffee waiting at his usual spot on the table even though he didn't drink it. His father was sipping his own, cheeks looking like they were stuffed with apples from his smile, and eyebrow raised. His mother was standing there expectantly, eyes welling up, her hand on the frying pan that bacon was being made in. His sister was at the table, poised, hands folded under her chin, her face seemed warped- caught in the middle between a cherub and a demon. Her grin just the same; feigning sweetness.

"There he is! Look at him, look at how handsome he is."

If anything, he looked like a mess, his clothing wrinkled, his mouth crusted over with drool, his hair like an orange tumble weed, and his eyes squinting from the brightness of the room.

"My handsome baby boy!" His mother exclaimed, her voice caught in a cry.

"No, Margaret, he is not a baby anymore. At last I can share coffee with you, like a real man. Come, sit down."

Ed was so confused, which was normal anyways, and sat down. Sarah stood up quickly and pushed his chair in, saying in her highest sweetest fairy voice,

"There you are, my darling big brother."

Ed was somewhat used to his sister being fake nice but her fake nice seemed almost real. She seemed so content and pleased but her teeth were upwards in a devious wicked way not in a friendly way, as if enjoying his suffering that was soon to come. His hand grabbed the cup of coffee and brought it to his mouth. It tasted bitter but he swallowed it in order to please his father.

"Thatta boy! No more milk mustaches for you."

"I made you your favorite foods today and make sure you eat it all up."

"That's right, tuck in! Gotta stay big and strong, don't we?"

"Is it my birthday?"

Ed usually forgot his own birthday more often than not even when people asked him, he wasn't sure when it was. He would just tag on the month but this wasn't even the month it fell on. He could think of no other reason everyone was acting this way.

"No Ed but you should celebrate! We should all celebrate! You finally got yourself a date! You sly dog, you. Now don't just sit there, son, tell us all about it."

"Uh…" Ed sort of mused over all of this. He wasn't embarrassed by it at all just sort of not understanding why it was such a big deal. Parents, he seemed to notice, made a huge fuss over nothing. To him, of course, it WAS a big deal when he asked her but now that it was over and he found himself to be comfortable with it, he felt it was the most normal thing in the world. He even wanted to go out again. "We had a good time. She enjoyed the movie a lot. We got extra buttered popcorn and twizzlers and shared them. I fed them to her."

"Oooh you devil. What else happened? You were gone rather late for an hour movie."

"I walked her home, I guess that took a long time. You aren't mad that I came home past curfew?"

"Mad? Oh no we can't possibly be mad at you right now! I'm so happy you walked her home, Ed. Oh, we did raise you right." The air from Mrs. Drommond's mouth came out in a relieved sort of way as she placed the food onto his plate. Waffles piled high, bacon galore, runny eggs, and toast all slathered with thick yellow butter. He dug in right away not even caring about how he might look. Sarah ate hers as daintily as possible, wiping off her mouth at every moment.

"Did you kiss her goodnight?"

"Yeah. It was on her nose though."

"That's good enough for me! So, tell us about her, Ed," His father inquired.

"Oh yes, please do. We haven't had the chance at meeting her."

"She has brown eyes and long blonde hair. Oh and a lot of spots."

"Spots? Oh! She must be freckled! A blonde, you say? I can guess why you might like those," Mrs. Drommond supposed in a bit of a haughty way, bouncing her hair.

"We would love to have her over and meet her parents."

"Uh…. She doesn't have any."

"What? You mean she's…an orphan?" Mrs. Drommond's startled voice asked, her hand on her own heart. "Does she live in a halfway house?"

"I don't know much. Double Dee knows more but he didn't tell me."

"Oh that's right! Mrs. Pensky told me she has two other sisters and that you are helping them all out. Marie was the one he seemed to have special interest in. You've been to their house, Ed. Are there other orphans there?"

"Just them. All he said was their mom and dads were gone. I didn't need to hear more… we haven't been nice to each other in the past but they need us now."

"My loving little Ed! Fighting for what's right! Mrs. Pensky was right I do have the very best boy."

"This is true. Now, I'm thinking though, they live all by themselves? How do they pay for anything? How do they get by? The girls must be hungry with no parents there to provide for them and lonely."

"Ed, you should have told us sooner. I won't have my future daughter in law go hungry!"

"Uh…w-what…?" Ed stuttered with a deep blush. He understood those words very clear. "We aren't…married."

"That's why she said future. You will be married, some day. Now then, I say today we all go down to the pizza parlor with these girls. Give em a real treat."

"Oh Howard! How very thoughtful! I was thinking of the same thing. We should also invite them over for dinner and oh, all of the ladies can get together and make meals for them. I bet you they would love Mrs. Reese's upside-down cake. We should all, as a community, give what we can."

"Oh can I come to the pizza parlor, too? I want to meet my big brother's girlfriend for the first time," Sarah oh too pleasurably proposed, her smile so big and fake it looked like it hurt. "I bet we could get along really good."

"She's not my girlfriend, Sarah."

"Don't be so modest son, now call up your friend Double Dee and Eddy, we can all get together with them."

"Not Eddy. We aren't friends right now," Ed crossly rejected, snarling in an unbecoming way.

"You have been friends since elementary school! Now we've taught you better than this. Say you are sorry and be done with it," Mrs. Drommond sternly said, picking up the dirty plates and silverware.

"No. He called May really ugly names."

"Did he now? Well this is a side of Eddy I haven't seen. If he upset her it won't be a good idea to invite him. Let's let him cool his engines a bit," Mr. Drommond wisely advised, leaving his chair and stretching. "For now, let's get everything settled. We'll leave about 1. Our car is big enough to hold a few, we'll have to split it up."

"I want to ride with my big brother and his girlfriend."

"Sarah…stop."

"That's a good idea, Sarah. She probably would adore having another girl to hang out with besides her sisters. Just try not to embarrass your brother, we don't want ANYTHING ruining their relationship."

"Oh, mother I would never jeopardize this. I'll treat her just like I treat Ed."

"Wonderful, princess. She'll feel at home in no time. Now you two scamper off."

Ed and Sarah left the kitchen, leaving their mom to do all the cleaning which she enjoyed doing and would only ask for help if it was a lot. When they were out of her sight Ed rounded on his little sister so quickly and so fiercely that it took her by surprise. He grabbed her shoulders in a hard way, she would have screamed so their parents would come running and do something about it, but she was frozen solid. The fire burning in his eyes was unlike anything she had ever seen. He spoke in a low voice, too low for anyone but her to hear, but as low as it was it came out all growls.

"Sarah, I swear, if you make fun of her, make her cry, or make her scared I will never forgive you."

"I didn't say I was going to do any of those things," Sarah lied, batting her eyelashes. Inside her body she was quivering. Right now, she was terrified of him.

"You said you will treat her like you do me. We both know what you meant. I won't let anyone hurt her ever again. I don't get why you have to be like this! She didn't do anything to you. Is it 'cuz she likes me? Is that enough reason for you to hate anyone?!"

"You're being ridiculous now let me go!" Sarah exclaimed, wiggling in his grasp but he held on tight and hard, crushing her.

"You can mess with me all you want but don't you DARE do anything to her!"

"Gee Ed, you must be in love with her or something." She meant this as a joke, just to jab him with it, just to make him angrier even though that's the last thing she wanted.

"So what if I am?!"

Sarah was silent, her face dropped from its gleeful impish expression, staring flatly at her brother who was glaring at her in a vehement way she had only seen on her own face. She had been in total shock hearing that he had such complex emotions for this girl. She looked on at him for so long and with no response that he had to shake her a little.

"Let go or I'm telling!"

"You listen to me first. You are my sister and it's my job to protect you and I have never hated you but if you make her sad then I will hate you."

"You can't hate me," Sarah slowly, softly decided, pouting in a way. Though she was tirelessly cruel to her brother if anyone else would pick on him she would come to save him in a heartbeat. Thinking that he could hate her so quickly made her rethink how she should be acting around May.

"I can try my best. How would you like to have no family, no money, and no food? If you want to kick down somebody like that then you are worse than I thought. Don't fuck with her Sarah, 'cuz if you do, you're fucking with me too."

With those demanding, anger filled words he released her, stomping away into his room. Sarah stood there for what felt like ages, shivering with fear. Now she knew how her brother felt about her when she bullied him. The last thing she wanted, in actuality, is for her brother to hate her but with her wicked ways how could she expect him to feel anything but hatred? This was his one chance, the only girl that ever gave him the time of day, as a sister she should be excited but she was acting nasty.

She thought about how much she would rage if he did the same thing to her, if she invited the star quarter back over and he made a fool of himself or worse, upset the guy by being purposely mean to him. Thankfully Ed never had any vendettas against her so he would never sabotage her dates, so why do such an unkindness and try to ruin the only one he was ever going to have? Ed had also never ever stood up to her before and tried to fight her but now he found something worth doing that for. Her mother came out of the kitchen, hanging up her apron on the little hook, and saw how out of sorts her daughter was.

"Sarah, are you okay?"

"Oh…yeah. I just was thinking I'd rather sit up front with you, instead of with Ed."

At Double Dee's house things were a lot more tranquil, he was up early as usual, going around making sure all the curtains were drawn and lint free. Breakfast and tea were prompt, as it always was. He ate a raspberry scone, idly talking with his parents, and thinking about what to do with the day. After breakfast was over, he went to the study to do what else, study. As he was studying, he received a call, when he looked at the screen a picture popped up and a name with it "Ed". He answered.

"Good morning, Ed. How are we today? I'm sure wonderful after a certain outing to a certain cinema to see a certain film with a certain someone."

"Yeah. It was great. I would be happier if Sarah didn't just piss me off."

"Well that's per the norm. Did you call to talk about how it all went? I am rather curious, I must say. Mother, too, was also wondering if everything was alright."

"Everyone seems to be asking. It feels weird."

"I think people are just excited for you, Ed. It's a momentous occasion but let's hope they don't continue this for all of us. I'm sure from your end it's uncomfortable."

"Not really just weird. The movie was awesome. There was this giant squid attacking an island-"

He went on a ramble about the film and Double Dee did his best to be interested in such things. "What about the actual date, though? Did you enjoy your time with May?"

"It was like being with you guys, only prettier."

"Land sakes don't say that to her, please. She wouldn't care to be compared to one of the guys."

"Uh…but it is like that. She's easy to talk to which is good 'cuz I thought it would be hard. I can be myself."

"So, what you meant to say was it was like being with a friend, not exactly like being around two men. I see, then. That's stupendous. You two get along so very well. I'm happy for you both."

"Double Dee…is she my girlfriend?"

"Did you ask her to be your girlfriend?" Double Dee inquired, quirking his head to the side at the way his teacher wanted him to solve a problem on next week's homework. He muttered to himself, "Absolutely preposterous."

"No, I didn't but everyone says we are. Maybe we are."

"If you didn't ask then no. People will assume whatever they want, Ed. Do you want her to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes please."

"Then ask her, you know alone, in private. She should probably meet your family first."

"She is. Today! That's what I called about, Dad wants us all to take the Kankers to the pizza parlor. I guess he meant your parents too."

"Around what time? I have a recital later this evening."

"One."

"Good! I'm not booked during that hour. Excellent! I do so hate having empty time so this will be a wonderful way to spend it. What gave him the idea?"

"I think when he heard they were broke. They all want to help. They wanted Eddy's family to help too. I dunno though…."

"Oh Ed, even if Eddy himself is acting like a mule right now, that doesn't mean the apple fell far from the tree. His parents are rough around the edges a bit but generally agreeable enough people. The sisters would most likely enjoy their, shall I say, coarseness. Ah that didn't sound like a compliment. Bad Eddward, shame on yourself."

"Double Dee has anyone told you that you are strange?"

"All the time, Ed. All the time. I'll get ready soon. Does anyone need a ride?"

"Lee and Marie will have to go with you. Let them know, okay? It will be different without…you know, all three of us. They wanted to invite Eddy but I said no."

"It's for the best, really. We will have to all confront him at some point or another but right now the last thing the girls need is him around, with the way he's been as of late. Your sister is going to behave herself, correct?"

"She better," Ed hostilely stated.

"Let's keep ourselves calm, shall we, my friend? I'm going to start getting myself together, you should do the same. I'll see you."

Ed hung up after that. Double Dee looked over the problems a bit more, setting them in his mind, before going to tell his parents about the plans for the day. They all agreed it a fine idea and were eager to meet their friends, which was the other parents. Everyone in Peach Creek knew each other really well and most of them grew up on the same streets their kids played on, doing the same kinds of things, going to the same school, and now their children were all fast friends. Double Dee picked out his attire, showered, and dressed before making a call to Lee, who was the one who owned the phone anyways. Lee and her sisters were fast asleep because Saturdays and Sundays were meant for sleeping till past noon when the melody for Double Dee's cell number started ringing loudly into their ears.

"Turn it off, Lee," May whined, covering her ears but still more than half asleep.

"Fuck me, who is calling this early?" She narrowed her eyes to the glowing screen seeing the name on it. "It's your mans, Marie. He's calling for you."

"What? Tell him I'm sleeping," Marie crankily said, waving her hand lazily like she was shooing away a fly. In her sleepy state she didn't even comprehend what Lee was talking about until it started dawning on her. "Oh my god! Dee is calling!"

"Yeah, no shit sherlock," May grumbled, pulling the covers over herself, "Just answer it already so I can go back to sleep."

"My voice sounds so deep when I wake up…I can't do it! He'll think it's a man."

"For Christ sake, Marie. I'll answer it," Lee flipped open the phone and pressed it to her ear, "Hey Marie is still sleepin'. I can take a message."

"Oh, it's for all of you. Do you girls like pizza?"

"Who doesn't? Why?"

"What's he saying?" Marie hissed in a worried tone. Lee put her hand up to shush her, leaning forward to listen more and obviously she was now awake and attentive.

"They are willing to do all that?"

"You'll find there are more people in this community that are more decent than you might think. If you don't mind being around our families and such, I understand, perhaps I could take you with Ed so it's not so uneasy."

"No… we're good. We'll be ready."

"Ready for what?!" Marie asked, her eyes round with dread, she had asked loud enough for Double Dee to hear her apparently for he said,

"Tell Marie I said good morning, as I can hear she's up now."

"Your love boat says good morning," Lee teased, sticking her tongue out. Even she could feel Double Dee turn red over the phone. "Oh, you should see her face."

"Well I'd like to- that is I will, later. Oh dear. Please dress comfortably. I'll be around soon, expect me earlier than the time said."

"Oh, we know, cya "

"Lee I ought to split your lip!"

"You won't do that 'cuz you won't have time. May wake your butt up, we got to start getting ready."

"Why? For what?"

"Because today you are going to meet Ed's parents."

That got her up really quick. She sprung out of bed, eyes popped up, hair a large bush around her and sticking up at every angle. "Please tell me you are joking!"

"Nope. Double Dee just called saying his folks and Ed's folks are gunna pick us all up. Take us to that one pizza joint. Marie, you and me are goin with him. May you are with Ed."

"I'm going to throw up."

"Well hurry up with that. We all gotta be ready by like 12:30. Oh and Marie-"

Marie was about to hurry about like a maniac but Lee stopped her. May however could not be stopped by anything. Lee's lip curled. "When I told Double Dee he should see your face, he said he wanted to."

She had to rush out of the room, acting like she had to get the restroom first, knowing there was no way, anything to avoid the satisfaction Lee might get from watching her face blossom with rosy colors. Double Dee had wanted to see how she looked in the morning or at least just then, that's how she was taking it. Even if that wasn't the case, he said he wanted to see her face. It was enough to make her whole body tingle. Lee was never so used to the cards being in her favor. She had wanted to get the two together again, outside of school, and now they could be.

It was all too perfect! If only the others weren't there it would be even better. Unlike May or Marie, she wasn't flustered about meeting anyone's parents, even if one day they might be Eddy's, because her attitude towards things didn't allow her to be shaken so she wasn't about to act like a madman to get ready. She really wanted to pick out Marie's outfit, something that would make Double Dee's head turn, something with some glitter or something that made her look just right but since there WERE parents around, she didn't want any of them to come off a certain way.

She would just have to keep planning on somehow getting the two together, play match maker, because it wouldn't be right to their mother to have someone like that not be with someone like Marie. Marie wore a black shirt that had a panda wearing headphones on the front of it, and jeans. Even though she wanted to, she didn't wear a choker or rips in her clothes or skulls anywhere to which Lee told her to stop hiding her true self, if they couldn't love her as what she was then they didn't need to help them. Marie eventually put on a little silver chain holding a dragon around her neck and the jeans that looked like she had fishnet under them. May was aiming hard to please, not wanting to seem ordinary, so she put some floral printed leggings and a peach tinted blouse. After all her accessories were on, she looked at herself in the mirror and thought she still looked very boring. She moved the sleeves off the shoulder, to add a little sass to the outfit.

Lee wasn't about trying to make impressions on anyone. Not that she would leave the house looking like a rat or anything but she had nobody to impress. Her corduroy overalls and a bright red shirt that said Coke-A -Cola on it was all she needed. When 12:30 hit Double Dee was parked outside, right on the dot. A while after there was Ed and his parents. May swallowed hard, moved her hair every which way, and then decided to put it up and away from her face. It was making her feel hotter than she needed to be. Her breathing was ragged and shallow, her hands felt like ice.

It was nothing to meet Double Dee's family, but this was Ed, her Ed. He hopped out, looking just wonderful in her mind, and opened the door for her like his parents told him to. She stepped inside the car, making eye contact with Sarah who sat on the far edge of the back seat. Unfortunately, she had not gotten her way for if she had it would force one of her parents into the back seat and they weren't about to do that. May was feeling that sensation of throwing up again, in fact she could still taste the last time in her mouth. She wanted to break off her buck teeth, hide her big ears, curl up her massive feet, scratch away her speckled skin, and hide her skinny body. In front of them all of her flaws came back to drown her. Tears were threatening to spill as she was introduced by Ed.

"H…hello. It's… nice to meet you."

"She's shaking. Oh, she must be nervous. Don't worry, dear. You have nothing to be afraid of. You can call me Mrs. Drommond, I'm Ed's mother."

"I think she figured that one out. It's nice to meet you too, May. Sarah, say hello."

"Hi," She quickly replied, throwing her a look that was mixed.

"Sarah, you can do better than that."

"It's fine, ma'am. We've met before."

"Now Sarah, you told us you were meeting her for the first time."

"I forgot," She fibbed, trying to look through her photos on her phone but it was any excuse to not say much that would get her into hot water.

"How could you forget that face?" Mrs. Drommond asked, which made May want to fling herself out the window thinking that the woman thought her as ugly. "Our son not only had a date but look at her, Howard. Isn't she such an attractive girl?"

"Prettier than the flowers on her clothes. How long have you known Ed?"

"I'd say for a couple years."

"To think we are just now meeting you. Well, no matter. Tell us about you. What kind of things do you like?"

"Well ma'am, I like all the things he likes pretty much. I guess that's why we get along so well," May said with a smile, and a warm look toward Ed who made a goofy sort of sound that could have been 'awww.'

"Aren't they just too cute together? Ed are you going to invite May to the formal?"

"Uh…I haven't thought of it…but I guess, sure?"

"Oh Ed, really?! You wanna take me to the dance? But…I can't even dance."

"Neither can I. I just want to go with you."

May turned to mush right then and there. Without caring about anything else she leaned onto his shoulder and let out a long loving sigh. Mrs. Drommond poked her husband's arm and pointed at them with a smile. Quickly she folded her hands to her heart, looked upwards, and mouthed 'thank you'. The ride ended up nothing like she assumed and his parents were actually pleasant. The only one she couldn't seem to get on terms with is Sarah who stayed silent most of the time. From memory even the Kankers thought Sarah to be the world's biggest pain the neck and as she sat there, playing on her phone, May knew the girl would probably not want to even speak to her.

May wanted to make friendly, though, she had been given a second chance why not Sarah too? Everyone arrived at the pizza parlor which had a name but as it was the only one within decent driving range, they just called it that and everyone knew what they meant. They served mostly pizza and ice cream, sodas, floats, the usual and had a juke box playing retro swing which was something Lee really liked. They all came in and got a table, the parents decided it best to be with the other parents and let the "kids" sit with each other. Ed's father had given him some money and said that if his other friends wanted anything it was okay to spend it on them too just not to go hog wild.

"How was the ride May?" Marie asked, shy that she was sitting so close to Double Dee, who didn't seem to mind that their legs were touching.

"Good. Ed has nice parents. They really liked me. Ed asked me to formal!"

"That's wonderful news. Aren't you glad you got a dress just in case?"

"I'd hate to think of what would happen if I had to go in my old clothes! Thank you, Double Dee."

"It was my pleasure," He humbly responded. "Does everyone know what they want?"

"You don't have to pay for everything by the way, dad gave me money."

"Alright then, Ed, we'll split the bill between us as even as possible. That way neither of us pays more."

They had to order two pizzas since Ed and May liked some choice objects on theirs that nobody even remotely wanted. Double Dee turned his attentions to the girl right next to him, her leg rubbing on his which was making his heart do flips but he kept a steady face.

"How are you faring these days, Marie?"

"I'm doing great. We cleaned the house so now I guess if you want you can come over sometime."

"I'd very much like that. Though I hope you didn't clean just for me."

"It was getting really bad and we couldn't find things we needed. It took us ages but when it was done, we were happy. Now I can see the floor."

"That's excellent. You won't trip over anything now. I noticed you have a dragon there on your necklace. That's the perfect spirit animal for you. Fierce, powerful, mysterious, protective, and elegant."

"The last one isn't me at all and it's really nothing like a dragon either."

"I'd beg to differ. I find that though they can be destructive, all powerful beings they have such lithe forms, moving gracefully in the wind, their manes always flowing and even when they breathe fire it comes out in artful curls."

Marie could not escape and hide her face, he would wonder what's wrong, nor could she blush but it could not be helped. It happened all the same which seemed to always be the case. Double Dee noticed this and smiled to himself, one hand under his chin, captivated by the adorable display of emotion. Marie was not facing him, she wouldn't dare, only she pretended to have a cough but Lee noticed.

"Does that mean that Marie has a lithe body to you?" Lee insinuated with a smirk which cued Double Dee to want to also hide his face for he hadn't really realized he had said such a thing.

"Oh dear me…I didn't mean to come off that way."

"I need to use the ladies room, please excuse me."

"Of course," He moved immediately out of her way watching her run fast to the bathroom.

"Too much soda," May suggested, seeing the worried expression on Double Dee's face, "She is very jumpy these days though."

"I've noticed. I'm afraid it might be my fault. I don't like coming off in an offensive way."

"Double Dee the last thing she is, is offended. She talks about you all the time, you know only good stuff. She's just not used to guys complimenting her."

"Why ever not? She is quite a fetching sort," He replied, seemingly to himself, staring off a little into the distance.

Lee raised her eyebrow, May did the same, they shared a look with each other as if to say, "oh really?"

"Well you know, as I see it anyhow and who am I to judge outward appearances?"

"You are the only guy that ever has seen her that way so when you say those things, she doesn't know what to do. She wasn't like that a long time ago, I mean she used to take compliments better. She just sort of stopped being so confident."

"She used to play guitar too and sing," May added on, taking a large sip of her sprite.

"I never knew she had so many talents. She doesn't pick up these hobbies anymore, I wager."

"Nope. She kinda gave up on everything. She was good though, thought maybe that was her career. The next rock star."

"Here's your pizza, guys. Enjoy!" The happy faced waiter exclaimed, placing two pizzas on the table. One was just pepperoni and the other had anchovies and pineapples. Ed and May immediately went about eating as quickly as it was set down in front of them. Lee rolled her eyes. "Pigs."

"Anyway, I bet if you asked, she would do that again for you."

"I could never impose."

"Double Dee, think of it like this, if she picked it up it would be a good distraction from her doing whatever bad things she's been hiding from us. I'm sure you know what they are, whatever they are and I don't need to know. When she plays, she's happy, she's free, and it gives her something to do. Most days she mopes around the house, all gloomy. Plus, if for some reason school fails, hey she's got a pretty face and good pipes. Even in a racksack town like this, that can take you somewhere."

Double Dee found this to be a good idea and one that hadn't come to mind. If he could give her something to focus on other than studies, something that gave her joy, something he couldn't really buy, then he was more than happy to give it. It was interesting to learn of her musical past. He knew she enjoyed listening to music, with a depth no other besides a musician could claim to have, but the thought of her being one didn't seem to cross his mind. He found when they talked, no matter what it's about, he got lost in their conversations.

Her speech was clear, her wording concise, and her voice was very easy to listen to. Being such a complete brainiac didn't leave him to have too much energetic banter with those around him. Sure, he had talks but they had in depth conversation, they had lively words to speak even if they seemed silly to everyone else. It wasn't that she was just as intelligent as he was, not many people were, but the way in which she would talk to him, listen to him, and how very alive they both were when they talked was like nothing he could compare to.

She enjoyed hearing him speak with an enthusiasm he could only see on the people he taughts faces, as if she hung on every word. Marie came back, looking like she had sorted everything out, and went right back to her seat though she wished she could switch with Lee. They all ate the pizza and then had ice cream afterwards. It wasn't long before they were dropped off at their mobile home, Ed's family saying it was a pleasure to meet May.

Double Dee asked if he could stay a little bit and his parents let him. The interior was much cleaner than it had been, everything smelled like lemon. Lee was very sneaky, so while Marie and May started telling jokes and stories, Lee found a way to sneak Marie's old guitar into the room. She propped it up against the closet door, as close to the closet as possible for that's where it came from and she hoped Marie wouldn't think anything of it. She then started to join in with the conversation. It didn't take too much time for her to act like she just now noticed the lonely wooden thing in the corner.

"Hey, Marie isn't that your guitar?"

"It is but I swear I put it in the closet."

"Why don't you play it for our guest?"

"No way! You know I don't play anymore and especially for well, others."

"C'mon Marie," May implored, "Play and sing like the good old days."

"I won't do it! I won't!"

"Would you do it if I was to ask you?" Double Dee wondered, in a voice like cotton candy. "I'm very apt to hearing you play. I'm a musician too, though my specialty is the piano and violin. If you play for me then I'd gladly play you a piece the next time we meet."

"…But I haven't played in forever…and I play horribly."

"A true musician never forgets how the guitar strings hum when they strum it or which note is a sharp or a flat. It just comes to them naturally even after not touching an instrument for a thousand years. As for your quality, I'm not expecting Bach but I'm not expecting the wailing of injured birds either. Whatever you play, whatever you sing, I will be joyed to hear it."

"…I…I can't…there's s-so many people..."

"Then pretend to play in front of the one person you feel most comfortable with," Double Dee suggested, placing the dusty guitar in her hands, then sitting down. Marie swallowed hard, her fingers shaking terribly, but how could she say no to him? He had given so much. She sat herself upon a stool, breathing out slowly. She would have loved to take his advice but said person was the person who also made her the most anxious. It was him. Her eyes closed shut, blacking out everything, all she could hear now was the rapid beating of her heart.

Her finger plucked one string then another in a slapdash way until it came together in a melody. The tune was somber, slow, and yet had this romantic feel to it. Double Dee watched her play, still as he could be, feeling every vibration come from every string, as if she was strumming his soul. Then she began to sing and it was as if some magic spell had been cast upon him. He felt himself entirely affixed to the spot, unable to move his body, his eyes from her at the moment, looking at her with a sense of wonder and enchantment as her voice, shuddering with shyness, sung to what seemed only him.

_"Follow me down to the bridge_

_Look at the water underneath_

_Do you see, what's reflected?_

_The ripples falter the image beneath_

_The bridge also seems, strangely incomplete_

_Yet I followed_

_Why did I?_

_Follow me down the corner of town_

_Look at the lights up above_

_Do you see, what's reflected?_

_The flames dance so wildly I cannot tell_

_And this town seems strangely empty as well_

_Yet I followed_

_Why did I?_

_Am I never meant to see my own face staring back at me?_

_Or am I afraid to see what's there?_

_Could it also be, just curiosity?_

_Follow me down to my home late at night_

_Look directly into my eyes_

_Do you see, what's reflected?_

_Your tears are sadly standing in the way_

_I also feel empty, yet I will stay_

_Why do I?_

_Why do I?_

_Why do I?_

_Follow me follow me follow me…. Why do I?"_

The song snatched him right in the piece of him inside his chest, beating with ever syllable of her voice. Her voice seemed to gain a power of its own growing wings and soaring higher louder, prouder than it had when she started, her passion and feeling driven hard into her words. They made him feel like soaring too. It was like her words were a cloud below him, moving him up and up and up. Suddenly he was flying through the air with her music to guide him. Every emotion she put into what she sang was not only written on her face but his face as well. He was utterly moved. This is exactly what Lee wanted and exactly what she knew would happen.

Lee and May weren't gifted the same vocal talents their mother once had, only some of her features but Marie, who looked the least like her and probably stole whatever was good from her father, had gained that. Smoking ruined their mother's voice entirely but she had recorded tapes of herself singing and she used to have enough talent to be a Broadway star. Unfortunately, life wasn't fair. Double Dee touched his heart, looking at her with adoration and awe. Sure, Lee had wanted Marie to get back into this but really just wanted to show off that voice. Even if he wasn't completely swooning, she had sort of hoped he might have connections- to get Marie a record deal or something. However, she much rather liked the other option; the option in front of her. The man was a quivering puddle of emotion. Marie put down her guitar and opened her eyes slowly, the two of their eyes connected and didn't stop looking at each other. He hurriedly wiped away the tear coming from his eye.

"Why have you hidden such a gift from the world?"

"You think I'm good?!"

"Good is an understatement. I for once, don't have much to say. I'm shaken to my core."

"You can't really mean all that…I sounded awful. My vocals were wobbly."

"Please, Marie, you insult the high caliber of your performance. The magnitude of which your composition emotes is outstanding! I've never heard it before! I have been swept into opera houses and theaters but there is nothing like a raw, real, voice trembling with ardency and bursting at its very seams with meaning and purpose. My lady, on my honor as a patron of the arts, I have scarcely been so moved to tears by music. Never say another harsh word about it! Promise that to me!" Double Dee had her hands cupped into his own, holding them tightly without realizing he did so. Their eyes still hadn't left each other. She gazed at him with unbridled longing, as moved by his words as he was by her music.

"Dee…"

"Yes Marie?"

"My hands…"

"Oh!" Suddenly he realized what exactly he was holding. It had felt so soft he convinced his mind it had been some sort of luxurious fabric. "Pardon me." Now he couldn't get it out of his head that her hands were so well moisturized and perfectly delicate. She had the perfect hands for playing guitar. Her eyes, he noticed now, though not of a peculiar shape or color, always gave him this look of affection and seemed to always beseech him. At times they were so imploring he daren't look away. He couldn't look away.

"If it makes you feel better then I won't say anything negative anymore about it."

"Oh, thank you! Really, though, you must keep playing every day. I won't allow you to stop. For me…it's like a well drying up."

"Aren't there…you know, other wells?"

"Marie don't you get it? You're the only one he wants to drink from."

"LEE!" Marie screeched loudly, her and Double Dee's faces both bright crimson red.

"I uh…eheh… should get going…"

"Look what you did, you're making him leave!"

"Oh no it's just I have my own music lessons. I would love to stay with you."

"I bet," Lee said causing the sharpest angriest glare Marie could manage.

"P…please…don't start quarreling. At least wait until I have vacated the premises. I do so disdain fighting."

"I'm sorry… have a good day, Dee."

"You as well, Marie. Ladies, always a pleasure."

As soon as he was out of the door, out of earshot, Marie gave Lee a wild look.

"What what?"

"You keep finding ways to embarrass me! Can't you tell he doesn't like that? He's too modest to say anything but I'm not. Whatever it is you are trying to do with all your little hints, drop it now. He don't like me and he's only blushing because you are saying such forward things."

"Marie, you got a lot to learn about guys, like when to read the signs. Your eyes were closed but I saw how he looked at you."

"He liked my singing. It's probably how he looks at other singers that he likes hearing."

"It was different, even he said so. When are you gunna face the facts?"

"Here's the facts; he don't like me, he won't like me, he can't like me. Whatever you are over there thinking, don't think it and stop meddling. I know for a fact you put my guitar out here. I don't know what you are trying to do but just don't. You can't force a guy like that to like a girl like me. We are just too different. If there was ever a vaguest hope he would ever even slightly like me, he would have to come to it naturally. You keep pushing him but I'm tellin ya now it's like pushing a boulder uphill."

"He seems to be pushing himself."

"Lee. Stay out of it. In fact, there's nothing to even stay out of. Just any ideas you have- don't have 'em. Alright?"

"Suit yourself."

Marie went to the couch and flopped herself upon it, flipping on the television. It wasn't right of her sister to try and instigate a relationship between the two especially when, to Marie, there was nothing between them but mutual friendship. Couldn't Lee see he was only interested in them for niceness sake? She huffed out in aggravation. Sure, it was nice to be doted on, even given vast amounts of compliments, but in the end, he was just a good person and she could do no more but accept that. Meanwhile Double Dee was walking home, looking toward the sky, and seeing that according to the clouds, it might snow soon. He thought of Marie, how her skin was pale and how in such weather, her cheeks, nose, and throat would have a little painting of pink across them. He wondered if she might enjoy ice skating and imagined the two of them doing that.

He was decently good at it so he could teach her some things. He could buy her hot cocoa, take her to see a ballet- they always showed The Nutcracker around this time. Her in formal attire, a gorgeous evening gown floating across the moonlit snowy night, fluttered into him. Her song wound around and around in his head like a broken record that he didn't want to replace. As it spun, he imagined the two of them spinning on the ice together seemed to go with it, each swoop of her song gave him the image of holding her aloft in the air, a wide smile on her face, snow dotting her eyelashes, her flushed cheeks, and decorating her attire. That picture froze like the pond right there her elated expression caught in the winter chill like a gorgeous postcard illustrated by Currier and Ives. He decided right then and there, he really wanted to take her ice skating.

* * *

AN: I made up the song myself and it's supposed to reflect how Marie feels about herself and how Double Dee feels about her.


	5. Chapter 5

The birds tweeted goodbye as they flew south. It was winter, after all, and Peach Creek became an icy wonderland when the weather changed. The leaves shed their green foliage in favor of being bare, covered only in white snow and drooping icicles. Shorts were exchanged for pants, tank tops exchanged for sweaters, and hands covered by mittens. It was so cold that day that the windows frosted over and all around the A.C's were turned into heaters overnight. Now it was prime time for coffee shops and soup makers and for the children to make angels and snow men and for early Christmas shopping to be done.

Just the sight of the icy backdrop was enough to lift one's spirit and remind them of a childhood memory wrapped neatly like the presents soon to be under the tree. Mrs. Drommond, wearing fleece pajamas and a cap around her hair curlers, made a pot of coffee and while it was waiting to brew, she called up her friend, Debbie Reese, Eddy's mother. Debbie Reese was a portly woman with messy brown hair tied back in a bun, she and her husband, Lou, were both the bread makers of the family and though they were strict, gruff, and sometimes might seem a bit unfriendly, you would never find more dependable, hardworking people.

They taught Eddy the value of a dollar which was never lost on him and that if you want something big to happen you gotta make it happen- never wait for what you want to drop in your hands. Their eldest son, Eddy's idol, Terry, had left the house by the time he was 19 and made his way in the world, had a fiancé named Lottie who was pregnant, and had a steady job at a factory. Every now and again they would come down, during holidays especially, to visit. Terry had the most respect for his parents after he left home, realizing as those bills came in how much they did for him. However, he couldn't help being just as surly and rude, careless, perverse, and hard tempered as his brother. Debbie picked up the phone as she rolled out of bed, waking up her husband, who laid there with an unpleasant expression.

"Who is it?" He grumbled. He too was rather round but the muscle was not lost in the weight he carried. His stomach was protruding but his forearms were massive and hairy, his chin and head seemed square in comparison to hers which were circular.

"It's Mags. Hey Maggie, haven't heard from you in a bit."

"Could you take your call out of the room, babe?"

"Yeah. One sec Mags," Mrs. Reese pat her husband's shoulders as she left, venturing into the living room. She closed the bedroom door behind her. Her hand fumbled into her pocket to find a crumpled pack of cigarettes which she popped one into the side of her mouth. It hung there unlit as she started her adventure to find a lighter. "Okay, now I can talk. How have you been, Maggie? How's the kids?"

"Oh, as far as Sarah she is doing fine. Growing like a weed but looking like a blossom. You won't believe what happened recently with our wonderful son, Ed. I bet you'll even think I'm lying."

"Well don't leave me hanging, Mags. You know how I like juicy gossip."

"Okay, Deb, here it is." She cleared her throat a little. "Ed had a date- with a real girl!"

"Nooooo!"

"Yes!"

"Well I'll be damned," Mrs. Reese exclaimed with a chuckle, finally lighting up her cigarette, taking a big drag before saying in a blunt way, "I was sure he might not ever get one. Guess I was wrong! Who's this chick? Is she good?"

"Deb, she is just perfect. They like all the same unusual things and she's not bad looking either. She has two sisters and if I can be honest with just you, yes, they are prettier than her, but she is just the right amount of pretty for him. I'd be blown out to Jupiter if she was some super model. I'm already in orbit as is."

"Hey even if she looked like a used toilet, who cares right? Hot damn. I just never thought this day would come, well for him. He's a little, ehh, no I don't want to say it."

"Go ahead and say it. He's slow. I was thinking that too all the time, with him being in special classes and all. I sat up all night crying because of this. You can't imagine how my eyes must have looked when he told me to help pick out a nice shirt for a date! I think I fainted! He really cares about her."

"Wow…I am blown. Terry, oh he got along too good with girls from a young age, but Eddy hasn't come home with even a crush. Speaking of, our boys haven't really been hanging out like they used to. What's up with that?"

"Ed told me they weren't on speaking terms because of some nasty things he said to May, that's her name. I wasn't sure if it was true or not but before you go and give him a talking to, I want to tell you something about these girls. Ed told me they live all alone, no family! They don't seem to be orphans and they are all crammed inside a mobile home down the road. I don't know all the details but if Eddward wasn't so very kind to them then they would have nothing. I was wondering if you'd like to help me out, you know, make some meals for them, maybe even pick them up some gifts for Christmas? I don't know where their mom is and they all have different dads. It doesn't seem like a pleasant story. What do you think?"

Mrs. Reese took in a big breath of smoke blowing it out slowly. She was sitting upon a well-worn sofa, tapping her cigarette ashes into the ash tray. "Yeah it sounds like hell over there. You can bet your ass there's more going on behind the scenes we might never know but that's really their business. I'll make them some taco casserole or Frito pie or whatever. Don't you worry none about Eddy either. I'll go talk with him now."

"Thank you, Deb. I'm sure they will appreciate whatever you make, they are really such nice girls. You have a good day, okay?"

"You too, Maggie."

The line clicked off. Mrs. Reese finished her cigarette before heading back to the bedroom. Her husband still slept, covering the whole bed now. She flipped on the light and flooded the room with yellow hues.

"Hey, get up. We gotta do parent stuff."

"What did Eddy do this time?" He grumbled out, opening his eyes slowly. Eddy had a pretty bad track record with his parents, late assignments, not paying attention in class, and causing a lot of general ruckus. Mr. Reese's hefty body shifted upwards, shoulders rolling. It was like watching a tsunami crash onto the shore.

"Mags just called and said that Ed told her our son was mean to a girl Ed is dating."

"Ed is dating?!"

"Yes, I know, it's a shock. Anyways, he said something nasty to her and that's why the boys haven't been doing the usual. He better hope it isn't true or his hide is going to be tanned."

"Hell yea it is. EDDDYYY!" His voice roared, shaking the house. Eddy was no fool, when his voice was called like that it was never for anything good and if he wasn't there in a few minutes he would be laid out. He was in the room faster than lightning, losing his usual cool attitude as he stood before his parents. He loved them and they loved both of their sons but that didn't mean he didn't fear them. He couldn't even pick which one he feared worse, they both were frightfully fond of corporal punishment whenever he did something wrong which is why it was weird that he did wrong so much.

"Y-y-yes, Dad?"

"Now your mother just got off the phone with Ed's mother and it seems Ed has been telling her about why you three have been avoiding each other. It seems you said some choice words about a girl. Now come straight with me and I won't beat your ass as hard. If I find out you are lying, it will be worse for you."

"I…I…" He gulped down hard, trembling harder. "Yes…I did."

"Eddy what is wrong with you!? You have been raised better than that! What did you say to her?" His mother huffed out, through her nose like a bull, arms folded and eyes glaring at him. "I want every word, even if it was a bad one, which it better not have been!"

"I…I…uhm…"

"Oh come on now, don't get all tongue tied. You seem to have no issue speaking when it comes to bullying people."

"I called her…a…f…fat cow…" He mumbled, eyes looking at the carpet. Anywhere but those two dark spots that looked at him with rage.

"You what?! Why did you think it was okay to call a girl that?!" Mrs. Reese asked, her tone one of pure disgust especially since her whole life as a young girl that's what guys called her.

"Her sisters started…a... attacking me."

"Eddy I told you not to lie to me!"

"I'm not, I swear!" He pleaded, feeling colder than if he was outside butt naked.

"They didn't do it for no reason, that's for sure. Fess up right now. Did you say something to them first?"

"…Y…y...Yes. D... Double Dee…and Ed…they've been hanging out with these girls…. a lot… and th…they used to bully us."

"So, because a long time ago these girls, who mind you, don't have any parents to tell them what's wrong like you do, used to be mean to you, you decided now that your friends are their friends you have to be mean back?" Mrs. Reese angrily inquired, looking down upon her son with disappointment and disapproval.

"What do you mean they have no parents?" Mr. Reese asked, tearing away from tearing at Eddy who stood there knowing his punishment was coming with no way to avoid it.

"They live alone in a mobile home. Maggie asked me to you know, watch after them. They have no food and no money. Without Eddy's other little friends they wouldn't have gone far."

"Eddy…it's already repulsive, this behavior you've had towards these girls, but to hear that you are being so cruel toward them when they have nothing! You always seem to look up to your brother but let me tell you something right now, he wouldn't have acted like this. Your brother helps pay these damn bills when money is tight, he pays for your clothes, and Lottie, she may look like some diva to you now, but she used to be homeless, like these girls will be. Our son took her home and gave her a new life."

"B…b... but I didn't know that…a…about them...!"

"You didn't even take the time to find out, did you?! You just decided to be a spiteful brat! Your friends know better, they grew up and acted like actual men. I'm already up to here with you but you better tell me now, what exactly you called the other girls that made them attack you 'cuz it's more than clear to me you were the starter of this."

"I can't…I can't…s... say it."

"Boy, that's rich! You said it to them no trouble but now you want to act all ashamed. You have no shame! Say it now, it doesn't matter, your ass is grass regardless. I might stand to look at you a little more knowing you can be honest for once."

"It…it w-w-w-was M... Marie…I assumed…she and d..d..duh…Double d...Dee…were…together…so I…I called…I called her a…a…hoe."

"That's it," His father affirmed, standing up, loosening his belt. "You are gunna learn today. I don't know where you learned that it was okay to treat girls like shit but it wasn't from us. You think you are some kind of thug, well we didn't raise one and you sure as hell aren't going to become one. Not while you live under this roof. After I'm done you are gunna wash up and help your mother make food for these girls and you are going to deliver it to them, you understand?"

"…Yes…"

"Yes what?!"

"Yes s…sir!"

Next door the neighbors knew without even hearing the conversation that Eddy had gotten in trouble again because the distinctive smacking of leather belt on skin and painful yowls were confirmation enough. Not too much later, the telephones were ringing off the wires, each parent in each household was sooner or later aware of just what sort of plight the young Kanker Sisters were in and every single one of them was willing to bring a dish to the girls' house or anything else helpful they could think of. Nazz's family was one of the first to get the call, and when they told her she was all too happy to lend a hand. She rushed to her room to see what she could give to them that she was willing to part with. On her bed was Kevin, half dressed, and looking at her with a sort of languid, pleasant contentment. Her parents, being as free-spirited as they were, didn't mind if he spent the night with her, in her room, and if the two did some more mature things in said room. His parents were okay with it as well, his father proud, his mother mostly obliviously happy at whatever her athlete did.

"Hey there, cutie. Come here often?"

"Kevin, get up, dude. Do you know where I left my bag of healing crystals?"

"Let's see…you left them on the counter before we you know…took up the space on it, so they are on the floor probably. Why?"

"I think that's a good gift to give, right?" Nazz asked, searching the floor now, moving her discarded underwear out of the way. Her hand found a suede blue bag tied off with a red ribbon. Inside were various sized and colored crystal all with potential powers that she firmly believed in. "Aha! Here they are."

"Christmas isn't for a while now, you know that, right?"

"I'm not stupid, Kev. Haven't your parents called and told you what's going on?"

"Not a word from the old man today. He's probably shooting a commercial today."

"And your mom?"

"Off with her other boyfriend, probably," he shrugged, picking his teeth and staring at the ceiling, watching her fan go around. His mother was actually not his biological mother so he had a sort of grudge against her.

"Now Kevin stop that! You don't know if she's having an affair. Look, whatever dude, my parents told me we are going to bring over food and stuff to the Kankers."

"What for?"

"They don't have any of that. If your parents are too busy then fine, but you can help too. Please, Kevin, please. It would be totally uncool of you to not give help to those in need. Like, Eddy really set off my chakras with that the other day. Prove to me that you two aren't alike."

"You think I'm like that dork?"

"He's not a dork but he is totally unbalanced. Too much bad juju in him. You'll be just like him if you don't help, plus it will make you feel good inside. C'mon, sweetheart," She lovingly pleaded, giving him big puppy dog eyes and a pout, which made him raise his arms up like a white flag. She jumped up and down in excited glee, which made his jersey that she was wearing ride up on her.

"I'm a lucky guy," He hummed, looking her over, "Alright let's do this. What do you need?"

"Whatever you can offer."

Kevin had to think about what it was that he could give them that would be sufficient. Over at the Pensky's house they had received the news too, Mr. Pensky getting on making them fish stew and Mrs. Pensky sewing a blanket for them to keep them warm. Double Dee couldn't be more elated than right now seeing all his neighbors working in unison to make the sisters lives better and it brought him a glow in his heart knowing it was started by him. He looked upon his library of books that he owned, picking out three that would suit each of the girls. He gathered them all up into a neat bundle, looking over the one meant for Marie with the same sort of fondness he felt for the girl. The idea he had from yesterday was still very prominent in his mind. He desired to see Marie just as jubilant as she could be, laughing in that charming way that only she can. He found his father in the kitchen, the strong delicious smell of the stew wafting in the air.

"What can I trouble you for, son?"

"Do we still have season tickets to the ballet?"

"Of course. Thinking of taking Marie, are we?"

"How did you know?"

"I've come to recognize the little emotions in your face. I have now found your Marie face- it's the sort of appearance I only see you have when you are thinking about her. You look like you are drifting off into a good dream."

"Dear me…" Double Dee bashfully stated, rocking on his heels, "I didn't know I was so readable."

"Most parents can read their children's expressions. Now, if you want to take her, I'm assuming you'd like to have it be just the two of you?"

"I have no qualm if we all go, as that was my intention anyways. She enjoys mother's company very much, it seems."

"Well that's something we both share," He jested with a light wink. "However, isn't one of the premiere days today? Do you mean to do it tonight?"

"It's a good night for it, with the snow. It would set the mood for a Christmas themed presentation."

"Yes…and she would look lovely amongst the fairy lights outside the theater," Mr. Pensky supposed, stirring the stew, adding a hefty dash of some sort of spice.

"So very lovely…" Double Dee mused, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy that image a little before realizing he wasn't alone.

"You ought to tell her that, when you see her."

"I've been told she isn't one who takes compliments well so I try not to though…I find they slip out."

"Mhhhmmm," He hummed, "Well when we see her you will let her know about the ballet. Go and let your mother know too."

Double Dee nodded his head, doing as he was told. His father looked at him with a knowing smile. To him it was obvious why his son couldn't stop complimenting this girl and why he always seemed to want to be near her but he would wait for whatever would come between the two. The Kankers laid around their house, not even knowing what today was going to hold for them. They were for once happy that their house had no AC as it was warm and cozy inside. Marie had on a sweater with sleeves so long one could only see her painted fingertips with stripy stockings, for as warm as it was the cold still got in.

She could really go for a cup of joe or something right now but there wasn't much in the fridge but leftover pizza slices. Lee was looking in the newspaper, circling through jobs section as she knew they couldn't rely on Double Dee too much and food was getting scarce. May was playing Tetris on the phone, hanging upside down with her long hair trailing on the floor. Suddenly as the knock came to their door, they all jumped up. Even though they had gotten used to being visited by people they actually liked there was still a fear that one day on the other side would be the cops or something. Thankfully as Lee opened it, it was the person who had a habit of visiting them the most these days. He stood there, with a large buttoned scarf around his neck, holding onto some books, his usual hat on his head.

"Good morning Lee!" Double Dee cheerfully chirped, "I hope we are all ready for this riveting day."

"Does that mean cold?" May asked from her chair, still upside down. Marie fussed with her hair a little, moving it behind her ear as Double Dee made his way inside, his eyes on her.

"No May, it means exciting."

"You have a vast understanding of my verbiage. One wonders just how much of your acumen you are concealing from the populous."

"Gosh, you sure do know a lot of fancy words. I don't have a clue what he says. You seem to get it. What did he even say?"

"That's what he said, that I get it. It' s sort of like we have a secret language." Marie smirked at him. "I don't get everything though. I'm not that smart."

"What brings you over here today?" Lee asked, then she looked out the door and noticed something that made her eyes wider than the moon and her mouth want to come off and drop to the ground. It was like a dam busted, but instead of water rushing into a river, there were cars all trickling down into their yard and outside their mobile home. It wasn't all at once, but as of right now, there was already a few there. Double Dee's car, his parents getting out of it holding things in their hands, and other people whose parents she's never met- only their kids. Yesterday he told her about the Cul-De-Sac all coming together to assist them but she never told her sisters. She wasn't so sure the neighborhood would all want to keep to what Double Dee had said to her for she doubted there was that much of an abundance of kindness.

She could only assume to be fortunate enough to have one person do so much but now she was facing the whole of the community, some with dishes in their hand, some with boxes, and all with smiles. She opened the door even wider to her peering sisters so they could see just what Double Dee, what everyone was doing for them. The girls all saw, all saw what just a little touch of sympathy had become. All these people in their colored jackets and sweaters looked like a rainbow of hope against the white background and that hope struck into the girls hard. May was the first to cry, Marie had to hide her face away from them but she was certainly crying, and Lee fought it with all her might, strove hard not to let this break her down. In the end her lip only quivered and she let out a sniffle.

"…We don't deserve all this…" Lee whispered, her heart wobbling in her chest, wanting with all its might, to let her cry too.

"Yes, yes you do. I want you to see that there are people in the world who aren't cruel and twisted, as life has been for you. If you ask there is always help, and if you stumble through the dark there is always light, and that if you feel there is no way out, that someone can have the key. I cannot give you the world but look at what the world can give you."

Lee had no words to say to him, no words in any way or fashion were enough, she could only stand there and allow it to happen, allow her neighbors to gift her with these things. Her door stood open and she stood in front of it, eyes still round, and mouth halfway open, not uttering a thing. She was given the fish soup first and the blanket which was decorated with their names and little versions of them. May put the blanket across the couch and the soup was in the fridge. She had no words to say either and her mouth even wider than her sisters. She could only muster up a thank you.

"Now you enjoy that. That soup has been in my family longer than I have."

Again, not a word, just a nod. The next round of people that came around was actually Rolf, just Rolf really, nobody had ever met or seen his family before. Most likely he, like the Kankers, lived alone, his parents would send him money from their homeland. All they knew was his father was a sheepherder. He brought them something that looked like a menagerie of sea life and animal parts all mixed together. It smelled unpleasant.

"This is Rolf's grandmama's specialty, Kanker girls. Eat it and you will grow big and strong like Rolf. I brought you some Jujubes as well, please do be enjoying them, yes. Rolf also has some photos of his home to share with you. Look, there's my cousin Elisa and nephew, Oaken." He was leaning close to the girls, arm around them, showing them polaroids of what looked like two semi dark-skinned people waving to the camera. It wasn't much but it was sweet of him to want to share a piece of his home with those that didn't really have one. The girls looked through the photographs with him of the rolling green hills dotted with wildflowers and the stretching blue sky with thin white clouds about the rocky mountains. Rolf then started to entertain them with polka music out of nowhere, which no one really asked him to, but they allowed it. The next person that came up to them was Jimmy, wearing a light blue ascot and white button up sweater with pale blue deer galloping along the bottom. He held out a beautifully decorated tin of sugar cookies for them with the rosiest cheeks and genuine smile ever.

"I made them myself! I hope you like them. I wasn't sure if you were allergic to cinnamon so I just went with sugar cookies instead of gingerbread men."

His parents were behind him, beaming with the same kind of perfectly white teeth he had. His mother had the same kind of fragile willowy shapes to her form that Jimmy seemed to inherit. "We also made you some fruit cake and a honey baked ham," She offered, her eyes just as pale blue as his ascot.

"Oh, and if you girls visit me, I'll give you all a free teeth cleaning," Jimmy's father said. It wasn't like he was insulting their hygiene, he was just a dentist, he always was like this and with the kids loving jawbreakers so much his business never seemed to stop booming.

On and on it went, gifts and food being given to the girls, the adults talking amongst themselves or with the children, and asking the Kankers questions leaving them little choice to remain speechless. There weren't too many prying or private questions asked, thank goodness, everyone seemed to be well reserved as far as what to say and how to say it. Even Rolf who usually blurted things out without meaning to sound mean, kept any comments to himself. When the Kankers offered them seats of drinks they were told that today was their day, they didn't need to lift a finger.

So all they could do was make nice, trying to remain as well-mannered and talkative as possible, now not allowed to stay silent and gape. Johnny and his family came bringing pasta salad, sandwiches, and chips. Johnny gave them all beaded bracelets that they had made together and then he claimed that Plank had a gift for them too. The gift was a Christmas ornament, hanging from the wooden slot in Planks head. The ornament actually looked like plank himself, only smaller. Naz and Kevin came too. Naz's parents, father with long hair, mother with a short Farah Faucet do, gave them a bunch of healthy foods.

They were all vegetarians but Kevin was not, though when he was around them he would never touch a piece of meat. They brought over a lot of memorabilia from the 70's including some thigh high go go boots that no longer fit Nazz's mom. Unlike most parents they preferred to be called by their first names especially since their last names were just too long. Moonchild, was the mothers name, and Firestar, was the fathers name- supposedly. Nazz's name was actually shortened from Nazzinovina but nobody on earth was willing to say that mouthful of a name, not even her teachers. She gave her crystals to the girls and Kevin gave them a football signed by his dad. He owned a couple of those. Nazz claimed that it wasn't good enough but he told her it would be worth a lot of money one day and that the thought should count. Lee looked upon Kevin's beloved red motorbike.

"Your motors sputtering. Have you checked the carburetor?"

"Yeah, but she keeps making that noise. You know about bikes?"

"Anything with wheels is my thing. She's a real beauty. Harley Davidson original. Classy."

Kevin felt sorry that he had misjudged them so quickly especially since he peaked inside their small house, compared to his it was like a pea next to a whole garden. There was an awful twist in his mind and stomach- It was his conscious, telling him to stop being such an ass all the time, especially because he would not only lose his favorite thing (which was Nazz) but he would be exactly like the biggest dork in the world. If anyone could appreciate a ride like his well, they were pretty alright in his book. Ed was there at last, putting May at ease, and allowing her to be more comfortable and talk more.

There were mashed potatoes with gravy, of course, a jello, baked peach cobbler, and pot pies. May relaxed on a bench, chatting it up freely with Ed and his other friends. Marie started to ease up too, having pleasant talks with the others. Lee did the same, in a deep conversation with Kevin about his bike, and Nazz who was complimenting Lee's hair. Everything then seemed great, everyone sort of just hanging out, having some food, talking it up then the last car came and everyone realized who was missing from the get together. Nobody else seemed to think anything of it, when Eddy and his family arrived, but the Kankers were still not the least bit happy to see him and Ed didn't even want to look at him, if anything he wanted to charge over them and knock him over like a bowling pin. Double Dee, always the voice of reason, told them to see what would happen and it would make a terrible impression if they all went to bickering.

Eddy was looking down at the ground, his hands around a paper bag, he didn't seem mad only thoroughly upset. At what or at who, nobody knew. After his dad gave him a thorough thrashing, they all had a talk with him, a good long talk, about his behavior, his foul mouth, and about how unjust he was being for no reason. They told him that if he didn't like the girls bullying him back then imagine how they must feel right now, now that they didn't bother him nearly as much. He should know better- he, who valued cold hard cash more than most things, should never act this way to someone without a cent. His friends all deserted him, those around him turned their heads away, and now his parents were fuming.

On top of that they put his brother on the phone and let him yell his ear off at Eddy, about how dismayed he was, about how revolted he was, and how even though he too could be a bit stingy and miserly, he would never have done that- EVER. He chewed him out then he handed the phone over to Lottie, who wanted to speak to him too. She fed him the harsh truth about growing up in that kind of environment, sparing no detail about her sordid life and how it was clear to her these girls were no better off. When you are hungry, lonely, and nobody is there to back you up, you become a very ugly sort of person- lashing out at anyone or you become the sort of person who clings onto anything that can get them out. The girls had become a mixture of both, which is why they acted hostile but needy. She begged him, for his own good, for the good of humanity, and for morality that he stop acting like a fool. She ended the conversation by saying,

"Terry and I had always wanted to tell our baby what kind of a man their uncle is. If you don't fix your act before it ruins you, well…I just don't know if I'll even tell the baby that it has an uncle."

He had a lot of thinking to do as he quietly aided in the cooking. He thought about what Nazz had said of him, he thought about what Ed had done to him, he thought about how easily he walked away too, he thought about Double Dee and what he said about him and also how far he was going to do what was right, he thought about what his parents had said; their claims that he was acting childish, he thought about how unlike his brother he was, he thought about the position the girls were in, he thought about how the entire neighborhood banding together, he thought about how much the girls had changed during the years and most of all he thought about how he stayed the same. The same old Eddy from long ago with his schemes at money laundering and naivety about the world and its workings.

All he cared about was getting rich, getting a lot of girls, and becoming famous. Those were the goals he had when he started out here. Now he was realizing that he cared about his friendships too and how without them around he wasn't much. He couldn't offer brains or brawn and according to Nazz he couldn't offer a heart. He was the perfect unholy combination of the three characters skipping alongside Dorothy on the yellow brick road except in the end they all learned they had those things to begin with. He wondered if there was some mystical wizard who could come and give him the heads up that he wasn't just a brainless, useless, cold person worse than the worst of them. He went directly to the trio of girls who he knew, without even looking, were all throwing imaginary daggers. He couldn't stomach looking at them right now, try as he might, even is his parents smacked his head, right now he just couldn't do it. To save their good reputation that they had going right now, they didn't say anything curt to him nor did they sneer, but they let their eyes do all the talking. His parents pushed him forward and grinned at the girls.

"Eddy here has something he'd like to say to you," spoke Mrs. Reese, viewing the girls in their entirety. She could tell by the way they were looking at her son they were still sore about what he said and she did not blame them. If they decided to tell him off then she would understand. "Don't you, Eddy?"

"I'm really sorry for how I've been behaving. I want you to have this," He responded, lifting up the brown paper bag to Lee's face. If his parents weren't there she would have smacked the living hell out of him and spat on him too but she took it anyways, with this fakey smile and a thanks. She expected his parents forced him to give something up so whatever was inside she told herself not to be phased by it. However, when she peered inside she couldn't help the swell of emotions that filled inside of her especially when it seemed his parents didn't even know what was in their themselves. She pulled it out for everyone to see, carefully as the object was very breakable. It was a full piggy bank, still marked with sloppy finger paint in very bad spelling the words 'Muni.' It felt full and heavy with the amount of change that was in there. All those times scraping to get every cent, mowing lawns, washing cars, delivering newspapers, babysitting, and cleaning all stored up neatly here- the money he had saved for so long and was going to use to most likely buy his first car when he was old enough to drive it, now in her hands. Though it weighed a lot the weight of its meaning pulled her down.

"I can't take this," Lee choked out, handing it back to him. Out of everything given to her, this was the one thing that was too precious to have. "It's for your future."

"It's for yours now."

Her lip wiggled around her mouth, looking like a squiggly drawn line of light red, she choked on a sob that was threatening to break. She placed the valuable object on the table then turned to him. She raised her hand, he flinched, his parents' eyes went wild with shock, but she didn't end up hitting him, she threw her arms around him, smushing his small frame against her chest tightly, allowing herself to quietly let out the tears she had been holding back all her life. Nobody behind her saw her cry but his mother and father did and Eddy felt her shudder around him. Even if he wanted to do something he really couldn't, his arms were pinned at his sides and he was being held there tightly, nearly suffocating in her grasp. Thankfully his face was being hidden at the moment so nobody could see his red face- mostly it was because his face was buried in-between her breasts. Double Dee was glad to know that now everything was alright between the six of them and was deeply stirred by Eddy's gesture. Ed found himself less angry with Eddy, he was still not yet accepting of him, but would allow him to be his friend.

Lee made herself presentable and met with Eddy's family properly. As they all talked, she found she got along so well with his family that she could say pretty much anything and they would laugh or agree with her. At last the day had come where the three Ed's and the three Kankers could all sit together and enjoy each other's company. Now the cul-de-sac was no longer segmented and separated, but whole once more. Double Dee gave his gifts to the sisters; to May he got an easier read and one he loved as a child, Charlotte's Web, and to Lee he got To Kill a Mockingbird, but Marie's he gave to in private. He held the book outward, its black front cover shining under the light, the leather clad, ripped shirt, teens looking at her as if daring her to read it.

"The Outsiders. Hm." She flipped over the book and read the synopsis with interest. "I'm going to like this, I can tell."

"I felt the same way. Open the front page, there's something inside it."

Marie flipped to the front page, seeing upon the beige paper what looked like tickets. Written on them in silvery words was 'The Starlight Theater for The Performing Arts presents; The Nutcracker Suite.' It took a moment for her to realize they weren't bookmarks, they were real, actual tickets, and good seats too.

"Are these…for me?"

"Naturally. Oh, please say you'll accompany me with mother and father! We go see the ballets often and it's so much better to view it with someone who hasn't had the pleasure yet."

"You are doing too much…"

"I have this urge inside of me to spoil you," Double Dee remarked, with a bit of a giggle, "There's really no helping it"

"What on earth am I going to wear? These things are fancy."

"Oh, it's not as fancy as all that, trust me. The opera is much grander. Even recently to the last musical I attended there were men in jeans. Just dress nicely and warmly, of course, it's rather chilly."

"Why are you only giving me the tickets? You don't want my sisters to come?"

"As an artist yourself I thought you'd appreciate it more and, if I may be a bit forward here, I find I thoroughly relish just being with you. We don't spend that much time together, do we, and really, I'm much closer to you than them. Please don't take it to heart, I care about you all a great deal it's just…oh…it doesn't seem to matter what I say it won't sound very pleasant towards your sisters."

"…No, I…I get it," She shyly replied, her eyes flickering towards him with an unmissable sort of affection he placed when someone had romantic feelings towards another. She was blushing again and now so was he. "You like being with me…"

"I like being with all of you, really. It's just…I feel more myself when I'm with you."

"Double Dee…"

"That's the first time you've used that name…"

"It's such a long way to say your name. I'm sorry…do you prefer that?"

"Whatever you call me, I'll answer to."

He moved in closer to her, smiling as sweet as could possibly be, talking in a loving sort of whisper that made her legs want to give in on her. _What is he doing? No no, he's just being nice. Being nice!_ She stepped back, confused with herself, and not wanting to believe in anything besides they were friends, very good very close friends, who cared immensely for each other, would probably die for each other, but would never love each other more than that.

"Uh yeah…so I'll try to find something to wear, I guess. This will be my first ballet. I always like that thing where they were on their tippy toes and twirl around."

"That's called a pirouette. You'll see a lot of those. Don't admit this to anyone, but I used to do ballet. I'm trained in most types of dances."

"I think it's cool, that a guy can move that way. It means you must be pretty limber."

"There you go again with your words. You really ought to tell me how you got so bright."

"Reading, I guess, Ma always read to us. She taught us how to write too. Me and Lee took to it more, May just likes the pretty pictures. You know um…we should go back outside, so nobody worries about us."

"Of course, after you," Double Dee obliged, opening the door.

The rest of the day was spent in the pleasurable company of friends, though most people had to go back home for this reason or that. Lee was still jabbering away with Mr. and Mrs. Reese, like old pals. Nobody seemed to notice or care that Marie was gone for a bit. After a while everyone went home and Marie was left to get ready for the ballet. She looked through her new wardrobe, sighing at every choice she made. Finally, she decided to ask for some assistance from Lee and May. She was torn between two outfits at the moment and couldn't decide which one seemed the best for such an upscale occasion.

On the bed laid out her potential attire- a mauve skater skirt with a sparkly blouse, and dress pants with an off-white sweater. It was decided that the dress pants and sparkly top would be better together, and more professional. Paired with some flats she would look chic. She threw on a faux fur overcoat, to keep herself warm as the numbers kept dropping as it got later and later into the evening. Finally, she twirled in front of her sisters, only because they asked her to, and asked if she looked okay. They both agreed she looked like a stylish young New York woman which is what she was going for. Double Dee arrived at her door, dressed in a long-sleeved button up shirt, bow tie, and dress shoes.

"Are you ready, milady?"

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

Marie left the house, feeling like Cinderella, as she got into her carriage, hoping to be home before the spell broke at midnight. The theater was an enormous building with people heading to and fro dressed in glitz and glamour. It made Marie feel under dressed but Double Dee assured her she looked sensational and if he said that then she would think no more of it. His mother was wearing what looked like a modern kimono with a faux mink wrap, her hair tied into a bun at the side, a golden hair clip settled just there. To Marie she looked like she was walking the red carpet to go see the premiere to her own movie, even the way she turned her head was glamorous. Her husband just as much a cinema starlit as she was, dressed in a fine suit, with a brilliant white tie, holding onto her arm. Honestly the four of them seemed mismatched- these two were like old Hollywood, stepping off the screen to reenact one last time their greatest performance, while it looked like she and Double Dee were going to eat out somewhere semi-expensive.

Marie was gawking at everything that she passed by, the marble statues, the fountain, the carved ivory around the podiums, the big lights, and the intricate paintings everywhere. They found their seats, sat down, and waited. It was all so much. She had never even touched anything close to being this extravagant or been anywhere so reserved and posh. Even compared to his parents and their home, this was a world of its own. The curtains were drawn and the show started. She was captivated by the graceful movements of the performers in leotards on stage, leaping, twirling, dancing with fluidity. Double Dee's eyes ventured to her, seeing how well she was enjoying the show thus far. Though the performance was grandiose, seeing her pleased and how much she, like him, appreciated the music and dancing, was something he would pay to see just as much. When it was over, she got up rather fast, and clapped hard for them, a delighted open-mouthed grin upon her face.

"You seemed to enjoy the performance with great vigor."

"It was magical! How do they stay on their feet like that?"

"It takes a lot of practice. I'm glad you enjoyed your time. You know they have an ice-skating rink around here; would you care to do that as well?"

"I'm not dressed for ice skating…and I've never done it."

"There's no clothing choice for ice skating, really. As for never doing it before, the fun is trying."

"You kids go ahead, if you want. We'll just watch. It should be free, anyhow, and we've got time."

"If you say so, sir. I guess then…what the hay?"

The two of them went over to the ice rink, couples and children were on it mostly, with a few younger crowd moving around. The ice skates were uncomfortable to wear and the ice slippery as could be but none of that mattered the moment Double Dee took her hand in his.

"I know a little bit, could I teach you?"

"Yeah…"

Her heart thumped against her skin as his hands enveloped her own. His thumbs seemed to stoke them absentmindedly. He led her along the ice, slowly, she wobbled a thousand times, and it seemed no matter what she did she could not get the hang of it. At some point her foot slid under the other and she fell sort of into his arms, head against his chest, while he stood there. She could hear his heart then, just the same as hers, thumping wildly.

"I don't think I'm gunna get the hang of this," She said, moving away from him again, just enough distance for her not to be bothered to wonder why his heart was being so erratic.

"As long as you are having fun, then what does it matter? Try again."

She nodded, went to try it once more, with him in front of her, holding to her hands. At first it seemed she finally got it but then she slipped again and brought him down with her, landing on top of him. She looked down at him, he looked up at her. His laugh came out nervously as he helped her up.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, Marie. I really do feel you are getting better though."

"I just fell."

"That's better than I did at first. I stepped onto the ice and slipped so fast that I broke my arm. This never put me off of skating. I enjoy a challenge."

"So do I. Okay, let's try again."

So they kept trying and trying, falling occasionally, until she seemed to get it at last and then, quicker than ever, she was zooming off, skating circles around the rink, her blue hair flying behind her, laughing excitedly about the thrill of it all. He joined her, skating beside her, and the two become lost in their united joy. Double Dee held out his hand to her and she took it, and as she did, he pulled her closer, so close that their noses touched. Her thrill left her for that moment, though milliseconds, that they were that close, his hand at her waist, their mouths far too close, his breath tickling her.

Was he spinning her or was the world spinning? He must have been spinning her because it felt real and her head felt rattled. Suddenly she knew without a doubt he had been spinning her as she was in the air now, being spun, just like in the ballet. She crash landed on the ice though he let her down smooth as could be, their bodies still melded to each other, breathing rapidly onto each other's faces, hands intertwined. What just happened? Why was he so very close? Why did he seem so overcome with glee? Why was he holding her like this? She wanted to move closer, to kiss him right on his opened mouth, but she pulled away again, out of his grasp.

"That was fun…"

"Incredibly."

Double Dee found he wanted to hold her soft little hands again and live in that special moment once more, where neither seemed restricted by rules or even gravity, where Marie was laughing, where they were both kids wheeling in circles, alive and thrilled to be so. She skated off of the rink and put her shoes on. He wanted to do it again, so very badly, that if she hadn't left, he would have no choice but to fling himself in her direction, and whirl around the ice lake just once more. When they dropped her off at home, he expressed how very wonderful of a night he had and that if she wanted, they could do more things like that again. She said she would consider. Double Dee lifted up one of her oh so very soft hands to his lips and kissed it. He felt her skin ripple underneath his lips causing a wave of goosebumps.

"Until next time, my lady. Have a good night."

Marie leaned against her door, watching him ride off in the back seat of the car, her body felt like it had just exploded. She held her hand and looked into the night sky dreamily. She had done so much convincing that he felt nothing for her, nothing at all, and though her mind was still piping up that this was still very much the truth, she turned it off. She spun around outside the door, as she did on the ice, with him, humming merrily as she turned back the clock with her heels, back to a time, a long time ago, to when she was a young girl, staying up in her bed at the night sky, wishing on the very stars she gazed at now, believing not only that the stars could grant her wishes but that one day soon, her true love would love her in return.

* * *

References: Nazz's moms' name comes from the Neverending Story, that's what little Bastian's mom's name is.


	6. Chapter 6

The winter chill, though bringing on snow, did not stop school from happening, much to the dismay of the youth. However dismayed they might be, though, the winter chill always made one lively and well spirited, whereas the heat that often scourged the town made them cross at everything. The snow covered the rooftops of all the buildings and hid the green grass from sight, already little strings of lights decorated the houses and wreaths full of red holly berries were upon the doors. Since the Cul-De-Sac was secluded and often seemed its own place, far away from the streets that ventured to the school, the whole scene seemed to be like looking into a snow globe. The three Eds met upon the stairs, as they always had before, an understanding between them as clear as crystal without any words saying so. They were now on level ground, each one seeing eye to eye at long last, Eddy brought down to their level, humbled, silent, reserved in his own Eddy way. He looked deep in contemplation, hands in his pockets, unsure of what to say to break any tension.

"Hey." Is what he chose first, followed by an uncertain pause, eyes shifting to the side. This new skin he wore was uncomfortable for him but he had to get used to it if he was to keep his friends. It was more than that there was the moral judgement he never had, ticking violently inside of him, urging with the loudest noises possible that he do what was actually right for once and now that he heard it, he found it harder to ignore. His eyes shone in a new way, no longer the soulless eyes peering into a wallet, but now trying to see faces, names, and other things that had been lost on him before. It seemed he had put himself in a dark place and once he was out into the light, he gained humility- seeing the person he truly was and what he could become if he didn't stop. It was very adult of him, to try and push away what was old and seek what was new- and far better but it was going to be a struggle.

"Hello Eddy," Double Dee greeted sincerely, "It's good to see you."

Secretly he had also said, without even saying it at all, that they were cool now and there was no need to act so bashful anymore. It was too odd for Double Dee seeing Eddy like this, so quiet, so deep in his own mind, and with so much shame written all over him. He wanted the old Eddy back; the loud Eddy who had high spirits and vibrato, his small stature riddled with machismo. It's not like he desired to see him be a vagrant who understood nothing again but he only wanted him to not look like each of his friends was his parents waiting with a beating rod or belt. Double Dee came to terms with the sensible fact that though he could want things to go back to the way they were, in some regards anyways, that this had to happen. He had to let Eddy come to his own, peel away his skin to be raw and soft, just for a little while, until he could gain power over his inner demons which happened to all look like him.

"Same here. You too, Ed."

"Are we gunna stand outside all day cuz my ass is freezing."

"Ed is right, school is starting and it's getting much colder, we should head inside."

School went fine the rest of the day and the boys all sat together again, as if nothing had fractured their friendship prior. When lunchtime came Eddy took every step toward the table like it was a step towards the edge of a cliff until when he sat down, he found there wasn't a hard ground and death awaiting him, only a chair and his friends all eating and laughing. He dug out his sandwich and ate, not talking to anyone, just sort of listening, very much aware of his surroundings but not wanting to interact with it. To his disappointment certain red-headed girls were not okay with that.

"What do you think, Eddy?" Lee asked, her head turned toward him. His head jerked up, mouth half full of food, to see her grinning at him like he was the dearest thing in the universe. Right now, he really was. She had been roped back into loving him again by his gift for no man on earth could please her more with anything else he gave her at that moment. A man could have strolled right next to Eddy that day, a Maserati with her name on it, large pearls the size of rocks in his hands, and a penthouse suite with a view of the city and she would have scoffed at it like he offered her dirt to eat.

With that gift he had given up so much more than anyone could hope to give her and yet it was so simple. Her heart was his now and she had no more doubts about giving it to him anymore. Eddy had been the only person who had chiseled his way through her thick layer of protection and done so on his own accord. No apologies needed, no explanations demanded, nothing expected from him- it was more than enough that he had done this and even more so that he went and gave it especially to her, not May, not Marie, not to even all of them at once, nor did he place it somewhere for them to see, he gave it to her.

"What?" Eddy had been stumbling through his mind and soul at the moment and had not paid close attention to what they were all talking about. All the sudden all eyes were on him but none so rapt as her brilliant green ones.

"We were discussing at length the topic of our future occupations. Lee was asking what you think yours would be."

Eddy swallowed his food, looking at Double Dee then back at Lee. He hadn't wanted to answer anything right now or even speak much, his mind was running a million miles per minute.

"I don't really know anymore…" He honestly, meekly affirmed- both those traits being so unlike him, that it felt like he was a new person and that Ed felt he should introduce himself to this stranger.

"I know what you would be; the manager of a big business in a tall skyscraper. You are a natural born leader so I know you will leave this place and make something of yourself in the city. You are a real go getter, too slick and fast for this place."

Eddy raised his eyebrows at her but gave a wry smile, not one of his best ones, but it was the first he had done all day.

"I guess that's not bad. Better than being an accountant."

"If you ever do make it big, try and remember us okay?"

"Like I could forget?" He joked, showing his old self once again, his shoulders now lowered and not all tensed up. "I'll keep you in mind if I need a secretary."

"Eddy, c'mon, you know I'm no good with keeping books. Hire Double Dee for that. If you need a hitman, though, call me."

The suggestion had made everyone at the table laugh, including Eddy. After this he loosened up more, throwing jokes around, and opening up to conversation. It was good to see him getting on with the girls and now with Ed too, as the two had tension between them from their spat. He didn't mind nor care that they were all walking together, involved with each other, because he was having a good time with them and found the girls weren't anything like he stubbornly thought. They were hysterical, down to earth, chatty but listened when talked to, understandable, understanding, energetic, earnest, and authentic. He liked May's simplicity, corniness, dim-wittedness, and goofball attitude. He liked Marie's colorful expressions, depth, sarcasm, sass, and moments of intellect.

Lee was the one he took to the quickest even though she had seemed to him the one he always felt he could never ever come to like. Now he could see there was really no other girl like her, crass, blunt, aggressive, and tough as he was, but she also had a sensitive side and was the kind of girl who would have your ass when nobody else in the world would. The kind of girl to set a person straight, firm and authoritative, wise cracking yet could be serious. The two made witty banter back and forth nearly the whole time they were together, poking fun at each other but in a friendly way as only they could do. When they used curse words or insults it was with the same affection as two people calling each other buddy or pal. May and Marie were content, as they could have all their Eds with them now, and Lee was at her peak of happiness. When the school day ended Ed walked May home leaving the boys behind.

"Geesh they should just get married already," Said Eddy watching the two making googly eyes at each other. "Are they even dating yet?"

"He hasn't asked her, I'm afraid. Heaven knows why, it's obvious they are enamored. Perhaps he hasn't had a private moment with her and that's why he wanted to walk with her now."

"Man, I hope so cuz it's been a long time comin'," Lee acknowledged, watching them disappear out of her line of vision. "We best be getting home soon. Gotta do homework you know."

"Excellent idea! Only, Marie, would you be so kind as to allow me to venture with you so that I might have the esteemed honor of tutoring you, as we had planned?"

"Oh right…tutoring. It's a lot of work, are you sure about this?"

"I was sure from the moment I began this escapade and now it is time. My lady, I am ready to hack away at the mountains of homework like a true adventurer!"

"You're so ridiculous," Marie spoke, chuckling to herself. She had noticed that he was calling her more congenial names as of late. Milady. My lady. Why the sudden shift? Perhaps he was just being his usual theatrical self and besides his parents had raised him to be like this, especially with girls. It's not as if she was special but her mind kept going to his lips on her hand and how that made her forget to be rational. He called nobody else these things, so it must be that it meant something… right? The four of them all walked towards the mobile home though Eddy's home had already been passed, it seemed he just wanted to keep being around them for a little longer. Marie was still unsure if Double Dee could drive the knowledge into her brain quick enough for her to pass these classes. He was a genius but even a genius like he was had his limits.

He was determined, she could see that in the corner of his mouth, in his dimples, in his brow arch, and his eyes, so as long as he didn't give up, she would try harder and harder. She couldn't wait for the day where she could come to him and say she had done it- she had done all they had set out for. Would she stop there? No! If she found she could overcome these trials then she would keep going until college, past college, and become something. What she wanted to become now wasn't certain. She was thinking of her music but also thinking of Double Dee and how helpful he was. If there was some way she could be as helpful as he was but to others like her then she would strive to be whatever that occupation as called.

They found they all had to stop a little while before they came to the house for in front of them was May, her arms gleefully around Ed's neck, looking blissful and it was obvious why. The two of them were locking lips quite fiercely. Double Dee rubbed his arm and averted his eyes. It was not like he wasn't happy for the two but it felt awkward just standing there watching. He whispered to the group that it would be best if he and Marie were to study at his home, given the circumstances. Marie agreed, she wanted to let the two have their moment.

Besides their kiss was sloppy, it really took the expression of swapping spit to a new level, so it's not like she was gunna just sit there and ogle. She wasn't that type of person anyways. All she could think of was just how lucky May was, to have someone in her life who cared for her so much. Marie could only cross her fingers that something like that would befall her- as of right now she only had one man and she was going back and forth whether or not what he felt for her was platonic or passion. With someone who strove to be the perfect gentleman it was hard to tell. Eddy was also disgusted by their kissing the same way he would be if it was his parents- yeah it was great the two loved each other but they didn't need to slobber all over the place.

"I'm out."

Lee stood there a moment, just a small moment, suddenly wary of the situation. May was kissing Ed, Marie had gone off with Double Dee, and she was to be left alone. No way! She walked besides Eddy casually, even if right now they were just sort of close acquaintances, she wanted to be next to him and when she offered to chill, he sort of eyed her a bit suspiciously though it seemed he was trying to look suspicious not actually being that way.

"Just hanging out, Eddy, I swear. No funny business," Lee swore, putting her hands up.

"I'm just pullin' your chain. What do you like to do for fun?"

"I'm not hard to please," She said, popping a piece of gum into her mouth and offering up a piece to him. Him taking it and chewing it was a great victory to her. "I think if you gave me a can of beer and a deck of cards, I'd be aces."

"You drink?"

"Damn straight. You never tried it?"

"My parents would kick my ass," Eddy affirmed, looking at her and noticing her wide smirk.

"Not if they don't find out. Let's hit up the gas station, it can be on me since I've gotten so much loose change."

She winked at him. He wasn't going to chicken out in front of her, he had embarrassed himself enough so he agreed to it. She was a wild one, Lee. That was okay, Eddy spent his time around too many over sappy over sensitive types. She was one of the few he knew that could be straight up with him and that he could feel cool around. No touchy feely stuff, no girly stuff, just talking shit mostly and that was just his style. The cashier didn't even ask her age, she barely even was paying attention and didn't even count the money. They sat at the park bench, her shuffling the cards as she watched him take his first sip. Not wanting to look like a sissy, he chugged a good bit of it down, accidentally belching afterwards but she seemed to enjoy that.

"Good one. Keep on taking swigs, you'll get used to the burn. Alright now that we've got our big boy shorts on, let's play some cards. No goldfish or anything."

"Black jack?" Eddy asked, his head already feeling light and his stomach churning. That stuff was awful but as awful as it was the taste and sensation in his mouth made him want to drink more. She downed almost all of hers in one go, belching out loud. She loved to get herself dressed up and look nice but this was how she was. Manly save for her looks.

"That's what I'm talking about. Now let's add some stakes." She leaned forward on her elbow. He leaned forward too, hiccuping lightly.

"You read my mind. What do you want to bet?"

"If I win you take me to formal."

Eddy didn't seem phased by this as he was already in a blurred status, his head swimming, and it wasn't like she was asking him to go out with her. They could go as friends. He hiccuped and this time some bile crept into his throat.

"If you are gunna throw up just do it, ya lightweight."

"I'm not!" He angrily protested. "What am I gunna win if you lose?"

"What do you want? It's not like I have much."

"I want…you…to tag the principals' car with your own name."

"That's it? That ain't much for me. Alright, we have ourselves a deal. Let's stop cutting the crap and cut these cards."

In the meantime, while the game was going on, Double Dee was entering his abode with Marie. They said their usual greetings to his parents, explaining why they were here, and went to the study. Double Dee was fully armed with his arsenal of tools for teaching. Pencils, calculator, rulers, highlighters, you name it he had it all ready, all labeled, and all ready to go. Marie sat down taking out her assignments. She explained her problem areas to him. English was her strong suit, followed by her extracurricular classes, then Social Studies which she did half decent in, then Science, and lastly Math which were her worst two subjects. Coincidentally sciences were his favorite as well as world history, but he was an ardent lover of all shapes of learning. He would start with what she knew very little of for it was better for her to learn what she didn't know and then she could build upon what she did know.

He opened up a mathematics book that she had- simple, easier than he was used to, but he had learned that what came as natural for him was difficult to grasp and not so enjoyed by others. Mathematics had always been a subject filled with tricks, he explained this to her, and told her his joke about calling it Mathmagics. She said it was corny but her giggling afterward could not offend him even if she said she had despised it greatly. She pulled out her notebook to a blank page and let him take over her assignment. It looked like algebra, which was something he found he could do like pouring his morning cereal. This was child's play but he was not arrogant, he did not like to strut about his smarts as he sometimes did when he was 11. He leaned over problem one, the sharp tip of his pencil pointed at the number standing before it. Marie calmed herself as he was close to her again. This was supposed to be time for getting her life sorted! She stared at the problem with focus now.

"Algebraic expressions! How droll. Let's see then, here I'll take it step by step with each one and then I'll see if you can figure out an example problem I make out for you. We will move on from there."

Double Dee was a wonderful teacher, far more patient and understanding than most of the ones located inside Peach Creek High, and he wasn't even being paid! He spoke in calming tones, reassuring her and never letting her beat herself for making mistakes. He put his hand on her back, comforting her, as she set to work trying to understand the equations with their brackets and slopes and values of x. She found concepts which has puzzled her for eons, now seemed suddenly so simple. The time came where he made a problem for her, writing down in his neat bold hand writing.

It was such perfect handwriting that she found she wanted to hang it up on the wall. Thankfully she was allowed to take it home and relish it all she wanted. She stared at it again, focused, her brain speedily firing off. Her pencil touched the paper, scratching her notes and finally her solution. Double Dee was thrilled to see his pupil learning and with such enthusiasm. He gave her more and more complicated examples until she could at last understand the concept of this assignment and was able to do it all on her own. When she gave it to him to check it over, he found none of the answers incorrect. He offered for her to take a break if she wanted, since this homework was done, but she refused. She wanted to work on more.

She would only take a break when ALL her homework was done, even if it took all night. Double Dee beamed so bright that it could have lit up a thousand street lamps. He had taught many students but her can do never give up attitude was something he not often met with except in very young children. When school started the next day Eddy was not there, something about having a stomach virus but Lee knew exactly what it was. She told them Eddy was probably just upset that he was going to have to take her to formal now. May and Ed could officially now say they were girlfriend and boyfriend and Marie well she was learning and understanding what was being told to her in the classroom.

She could turn in her assignments properly on time and receive them with winning scores which she was all too happy to show off for all to see. Every day after school she studied with Double Dee, mostly in silence, only his voice here and there giving her pointers, tips, and assistance where needed and every day she felt more confident in herself. Her guitar was not so lonesome anymore as she strummed it with abandon, singing loudly into the night with a renewed joy springing forth from her vocals, and now she could let herself, possibly foolishly, have faith in something like a miracle. That miracle could be the fraction of a chance Double Dee might even like her more than just as a friend.

She loved just sitting there with him, criss cross on the floor or on a chair or on a sofa, whether his house or hers, soaking in his existence, his modesty, his warmth, as he gingerly led her along into this life. Now instead of being so shy around him, she was a bit more daring, scooting closer to him, batting her eyelashes at him, using his wording to tease him just a tiny bit. It was not lost on him at all but he didn't want to take her the wrong way. As he came calling at her door one day, he found her not there but instead he was told she was at the library. This idea delighted him. He found no better place to study, learn, and enjoy one's time then there. To him it was a sacred place full of tomes he had poured his mind into and they, in return, sent him on fantastical journeys.

The librarian knew him well enough to be informal with him, pointing out the girl he asked for. There she sat, her nose deep in a book with a look that he could describe as captivated but it wasn't a book for school, it was the book he gave her. He noticed that she had little dots of water at the very edge of her eyes as she hungrily passed over each line, reading the novel rather fast. It appeared she was getting towards the end. Had she read it all in just the amount of time it had taken him to get there? That was something only he thought he was capable of. He waited for her to finish it, standing away from her, admiring and enjoying the expressions on her face. When the last page was read, she stood there looking at it, sighing out in a bittersweet way, before placing the book down, with the book still open the last pages there before her.

"Did you enjoy the read?"

She nearly jumped out of the seat, scooting the chair across the floor at her motion. "Oh Jesus Dee, you scared me!"

"Not my intention. It must have been a terribly enthralling piece of literature for you to be so wrapped in it as to not notice me coming in."

"I loved it! I loved it so much! He died, Dallas, because he loved Johnny and he couldn't live without someone he cared for. He had no one else but Johnny. Johnny was too golden for the black world, he could never stay but Dallas couldn't live without the sunlight. He just couldn't!" She had said this all with so much purpose and passion, that it made him relieve the book and all its somber affair in his head. She didn't realize how she was going on like that, as if the book was real, and it had happened to her, as if this was some secret diary she was given privy to read, and somehow through it became a Greaser herself, hair covered in oil, a shiv in her back pocket.

"What's wrong with me? I sounded so stupid just now."

"Marie you just have a profound veneration for this work as it felt so close to home for you and with it you were able to become Johnny, become Ponyboy, become Cherry Vallace, become whatever the story needed you to become in order for it to grab you. You devoured that book with urgency like a starving person with a piece of food and now that it's gone the taste lingers. Only those who love to read, truly, honestly, love to read feel this way. Some can imagine they might be Tom Sawyer riding the banks of the Mississippi River, or Sherlock Holmes deducing some tangled weave of murder mysteries, or Alice tumbling down into a world of pure madness and fantasy, but once the book is over for most the swords are sheathed and the dragons turn back into words on paper. For people so marked by a book as you are, as I am, the feelings and stories never leave us. We might find one day that suddenly we are no longer on the ground as we were moments before, but soaring through the sky on broomstick, the golden snitch just inches from our fingertips."

Marie listened to him, as she always did and always would, and never let any of his words pass her by, letting their depth never get lost, letting his poetic speech be etched onto her. Her hands were still upon the open page of the book and without looking she could easily recall what the last words were. She closed it at last but the story did not leave her, just as he said it never would but her own story book had not closed for it was still being written with an undefined ending floating about. Would it be a bad one or a good one? And would it be with him? She slid her hands close to his, her fingertip stroking his knuckles in a way that mildly tickled. This made him do the same thing back, though he couldn't answer why. It seemed something he should do but when he did, she slipped her hand under his and now the two had their hands together.

"They're so soft…"

"It would be weird if they felt hard."

"How are your…you know…wounds? Any better?"

"A lot of them are gone, some only just barely there. I've been taking care of myself and I think I might even be ready to show off my arms again one day. I have been hiding in this turtle shell for far too long."

"If you are ready for it, then I am too."

She gave him her other hand, trusting him now, with everything she could. She was in love with him, she tried to push that into his mind as she looked at him now. Her eyes pulled him into their black depths, a stronger magnet he could not find. Their fingers intertwined now and she squeezed hard, hard enough to feel his heart beating in unison with her own. Her long eyelashes lowered onto her eyes, looking at him with a zealousness he had seen on the face of Kevin, whenever he would look at Nazz cheer leading, as if there was nothing in this world he loved more than her.

"If I may, your eyes are so…"

He was cut off in his conversation by the librarian who brought over a little piece of paper that was explaining he had an overdue book. When he jumped up from the table and walked over to the computer to sort it out, as he never ever had an overdue book, Marie was left there to stew in that moment that had just transpired. He had held her hands and looked at her, without any sense of looking away. Could he have read all that was in her mind or know what was in her heart? Apparently the librarian made a mistake, unable to find the due charge now, shrugging it off as saying she must have mistaken another Eddward. This seemed impossible as she knew him well enough. Marie looked over at Double Dee, who seemed like he was in a great relief and then she noticed the way the young librarian was looking at him. She didn't like it one bit. Now she knew, there was no other Eddward and there was no late book. Marie now begged Double Dee to never ever visit the library again, if he could stand to help it, for she had now recognized a thief was there, trying to not only steal their moment together, but steal away the one possession Marie could not stand to lose.


	7. Chapter 7

Double Dee could say he was now thoroughly confused. Marie had implored him, in the most desperate way, never to return to the library. Not go to the library? For him that was like telling a devoutly religious man not to enter a church on Sunday and besides they would need the library at some point to do research for he believed that not all knowledge was attainable on the internet. Though the place was hallowed ground for him and she would not explain, he could not say no to her especially if it was bothering her so much. He had to assume that something had set her off about it rather quickly as she was at peace moments before. What could have happened in a few minutes that made her hate the place so much? Alas, he might not ever know, and he was just fine with that. He would just order the books or have his family pick them up. It would be out of his way but he could not stand to see the way she looked as if in two seconds she was about to lose her life if he should step in that library.

Double Dee wondered if it was because they had been interrupted and she couldn't stand that. He begun to let himself think about her- mind concentrated on the fact that she had wanted to just have some alone time with him, hold his hands, and look ever so longingly into his eyes. The way she looked at him, the way she always seemed to secretly look at him when she thought he never noticed, gave his heart violent thumps and if there was a doctor that could hear it, he would assume Double Dee had severe heart palpitations and that he should stray away from excitable activity. Being with Marie was a very excitable activity for the day always churned out one instant of intimacy; something simple and sweet, that made him want to stay there in that instant. Nothing gave him quite the same sort of high. He explained what had happened at the library to his parents for no two people were more insightful on these things than they.

"Ahhh…. Eddward, you have been rather careless. Have you never noticed that the librarian liked you?" His father queried.

"Of course, I'm well aware she likes me. I've come to the library every day and paid her social calls. I would call her a fair friend at this point."

"That's not the sort of like I meant," Mr. Pensky gave his son a look that implied all meaning.

"You mean…oh dear… I had no clue…she's older than me, at least by two years. I didn't assume she could have feelings for me like such. I simply thought we were acquaintances."

"She must have been jealous, seeing you and Marie there together. Marie noticed, she's a clever dear, and wanted nothing of it. I guess they were both envious of the other."

"Marie was…envious that someone else liked me?"

"Someone else? You mean you KNOW Marie likes you?"

"How can I not know, father? It's well enough that she told me a while ago she still liked me but if I ever gave thought that she might not now I have been proven wrong. She appears to have never stopped wanting me since childhood. When she looks at me with such ardency, I can tell just precisely so how she feels. I've never had a woman look at me in such a way before and if ever Fran did so, it could never be the same as it is with Marie. I shall try to find a way to tell her the feeling is not mutual. I must say I'm rather cross with her right now, she went out of her way to demolish my cherishable time with Marie."

Mr. Pensky looked at Mrs. Pensky, a knowing look. "Why Eddward, could it possibly be that, and mind you this is an observation, you have feelings for someone else? That person being Marie, as I see it."

Double Dee's cheeks turned a reddish hue, his hands sat in his lap, his eyes on his plate. When he was a boy, running around making plans with Eddy and Ed to get enough money to afford jawbreakers, he was head over heels, as everyone was, for Nazz. Back then he had trouble expressing himself, never letting her know with certainty he would gladly be her boyfriend if she ever did ask him. Now that he had grown up, he found he could articulate his words a lot better and had no trouble speaking his mind but he no longer felt this way toward Nazz. For one, she was spoken for and he was not the kind of guy to take what was owned, and two because from the moment he saw just how Marie had grown he began to have strong emotions toward her. Of course, Marie was stunning these days her form filled out, her face worthy of a front cover of a magazine, but as he got to know her, as he did now, he grew more and more attracted to her personality. No woman on earth was like her, none could charm him so, none delighted him more, none who made his heart do somersaults whenever her mere name mentioned.

It was beyond a simple crush by this point, Double Dee knew now what she had said was true- they had a destiny tied to each other. The connection they shared more complex than high school flings. He was her gardener- nurturing his little flower to bloom toward the sun, he was her knight fighting valiantly for her honor, he was her soldier hustling into battle to bare his hide for her, he was her teacher, he was her diary, he was her benefactor, he was her everything except hers. Now that he knew just the words to say, he found no time to say them, for they were rarely alone and the one moment they were, the one time he could spill out all that he had felt, was swiped away. Oh, how he wanted to just sing it out loud from the corner of every mountain side and from every roof top just how deeply in love with her he was and how it was impossible for him to look at any other the same way. How he wanted to swoop her into his arms and carry her off into a fairy tale world where the two could live happily ever after, how he wanted to feel her pouty lips press onto his own and steal away his soul with a kiss, how he wanted to dance with her, sing with her, be with her. Such a bright star amongst his life that he wanted to cup onto his hands and preserve and now brighter than ever with his efforts.

Every time he heard her laugh, heard her speak, heard her explain, heard her debate, heard a snarky retort, heard a shy reply, heard her cough, heard her ask questions, heard her cry, heard her squeal he fell deeper and deeper into love. He knew it was real love, for he felt it tugging into his core, not such the way he felt long ago with Nazz. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, his compliments seemed to slip out of his mouth as he was so taken by such a beauty, his mind always went to how she was or what she might be doing, he made time in his busy schedule just to see her, and dreamt of her the moment his eyes closed. He knew very well that she felt the same, she could not stop it, and he was glad for that for he could not imagine a world in which the two of them weren't together just as he was glad all her self-harm stopped for he could not dream, even in a nightmare, of a world without Marie.

"Oh father, mother, I'm smitten by her! She is a gorgeous, amusing, bewitching, intellectual, vulpine woman who has stolen my heart! I have such strong emotions toward her, such as I have never encountered with any. I know, without a question of doubt, that she is the one who I want to spend my life with."

His parents now looked at their son differently than they had before, now in front of them they saw a young Kenn Pensky, who had, at an exceedingly young age, told his parents he was ready for marriage. He wanted to be with the girl down the street, the one with the gap in her teeth, Akahana Otsuka but his parents had forbidden him for they were upper class and she was a peasant. He got the money he needed, hopped aboard the first train, and left- with her. He never looked back and to this day he would never regret a thing. As he looked at his son the only thing he could think was he wanted to be nothing like his parents- who tried to stop his love and even told him it was foolish as he was too young to know what he meant.

His wife, so elegant now that nobody would think she was ever a rice picker, felt the exact same thing. While her parents always approved of Kenn she knew it was only because he was rich enough to support her for the rest of her days but that's not why she loved him. She could see that in her only beloved son very well. Him being in the same financial status as Kenn and Marie, the one he had such undying love for despite his age, was in the same rut she had been in and yet despite that the two had a kinship that became even more. Far be it from either of them to stop the two from being together or say it was too soon for talking about such things as marriage. Before she was even her sons age, she carried the last name Pensky.

"My son…in love…oh happy day!" She exclaimed in jubilant glee, wiping her eyes on her hands "And with such a delightful young lady. Truly, I am blessed beyond measure."

"I had a feeling, didn't I tell you, my darling, that I had a feeling? You could tell just by watching the two that they were a match. Of course, I didn't want to impose. It's always a father's wish to see his boy become a man and gain a person to cherish one day. I'm glad I didn't impose. Nevertheless, if you both have such feelings then why haven't you confessed? Or have you only just now figured these things out?"

"Not at all, Father. I have been well aware of my affectionate state of mind. I would never question myself as to why it was her my heart chose. The reasons were numerous and the logic sensible. As I molded her, I, in a sense, became Pygmalion, but it is far more multifaceted than a Grecian romance. I am unsure when it happened, only that it happened and that from the moment the arrow struck me, I was not going to rip it out. I only remained earmarked and civil, it is unlike me to be brazen and even if I could show off my heart's desire, I sought to do it in private, when the time was right. When I tutor her or study with her, my intentions are only on that. If I am to secure a future for her then I can't be bothered with however I might feel even if the two of us were left entirely alone. Another time has been in groups and just now, when at last we had a precious moment of silence without anything in the way, it was cut short. As for her, I have an assumption. She may find me to be only courteous, for I have been careful not to let it slip just yet how I feel. Little hints here and there, mostly by accident, but if she hasn't said it, I suppose it would be my fault."

"A woman is taught to believe a man's kindness is not reason enough to believe he favors her. I understand why she has not spoken up and that you both have not been given enough time alone to say much about it."

"It is against my principals to blurt such things aloud in front of the public. If I am to tell her, it MUST be done with no one else around."

"You are a romantic, Eddward. Idealistic as we were when we were young. It's only right you two have your moment alone. Invite her to the formal and you shall open up all the secrets there. Everyone will be too entangled with each other, dancing and making merry, to notice two solitary figures traipsing about into the courtyard. Are you following me?"

"I was going to invite her regardless father, but I wasn't certain that would be the right time or place to do it."

"Well there is no other better place than a school dance for these things. School dances are when under the disco ball, swaying with each other, you can fall in love and ignore all else. School dances are for confessions to be made and dreams made real. You had better get on asking her now, before some other person notices her."

"Oh, but Kenn, won't it break her heart when Eddward tells her he intends to go only as a friend?"

"I do not wish to do anything that would harm her. If there is a vague concept of her being upset, I cannot bare it, especially if it was from me," Double Dee said, sighing sadly, reminded yet again of those cuts that slashed into her pale soft flesh and how he had been in some part the reason they existed. Now he swore to be the reason they were gone too.

"Marie is a sturdy young girl with a lot of fire in her. If she already is under the impression you two are just friends then she will think nothing of it. We can't just adopt the idea that she is a weak person, easily broken by words. She has proven to be far more reliant and capable than that."

"Indeed she has, father. I will inquire about the formal today. There is a game on the television and Eddy had invited us all to go over to his abode, including Lee and her sisters. Usually I find these sorts of events disagreeable but if Marie is there, I will be there too, and that is where I will ask."

Both of his parents found this the agreeable thing to do and were willing to come over as well, mostly so they could chat with their neighbors. Eddy was busy, scraping the grill clean for his father, getting the chips and dip out, buying soda, filling the cooler with ice, and cleaning the bathrooms. Usually around game night it was just the guys, a couple of the parents, but now it was girls coming over too.

Not everyone came to the Reese's house for the game, Sarah (and of course Jimmy who wasn't allowed to go anywhere but where she was), Nazz, and a few others, often went to Kevin's house because he had the better TV and better reception. Eddy was usually really bitter about the whole deal because he didn't like Kevin showing him up with his fancy flat screen and fancy pita chips and fancy "oh look that's my pops on TV". Eddy didn't feel bitter anymore because Sarah was far away from him for one, Kevin was far away from him for two, and there wasn't much room for all those people anyways. They might come later to visit a bit but not much else.

Other than respect for an athlete such as Mr. Burns, Kevin's dad, Eddy's parents didn't like him much because all he had to talk about was himself and his worldly possessions; which included his wife. His wife always seemed out of it, never faltering from her smile, only agreeing when he said something and never leaving his side. Rolf usually picked Kevin's house for these things but today he stayed home. He had been telling them over and over again he had a girlfriend in his home country. Nobody seemed to believe him because it always was convenient that she was camera shy so there were no pictures or that she couldn't use a phone so they could never talk.

He told them she was coming today and that they should all stop their festivities to meet her but nobody was going to miss the big game or cookouts especially since they had mostly convinced themselves she didn't exist. Only Johnny stayed with Rolf to meet her, as he was told by Plank that Rolf was not a liar. Nazz sent her greetings and that if the girl was real, she could come over to their house. Eddy made sure his room was fit to look at, hiding any evidence of his naughtier side. It's not like he was certain the girls would see his room but he wanted to be safe. The doorbell rang and he jumped up to answer it. When he opened it, he saw Ed, still pushing the doorbell over and over. Ed's father gave him a hard tap on the back to make him stop.

"Hello Eddy," Mrs. Drommond cheerfully said, holding out what looked like a meat and cheese platter, "Would you be so kind as to put this on the front table?"

"No prob." Eddy took it from her hand and led the family inside where almost immediately Mrs. Drommond and Mrs. Reese went to chatting it up. Mr. Reese thought highly of Mr. Drommond and he right back, so they also went straight to talking, heading to the backyard so he could show off his grill and whatever else. This left Ed and Eddy standing there, giving them room to chat freely.

"Sooo… you're dating May now?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"No. She's good for you. Look I uh never did…say…you know…look what I'm tryin' to say is, about May, what I said to her…I didn't mean it."

"Oh, I know. Double Dee told me. Just don't do it again, okay?"

Eddy nodded. The two sat down inside Eddy's room, playing video games, eating and talking for a bit. Eddy's room, when left in its normal status, was a disarray of magazines, DVDs of the PG 13 and R variety, action heroes and beach babe posters splattered on the walls, a lamp that looked like a woman's leg, a small fish tank, and usually some type of calendar showcasing a scantily clad lady on top of a car. He hadn't picked up playing his games for a while but even so it was hard to beat Ed when he was in the zone and when he was in the zone nothing could really distract him save for food. The doorbell rang again and this time Mrs. Reese opened it.

"Hi girls, don't you all look sporty? Come on in and help yourself to whatever."

When she had said the girls looked sporty, they were decked out in face paint and team colors as they loved any game except tennis.

"Thanks, Ma'am," May said which triggered Ed to near immediately jump up from the game and launch himself out of the door. It appeared there was one other thing that could move him out of the zone. May's mouth couldn't get any bigger and she nearly knocked over everything in her path to get to her boyfriend. "Love duck!" She shrieked, grasping onto him with enough force to almost knock him down.

"Butter bean!" He exclaimed back, elated as if he had won the world's first gravy flavored jawbreaker.

"Gag me with a spoon," Eddy declared, leaning against his door frame.

"Eddy you should be so lucky to have any girl who would touch you like that," Mrs. Reese said, shaking her head on him. She realized that Lee was holding onto a plate covered in tin foil. "You didn't have to bring anything. Trust me we got enough to feed the Russian army."

"Yeah but it ain't a cook out less someone leaves with a big plate of leftovers. 'Sides we wanted you to try our burgers. Where's the grill at?"

"Out back with the men. Eddy, they're your friends, you go show them around."

"'Kay mom," He agreed, standing by Marie's side, who was wearing a loud green and peach colored shirt with the name of the playing team across it. She looked around the house, quiet and casual. Everyone noticed how much more willing to talk she could be if Double Dee was around. It wasn't that she wasn't talkative but she would light up more when he was near.

"You got nice digs," Lee complimented, eyeballing the place with the same sort of reverence Double Dee had when looking at their mother's photo. To her this was a place she never thought she could be inside of, as impossible to get into as Fort Knox but now she was here, with his parents. It felt good.

"Thanks. Hey dad, the girls are here!"

The backyard was had some lawn chairs, a table decorated with a vibrant green pvc table cloth, and of course the grill. The two men sat around it, drinking their beers, still ogling at the grill as if it were a leggy woman.

"Whoa ho there, looks like you girls brought the team spirit," Mr. Drommond stated with a grin.

"And the burgers!" Lee added on. "Our recipe will knock your socks off."

Mr. Reese lifted up the tin and whistled at the sight of the juicy meat patties. "Those look de-licious. You made them yourself?"

"From scratch."

"Well alright throw them on the grill." Lee was happy to do so and as he watched them sizzle, they made small talk. "So, Eddy tells me he invited you to that dance. I spose then if I see a hickey on you, I'll know why."

"Dad please!" Eddy squeaked, so red that he looked like a tomato wanting to die from embarrassment. Of course it was all a joke but Lee played along.

"Sir, you don't have to worry about Eddy doing any hanky panky. It's me you gotta worry about."

"Uh oh! Watch yourself, Eddy, you caught a live one!"

His dad hit him hard in the back causing Eddy to fall to the ground which only made his dad laugh harder. Eddy grumbled under his breath about it all. Of course his dad had to make his usual remarks when not one but three girls were in the house but luckily, they were the perfect girls to bring. If it was Nazz or even Sarah they might be upset at the dirty jokes but for Lee especially it was hilarious. She got on well enough with the men that they told her to stay outside with them instead of twittering like birds with the usual fairer sex.

Ed and May were just on the couch now, her wiping his mouth clean and dusting off his crumbs, her loving sighs never ending. Marie sat on the couch too, uninterested in the women, uninterested in the men, uninterested with the love sick duo who were so close to smooching next to her, only watching the game with excitement which was easily viewable from the outside if they left the back door open. She dug her hand in the salty snacks, munching on them as her eyes stayed glued to the screen. The doorbell rang loud and clear but only Mrs. Drommond could be spared to answer it, as she wasn't too enthralled by such things. She opened the door, glass of wine in hand, to see Double Dee and his parents there.

"Why Hannah, Kenn, Eddward. I didn't expect to see you here but I'm happy to see you. You look so lovely; Always the queen of grace, Hannah."

"You flatter me," Mrs. Pensky humbly replied, stepping into the home. Double Dee noticed Marie on the couch, looking up at him with a wild expression- she too hadn't expected him but she looked pleased. She waved at him from the couch, not wanting to appear like May had earlier; yearning and desperate for affection- even though that's what she was. He had to ask permission to go over and say hello, just to be polite, but he too wanted to just rush over to her and spout out endless ways of expressing how he deeply felt. He could not permit himself to be so rude as to not say greetings to all and eventually all three Eds were watching the television, though Double Dee could scarcely follow the inner workings of the game. To him it was just a bunch of tackling and screaming but none of that mattered, she was there, sitting next to him, shouting whenever there was a goal, hands in the air, and best of all- she was happy. What more could he ask for? His friends were there too, all enjoying themselves and at ease. He waited until a commercial break and tapped Marie's shoulder.

"Yes, Dee?"

"May I speak with you, away from everyone?"

She was scared for that could mean anything at all. It could be something wonderful, something that would make her whole world feel complete at last, but it could be awful and now with that nosy librarian in the way it could potentially mean he would admit that he liked her or she had asked him out. Though why he would destroy her soul by telling her this alone was beyond her. Whatever the case she followed him, trying to quiet her fears and upset stomach. When they reached the corner of the house unoccupied by anyone, which was the garage, she could tell he was anxious too.

"I just wanted to ask...if you would like to go to the winter formal with me."

Her heart leapt around at his request, skipping wildly around in her chest, without even hearing the rest of the sentence. Then he finished it, dashing her childish dreams with the water of reality. "As friends." He had said but she was not about to go about crying nor tell herself I told you so. It was silly to believe he had been anything but her friend or that he felt anything more. He was an exceptional person with a heart the size of the sky and she was grateful to him for giving her all the tools necessary to pick herself up off the ground. To have such a person as a friend was a gift. She breathed inward, accepting what she now knew was the truth, that he just wasn't into her and maybe not into anyone at the moment.

It wasn't unheard of to find a nonromantic person, so if that's how he was now she would except him but could she accept him being with someone else eventually? This was the hardest question of all. She supposed if she moved away and came back, years later, she might find it easier to stand but right now, when even at a moment of acceptance, she was taken with him, it was too much to bare. She told him she would go with him and she would enjoy her time even if it wasn't how she had hoped and dreamed it might be. When they returned the food was ready at last. Everyone thoroughly enjoyed the burgers the sisters made very much. Ed dug in heartily, eating several of the thick burgers. May pat his stomach with a satisfied look.

"My big man needs his strength," She explained, doting on him by feeding him directly. Everyone just let it happen because why on earth would they stop Ed's only relationship? Besides, at least to his mother, it was cute. The same could not be agreed upon by the others.

Lee broke away from the group to use the bathroom while the rest watched the game. The food was plentiful with much to spare; barbecue ribs, grilled corn, baked beans, hot dogs, and Mr. Reese's famous chicken wings. While everyone sat resting their guts there was dessert and coffee being made. Eddy escaped to his room for a minute to get a clean shirt because he accidentally squirted ketchup on it but when he got to his room someone was in there, sitting on his bed, looking at his magazines. It was Lee.

"Oh Eddy, Eddy, Eddy, you are a bad boy," She remarked with a chuckle, eyeing the naked brunette splayed on page twelve. He swore his heart sunk to his feet and with it his embarrassment rose. He closed the door so no one could hear him as he told her in a harsh whisper,

"Put that down and get out!"

"There's nothing wrong with it, Skip. A young boy is supposed to want to explore."

"I'm serious. Out! And don't call me skip, or skipper, or whatever. I hate that."

She turned to him, leaning on his bed with her arm on her head, eyes still upon the girl posing. She flipped the page, lips puckered in interest, but paying him no mind. "You think those are real or did her play boy buy those?"

"Lee!" Eddy cried out, attempting to snatch the magazine from her hands. "Those are private! Give em back!" No matter how hard he tried to get it from her she was quicker and as he struggled, they ended up on the falling from the bed to the floor, her body landing with a thud. She grabbed the side of her head wincing in pain. Eddy noticed a small bump on her head now, about the size of a dime. He moved her hand away and inspected for bleeding.

"See that's what happens when you play too much. You need some ice?"

"Naw I'm a tough cookie. Some aspirin might be nice but then again," Lee spoke, looking upward towards Eddy. "I don't know if I want you to move."

Eddy and she had fallen to the floor together, leaving her pressed underneath him. He gave her a quick look up and down then got off of her with haste making her wish she hadn't said anything. She was enjoying being there, fantasizing about what it might be like to be in that position with him much more willing. She leaned up, propping her back against his wall. Her hand extended towards him with the rolled-up magazine and he snatched it away, hiding it from sight.

"You really don't have to be shy. I don't give a shit."

"I do," He curtly replied, looking away from her.

"I can see that. Guys are so weird sometimes. With their other guy friends, they always talk about chicks, their bodies, and what they wanna do with them but then they go and hide that from girls. You all act fake nice, playing pretend, just to get into a girl's panties and then leave em. At least a lot of guys are like that. Ed and Double Dee, they are different, ones too stupid the others too smart."

"You think I'm like that?" Eddy asked, looking at her now, a touch offended but he knew it was because of his persona and his room that he seemed the kind of guy who would do such a thing and indeed for a long time he was stuck thinking that. When he was running the streets, taking paper from unwitting Cul-De-Sac kids, he only liked the one girl and probably would have married her he guessed, but when he grew up, he became a noncommittal guy, only seeking tail because he knew no other way. He thought that was what cool guys do.

"You used to be. You've changed but I like the change. Your fire isn't gone it's just controlled. I dunno how you are with the ladies now. Do you ever think that you will settle down?"

"I guess it would be okay, when I'm ready for it. It would have to be the right gal."

"I sure hope she's something more than a plastic barbie," Lee remarked, gesturing towards a poster of Michelle Pfeffeir wearing a black bikini.

"It's nice to look at a hot rod but I guess I really don't know what to do with one. It's too much. A real girl is like a ford pickup truck. You feel me?"

"Yeah. Reliable, not bad to look at, doesn't eat up your money. Right?" Lee asked, smirking. Eddy smirked back. It was so easy to talk about this stuff with her when with other girls he would shy away from talking about sexual preference. "You know you got a stain on your shirt."

"Yeah that's why I'm here. Could you get out?"

"It ain't nothin' I've never seen before. I don't care."

"We both know that's bullshit. You've had the hots for me for years. Now beat it, sister."

"Who says I still like you?" She joked, sticking out her tongue, bumping her behind into him purposely. "Maybe I've found someone better."

"And who would be better than me?" His eyes wandered to her bottom following the curves of it hugged by her jeans, his eyes trailed up her back which was turned towards him, down her legs, semi muscular, and then back up to meet her face which was now looking at him. He really had never noticed she had green eyes, sharp, emerald spheres. Why hadn't he noticed before? With her ruby hair moved out her face her eyes became easier to view by the public yet he ignored them. Now he could see her physical changes, her body, her hair, her face, her eyes, all of them and he liked what he saw.

"You're staring, Skipper."

"Stop calling me that and I wasn't staring. I blanked out. Now would you shoo fly?"

"Alright, don't get your boxers in a knot," She complied, walking out of his room, her hips swaying as she did so. On purpose or not Eddy took notice, biting his lip. _Damn_, he thought, _when did she get so- Ah don't. You can't think about her like that. She's supposed to be your friend and besides it's not like you like her. Right? I mean so what if she's spunky, cooler than you, and has a great personality? Not to mention she's got a killer body. Plus, she wants you, like she asked you to take your shirt off man. Imagine hers off…wait… No no no you can't keep thinking this way. You'll be no better than the kind of guys she hates. Stop it._

Eddy finally shut up his brain and changed his shirt but it still felt like she was right there, gobbling him all up with those cat-like eyes like a hungry predator. He shivered. When he rejoined the group, it was like nothing had happened. Marie was on the couch, her feet stretched out across the ottoman, Double Dee at her side, mostly watching her when it wasn't obvious, May was still making goo goo eyes at Ed, and the game was still going. Their team was winning. May loved football as much as her sisters but she was fondling Ed's arm which he had exposed for her and every now and then he flexed on command which made her squirm about and go "oooh." Eddy rolled his eyes as he sat down on the couch, getting back into the game.

The moms were all to a corner, gossiping most likely, and enthralled by the idea that their boys had someone to go to the dance with, while the men only talked a little here and there, Kenn feeling the odd one out as he also, like his son and wife, he didn't follow American sports well. Eddy's phone rang with a high flute sound, that was Nazz's ring tone. They usually never talked and he forgot how he even wrestled her number out of her. So whatever it was it must be important. Even though it was a morbid thought he always assumed if she called it was because Kevin revealed his true colors and did something bad to her. Heaven help him if he laid one hand on her. Though Eddy knew he wouldn't, way down in his gut, so far down it was almost invisible, he knew Kevin was crazy for her and would sooner beat his own ass than hers.

"Hey Nazz, is something wrong?"

"Is that Nazz on the phone? Say hello to her from me," Marie called out, not even looking at Eddy. He didn't relay the message.

"Dude, you are gunna flip your lid! Get this; Rolf wasn't lying at all! He really does have a girlfriend! She's here at the house right now!"

"Holy shhh…" He screeched in his steps, knowing everyone's parents were around and even though the game was loud he wouldn't dare chance it, "Shitake mushrooms. What does she look like?"

"Come over and see, dude. I'm still wiggin out over it!"

"You want ME to come over to Kevin's house? You must have lost your marbles."

"If he has any problem with it, he'll deal with me," She said with confidence, "He's not as bad as you think, anyways. We've been talking, you know, did a bit of soul searching. We're sixteen man, the best years of our lives, and before we know it, we'll be headed to college and having real jobs. We can't keep acting like total babies. Rolf really insisted you come anyways, he wants to show you how wrong you were for mocking the son of a shepherd."

Nazz's giggle echoed out of the phone, behind it some party music. He could have easily not said that at all but it was just like him to say it so her saying it made both of them laugh. He told her he would make it if he could, just to see the girl. When it was commercial time, he interrupted everyone's conversation in his group.

"Hey guess what? That was Nazz and she said Rolf wasn't fibbing. He and his girlfriend are over at Kev's place and that we should go over and meet her."

"Wowie!" May cried "I told you I was right. You guys owe me five bucks."

"I'll pay you when I got five bucks," Lee retorted. "So, farm boy got himself a farm girl? Well let's go over and make nice."

"Indubitably. I'm very much keen to have the acquaintanceship of the newcomer. As someone who has a foreign family, I should like her to feel welcome."

"Ditto," Marie agreed, nodding her head. "Let's make sure it's okay with your parents. I don't want to be a rude guest."

"You are always so considerate, Marie," Double Dee complimented, holding back his swoon. "That was just what I was going to suppose."

"Alright you ninnies. I'll go talk to my dad. Be right back."

It didn't take much convincing as neither of Eddy's parents cared if they left the house to go visit a friend it wasn't like they were tied to his house. They all gave their hellos to the new girl and off the group went. Kevin's house was a much more showy than Double Dee's even though they were just as well off as each other. Perhaps Kevin was a bit more rich but Double Dee's family was old money and a lot was invested wisely, kept in safes, or put into trust funds so there was more than the amount one would see on paper. Everyone who had never seen his house, mainly the Kanker sisters, were impressed with the size and wealth of everything. It was far less simple and elegant than Double Dee's home and so Marie was the least impressed. Far too flashy and wasteful, most likely a lot of it not even insured or just a plaything to show off. A lot of things were impractical or golden just for the sake of it. She was surprised he didn't have a butler open the door announcing to Mater Burns that his companions arrived. The person who answered the door was Nazz, who answered it so fast it was like she was waiting there by the door for them.

"Hey you made it! Great to see you!"

She hugged everyone that came inside, congratulating May and Ed on their relationship. The interior was just as grandiose, spiral staircases, pictures of achievements, and numerous toys meant for the rich and famous. Inside were the rest of the gang, Johnny bobbing his head to the music, Plank seemingly bobbing his too, Jimmy was there trying to talk to Sarah but she was far more interested in the quarterback, Chase Silver, that was there who was far more interested in the lead cheerleader, Kevin was holding a red cup in one hand, pointing to the television with the other.

Rolf was by his side and it appeared he was explaining the television to Rolf but on further inspection he was explaining it to the girl beside Rolf. The girl they had all assumed was fake. Rolf's girlfriend was a heavy set woman carrying a lot of weight but in proper places, her limbs and torso were all proportional. She had full lips, olive skin, brown eyes, a wide nose, and her brown blonde hair was tied into two braided pigtails secured by overly large purple bows. Her dress was a frock like the girls in his photographs of home wore, decorated with swirls, leaves, and colored reds, greens, and dark blues. She was also one of the tallest girls anyone had ever seen, about as tall as most men her age would be, with broad shoulders but she was attractive nonetheless.

"The gangs all here," Nazz announced. Rolf threw a look at Eddy, who had been the one to mock him the harshest about not really having a girlfriend.

"Ed boy! Come and see what a fool you are!"

"Rolf do not be yelling at the little boy. Leave it be."

"But-"

"No more of it! I want to meet the rest of your funny friends."

The girl's eyes crinkled at the corners as she spoke. Eddy hated being called a little boy as much as he hated being called by his middle name but if it meant Rolf would not chew him out then he was okay with it. The girl introduced herself to everyone, much less coarse natured than Rolf. Her name was hard to pronounce and when she wrote it out the symbols above some of the letters confused everyone, the only one who could say it right was Double Dee.

"You are the smart one, yes? Rolf tells me much about the sock head boy. Thankings you for saying my name goodly."

"I study a lot of languages so it's easier for me to say than them. Perhaps you can have a nickname, like I do?"

"Vat is nick nem?"

"Just a short thing to call you that's easy to say."

"Ahhh! That is not so hard. Be calling me Hilda."

That was much easier for everyone to say and that's what everyone called her. She told them how she and Rolf knew each other since they were small, growing up on conjoining farms, and how every day Rolf would come to her and bring her flowers and milk in bottles from his cows. When he moved away, he kept writing to her every day until one day he was able to ask for her to be his and she accepted. In their home, though, there is no girlfriend boyfriend, at least that's not what it's called. If a boy wishes to spend time with a girl like this it means marriage, there really isn't any way out of it, and he must pay a dowry.

"You mean… you two HAVE to get married now? But you are so young!" Sarah asked, eyes round and jaw opened.

"Silly big mouthed Ed girl doesn't know anything!"

"Now Rolfelkhen, be kindly. She will learn. Sarah, in our land, we get married young. My mother was married to my father when she was twelve."

"Twelve!" Jimmy shouted, nearly spitting out his drink. "Isn't that…illegal?"

"No, not where I'm from. We do not, how you say, date. You see," Hilda showed her hand which had a little simple iron band on it, "Rolf made this for me with his own hands. He has already paid."

"10 of Rolf's good chickens, two sow, 3 dozen eggs, a sack of barley, beans, feed, and the milk of Victor's mate Victoria. A fair price for her hand. Rolf has made a wise purchase. Now our family will share land and crop."

"Wow…that's so totally awesome! I like the free nature of you guys, you get married when you feel like it, nothing holds you back. I mean I'm not too cool with buying a girl but hey, it's your life. We should have a party for it!"

"Aren't you a little weirded out by all this?" Kevin asked Nazz, wheeling with the idea that one of his classmates was engaged at 16. A promise ring was one thing, even something he thought of giving to Nazz, but it was another to be married without having a secure future yet.

"No man. It's rad."

"What mean rad? It is good?"

"Yeah! I like it. My parents got married young too."

"That would go for mine as well," Double Dee added in, "As my father and mother came from different social classes they had to run away together."

"How romantic," May gushed, never letting go of Ed's arm or even a minute.

"Wait…you sold your chickens?! How could you!?"

"Ed boy be still! Rolf is no fool. 10 chickens are easily replaced and Rolf has more."

"Phew! Don't scare me like that again."

The rest of the game went off well and the cookout at Kevin's house wasn't nearly as annoying as Eddy thought it was. The two didn't speak to each other and barely made contact but neither said a bad word at the other nor did they step on anyone's toes. Everything was good, the Cul-De-Sac gang all together in one room, all different all unique but all getting along just fine. Kevin's dad was nowhere to be seen again and neither was his mom and when asked he said the two were at the game right now, box seats, but that he'd rather be here, with his friends. Nobody really understood why when Nazz was what he really meant and why he wouldn't miss being there with his family. Despite how he felt about his dad this was his real family- right here. He loved Nazz and her parents far more than he could say aloud about his own, because they treated him like a son, even gave him a new earth child name, and when things went rough at his home, (which no one knew about), he would climb out the window and go to the happy little home that welcomed him.

Eddy sort of put this together on his own as he walked around the house, trying to find the bathroom. There were so many pictures and trophies but none of them for Kevin, of Kevin, just of the things his father won. Even when his own son was born, he couldn't think of any other name for him besides his own, so this made Kevin really Kevin Jr, only called Junior when both were present. It didn't take one long to figure out these things, even Ed could guess, but Eddy was more oblivious than even Ed was, because he disliked Kevin so much.

Now he was beginning to get it and as he made his way downstairs to rejoin the group, he recalled the times he saw the new Mrs. Burns with heavy makeup, covering bruises. People talked, people assumed, and it became the gossip that Eddy chose to ignore. Now Eddy knew just exactly why the original Mrs. Burns left in the first place and why Kevin acted the way he did sometimes until Naz came along and pacified him. Like how the Eds had been to the Kanker sisters; a beacon of hope in a hopeless world, Nazz had been that for him. Eddy was able to steal away Kevin's cup when he wasn't looking and wrote on it in big font DORK. When Kevin saw it and looked at Eddy, he knew, they both knew, and it was all they needed to say. They were at last even.

* * *

References: Eddy's leg lamp is directly from the film, "A Christmas Story."


	8. Chapter 8

Even though she wasn't a physical part of their lives anymore, Ms. Kanker still received mail from her daughters and read and responded to them dutifully from inside the cold, hard walls of Pinewood Penitentiary. Each day she spent tight rope walking beneath these sharks, awaiting the trial that seemed to never come. At least these notes she were given gave her comfort in the days where the gloom consumed her. She rejoiced that someone was taking care of her children in her absence and that her youngest had secured a man who would never treat her badly. Now she could rest easily knowing they were well provided for and happy. It had been lucky for her that when it came to police systems and protocol that the children of arrested parents were not often dealt with unless they were there at the time of arrest.

Such was not their case and so they remained off the records, off the books, and forgotten for a long time. The Pinewood police were a careless bunch who were abrasive, sloppy, and foul in every meaning of the word. The kind of officers who would hear of false charges of sexual assault and instantly, without evidence, arrest the felon. This was usually a corrupt way for any who had such power to act but in this small instance it had been her saving grace. It would have remained so maybe even forever until a reporter stuck her nose into the office and with her snooping came a detective, Detective Daniel Mann, who took interest in the report she did on children of jailed parents, citing Betty Kanker as having three daughters who lived by their selves with no trace of a father, one of which was now pushing up daisies. Having daughters himself the bleeding heart of Detective Mann could not stand to know these teenagers were not being provided for and haven't been for a ridiculous time. Well in no moments time the detective came to the police station wanting answers on why the cops had done nothing about this. They could only sort of sit there looking stupid and shrug.

The detective got on their case about it, stating how wrong it was for three young girls to have to fend for themselves and how it was all their fault. The policemen said they would take immediate action but only did so to stop any papers being published about their negligence for they didn't want their little accident, as well as many others, to slip out. Ms. Kanker overhead all of this from the channels inside the prison; one mouth said it to another and soon she knew. Her babies were in trouble. Most likely they would evict the girls first and then throw them into an orphanage where they would stay forever because nobody wanted to adopt teenagers. Time was of the essence and she had to act quick and think quick to save her children from a fate nearly as bad as her own but what could she do, locked up here until her hearing? Even if she wrote them a letter, explaining it all out, it wouldn't get to them in time.

When she got back to her cell from her prison duties, she prayed for the first time in a long time, she prayed hard, that the sweet boy who had been giving her daughters their lives back, would now be the one to save it somehow. Today was the day of a big test and Marie was anxious about it. She had studied her behind off with Double Dee, hours and hours of asking and answering all sorts of questions, yet she always felt there was a huge difference between here and a classroom and that when it came time for it, all her knowledge would flutter out of her head. Between all this studying she had to make time to learn how to dance properly, practicing with her sisters so they could all learn together. They had a rhythm and could move to a beat but this was different than a house party- this was the winter formal. It was like pre-prom and taken just as seriously. Marie had to multitask so while she counted steps, she pretended each step was an equation and it got to the point where she now felt like she was dancing around a sea of numbers and lines all arranged dancing with each other.

Often May's big feet would step on her own and she would complain that she was not meant for dancing close with such large feet. Then she would be upset that she might step on Ed's feet but they reminded her he was not so graceful himself and they might spend the whole night stepping on each other's feet rather than dancing at all. The sisters weren't the only ones getting prepared for the big day, Sarah was with her mother picking out the perfect dress making sure she looked developed enough for Chase. Nobody had asked her to the dance yet, but especially him, apparently she hadn't gotten the memo that he already asked someone, cheerleader Brittany Brighton, either that or she was in serious denial. Jimmy offered but to her that was no better than no one asking so she refused him and left him without a date. Now he had to wonder if she would ever notice his affections or if she would forever be a snooty diva who treated him no better than a platent chihuahua sitting in her pink Prada purse; there to be petted, there to be shown off, there to be just to follow every order, there just to behave. Johnny had no date either so he told Jimmy not to worry but that wasn't a great comfort coming from the guy who was gunna take a plank of wood with him.

What else could be expected but Nazz going with Kevin? They were shooing for Formal Queen and King. Rolf was attending as well because he loved festivals of all kind and now he could flaunt his soon to be wife in front of all those nerdowells who assumed he was either a great liar or gay. The school was busy making sure the event area was well decorated and the caterers were all going to actually make it this time. One winter formal the staff of Peach Creek had to get all the lunch ladies to serve the students because the caterers all called out. Tomorrow was going to be a reward for all the hard work the students had done thus far; the test scores were racing higher with the inclusion of such bright students and those willing to help others such as Double Dee did. His friends were also readying themselves for tomorrow night. Ed's father and mother gave him helpful hints and Eddy secretly watched tutorials on dance moves and how to talk to women. One last test stood in the way of a day of sweet freedom.

Everyone was nervous for the test, of course, but some were more nervous for the dance. Both sets of nerves mixed together to make the atmosphere feel tense even to the teachers, who could remember very well how it felt to be young and have winter break and formal so close and yet have so many tests blocking them. Marie packed up her bookbag but kept her notes out, face stuck in them as she walked to school, her sisters not studying as hard, not because they were overconfident or got it easier, it just wasn't their thing. Plus, even if they did fail they had good enough grades to even it out. What was bad about this test was that the teachers graded quickly and they would receive their grades by the end of the day since tomorrow there wasn't school and so it seemed all things hinged on this. Marie was so far into her paperwork that she didn't even see what was in front of her, causing her to bump into someone who seemed to not notice her too for he was also nose deep in his studies.

"Oh, excuse me pardon me." The both said together and as soon as they recognized each other's voices they looked up at one another and smiled.

"Marie, I see you are just as engrossed with your studies as I. I am quite pleased."

"I really want to pass. I want to make you and my ma proud and most of all I want to make me proud too."

"Excellent way of thinking, my dear. I am certain you will achieve those goals of yours. Let's make our way to school together then. Don't be so apprehensive, I know in my heart you have been so studious and hardworking that you will pass without question."

She believed him but she also wasn't going to stake her future on a belief, she was going to slowly stuff everything into her mind until she would no longer forget. Before she entered the class, she breathed in deeply, siking herself up for what was to come. Double Dee took her hand and squeezed it in his own. She looked at him, flustered by this gesture and he in return looked at her and told her good luck before departing. She held her closed fist to her chest, closing her eyes too. She felt then that Double Dee was her good luck charm and that with his blessing she would do well today.

With each class she felt more and more sure of this fact, that she would pass, and his spirit would guide her to the right answers. Moment by moment she darkened the bubbles on the test sheet, going back and forth, recalculating, re calibrating, multiplying, until she was 100 percent sure they were the correct solution. She made sure to take her time even if she was the last student to turn it in, even if she had to stay late, because she would kick herself to the curb if being careless led her to dishonor her family and the man who she still loved more than any other person and most of all herself. When it was all over, she cracked her knuckles, her neck, and her back, sitting there for a moment. Her sisters joined her side after classes were done, relieved that it was all over for now.

"How do you think you did?" Lee asked, her elbow resting on Marie's shoulder gently.

"I have a feeling I did good. I have an omamuri."

"A what?" May dumbfoundedly asked.

"Don't worry about it. How do you think you two did?" Marie lifted up her bookbag onto her back and headed out the door. Peach Creek had a new system where the test scores were emailed or even texted, to save paper. It was part of the go green act, so waiting at the school was pointless they might as well head home. For those with no emails or cellphones they stayed behind and waiting, halfway with eagerness and halfway with fear.

"Eh. So so. May?"

"I guess okay. I'm glad it's done with. Now we can chill out and not worry but you know," May spoke, walking down the street, the sunset shining directly where their house was, "there's this nagging feelings something is wrong. I just can't shake it off."

"Eh it's just gas. C'mon let's go home and kick up our feet."

The girls all made their home, at last able to rest their bodies and brains from all that strenuous mind work. Yet as they took each step that feeling never left them, that something was off. When they reached a little ways before their house, they started noticing red and blue lights and a loud noise they all knew, a noise that instantly went to their core. Each of their hearts raced and pounded hard, silently they all decided to move backwards, trying to draw no attention to themselves. As soon as they were out of sight they ran as far as they could and hid, out of some type primal nature to do so.

They had spent their lives waiting and knowing the police would come for them and when at last they did it was when least expected. To see them snooping inside of their house with flashlights and barking dogs, it made them all shake all over. May started to cry near hysterically, making Lee cover her mouth to stop the wailing that almost sounded like the sirens themselves but Lee was no better, she was shivering, breathing a bit fast, but she wasn't shedding a tear. She had to remain brave for her little sisters, brave like their mother. Marie wanted to do the same, knowing this was it, this was the end, there was nothing she could do now to stop this only run away but she refused to run away like a coward but how could she face them?

"W..what are w...we gunna do?" Lee asked, her voice trembling with the fear she wanted to hide, her hand still pressed to May's blubbering mouth, her other hand rubbing her back. Right now, in the moment of their greatest crisis, she became mother to these girls, matron of the Kanker family, who stood fast and kept it all under control. Perhaps as soon as her mother had hand cuffs clamped to her wrists, the power had shifted already to the one who looked very much like her.

"I…I don't k..know…I don't fu..fucking know…!" Marie cried out, right now refusing the comfort of being held. She was older too and had to act it, that meant right now not letting her sisters feel hopeless but they all did regardless.

"C….call dd…Double Dee..he…he might help."

"I can't keep asking f-favors Lee!"

"W..we..well we can't handle this shit ourselves. He's sm..smart maybe he can do something! Please…we have to t..try..I ain't goin' to get us into some halfway home. We s-stick together."

She held May closer to her body, May sobbing so hard and shivering so much, that it was making Lee's own body look like a broken washing machine. Marie touched each of their shoulders, in her two sisters she saw the only family she had right now and that it was going to be lost forever. An orphanage was the best outcome for them, lord knows with their track record where else they might end up. They had each other's backs since they were kids, they used to be the only ones that cared for each other, but now they had other resources and Marie had to utilize them even though she could not ask any more of the person who gave all but his own life to make sure they were all taken care of. All she could do was try and if it failed, she would not go silently. She would do whatever it took to make sure her sisters stayed together- she knew Double Dee would too but this seemed to be beyond even him.

She dialed his number on Lee's phone, trying to steady her hands to hit the right buttons. When Double Dee saw Lee's number light up on his phone, he knew it wasn't Lee calling, it was Marie and he thought she was calling because she got her test scores. When he answered, merrily, he expected to hear the same merriment from Marie, rapidly telling him how well she did but instead his heart took a large swan dive into the dark depths below when he heard something else. Marie had not been able to hold it in any longer and even hearing Double Dee's gentle voice was enough to break her. She was bawling too, Lee and May holding onto her in an embrace, huddled together in a makeshift barrier of arms, fearing the worst, that this was the last time they would ever see each other, see Peach Creek, see the men they loved.

"Dee," She squeezed out between her chattering teeth and broken sobs, "we need help."

"Where are you? What happened?" He sounded paranoid and urgent, she vaguely heard the door of his house open from the other end of the phone. _Please let her be okay, please God let them all be okay_. His mind was rapidly repeating over and over. The way her voice broke, so despairing and miserable, shattered him to pieces. It had seemed almost a lifetime ago that he heard that tone, heard her plea. She was a tenacious woman in his way of thinking so if something could make her cry, make her seek him out like this, then it meant something horrible had happened but he could not let his mind turn to gut wrenching things. If he had to fight someone physically, he knew he would lose but he would do it if it meant they were not harmed.

"T…The..the cops..they are there...at the trailer. We ran…they are gunna take us away…oh fuck what do we do…!?"

"Stay calm, Marie. Tell me where you are now and I'll come find you. Hang up after you tell me"

It was hard for him to say stay calm when he was anything but. They had told him many times one day this would happen, that they would be pulled out of the Cul-De-Sac and split up but he kept hoping that wasn't true. However, he had secretly been preparing for this all the time, never letting the girls know because he didn't want them to panic. It didn't matter now, they were all panicking. He ran as fast as his legs could take him to the spot where the sisters hid which was behind a large bush somewhere off the end of the neighborhood, keeping his voice steady, placid, untroubled, but still urgent. May was the first one to throw herself onto her would be hero, begging him over and over again to save them. He soothed her by stroking her head gingerly then he pulled Marie into his arms as well, wanting desperately to hold the woman he cherished so very much in such a time of chaos, asking if she was okay, if anyone hurt her, things of that nature. He held the two in his arms for a long time, rocking them softly.

They were alive. All of them alive. He breathed hard, looking upward toward the clouds swirling by, not wanting to let tears go too. He would remain as Lee did, unfazed but not uncaring. He kissed the top of Marie's head. In any other situation she would have blushed but her mind was crumbling and her world satisfied to go with it. Could he save them? Could he stop a whole armada of officers from tearing them apart? In his arms she felt so safe, she did not want to leave them for she felt the second she did some kind of homing device would activate and their cover blown. If she stayed all wrapped up here nobody could harm her. Lee only stood, hands holding herself. She didn't want to crack and scramble at him, right now her little sisters needed that more than her, but she wanted to, she wanted to cling to him like a dying man does to life in his old age. That's what it felt like; she was dying and he was going to give her air.

"I'm going over there now. I understand if you are scared to face them but you must go with me. I don't want to be seen like I'm hiding you."

"I trust you," Marie admitted, feeling his hand wipe away her tears, "We'll go with you, Dee, but do you have a plan?"

"I do. Let's all cross our fingers that it goes smoothly. Come now."

May released him but he told her he was fine if she needed to hold to him. He offered her a tissue which she gladly took, blowing her nose hard on it. He kept his arm around Marie, who did not leave it even if she knew it was best not to be perceived as so weak. She only left him when she saw those ghastly red and blue lights flashing onto every surface of her home. All the sisters stood by his side, he their guardian, boldly going where no man would ever go before. Double Dee was not going to just barge into a circle of policeman but he would carefully come up to them and announce what he meant to say. He had to appear concise, calm, and polite so that they would think he had no foul intention. Although this did not get him anywhere as none of them could hear him, either that or they were choosing to ignore him.

"Hey who's this kid?" The police commissioner gruffly asked, pulling up his belt as he noticed the young beanie hatted boy who was trying to talk to his men. The commissioner, James Bullak, was brawny, well-built, and hairy with a thick mustache. His lips, holding a scar right at the top, curled as he spoke. He then noticed the girls with him, cowering, and realized they fit the vague description they had down at the office of the Kanker sisters. "Those are the girls!"

"Come with us, sweethearts. We are gunna take you somewhere much better than this," One of the police officers suggested, in a falsely nice voice like speaking to a baby.

"Excuse me do you all have a search warrant?" Double Dee firmly inquired, standing his ground and putting himself in front of the girls, watching at all sides in case one of the police men got sneaky and tried to yank one away. He might lose his marbles if that happened.

"Who are you, boy? One of their boyfriends or something? This ain't your business now move along."

"Commissioner, I beg your pardon, but you'll find that I have made this my business. If you do not have a search warrant, I must insist you vacate the premises and return with one."

"Little kid you better watch it. For your information, sonny, we have a search warrant. Read it and weep," He haughtily remarked, chewing on sunflower seeds in an unsightly way where the spittle mixed with seed shells was left on his lower lips. He picked up a pink piece of paper and showcased it to Double Dee who asked, in a gracious tone, if he might look at it further but the man refused, snatching it back and rolling it up before Double Dee could look at it clearly.

"Like I said, none of your business. These girls are wards of the state and with their mother in the clink they need to be relocated. It's only a matter of time before she gets the long mile anyways."

"Not without proper sentencing. If you may, these poor girls are shaken up as it is and have been through enough. You are of no assistance besmirching their mothers name in front of them."

"Feh. Their mom is a crook and a murderer. She deserves what's comin' to her."

Lee would have loved to stand up and show him who was boss for spitting on her mother like that but she knew Double Dee had it under control and she didn't want to stop anything from getting her out of this mess, so she stayed quiet and gave her sisters a look to do the same but they all knew, even May in her hysterical blindness knew. They could not act hostile or else the trouble they stood in would get too deep for even Double Dee to rescue them from.

"That is yet to be seen, sir. Now if you will these young ladies will not be leaving in your vehicles to be sent off to who knows where. This is their home, the only home they have ever known and you are tearing them away from it and I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep them here."

"You can't fight the law, little boy."

"That is correct, however I have studied the judicial system inside and out. These girls are emancipated."

"Bullshit," The commissioner growled, looking square in Double Dee's eyes trying his damdest to scare him into backing down. Even his hand was on his gun as if he was going to use it. Double Dee was not afraid nor would he be threatened. His mind was his shield and his steady, unswaying, unfaltered everything showcased that plenty. "Their mother ain't gone to court claiming them to be emancipated."

"Have you queried Ms. Kanker on whether or not she might want them to be? Once you knew her daughters were home alone did you not want to make sure of their emancipation beforehand?"

"If we ask her now, she's gunna lie and say they always were but you gotta go to court for that."

"I see no reason why she should not have been questioned before you decided to bombard their abode and with an unsigned warrant." Double Dee's eyes looked at the pink piece of paper then at Commissioner Bullak, not with arrogance as one might expect but a static perceptive look, " I am all too happy to take this to court and work out a deal with their mother and her lawyer. I can also afford my own, rest assured. We will claim these girls as emancipated, she will agree to that, and if they had need of any financial benefit the Pensky family should be well known to you."

The Police commissioner made an animalistic grunt of dissatisfaction, eyeing up Double Dee with a distasteful look. One of his officers came up to him and explained that the Pensky family had given a lot of money to restoring the fire house and often funded research to find missing persons, it would be all over the tabloids if they made a big fuss with them. That was the last thing the police needed was another investigation and they didn't even want to go to this one anyways. He wasn't about to quarrel with some brat who wanted to save three kids of some inmate who was gunna hang anyways. The detective would get off his ass anyhow if he found out the girls were in capable hands.

"Fine, you have your way. You four come down to the station today and we'll start the court session right away. Be ready because Judge Scaff is not persuaded easily, he already dislikes Betty for what she did."

"I'll be prepared, make no mistake."

The cops all went into their cars, peeling away, as soon as they drove out of the Cul-De-Sac Double Dee let out a huge relieved sigh. The girls had no idea what was going on for they didn't know a thing about law just how to run away from it but they all recognized that they had to go to court.

"What did you do? Why do we have to go into a court room?" Lee inquired, looking at Double Dee suspiciously, like he had somehow made it worse because the last thing she wanted right now was a court session.

"If all goes as planned you will never deal with police again. We are going to get you emancipated, this means you do not need a parent or guardian to take care of you even though you are minors. You can be free to live in Peach Creek without ever fearing the threat of being kicked out because you will be considered adults."

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" May cried, hugging the life out of Double Dee to the point where his face was turning purple.

"Loosen up, May, please. You'll kill him!" Marie screamed, but she too wanted to squeeze him as he had done the impossible. Really and truly she felt as if she owed him a debt that was unpayable. He stood even before the law itself, ready to duke it out if need be just to get them the things they needed so badly in this world. When all was explained to Double Dee's parents they were entirely understanding and thankful their son had been so quick witted as to find a solution to their troubles because they too would hate to see the sisters be torn from the place they had called their own. They agreed to drive the lot there and drop them off, before so making sure they made sure a good lawyer was on the job. Going down to the police station had been a hesitant journey for the girls because they hated the place but at the same time, they hadn't seen their mother in so long. The police station always looked like a big jail cell itself, the building unkempt, bricks broken and discolored with time, vines creeping up it trying to claim it, the windows cracked, and weather vane rusted, standing still in even the windiest weather.

The Commissioner was already there waiting for them as well as the warden and a couple of body guards who stood by his side. Double Dee beseeched to have a word with Ms. Kanker before the hearing, apparently no one told her just what was going on. They told her what cell block she was in and then didn't bother to even show them the way. He found it all on his own through know how, keeping it in his mind that these men who he had once valued as valiant officers upholding the law were no better than the criminals they locked up.

He wondered just how many were wrongly accused and convicted, some without trial or hearing, some now dead and buried, the secret of their innocence buried with them. When they reached her cell at last, they all noticed just how she looked. Her hair which had been a vibrant carrot orange seemed faded, it was now out from its usually curly, bushy, wavy style around her and tied back into a slick braided ponytail with a few strands of hair poking out. Her hands were well weathered and covered in soot, nails chipped, her mouth hung in a droopy expression, her eyes devoid of happiness and ringed with black. Though she was still young she looked as if just being here had aged her 10 years.

When she heard footsteps she scarcely looked up, all too accustomed to the security guards patrolling the hallways, some of which snuck into her cell and did what men always seemed to like doing to her. She jerked her head up fast when she heard the cries of the name mom. It was a name she swore she would never hear again, a name so pure it seemed unfit to even be inside such a drafty gloomy place and who said it but the three angels she would give her breath for. They came careening down the hallway toward her, one by one, spilling onto the cold bars before her eyes. She kissed them all through the bars, weeping to herself about how they had grown up to be so beautiful, and how she missed them so much.

She asked why they were here but then said she didn't care quickly after. She kept doing this as she kissed their faces, noses, and foreheads over and over. Double Dee watched them for a moment, happy at their reuniting, then interrupted. He stepped forward to the cell, seeing that she shared it with no other occupant, just her by herself looking very small in this empty space, a garish dot of orange hues amongst the black. Even though she carried faint wrinkles at the corner of her eyes and mouth and looked beaten down to the point of giving up, she was still an attractive woman. He could see all the sisters features in her, the red hair Lee had, the freckles May had, the crooked smile his beloved was gifted.

"Good evening, Ms. Kanker, It is an honor to meet you at last."

"Is this him, Marie?" She whispered to her daughter, peering out quizzically from the cell door, her eyes blinking in the dark. "Oh, he is cute." She said this in a low voice so as not to embarrass him. Marie only turned her head away to stop her blushing and mumbled to herself. Suddenly those eyes opened up wider than the moon and her jaw went slack. "Oh gods I just realized why you are all here! Commissioner Bullak, he tried to take away my babies, didn't he?! Oh, please tell me he didn't succeed, please tell me I don't have to kiss my babies goodbye forever."

"There's no reason to fret, Ms. Kanker. I want you to come with us to court today. We are going to claim their emancipation."

To see how her eyes light up inside that dark dank cell was like watching a fish find a stream after being out on the land in the sun. The hope that was gone before swelled up inside of her and released through drops of water onto her face. She held out her hands as best she could and with such thin malnourished arms she did so easily. "You clever clever boy! Wonderful wonderful boy! You thought it all out yourself. If I could I'd leap out of these shackles and go over and kiss your precious face a thousand times. Come here you amazing, clever, wonderful boy so I can at least shake your hand and give you a few kisses where I can reach."

"Yes ma'am."

Double Dee made his way over the cell door, held out his hand and gave her a good hand shake. She had a firm grip but it shook with emotion. She kissed his cheeks, both of them, continuously letting him know that he was a saint for all he had done and without any reason for doing it; just out of pure human kindness. She knew there was nothing she could give him, nothing in this entire world, to thank him for not only what he just did but for everything she knew he was doing not just him but his friends too. So she kissed his cheeks more, some of the times she claimed were for Ed who loved her May, some of which she claimed were for Eddy who had given them the only money he had, some of them were for the town of Peach Creek that had befriended them all and fed them, some of them were for his parents, for all the parents, but most of them were for him, the person who had showed her that even now, even in a time like this, there was still hope to be found. The guards led her out of her cell, hands and feet bound, but never did she look so free and at peace with herself.

When they were taken to court Double Dee was assisted by the lawyer his parents picked out, the best lawyer that money could buy and actually the best lawyer in their town. A graduate from Harvard AND Yale. The judge was a surly looking man with a disposition like a goat, always butting at things for no reason and inclined to be ornery. He was slender, elderly, with a large mole near his long skinny nose. Indeed, he looked as if every word, no matter how honest, was going to be taken as a lie. He pounded his gavel upon the table even though the room was quiet and spoke in a gravelly voice, couching hard into a napkin every now and then in a disgusting way. When Ms. Kanker took the stand, he looked at her like he wanted to bite her head off and when she claimed what she wanted to have done, he looked like he wanted to bite the rest of her limbs off with it.

"Denied. Denied. Claims denied!"

In some drama Double Dee might have made a fool of himself objecting and leaping up from the table, passionately yelling about how wrong this was but he excused himself, the way he knew how, the way the judiciary system allowed, so he could make his case. His lawyer now took the floor, paid well enough to say whatever was right for his client but money was not what he was after. He simply hated the old man who was the lawyer and his sexist hatred toward any and all female criminals. The lawyer had his own sister in prison once because of the man not giving her a fair trial. It would not happen again.

"I would like to know on what grounds this denial is made."

"On my grounds. This woman should not make any decision in these girls' lives."

"Why, that is the very reason why she is choosing to emancipate them, your honor."

"No. She is only doing it because that young fellow brought it up. She wouldn't have thought of it herself."

"This young boy, Mister Eddward Pensky, my client, only desires to protect these girls from the clutches of the orphanages where they will become old miserable people, never adopted by loving families. You know the rate of teenage adoption and when they are of age, with only such cruelty in the world, will they not turn to be facing this court room once again, only this time with jail at their feet? Your honor it stands to reason that they will be well provided for. You may know that my client's family is more than willing to be the beneficiary to the three daughters of Ms. Betty Kanker."

"My claim stands as it was. Denied."

"Your honor, I object!" Cried out a voice from the back row. Everyone turned to see it was the Detective who had brought about all this mess.

"Order in the court!"

"If only there was such a thing in this madhouse," Detective Mann proclaimed, arms outstretched wildly, "You deny the claim of the persecutor only to be spiteful. Have you no heart? Can you not see that she knows she cannot give them what they need and that she has regretted enough! This boy here has put his body on a chopping block for you and his heart on a platter for them. His family is known well and they have enough to spare to give these girls a good life."

"Silence! I will not have you speaking out of terms, Detective."

"I speak the truth! If you are so willing to deny these girls a happy life then I…I will adopt them myself!"

Ms. Kanker and her daughters all made the same action of putting their hands to their mouths, gasping loudly. "No please!" She piped up, arising from her seat, not even listening to the gavel being pounded mercilessly, "I don't want to burden you. They are my children, I should have to pay for the sins I have brought upon them and myself."

"So you shall in due time, Betty," The judge hissed, waving his gavel at her. "Enough of all this nonsense. I will have none of it. The claims are still denied."

"Your honor," Double Dee spoke at last. He had been sitting there quietly, hands folded upon the desk, taking it all in. The worried expression on the sisters faces, the lawyer quibbling with the judge- based only in his own resentment of the man, Ms. Kanker's pain and anguish displayed as her children seemed to slip further and further from her grasp, and then the Detective who now seemed adamant in his attempts to rescue the girls too for he could not stand the injustice displayed in front of him. He had misjudged the situation and now that he knew what kind of people looked after these young ladies, he knew he had nothing to fear. In his mind they were very adult and with a whole town making sure they were safe nothing could harm them. "I would like to make a plea bargain."

"Denied."

"I have yet to state what it is, your honor." Double Dee was miffed, he never disliked anyone so much in his life, and he never once wished harm upon someone, but it would please him to see the old goat be tripped right now and fall on his face. It was an awful thought and Double Dee regretted thinking it, but he let himself enjoy the thought just a little. This man seemed hell bent on yanking away these girls from their roots simply because they were female and Double Dee, like the detective he found he now favored, thought the injustice of the justice system made him sick to his stomach. It never dawned on Double Dee until now just how many police officers were men, it seemed they too were all of the same ilk as the judge before him yet as vengeful as the boy felt, he dare not let that be shown through action or speech. He stayed civil, the very model of a polished gentleman, even bowing lightly where possible. This earned him some sort of liking with the judge, who very much enjoyed being treated as if he was a king though he deserved to be treated as the mule Double Dee truly saw him as, if not far below that. "I beg your pardon, sir. I request a proposition, one that I am hoping you will approve of. If the girls cannot find adequate occupations and come up with a sum worthy of sanction, then you may deny their claim. "

"What is to be the amount of monetary?"

"One thousand dollars."

"That is not much. Even a gas station attendee could get that in 3 months' time."

"Then five thousand, sir, and within three months' time as you said."

"You are far too confident in them, boy. You waste such a nice head on your shoulders on such ruffians who will no doubt end up before me again, as your lawyer stated."

"I have faith in all humankind, perhaps it is naïve of me. Yes, I know it is. In such a world riddled with bullet holes, corpses of innocents, rampant diseases, and famine caused by wars maybe it would be best for me to just strap on some leather boots and join in, driven by some misguidance of the words my sweet motherland spoon-fed me. I am fighting my own war here, your honor, without the unnecessary bloodshed and it seems a war unfit for most in the masses to undertake, for it is far more deadly than the battles we face for our country and requires just as much tacticianary skill. I fight for what the constitution stood for, what Martin Luther King died for, what this great place should have been built upon from the very start. For it is written across all of our hands as we place it upon our hearts, taking the pledge of allegiance with blind faith; Liberty and justice for all."

Some in the crowd even made a show of clapping for the boy, this included the Detective, but the judge was not clapping however he seemed moved by the speech. He took the napkin he had used to cough in to wipe his eyes. The wrinkled skin he had seemed to crack and open up this man to what was being said. There in front of him stood a soldier, no decorations, no badges, no camouflage, but a soldier none the less, fighting for what was right in this world instead of what was easy. The judge allowed a sentence to pass, but without agreeing to Double Dee's terms. He said they were unnecessary and that the girls should have their emancipation without charge because freedom should not have ever been given a price. The celebratory mood exploded in the room, Marie found herself lifted out of her chair and swirled around again by Double Dee, just like on the ice. In his delirium didn't even notice that he kissed her cheek.

Perhaps he did, actually, for he had wanted to kiss much more and it took all his strength to stop his lips from finding hers, sealing their joy together. The girls were over the moon, at last there was no need to keep fearing the day would come when they would have to leave their home. They could stay, hallelujah they could stay! Double Dee thanked his lawyer for his efforts but he gave a special thanks to the detective. The detective was a strapping, handsome man, with sharp, keen dark brown eyes and combed back brown hair under a brimmed hat. He shook Double Dee's hand and introduced himself, telling the boy that he found his efforts and triumphs remarkable and that he was glad there was still people like him in the world.

"Did you really mean what you said…about adopting them?"

"I meant it from the moment it slipped out of my mouth and if need be, if the time ever arises, my offer remains as such. I have my own children, two daughters and a son, who I have raised myself since their mother suffered from leukemia. I cannot stand idly by knowing there are children who have neither parent nor guardian but now I see, they do have a guardian after all. You do fine work, my young man, perhaps you'd like to become a detective yourself one day or even a law man?"

"Permit me to say at first, condolences on your loss. Secondly, I do enjoy law books but they are not what drives me. My purpose is to teach."

"Today, Eddward, you have taught even someone as crude as Judge Scaff, a valuable lesson. I know with you around these girls will want for not. If you ever need a helping hand, though, I'm here too. Take my card and call me if you ever need anything."

"I shan't have much need of you, if you don't mind my saying…only…yes. If you could…somehow try to look into their mother's case a bit deeper. I don't think it is as plain and simple as his honor has made it out to be."

"I will do what I can, Eddward. Many have fallen to this infernal court because of bad practice. If I can stop that I will. All children need a mother and if I am able to give theirs back, I will do so. Take care and give my regards to the family. Without their funding a lot of us would not have the means to research such cases."

"I will do so. Might I ask, before we part, are your children old enough to go to Peach Creek High? I might know of them."

"One of my daughters does, the other two are much too young. They go to elementary and middle right now. My boy, Jack, is the middle child and my second daughter Louise, just the politest little thing, very much like yourself, she is almost 6. The eldest, her name is Janice."

Double Dee recognized the name, vaguely, as one of the popular girls, the kind Chase Silver often hounded, in fact she was the bestest friend of the girl Chase asked to formal. He told Detective Mann that he would gladly give her his hellos if he saw her again. Everyone left the court room feeling lighter than air, the chains that held them down before released at last. Today they all felt like they could skip and prance though none of them did that. Walking towards home with the girls Double Dee saw his friends, Ed and Eddy, playing marbles outside the house but apparently Ed thought they were tiny jawbreakers and kept wanting to eat them.

"No, you dingbat, now spit them out!" was what Double Dee over heard.

Eddy noticed him standing on the street, a ray of sunshine on this cloudy day, the girls all had puffy tired eyes but he assumed they were stressing about their test scores.

"Hey Double Dee, where ya been? I've been stuck with dodo here all day."

"I was emancipating the girls," He said simply, even though they didn't understand the word. Within minutes Ed lifted up Double Dee by his collar and shook him with unbridled rage.

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY MAY!?"

"Ed you put him down, now! He just saved our asses!" May shouted, stomping her foot and pointing toward the ground to signal where Double Dee should be put. Slowly Ed released his companion but not slow enough because he still hit the ground, flat on his behind.

"Mercy Ed…must you be so rough?"

"Duh…gee…. I thought you and May…"

"What?! No never! You know I belong to you, cuddle fish!" May exclaimed, stroking his chest. He made a goofy noise, the same he always made when she gave him such affection.

"Umm...eheh…oopsie daisy."

"Aww you were jealous. No need, sweet lips, you know I'm only a one-man kind of girl," She explained, walking her fingers up his torso before scratching at a certain spot behind his ear, like he was a dog.

"That man is me…right?"

"Forever and ever!"

"For crying out loud, get a room you two! I'm gunna toss my cookies. Save that shit for tomorrow night."

"I can't wait to dance with you, Eddy," Lee proclaimed, winking at him with her tongue out. He tried in vain to hide his reddening face from her. Of course, despite what he was about to say, he really did want to have her on the dance floor with just him. He made sure to practice with a broom, since she was so much taller than he was but a broom did not have her curves nor her face or her voice so it was two different things entirely.

"Shut up. Who even said I was gunna dance with you? I'm just taking you there."

"You better dance with me, if you know what's good for you."

Lee shook her fist, playfully of course, but Eddy squeaked. He had been told what being hit by her felt like; like running into a wall of iron. He was pretty sure she also owned a couple of brass knuckles and she wasn't afraid to use it someone who got in her way. "Alright alright, one dance. Sheesh. Hey what did you guys get on your tests by the way?"

"Shit I almost forgot about that!" Marie shouted in alarm, jumping to grab at Lee's phone with haste. No one had ever seen her fingers work as fast as they did now. She finally saw what her test score was and then put her head in the cook of her arm and started to wail, no tears came out, but she was making a lot of noise with her mouth. Everyone seemed to understand it was fake crying but Double Dee, the most innocent, could not fathom such a thing and only started to fret for her.

"My dear Marie, what is it? Oh, please don't cry."

"It's…it's…I got…" She kept heaving her shoulders and hiccuping. Suddenly her hand, with the phone in it, was facing him, the screen showing off all the grades she got. "All A's and B's!" She cried out, revealing her ruse with a big smile.

"Oh Hera woman, you had me worried sick! Don't give me a heart attack." Double Dee grabbed his chest and doubled over in pain. Marie almost dropped the phone making sure he was okay.

"Oh my god Dee! Don't die!"

"Ah see. I can play pretend too."

"You bastard!" She shouted with a laugh, pushing him away from her. "I hate you." Of course, she didn't and they both knew this, both of them started laughing heartily at each other's little tricks, Marie never knowing this side of him even after spending weeks and weeks together. She liked it very much. The rest of the afternoon was spent in jovial bliss, playing games mostly to spend the time, and telling tales of years passed. This went on for a while until Ed's mother came home, holding some shopping bags and a clear long plastic zip up bag with a dress inside of it. Rushing out of the car was a very upset Sarah, hiding her face as she dramatically cried her way inside the house.

"What's wrong with Sarah?" Ed asked, never seeing her like that before. Sarah was just as ruthless as the girls, often even more so, so whoever got under her skin today must have really dug into her.

"Well…we were at the mall today, getting her outfit, when we happened across a young man from school. Chase was his name, I think. She made me walk far away while she talked to him and when she came back, she was like this. I'm afraid she might have asked him to the formal and he refused her."

"Poor Sarah! Do you mind if I talk to her, you know from one girl to another?" This came from May, who had been waiting for an opportunity for making friends with Sarah to show itself. She had become Ed's girlfriend, just about part of the family, and felt equally loved by all members but Sarah never talked to her and the two never got along beforehand. So with the possibility of the future she wanted to hold with Ed, she knew she had to become close to Sarah as well. Mrs. Drommond thought it a marvelous idea as she was certain Sarah would not talk to her, she had tried to talk the whole ride back, but Sarah was not having it. May made her way inside the house finding Sarah's room easily, it was the door decorated with foam butterflies and puffy unicorns and had upon it the words SARAH'S ROOM. She knocked hearing a blubbering of "go away mom."

"It's not your mom. It's me, May."

"Go away!"

May would not be pushed around like that and she knew right now what she needed was someone who could talk to her, so May opened the door and invited herself in. Sarah's room was as girly as could be expected, pink stared at you from every corner, plush animals, tea sets, and frilly lace everywhere, but also the usual teenager affair, posters of boys from singer groups and movies. Sarah's bed was covered in unicorn paraphernalia, in fact her whole room had a unicorn hidden somewhere in some area of it. She had been weeping into a sparkly pillow that reminded one of mermaid scales.

"I told you to go away! Get out of my room right now!"

"I just wanna talk to you."

"Go away! You would never understand! Nobody understands!"

"Ugh. Stop being so over dramatic." May sucked her teeth and tsked at the way Sarah was acting. "You don't think I know how it feels to be rejected day in and day out by a boy you really like?"

Sarah looked up from her pillow, bottom lip quivering, eyes red. "You at least have your man! I can never have mine!"

"So what? You think you need a man to make life worth living?"

"What else is there?"

"Sarah, come on. There's a lot more than just guys. Don't you have any, you know, goals? Besides a guy like that, he's not worth the tears, trust me."

May sat herself upon the edge of the hearts and rainbows that were happily patterned across the sheets of the bed. Sarah sniffled, rubbing her nose and eyes. "Why not?"

"He's no good. All he ever does is try score with whoever so even if he did ask you it would only be to get in your pants."

Her head lifted up a little from the pillow and she blinked at May. When she started high school, she made it her duty to become the most popular girl, beloved by all and the object of men's affections- specifically the good-looking quarter back Chase Silver. Once she saw him, she knew that he had to be her boyfriend and she tried everything in her power to get him to notice her but to no avail. He would much rather the busty empty-headed types. Sarah never realized who she was becoming by pushing up her bra, wearing such high heels, and applying globs of makeup. She became the sort of girl he liked but even though that's what she had wanted now she saw it made her appear slutty and desperate; just as empty headed as those girls he went after. Now she was learning she was no more than a polaroid picture, looked at for a moment then discarded.

"Is that true…?"

"Yeah, come on Sarah don't you hear what people say? He's made it with pretty much the whole cheerleading squad. You deserve better than that."

"I do…?"

"Course you do," May comforted, patting Sarah's leg. "You are a very pretty girl with a lot of nerve. I'm sure you can find someone who will treat you well."

"Does…Ed treat you good?"

"Mhm. Why, were you worried?"

"A little…I guess…"

Sarah didn't say it out loud but she had been concerned that with her brother's heavy-handed idiocy she assumed he would be careless and harm his new and only girlfriend.

"I promise he takes very good care of me and would pretty much destroy anyone who even looked at me funny."

"You guys are really in love huh?"

"Very much in love," May sighed, "and you know you might get that chance one day too."

"Not likely…I don't even have a date for formal. The only person who asked was Jimmy….and I…turned him down."

"What? Sarah you really shouldn't have done that. Maybe it isn't too late to call him and apologize?"

Sarah took a deep breath in and nodded, drying up her eyes. Her phone, just like everything, was cute and had a phone case that looked like a teddy bear with a phone charm of a crystal heart hanging off it. Jimmy was one of the people she had on speed dial. Now Jimmy had a lot of time between when she refused him and with that time came a lot of thinking about his supposed good friend. When he saw her name pop up on his phone, surrounded by roses, he almost wanted to ignore it but he answered in a way Sarah had never heard; testy, impatient, and somewhat hostile.

"What is it?"

"Hey…I just…wanted to say sorry about earlier."

"Sorry? Sorry? So you're sorry, are you? For what? For taking your Milano heels and stamping them into my heart a thousand times or for the countless other times you've left me behind in the cold? I'm done Sarah. I can't take it anymore."

"I…I'm sorry about it all…I didn't know…"

"Of course, you didn't know. You only see yourself. I really used to believe you were special but now I see what you really are, a vain courtesan."

Sarah started up her water works again making May see just how she looked whenever she did this. May took the phone from her hand and brought it to her face.

"Jimmy, this is May. Sarah's really upset right now, what did you tell her?"

"I told her I don't want anything to do with her. She can cry those crocodile tears all she wants and use her lies to try to convince me she's sorry. I've been fooled by that before."

"She really means it this time!"

"You think I don't know what happened? Her boytoy turned her down, the way she turned me down, and now she wants option two. No sir, not me! I'm not the little kid everyone teased anymore."

"Jimmy if you don't stop being an ass about this, I will come over there and beat some sense into you!"

Jimmy swallowed hard, knowing full well her threats weren't empty. "You would rather side with her? Don't you know how she treats me?"

"Sarah, you gotta treat Jimmy better. Swear to it!"

"I swear I swear. I'll never mistreat you again!"

"See, there now. Are we all good friends again?"

"I'm still not going to the dance with her. I asked someone else."

"That's fine, let's just be nice to each other from now on."

When the phone conversation was over May gave Sarah a thumbs up. She explained to her that it was okay to go to the dance alone and that no one was going to make fun of her for not having a date. All that mattered was that she has a good time. Sarah said thank you to May, for giving her the pep talk. She could never talk to her mother or father about these things and felt as if no one would be able to get her. She also thought that May was just an ordinary girl, uncapable of much of anything and that May hated her anyways.

Now she could tell May was not so ordinary and that Ed should count his blessings that such a strong fighter was in his ring. Sarah rifled through her drawers a moment and gave May a small porcelain unicorn, Jimmy had the same one in his room. May in turn gave her a pink rubber band she had around her hand that day calling it a friendship bracelet and told her if she ever needed someone to talk to or needed someone who could beat up her enemies, she would be glad to help. Sarah laid upon her bed when May left and kicked off her heeled shoes, replacing them thereafter by some bejeweled sneakers.

* * *

AN: I'm sure the court thing seems entirely unrealistic but you know, it's a small town and this would be small claims court. I've literally had this happen in my family and we live in a big city but I'm sure someone with more legal knowledge would find it silly. I don't disagree. It is but just go with it lol.

References: The "Excuse me, pardon me," while not mentioned again or before is something I took from the film, "The Secret of Nimh". Jeremy the crow says it the whole film but when he bumps into the female crow they both say it. It was cute.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sour lemons! From here on out there will be a lot of little limes too. Also in this chapter is the reveal of what is under that darn hat! Warning: it might be upsetting to some readers and might ruin the "moment" of the eventual lemon. Read on, with caution.

* * *

If you could peek into a beehive you would see a thousand bees buzzing about hectically and it might look so maddening to you but in actuality to them it was a calm orderly madness. This is exactly how the Cul-De-Sac was the morning of the Winter Formal. From the moment the first ray of sunlight hit the town everyone was sent into a tizzy. If you were a boy your palms would be covered in sweat, your breathing labored and if you were a girl you couldn't stop giggling and turning pink in the cheeks thinking about being in your boys' arms during the chilly night. With so much to do and so little time to do it the groups of genders ran around hurriedly; buying dresses, makeup, ties, renting suits, going to set up appointments for haircuts or hair dos, and celebrating in their minds that school was out now, even if only for a time. Sarah had taken back her dress, exchanging it for something much more her age, Nazz was busy sewing her own with her mother's help, and the Kankers-

Well, for each one there was a different feeling. For Lee there was a sensation of excitement knowing she would be on the dance floor with Eddy. She wondered how their friendship would develop, if maybe tonight was the night for the two to lock eyes and see that the other was all they needed in life. She had waited this long so she would not be disappointed if it did not come to that but the fact that he was going to be there, touching her, moving around together with her, was enough to make her giddy.

May had this romantic sensibility to her because she was the only sister who really had a date proper, meaning someone she was dating but that wasn't the end of that. She had been talking with Ed, about moving their relationship to the next level, and he had been extremely inclined to try it so tonight was going to be the night. She felt as she gazed onto the winding road that curved around to make the neighborhood, watching everyone hustle about, that there would be many others tonight who would have their first time. Marie, she was a big bundle of nerves.

Her stomach quaked about how she would look, how she would dance, and how she was supposed to truly be feeling with him. She could not help but love the guy but their dances would not carry the same weight as others did, almost like dancing with missing steps. Still, she would enjoy every moment of it, even if she could think of no better word for what she assumed tonight was going to be but bittersweet. Sometime in the evening Mrs. Pensky made good on her word about taking the girls to the spa, to unwind a little and also get their nails painted for the formal.

They went to a spa where they used fancy lotions, soaps, and oils and the colors they had to paint nails were varied some with glitter, some holographic, and some changed color even. In the end the girls chose the colors that would best compliment the colors of the dresses they would be getting. A wine color for Marie, a light blue for Lee, and a pale yellow for May. They chatted the whole time they sat there being waited upon by the staff and after it was said and done, they went to pick up the dresses. The girls had never handled anything more careful in their entire lives.

At Eddy's house his parents gave him some money, to buy dinner if need be, and told him that tonight he could be his own man and make his own decisions, not be bound by a time to be home but to be safe. Ed was told about the same thing. Kevin's parents didn't talk to him at all but he knew he could come home whenever he wanted. Johnny and Jimmy's parents expected their boys to be home at a decent time, they promised they would be. Tonight was going to be a cold night, snow fall was on the ground, so a lot of bundling up was going to be necessary. Double Dee was most likely the most anxious of them all as he was going to proclaim his adoration at long last to the blue haired woman that made him so lively in spirit, in heart, in mind. He went over in his head just how it was to be done and what was to be said and when.

Oh he couldn't wait, he just couldn't! If only time would hurry up for the faster it went, the faster she was there in his arms, knowing now that he loved her more than even his words could say. For some it seemed the time didn't go fast at all, moving slower and slower, as if the clocks were all against the event happening but it came just the same despite whatever the clocks demands were. Soon night fell and with it a whole new atmosphere, a whole new world opened up before everyone. A lot of the fairer sex spent hours upon hours making sure they were brushed to shine and staying in the bathroom perfecting their makeup. This was true of the Kankers for even though at least two of them had no one to really impress they were going to look the very best that they could. With three girls crammed into a room and only one bathroom the task seemed like one too improbable to accept but they didn't back down, only used whatever means around the house they could to get ready. Marie stood before the mirror now, removing her shirt. She knew tonight she would have to show off her scars, her dress refused to let them be hidden but if she thought they would escape the sight of her sisters she was wrong.

"Marie! Are those cuts?!" May squealed in shock and horror, pointing at the markings that traveled up her sisters' arm. A lot had faded with time and care but it wasn't like they vanished. "Have you been…hurting yourself?"

Lee, who was in the same room, her hair still in curlers, eye lash curler in one hand, turned and got a little of the black from the wand on the corner of her face. She grabbed Marie's arms and inspected them, then looked into her face. "So this is why he was helping you so much. He didn't want you to die."

"Yes…and yes…I had been cutting myself for a while now and much worse things. I wanted to end my life. Not anymore and never again. I keep saying I owe Dee for my life, well now you know how much I mean it."

"Marie, why did you do it in the first place?" as expected, May was crying her eyeballs out, ruining the makeup she had done thus far.

"I hated my life…but I was stupid back then. I would not change my life for anything in the world."

Lee's eyes moved from each scar and then she hugged her sister tightly. "I gotta thank him again, now, for giving my sister back." May joined into the hug as well.

After the emotional session they got back into get ready mode. The boys had been notified not to pick them up because the girls wanted to show up and surprise them all so they ordered a taxi when it was time to go. Their dresses on, makeup done, accessories added, they all looked over each other one time, seeing how well the other matured. Lee was thinking to herself that if Double Dee didn't fall over onto his face from seeing Marie then something was wrong here. The event hall was down the street, about the same distance as the school as it was usually rented out by the school.

The theming and décor were brilliantly done by the staff. Even the food was themed such as figgy pudding, homemade snowball brownies, pretzels twisted into Christmas time shapes, and the punch was dyed green with red foam atop it. So far a few had already made it there. Nazz was sitting at one of the tables that held a vase of candy canes, sitting beside her was Kevin. Nazz wore her hand sewn dress in a holly green, decorated by red beads at the hem and around the collar, the dress was long, A-line, and had short sleeves, reaching to the elbow. Her hair was tied up in a sideways ponytail, secured by a red ribbon, her shoes were that same red color, and flats too so she wouldn't get tired. Kevin wore a black suit with a Christmas themed tie which Nazz kept toying with because it lit up. His red hat was not to be found today, he wanted to be as formal as he could.

Johnny wore dress pants and a white button up shirt with silver cufflinks and a short black tie. His afro was now more tamed and his shoes polished. Plank even dressed up too, he wore a black tie. Johnny mostly stood there, sort of dancing with plank but he was having such fun that no one seemed to care. Jimmy came with a girl who was in a wheelchair. Her name was Nelly and like Jimmy, nobody seemed to want to ask her to the dance, so Jimmy decided to ask her so that she wouldn't be all by herself. Nelly was a sweet faced girl with light brown hair. Her dress was purple, a simple dress with no frills or lace and the same was of Jimmy, who wore a flower pinned to his shirt pocket, and pinstriped pants. He wheeled her over to meet his friends, her voice the most fragile thing so they all had to lean down to hear her speak. Only Ed seemed to know her well enough as she was in mostly special classes, as he was.

Sarah arrived just after him, by herself. She wore low kitten heels in pearlescent pink, a matching colored tutu dress with puffy princess sleeves and a crown necklace. She even wore her hair the way she used to, bangs flat against her head. She grasped her clutch bag that her mother let her borrow and made her way over to Jimmy, saying hello to him and his date. As the night grew on the two girls became friends and Jimmy could now see that Sarah was no longer who he thought she was. Rolf and his fiancé wore clothes befitting their culture but this did not mean they didn't look good. The bell sleeved blouse Hilda wore paired with medium length printed skirt was perfect for her figure and Rolf's trousers hooked up with overalls and tan shirt, the same kind of balloon sleeves she had, suited him well. The Eds had been all accounted for from the beginning.

Ed's orange hair was combed into two parts in the middle which is how he always wore it for school pictures. His suit was that of his fathers and the size difference in the clothing was noticeable as his father was shorter than his own son, not a short man just Ed was tall for his age, so the suit rode up in weird ways and revealed the mismatched socks Ed wore. The boys couldn't believe it when he told them that he actually bathed thoroughly but they could tell by looking at him, his skin seemed rubbed raw from scrubbing, even his gums were red from brushing too hard.

Add to that he splashed a hearty amount of cologne on him and even carried mints with him in his front pocket. Eddy was the only person who was daring enough to wear a white suit with his under shirt slightly unbuttoned at the top and white shoes to match, his parents had slicked back his hair even though he wanted to wear it in a ponytail as he usually did but this way, he looked to some like a mobster in Scarface. Double Dee was more modest, wearing a black tuxedo that was rented, black bow tie, argyle socks, and black dress shoes. The only part of him that didn't read as proper was the hat he never took off. Eddy kept checking his big chunky golden watch with no sense of patience.

"The girls are running late."

"You could pass the time by dancing. The DJ is actually playing quite a decent soundtrack. I usually don't enjoy modern pop but this is agreeable."

Eddy didn't say it but Double Dee knew, he was saving the first dance for Lee. He was on pins and needles while it seemed to him his cohorts were now the ones cool as cucumbers. How little he knew for they were just as on edge about it and the waiting that they had done all day had been fearsome enough. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long for at that moment three girls waltzed into the event hall. It almost seemed for the boys that time seemed to stop and slow so they could each gaze upon these ladies and all their regalia. Lee's dress was ankle length turquoise with polka dots, fitted and cinched in at the waist but flared out from the hips giving her an evenly shaped out form. The shoes she wore were white with a blue bow just on the front, her legs covered by a thin pair of tights, and a stark white belt situated around her.

She wore short white gloves with lace toward the end, a few rows of golden necklaces, drooping golden earrings to match. Her lips were their usual apple red, in matte this time, her eyelids carried an aqua color to go with the dress, and her hair was down, curled inward, while her bangs curled upward looking like a neat roll of ribbon. In her hair a white silk scarf with a bow on the side draping down onto her hair. May's dress was a champagne color with an overlay of lace in that same shade, it stayed straight on her body, the sleeves going off the shoulder and long, also laced. Her shoes, wedge heels in a bronzy shade with a peep toe, her jewelry simple pearls, and her hair was in a half updo. Two pieces had been braided into wheatears and tied back to join in a little sort of ponytail at the back of her head while the rest of her hair was down. She held the style together with a bead and metal flower pin. Her pearl bracelets complimenting all the pearls she had on her including the pearled strap for her gold dusted purse. Her lipstick was a soft nude and her eyelids the same dusty gold as her purse.

Now the two sisters looked lovely in Double Dee's mind, truly the fashionistas at the boutique had done their job well but the one Double Dee was gaping at was the mysterious angelic woman who floated in between the two. The dress on this dazzling deity seemed to be, like herself, carved out the night sky. It was black and ran over each curve of her body like water on rocks, and it was shorter than the rest of the dresses showing off a pair of supple albescent legs like two marble columns. Her dainty feet were obscured by the world with high black shoes, heels sharp as knives yet as she moved across the floor they did not break the ground for someone of her being was far too nimble. Though the dress was short it had an attachment that ruffled around the waist and ran behind her, as if it wanted to catch up with this temptress, a long black lake of silk decorated with looked like stars that shimmered with her movements. The dress gave her arms no coverage just like with her legs, their pale flesh so strident against the darkness she wore, all of it much too sinful to look upon and yet his eyes feasted upon it all. Her neck was too vulnerable to be seen for the collar of the dress went upwards, but her back was well worth seeing as it was somewhat exposed only through bits of black criss crossing corset like ribbon.

Her face of such angelic exquisiteness, it too must have been created for no human being could be naturally born to be so gorgeous. Her lips, luscious and shiny with a deep burgundy, they too seemed to have little stars on the surface. Oh, how lucky those stars were! Her eyes framed by black liner swooping off to the side in a wing, eyelids given a smoky appearance, a look of pure seduction and mystique. The hair was the boldest color he had ever witnessed but for a goddess he expected nothing of the norm. It was royal blue, befitting of a queen. His mouth must have opened wide enough to fit an entire streamliner in and eyes large enough to be considered dining ware. This ethereal beauty, this empress who dripped from the beams of moonlight, this seraphian sprite was Marie and she was looking at him, only at him, relishing his expression that did not falter. She glided over to him and as she spoke her first word, he felt like his legs were going to give out and he might fall to his knees, which is where belonged, to worship this idol of unsurpassed sumptuousness. Well he had to respond, didn't he? After all he could not upset this goddess.

"Marie…you…you look… superb." If the goddess before him chose to rip his heart out now she would find no struggle, he was past ready to give it up as an offering.

Marie's cheeks turned red. The way he was eyeing her, the way his mouth had dropped like that, no no…she was told specifically he was her friend by him. Still, whatever her made up reasons, he had looked at her just the same. "Thank you, you look dashing."

He had to regain himself in front of her, he was still in a state of shock. He had seen Marie every day and thought her beautiful but, in this dress, it made him hate himself for only using the basest words to describe her beauty. He couldn't believe his fortune- he would get to dance with her and even better if things went according to plan, he would be hers and her his. While he stood there, most likely acting a bit oafish due to his mind exploding after being in the presence of Marie's splendor, Eddy was trying to stop his eyes from acting like his hands and touching every part of Lee's body and he had to stop his mind from undressing her.

"You clean up nice, doll." In truth Eddy found her to be smoking hot but he wouldn't say so.

"You ain't half bad yourself, Skippy."

Before he even could argue that he didn't want to be called that she yanked him onto the dance floor. They immediately threw away reservations and danced together enthusiastically to the bumping beats the DJ was putting out. May looked over her shoulder watching her sister doing what looked like swing moves with Eddy then she looked back at Ed, longingly.

"Aren't you gunna ask me to dance?"

"Oh uh…yeah! Sorry I just…wow you look good…"

May complimented him right back, giving him a quick kiss on the mouth, before they too ended up on the dance floor, entangled in each other, having the time of their lives. Marie pressed her lips together, arms behind her back, and balanced on her tip toes. Double Dee wasn't talking much right now, only staring, enjoying the sight he had been gifted. He started to notice that words, though forming in his mind, didn't leave his mouth as they usually did and this was very much unlike him. Usually he delighted in a chat especially with Marie but she had stolen his breath and with it his speech and some part of his functioning brain. Double Dee was slapping himself, there before him was this elegant enchantress who obviously wanted to be led into a dance with him, perhaps a waltz, perhaps a tango and he couldn't get himself together to give that to her even though that's what he wanted and even though that's what he planned.

"So uh…good music tonight huh?"

"I agree. Shall we enjoy it together?" He extended his arm to her, confidence and intellect now returning to him, giving him the ability to dazzle her with his verbiage and swift movements. Though he could now properly act himself, he ate up the vision of her, her arm without any bracelet or glove, simply pallor as the snow outside showing everybody the past she had and was no longer afraid of. She embraced the past though it was morbid because without it she wouldn't be here, hand in his hand, his lips kissing her hand, and going toward the middle of the floor to be dancing with him. Her whole body shivered in delight when he had just kissed her hand because it wasn't on the palm it was on the wrist and though she didn't notice it he briefly inhaled her. She had put perfume on as every girl did that night but nothing in the universe smelled exactly like she did. It was the perfume mixed with her baby powder scent that he wanted to bury his nose in.

She closed her eyes for only a moment and lost herself in the music imagining she was dancing for him even though she felt he didn't care for her that way but tonight she would allow her dream to become a reality in her own head, that they were two lovers who tried to impress each other with their own set of moves. To a lot of people's surprise Double Dee was quite the dancer, knowledgeable on a variety of different ways to move one's body but he became even more so with her as she was quite the dancer too.

The two of them made a lively pair, he would grab her hand occasionally and twirl her, spin her away from him and back, she would shake her hips as he only thought salsa dancers were capable of, and though her heels were most likely the highest there she did not fall or wobble once on them. Not once did either of them stop to take a breather in between songs the energy they felt along with their hidden emotions combined to make a breathable power drink which gave them a boost. Both of them could not stop smiling, sometimes even laughing, as they circled one another, shimmied, bebopped, shuffled, bounced, and jived with the beat.

Ed and May actually did step on each other's feet but Ed was in too much bliss to notice and she didn't care. Lee was busy pretty much using any chance she could take to grind her bottom on Eddy or move in some inherently sexual way if only to know how he was bubbling inside right now. She could very well feel at times the effect she had when she grinded on him and even hear him grunt in a lustful way but she was not about to give him her body, she stuck to her morals. This was all just to show him what he could have if he decided to man up and actually try to win her as his own.

Watching the way she moved and feeling her hips on his groin definitely did make him regret not asking her here as an actual date, because if she really was his girlfriend, he was certain she and he would be doing a different kind of dance in bed afterwards. It wasn't purely carnal with him, he liked her for a number of reasons, but right now all he could focus on was the way her butt dug into him right on his most sensitive area. After hours of Marie and Double Dee's back and forth showcase of dance moves, he finally started to get just a pinch tired so he headed to the punch bowl to refresh himself and breathe a little. Besides Marie said she wanted to try a little cup of punch as all the dancing was making her "hella thirsty." He couldn't have his beautiful maiden dying of thirst, no no! He went to the table where they had a display of snacks and the bowl of punch sitting there just waiting to be sipped by her. Someone elbowed him in the ribs, though gently. He looked up and saw Nazz and Kevin, arms locked.

"Hey, you were great out there! I didn't know you knew how to boogie down like that!"

Double Dee chuckled briefly. "Oh, I suppose one does remember their dance school lessons when in the proper situation. Might I add you two look very festive."

"Thanks!" Nazz said, twirling just a little to show off her clothes. "Made it myself."

"You've always had a knack for crafts."

The three idly chatted, Kevin busily munching on a meatball skewered with some peppers, for a bit and as they did someone was watching them from far away stewing in broth of jealousy and rage. Fran, the librarian, who didn't even go to their school because she was homeschooled, had snuck into the formal wearing a spaghetti strapped sparkly silver dress with a plummeting V-neck and a huge slit up the leg. She thought herself very adult looking and that Double Dee would have no choice but to notice her yet alas that blue haired girl came in stealing the show with her knockout designer dress and then there had been no chance to cut in and dance with him at all. Now she went about to set her claws into this man, striking her way toward him, thick heels clacking like mahjong tiles upon the floor. She used her long fingernail to tap on his shoulder. When he turned his stomach went sour and with it his entire night would be too if he didn't handle this.

"Might I have the next dance?"

Now Marie had been enjoying herself even without Double Dee around so she was busy just dancing with her sisters for a while, fist in the air, hopping around with them to the music but when she noticed now who was with Double Dee all that joy seeped out of her pores. This was meant to be the night of their lives and regardless of however he might feel she could not would not let him be with that wench. She wondered if she should go over there and make a scene but no, she knew he was a big boy, he could handle himself, and if he didn't have feelings for this woman, as Marie could only desperately hope, then he would turn her out like the bleating lamb she was.

"All my dances are reserved for her. I just can't take any other requests from any other girls. Now then, if you excuse me, my date is waiting for me."

Marie celebrated her tiny victory as she saw the girl she despised turn her heels and walk away, seething, and Double Dee come striding toward her, two cups in hand. She took the cup from him and drank it, hiding her smile as the girl left the building, disappearing from sight and with luck maybe even their lives. After they both enjoyed the fruity, creamy taste of the punch, they went right back to their places, enjoying the upbeat pop and hip hop the DJ churned out.

One of the songs was one played on the radio constantly so everyone knew it and sang with it, which the DJ encouraged but the only voice Double Dee heard was Marie's, above all the others. Vociferous and harmonic, like a Notre Dame bell being rung in the midst of Sunday mas. Everyone else started to notice too as she hit a rather high note, a feat most accomplished singers find difficult to do right, and she was so far gone into the moment of elation that she didn't see some people watching her until she stopped, hearing less voices, and blushingly saw a small group clapping for her and cheering her on. She took a bow then hid her face in Double Dee's arm.

"I can't believe I just did that!" She mumbled against his suit jacket.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You have an incredible, boisterous, and rather bewitching voice. I'm surprised the crowd didn't roll out the red carpet for such a darling starlet."

"You act like I'm Mariah Carrey, when I hit my high note I think my voice cracked."

"Hmph. Such is the mark of a true artesian. A diva such as Miss Mariah Carrey can only whistle like an alarm at an unnecessary amount of times, often that is all she and most opera stars are praised for. I do not value vocals on their ability to go high, that is not how choirs are trained or how music began. We were not taught to only raise and stretch our vocals to the limits or belt out melodies with such flamboyancy. It is odd to me that many of the world will tell me a singer is only as good as his or her high note or waver of voice, all of which are just flourish and gratuitous. Not necessarily bad, per say, but it is not timeless. When I turn a vinyl record and listen to those of years past, take Elvis for instance, while he did have a certain way of using his vocals, it was his own trademark. We do not like his songs because of it but we know that most charlatans who attempt to do his trademark fail instantly because that's not what made it. I suppose in my longwinded speech what I'm trying to get into you is those sorts of things are a novelty, needlessly adored by the public only for a short time before moving onto whatever other thing. Meanwhile said singer who strains his or her voice like that will inevitably become unable to harmonize over the years, sounding elderly and worn. You, my dearest Marie, are a timeless classical voice, one enjoyed over the years. Yes, you can go high but going high is not your magnum opus, it is the waving motions of your music, almost as if an entire orchestra were playing instead of one exceedingly talented woman."

Marie could not recall the copious amounts of times Double Dee made speeches, especially for her, and how many of those left her speechless and flattered but also made her wiser. Such an orator was well suited to be in front of a classroom and keep the attentions of even the rowdiest of students. She could imagine, also, that he would travel the world with his knowledge of many languages, and spread harmony and wisdom amongst people, breaking bread with everything from the monks of Tibet, to the shop keeps in Egypt, to the dukes and kings of England, and tribesman of Hawaii. He was a gift meant to be shared with everyone and whatever he became, whatever he did, even if she was only destined to be his close companion, she would follow him and support him.

In years to come she might look back and perhaps wish things had gone a different way but as long as they were both living their lives to the fullest and with prosperity, not wealth but healthy joy, then how could she complain or regret? There was nothing on earth she wanted more than to see him succeed and be happy and if that excluded her as his girlfriend and one day his wife then she would have to live with it. She thanked him for his compliment and expressed should he ever wish to hear her sing she would do so, and though there was a selfish desire to only have her best voice for him, she would share her own gift too, in honor of him. The DJ tapped on the microphone making everyone jerk their heads up.

"Alright alright," he said over the intercom, "it's time to slow it down a little. You know what that means, fellas take your lady by the hand real tight, you don't wanna lose that pretty gal as you spin around. Head onto the dance floor and enjoy a little romance."

Marie could have fainted when Double Dee offered up his hand, mostly because of the suggestions the DJ supposed, that this was meant to be romantic, not for two friends to do. Only a girl in love with a boy and vice versa, only those dating or crushing on one another. This was certainly not the two of them but he was insistent that she should have one dance of this variety for it was one of his favorite dances, growing up adoring Phantom of the Opera, ballroom dance became something he cherished and to do so with his true angel of music, it was just right.

Her hand was in his, sealing her doom, for she knew once this started, she would not be able to escape her fantasies even though they were proven to be only that thus far. His hand was at her back now, making her gasp and arch to his touch, his fingers sliding under the ribbon to be placed upon the bareness that was there. He tried not to let his mind go to the fact that she seemed to not have a bra on as he felt or saw no straps but he didn't know of women's underthings, perhaps there was a backless variety. Whatever the case touching there didn't seem to rouse him, or at least it didn't show on his face, but truthfully feeling any part of her bare skin like that gave him a jolt. He felt her skin goose bump the very second his fingertips made contact.

"Are you cold, Marie?"

She shook her head no, if anything she felt the opposite especially as he pulled her close to him, just a breath away, his nose could touch hers. He led as she wasn't accustomed to this sort of dance but she found the steps simple, just move in around in a circular motion. The lights hit the disco ball and then onto them, as they swayed to the music time lost all meaning and there was nobody else around.

Just the two of them fluttering on clouds, spinning around and around like two figurines in a music box. Lee had convinced Eddy to slow dance with her which he only pretended not to want to do when in actuality it had all been leading up to this. Given their height differences she had to lead and sometimes, just to be a little silly, she would spin him instead of the usual way it would be done. In all honesty, despite that, Eddy was enjoying himself more than he let on. The whole time they chatted softly, joking and bantering and finally he told her, he told her she looked damn fine tonight because nobody heard him, nobody but her.

"Don't play with my heart, Eddy."

"Baby," He leaned her back with him looming over her, "this isn't a game but if it was, I'm playing for keepsies."

"C'mon, stop foolin', we both know you don't like me like that." She rolled her eyes, wanting to escape his clutches, for now she feared he was going to say something they would both regret. Yes, she was head over heels for him but she felt he was just sort of in the mood, not conscious of his thoughts.

"You must still got your hair over your eyes if you can't see that I do."

"You're being stupid. I thought I drove you crazy."

"Yeah you do, you drive me up a fucking wall, you make me want to tear my hair out sometimes, but I've never met anyone else who could do that to me the way you do. When you drove me crazy, I went in the wrong direction. I guess I went crazy for you."

"You shouldn't say shit you don't mean. You know how I feel… I don't want to be used especially by you. Yeah, I bully you a lot but I've always admired you and loved you. Please, Eddy, think about what you're saying to me."

"Babe, I've been thinking about it a long time. If you want, we can take it slow. I'm not like those other guys. Yeah, I really would love to bang you to next Thursday, but I'm not in it for that. So whaddya say?"

"Yeah…okay…" She whispered, nodding softly. This was the most dangerous bet she had made for herself and she knew there was no winning or losing, only a tie where they both won. On the other side of the floor was May, standing barefoot on Ed's feet while he moved with her. It really was the best way to avoid any more steeping on toes. Her hands were thrown around his neck and she kept going "whee" whenever he would spin fast.

The room was mostly filled with her giggles. Nelly in her wheelchair, was on the floor with Jimmy holding onto the handles. Specifically, she was dancing with Sarah, who held her tiny hands while Jimmy spun them around. Nelly seemed to be very happy with the situation as she had both of her friends with her and though it was intended to be a more romantic sort of affair the three had made it into one of a bond of friendship. Nazz was mostly making out with Kevin during the dance which seemed to be the case for most couples.

Rolf didn't do the slow dance everyone else did, instead his hand was against one of Hilda's opposite hand and they spun around each other, occasionally going back switching hands fast. None of this was heard, none of this was seen by Double Dee and Marie, who stared into each other's eyes, bobbing gently like buoys in this sea of people. Their eyes never left each other, stuck there gazing at the other as she spun around slowly with him.

Couldn't she just let her mind make up that this was real and he was dancing not with a friend, but with the girl of his dreams? In his arms it was easier to pretend such things. She laid her head on his chest, letting herself dwell into this flight of imagination, and not wanting to break from it ever for the moment she did there would only be reality looking back at her. His chest rumbled as he hummed along with the tune of the song and he hummed gleefully, his joy at the two being so close together apparent on the dreamy expression he carried, eyes closed and a smile that warmed those who viewed him.

"You like this song?"

"Indeed I do, my lady. I should know it well enough since I own it. Jazz is one of history's richest musical styles, just hearing the tune of the saxophone is enough to make one feel quixotic."

"What's it called?"

"La Vie in Rose by Louie Armstrong, though it has an original version in the native tongue by Edith Piath that I find pleasurable, perhaps even more so than this one. However, one cannot deny Armstrong's accompaniment and voice have made it a popular and melodious tune."

"Do you know French?"

"Oui, mademoiselle. The title translated means The Life in Rose, to be basic. In more complex terminology it is more defined as seeing the world through rose tinted glasses while being in love."

"That's very um…belle, right?"

"Mon cher speaks a little French herself?" He carefully used the term cher as it could mean a few things, in this instance he was going for my dear which in truth had its own word, but it was his way of letting her know just exactly how he felt ahead of time. Another subtle hint not so easily caught as she was about to admit just how much French she actually knew.

"Oh…only from watching Beauty and The Beast."

Double Dee chuckled, finding nothing on earth could be as simple and charming as the words she just honestly said. It was almost childlike the way she admitted that. He found it adorable. He even told her so, seemingly pushing her closer to his body. This resulted in another round of pink cheeks for her, to which she might as well say it was an infinite number of times but she knew in her heart it would be less if they were simply dating. The uncertainty and almost flirt like nature of it all made her turn red. Was it all on accident? It had to be. He said, come with me as a friend. Certainly, all these gestures were just happy accidents. Though, really, she wanted more of those if that was the case.

"How many languages do you know?

"Fluently? Let's see about five, I believe, not including English which is still the most arguably difficult to learn."

"How do you have time to learn so much?"

"I just make a schedule for it. Besides, it has always been simple enough for me to retain knowledge once I hear it."

Marie kept her head on his chest, listening to the thumping of his heart instead of the music as there was no better music than that. The maddening drum inside of him combined with his voice and the way he looked at her made her loopy. The fantasy seemed all too real now, his fingers caressing her back, their bodies pressed together, his heart and hers both beating louder than anything. As she looked upon him their eyes locked again and he bore into them with such purposeful longing that could not be missed. He looked as if he was staring into the eyes of his precious beloved. His smile turned up so that it made her want to just…just…she wanted to kiss him and the feeling was so strong, with the lighting, and the moving, and the unmistakable look of pure adulation that she had to pull back just a little from him.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh I…just feel dizzy."

"Perhaps it best that we stop spinning."

The problem with that statement was they had stopped spinning quite some time ago. Nevertheless, Double Dee took her tentatively by the arm and lead her away from all the twirling people and out the back door to get some air. There was a patio outside for those that wanted to sit there and enjoy their food and some quiet time but he led her past that even. She had no clue where she was going but would follow him to the ends of the earth. They ended up in a secluded area that seemed to be a garden, the event hall was still in sight but they would not be noticed here which is what Double Dee wanted. At long long long last he was finally alone with her. The moon was high and full above the duo, shining down to drench Marie in its glow. He viewed her, entire pale skin sparkling almost as if it was made from stardust but her eyes sparkled even more so. She breathed out, a little white fog came with it, and she smiled. He took off his jacket and placed it around her.

"Here I don't want you to catch your death."

"Thanks, Dee. What a beautiful night, huh?" Her eyes looked up toward the moon as she wrapped his coat around her body, the snow dotting her hair, her clothes, her eyelashes making her look like a snow angel come to life.

"I agree. The moon is gorgeous tonight but even so it pales in comparison to you. Its light shines upon each sector of your form because it is envious and wishes to attain such beauty."

Marie had to turn herself away from him, she was redder than the reddest cherry. It was one thing to be called pretty by him but this was plain flattery in its finest form and not the kind of flattery one gives to a good friend, it felt as if it was the kind you'd dote on a person you had romantic affection for.

"You also look cute when you blush," He admitted, taking her chin in his hand and tilting it towards himself.

Her heart wanted to leap out of her chest into the freezing snow to see if that might calm it down. This was not how friends acted! What was he doing? Why was he doing it? Was this a test or could he just be wanting to make her feel good? Marie was so confused by him right now every aching part of her had wanted him to say such things but he told her they were friends, solidifying her thoughts that they could never be any more than that. Whenever he complimented her that's all she forced herself to see it as but these compliments could not be thrown away as such and the way he took her to such a secluded place and was now lifted her head. It was all too romantic.

"Wha…what are you-?"

His finger touched right under the bottom of her lip. That ended her, her breath came out in a light shudder and her body went with it. "Forgive me but I have to interrupt you. I usually disdain doing such things especially with you as I hinge upon your ever word but I must. I know what you want to ask me and I know why you ask. You have every reason to have such an inquiry to my actions for they seem opposite to how I have been and what you have been comfortable with knowing. You have been under the impression that I have only the most platonic emotions when it comes to you, that you and I are cohorts of a fine feathered sort; only carousing in our commonalities. This is my doing. I am always candid in how something makes me feel but when it came to you, I wanted to make it special and so I waited for the right time. So, under the night time sky away from all our peers and their peering eyes, I can have you and savor you alone, and let you know what I have been keeping from you.

"Marie I am besotted with you! Infatuated! Taken from heaven knows what moment but from that moment I have loved you and have loved you every millisecond you have been in my life! I have desired you with fervor so frantic it makes me burn up with illness that can only be classified as love sickness. I have pined for you just recalling a smell or seeing a place we have traversed. Every time I look upon a frozen lake, stare upon a wooden guitar, view even a black tank top in a store I cannot help the swoon that my soul does. When I drink green tea now I think of you because we drank it together, when I smell the ointment I think of you, even just something as trivial as the color blue reminds me of your hair and I find myself more inclined to the color because of it.

"If only things hadn't gotten in the way I would have told you sooner but I needed silence and solitude to spill out all I have to say. I have suffered greatly with these strong emotions inside of me screaming and clawing their way out of me every time you are near. They seem to slip out through small things I do or say without me even noticing them. I forget sometimes we are not alone and I spurt out things that tell you how I adore you so! Gods do I adore you so! My spirit and yours are indeed intertwined, I feel with no doubt, no question, that you are the one who will carry my last name, join with me on this adventure we call life, be at my side for eternity, perhaps one day you could bless me with a child or two who would have your twisty little charming smirk or your button nose. Oh, the dreams I fanatically dream are as such and when I do dream them, I know it isn't a crush, it isn't some fancy! I am overwhelmed with the amount of longing I have and how badly I wish to protect you and take care of you, and as I saw you today, I wanted to just fall to my knees as your loveliness struck me down. I have been patiently awaiting this moment where I could confess how my heart burns with a fire you have lit with those ominous yet striking black eyes, with those cursedly plump lips, with your addictive laughter and smile, with your bold style and attitude. It burns so brightly that even on this, the coldest night of the year, I feel warmth straight down to my toes.

"I am aware you have felt at some length the same for me but I have kept the fact that I know hidden inside of myself, hoping that it would continue, that you would still feel that way for me despite me seemingly pushing you at length to remain composed. Right now, I can no longer remain composed, I've lost that ability. I'm shaking, Marie, shaking with the love I feel for you! I can hardly grasp the words and find them so rudimentary even. How lame my words feel for nothing I could say would let you know how much I love you. I would die for you, the woman who has given me life. You always say you owe me a debt that is unpayable. If such a thing were true, and it's not, I could only think of one way to repay me. The one thing I want more than anything else in this world is the only thing that would complete my world. You."

If Marie's heart had wanted to jump into the snow earlier well now it frozen but inside of her chest. It had sped so fast with each word and syllable said, that it eventually burst. When it stopped it was given time enough to break and yet as it broke it simultaneously put itself back together. Even though her heart felt as if it had stopped her body functioned normal though her breathing more stilled, her eyes were capable of shedding tears. In the cold they felt like icicles on her face but she let them keep going and going like a broken pipe spewing out from her eyes and with it a soft wail of both ache and release.

Now she could see that every time she tried to think of excuses as to why he was doing something it was just him telling her in his own way how he truly felt. She felt wrong for ever questioning herself and his actions, she felt wrong for ever doubting and not believing, she felt wrong for all the assuming she had ever done. Marie couldn't stop crying, it just kept coming in droves, her spirit, soul, being, breaking free to soar through the sky and heavens. After so much wishing, dreaming, pretending, and hoping the thing she had wanted more than anything and denied herself was finally there, holding her close, and soothing her for what felt like the millionth time in her life.

"Do you know…how long I have waited…to hear you say that…?"

"Longer than I have waited to speak it, my dear," He answered, moving her hair away from her face. "I do hate jumping to conclusions but am I to assume you want to carry out a relationship starting now?"

"Yes!" She screamed, a smile on her face and tears still pouring out of her eyes, "For the love of god yes! You shouldn't have to ask me. I'm yours, I have been yours from the day we met!"

"Now, I am yours too, and I swear it I will never ever mistreat you or leave you. I am steadfast and true, faithfully yours forever. I can never force myself to look at any other even if my life depended on it. I love you, Marie."

She decided to show, not tell just how much she loved him with a deeply passionate kiss. Her lips touched his as they had wanted to do from the day she had seen them and moved against them on their own accord, satiating her childhood desires and completing one of her loftiest goals. In her mind she had been floating along in the atmosphere searching around in the darkness only staring at stars in a longing way, knowing she would never touch it, but now she was soaring past them, her hands giving them high fives. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, arching her back some. To someone that had never kissed anyone this felt surprisingly natural as if he, despite never practicing, had done it his whole life.

Passion found itself inside the young man erupting forth like a volcano till he had her hard pressed against him, eyes tightly shut, not wanting to relinquish her, and savoring it vastly. It felt easy to deepen the kiss especially with her being so eager, opening her mouth slightly. They released each other at the same time, a mutual agreement that they should stop for now and breathe in this moment. Her eyes opened slowly which made him stare deeply into them, unabashed, full of tenderness that would have made her gush but she couldn't help but notice that her lipstick was not as long lasting and permanent as it had claimed and it wiped off all over his mouth. She really couldn't stop the laugh that came out of her.

"What?" He musingly asked, hands still at her waist, every moment like a new joy for him. At last he could hold her without regret or restraint! He was not about to let go. His nose rubbed against hers, which was starting to redden from the cold.

"You look absurd. My lipstick is all over you."

"Oh? Well I don't feel absurd. Not one bit." Double Dee sort of puffed out his chest wearing the makeup stains like a badge of honor. "I feel exhilarated and vibrant!" He grabbed her hands and started dancing wildly about in the snow with her, it had flow and rhythm to it as any practiced dancer would have, but it was wild and carefree.

"Dee!" She exclaimed, amused with him as he spun her around.

"Yes, my angel?"

"Sometimes you are such a goof. Now come here, cutie, so I can wipe off your face. I'm afraid I don't have my tissues but you'll have to settle for my lips. You've already taken off half my makeup, I see no reason why you can't remove the rest."

"I've never been more inclined to ruin art," He testified, arching her again to kiss upon her lips but after he let her go it seemed that the two were now sharing an equal amount of the purple-black color on their mouths. She shook her head and used the back of her hand to wipe it away. He stopped her for a moment and retrieved a small napkin from his pants pocket, dabbing her mouth and his. He put his arm around her and she laid her head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"I wish today would never end…I've never been happier in my life."

Double Dee's mind then began to have ideas for he too did not want today to end, for him to kiss her cheek at the doorstep, if he could he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her especially now given the shift in their relationship. Besides the night was young and there was nowhere else he had to be or in fact would rather be spending the remaining hours of tonight with.

"You know…it doesn't have to end. If you'd like you could spend the night again. I'm sure mother and father wouldn't object."

"Would you let me sleep with you?"

To him there were two meanings of that phrase but clearly, she meant the normal type however even that carried a sort of risqué tone and notion. He never had a girl in his room much less his bed. Yet she was his girlfriend now, if anything he'd consider her far more, a soulmate to one day carry his last name and child when the time was right, so he had nothing to be nervous about. If anything, now that he was thinking about it, he'd love to have his arms around her while she slept soundly there and arise to her beautiful face saying good morning. Oh, how he would adore that every morning!

"Absolutely. Let's tell the others goodbye, we shouldn't let your sisters worry too much and besides you are going to catch your death in cold."

When they made their way inside there was no sign of May and Ed, only Lee and Eddy were still there, sitting at a table, her in the middle of very animated hand gestures as they talked and ate. Lee told her sister she was a grown woman and didn't have to ask to leave or anything then gave her a few coins for a taxi home so they wouldn't be a burden on the parents who had already paid for their every whim at this point. Double Dee accepted the money, made his call to the cab company, and then went outside to wait for it keeping Marie as warm as possible.

"You saw that, right? She's not wearing lipstick," Eddy noticed, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "She and Double Dee must have finally hooked up."

"About damn time too!" Lee proclaimed, knocking back her drink.

The whole car ride there to his house had felt different than any other for both of them. They were no longer visiting as friends or studying for schoolwork but this was going to be their first night sleeping together as girlfriend and boyfriend. He held her hand the whole way there, incessantly staring at her with hopeless romanticism. He had tried calling even texting his parents but to no avail. It was late, at least late for his ever punctual parents, they were most likely in bed. He paid the cab fare, hopped out of the car opening the door for his lady fair, and dug out his house keys. Most of his actions he did whilst holding her hand. She couldn't believe it but it was true.

They were a couple! Could it be in just one night the little girl's ambitions had finally come to fruition or would she find herself waking up back in the trailer park, hoping he might notice her? No, it was real as real could be. As they got inside, he called out for his parents, announcing that he was home, while Marie popped off her high heels and left them at the shoe rack by the door. Actually, they were allowed the wear shoes inside the house but only certain kinds, sort of flip flops, and there was always a pair just for her. She slipped her feet into them and noticed a letter on the front table with Eddward written in his father's curly font. She gave it over to him. Double Dee opened the letter and saw a piece of folded paper inside which he took out and read.

It explained that his father and mother had left the house to give him time alone with Marie, that there was food and drinks in the fridge, that they would be back in the afternoon tomorrow, and that his father had left a small gift inside the envelope. Something about it being just in case. When Double Dee peeked inside the envelope to see what was there, his whole body, not just his face, turned a horrible ruby color. He wished it hadn't for Marie was sure to notice but she wasn't looking at him just in that moment, she had taken off the suit jacket and appeared to be folding it as neatly as his own mother would have.

Oh, how he loved her even more so in that minute. However, that affection was lost in the feeling of shock he had for there in the bottom of the envelope sat a couple of stray silver squares that made Double Dee quickly reseal the letter and put it in his back pocket. Just what kind of man did his father think he was? Bringing a young girl home, their first real evening together, and immediately bedding her? Perhaps most men would but Double Dee was certain that was not his forte nor his plan. He wanted to provide a few hours of entertainment but not like that! Mostly just joking, perhaps watching a film, eating something, then sleep. He regained his composure and explained just a brief part of the message.

"Wow, you have the most chill parents. I guess because you are a guy. If you were his daughter, he'd expect you to be home at 9:30 with no funny business."

"My more immediate family has always been contemporary excluding most of my father's side who I have all but never met. Even so…there are some things they do that might be too contemporary." He cleared his throat a little, his mind still revolving around those foil colored rectangles that resided now in his back pocket, burning a hole through them.

"At any rate, would you like some dinner? I could cook for you."

"You really are a jack of all trades, aren't you sweetie?"

"I suppose I am. It's really just how I was brought up, to be a little prodigy who had his hands in all the arts but I'm no octopus, I only have two hands, so I'm really only 'good' at some things. For example, I do enjoy the culinary arts, but I'm nowhere near a master chef like my father. I'll make you something hearty and simple. Noodles are perhaps best."

"That sounds fabulous. You know what else I'd really like?"

"What's that, darling?"

"To get out of this dress. I can see you like it but it's been hell to wear. I'm dying for a pair of jeans right now."

Her clothes coming off never bothered him before because he never thought about it before. Now she was his lady and as such the idea of her clothes off brought about fresh waves of strange feeling.

"You could borrow one of my tops. You should be able to fit since you have such a…slender body and it should um…cover your…"

"My ass?" She broke out a smile and a cocked brow. Now that she had him with it came strikes of her old self along with it the confidence to say how she felt and what she meant, to tease and toy with him, because she knew now, he wanted her and loved her. Nothing was holding her back anymore from being honest, even if the truth was blunt. "No need to be bashful about it."

"If you say so…I only have a lot of respect for you. I don't wish you to see me as someone who only sees you with lust."

"I know, honey, but that doesn't mean you don't like my body, right?"

"Heavens no."

"Good to know," She said with a flirty wink before going upstairs to his room to change. Double Dee had stricken luck for his parents had done laundry so he could change into his pajamas without interrupting her from the room. After he changed, he made his way into the kitchen to prepare dinner, chopping scallions and leeks, boiling the eggs, and slicing thick chunks of ham. He tensed a little when he felt her hands covering his eyes from behind but it wasn't because of that, she was pressed against him but this time it felt different. There wasn't the usual bit of finery that held most women's chest in on her person. Even with two layers between them; his shirt and hers, they were rather noticeable.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm…I'm not adept to guess work but it sounds like a lovely woman. One with the mighty soft skin, might I add."

"Hey, don't you have a girlfriend, mister? She'd be pretty irritable if she caught you cheating."

She was kissing the back of his neck and it broke him to pieces. He shuddered not knowing how one woman's touch and kiss could make even someone such as he go insane in just a few seconds.

"I could never…ever…" Her kisses became open mouth and on the side of his neck, now a little on his shoulder.

"You're burning the ham, sugar."

Marie released him, smiling as she saw how flustered he had become. It was delightful to know she could do that, that he reacted so well to her. Here she had been convincing herself she was unattractive and not worthy of him, nor could she ever make him twist and squirm in a pleasant way. No more of that. It was all too easy to flick one finger and have him curled around it. It satisfied her to no end the way he gazed at her, spoke of her, called her little pet names and with him cooking dinner and the two all alone it felt almost like they were married and this was just another day in paradise. Marie opened the fridge to get herself something to drink, feeling much at home here, the place she always felt was her home more so than even the place she had grown up and been born in. There was a bottle of wine in there with a red bow at the top and attached to the red bow was a card. The card read; For Eddward.

"Hey honey." It felt so good to say that, she noted, it felt liberating.

"Yes, my love?" How he loved hearing her say that.

"There's some wine in here with your name literally on it. Looks like your moms handwriting."

"What are they thinking…?" He muttered to himself but she heard it enough.

"Do you even drink?"

"For special occasions, weddings, barmitvah, Christmas parties. Not much, just a few sips. I knew what wine tasted like from the age of four, I mean real wine, not the kind you get at the corner store."

"So…let's open it. It is a special occasion, isn't it? Our first day, a day I will remember forever."

"The wine glasses are on the top left cabinet. Please, though, let's not get ourselves belligerent."

"Oh come on, let loose a little, Dee. Look, I'll only do one full glass if you do."

"You've picked up on Lee's habit of betting on everything."

"It isn't a bet, sweetie," Marie explained, popping the cork and pouring two glasses of wine. It was white, very classy. "Just a promise that I won't drink more than that."

"That's fine, then."

Dinner was ready, the wine poured, and the two sat at the dinner table enjoying their food together.

"We should do the Lady and the Tramp thing," She suggested, taking a noodle with her chopstick.

Although a somewhat silly and childlike idea he decided to go with it, he too was an avid lover of classic animated films and was well acquainted with the scene. The kiss was just as chaste and innocent as it had been in the movie. After eating up all the food she relaxed with him on the couch, wine glass in hand, careful to use the coasters and not spill a single drop. The television stations were playing a few hallmark Christmas movies but they both agreed they were kitschy and boring, so they switched to one that was playing much better Christmas classics. Her head on his shoulder, peaceful and content, but her hand was on his lap, stroking up and down. He noticed that and he also took notice of how his shirt, which fit her so nicely in his mind, was long enough on her when she stood at length but as she sat the way she sat he could see a lot more skin then even the dress she wore earlier.

"Are you comfortable, darling?"

"Yeah. Your shirt feels nice on me."

"It certainly looks nice on you. You wear it as well as your evening gown and it suits you far more than it ever suited me."

"You know I'm not wearing underwear."

Like hers had earlier, his heart stopped. "…W..what?"

"Well I already didn't have a bra on this whole night but my panties were annoying me. I put them in your dirty laundry hamper, if you don't mind."

"I…ehem…no I don't mind…" Goodness what was she doing saying things like that to him? It was enough that she looked even in his own clothing like a delectable dessert, a curvy dollop of woman pressing all of those curves onto his body and into his mind. Now her voice and mannerisms right now, if not this whole evening, had been making him think of the package given to him by his father and how she seemed hell bent on getting him to use them; whether he liked it or not. Did he like the idea? Or was he too civil and chivalrous to do anything?

"Are you wearing anything? I know a lot of guys free ball. I'm curious."

"Aheh.…Marie I…. well…"

"Am I making you nervous, honey?" She had asked so with such a false naivety. She knew very well the answer to that. Her man was the kind of guy who knew of the scientific terminology for sex but when it came to talking about such things like this, he would always turn into a shy sputtering mess. He would never make the first move, he was too much of a gentleman, but she had kissed him and tasted every bit of revelation from it and after that she had felt it in every quiver of her heart strings that tonight just had to be the night, even though it was the first night of their dating. This one special night which had turned her from little girl to woman to little girl to woman again all in one dance. This was her night, the night she wanted to bottle up and savor like she did the wine and look back on as the night her heart and his joined in unison forever more. To do all this required a gentle push and it had to come from her.

"Honestly…you are…somewhat."

"You don't have to be. We are supposed to be truthful so when I ask, are you wearing anything, you shouldn't be afraid to answer, love. I told you, didn't I? Am I shy about it?"

"No…you are, forgive me if this offends you, rather brazen of late."

"Your love has done that to me. I can let deepest desires go free. You know what one of my deepest darkest desires is?"

"I ...haven't a clue."

All too soon the room was spinning again. She was straddling him and it took every sane fiber he had to calmly place the wine glass down instead of shattering it in his stunned grip. He felt he couldn't move as she told him a tone he recognized as lusty, "For you to touch me." His chest felt like it had caged some wild animal instead of an organ for his heart was running wildly trying so desperately to escape its confines. This temptress had a hold on him taking with it his ability to form speech and make rational decision, she seemed adept at doing that. What could a poor mortal do when in the clutches of a siren? There was no way to fight her and no way to escape her and then again there was no way he wanted to.

She could feel as she sat on his lap legs at either side of him a hardened bump of arousal that pleased her to no end. She would not grind upon it nor give it attention but sitting on it with her bare skin was enough. Her beloved wasn't moving much so she took his shaky hands in her own firm, assured ones and commenced making them stroke open palmed on her upper leg. This action, though not of his own volition, made her hum. _She's soft here too_, Double Dee thought though admitted to himself one of his lesser thoughts as most women were soft. Even so, hers was more velveteen, and getting increasingly hot. He liked touching her, he liked it very much, but he just couldn't. Double Dee rodeo roped his all into stopping her, only holding her hands which thankfully seemed to stop his shaking as well.

"Marie we…we shouldn't. These sorts of things are meant to be special, saved for after a wedding." Even though he felt somehow certain of his answer, he did not sound that way. Knowing how naked she was and that she was on top of him made him feel fuzzy. He could not allow himself to be swayed by such things! Was he no better than a gawking construction worker at a girl in mini skirt? Or was the spell this witch, and more or less the good kind of witch, compelling him to do what was natural even if it was against his precious moral code? Her bottom lip pouted and a babyish whine came out. He did not want to displease her in any way, he did so enjoy spoiling her, but perhaps he spoiled her too much. Maybe it was best to take away certain treats so that she wouldn't rely on always getting her way? No that's now how Marie was, she was not one to become a brat after given luxuries but this was one she was selfishly greedy about and demanded with insistence. _Nobody puts baby in a corner_, she said in her mind.

"Why do people always think that way? Is it movies, is it our families, is it tradition? Sex is special, I wouldn't do it with just anyone and I don't belittle it in any fashion but I have no desire to sit here and wait, and wait, and wait for some arbitrary date which could be eons from now. We have both agonized in our yearning for the other. I have no one else in my life who I am sure I will marry besides you so if we are both certain of this fact, that we will never leave each other, then why wait? Just because? It won't prove anything. A lot of girls and guys seem to think it's like aha see he stayed this long so he deserves it. My virginity isn't some reward but it is a gift and I can choose when and where to give it. I choose today. I know you are scared and it isn't like you at all to rush things. I understand honey, but I'm not afraid and it doesn't feel as if I'm running blindly. You aren't some jock or douche who will use me, you are my future, my past, my present. It will feel amazing now and it will feel amazing every time we do it, there's no need to make a date for it. Haven't you kept me waiting long enough?"

Indeed he had. He had her at arm's length only drawing her in when necessary, hiding from the world but most importantly her. He had sat there in infinity for the day where he could scream to his heart's content about what he had inside of him all along, all the while watching her crumble as she loved him from afar, assuming he was only a friend. Now he had her here in his domain, all to himself, able to kiss, able to hold, able to give her cute little names, able to express and he still kept her away from him. He who denied her nothing beforehand found himself denying her this, as if this was too precious to be given to her today and she must behave herself like a good girl in order to receive it. There was no need for that, he could see that now, and even if he should continue to be stubborn about it or perhaps prideful or just plain ethical, she would not be silenced or pushed away, she would pull out every weapon in her arsenal to fix him real good. No reason to make her do such a thing. He was hers, heart, soul, and now body. He answered her question by releasing her hands and allowing his to roam the exposed parts of her legs.

"Alright, dearest. I can't say I won't be tongue tied and perhaps at my most useless, it is one of the few things I'm almost clueless about."

"Even though I have never done it myself, I think it's all just instinct. You knew how to steal my breath away with a kiss, you can do it again with other things." Her eyes drifted toward his pants which made the hardened object she sat upon twitch. Double Dee bit his lip. Though he knew what it meant and why, it felt odd because it had never happened before, even around her. She could bring out the most interesting things in him. He wasn't going to stifle it nor hide it in shame, he allowed his body to act accordingly. "Size doesn't matter to me, by the way, so don't get upset beforehand. Whenever I've imagined you it wasn't one size or the other."

"I…I'm glad to hear it…"

"Before we, head up to the bedroom may you take off your hat?"

This was perhaps the boldest thing she could ask for no one ever asked and got what they asked for. He kept that thing snug on his head like a second skin, never ever letting it escape him but today he knew he would reveal much more and she had shown him so many physical and emotional scars so it seemed only far to share his own. Double Dee took off his beanie, as requested, exposing just black clean, washed hair. He parted it to show her a thick puffy scar with metal stitches running across it. It went all the way to almost his nape where it had become thinner and less visible.

"What happened?" The sympathy and sorrow in her voice which made him touch her face, caressing her cheek.

"Well…it's kind of a horrific story and one that I have never had the guts to tell, nor trusted anyone with the information. I will confide it with you. When my mother was pregnant, she had been expecting twins, a girl and a boy, but when we were born well…she only got me and parts of whatever was left of her. They had to surgically remove the, as they called it, parasite from my head. It hurts to talk about it and it hurts more knowing how she had been treated, like a thing, no more than a blood sucking leech. She didn't form a brain or heart, only a limb and a head, which was removed from me. I don't remember it, of course, but I was told about it early on and made to hide the scars of the surgery. I never told anyone before, most people assume I had an accident with dodge ball and while the sport does carry traumatic history with me it is only because when I was hit by one it opened up the scar. I've equated it with pain now, even to this day. I still recall the name she chose for my unborn sister, Suki. She used the English name, Susie, and sort of made it oriental, so one child could represent the Americas which would be her new home and one would represent where she had been born. Mother always said when Suki was not born, a piece of her homeland died with it."

"Dee…" Marie sunk, slithering off of him and plopping onto the sofa, heartbroken and distraught. All this time she never knew just why he kept that hat on but it seemed to be a reminder of the things he lost, as if the remnants of what could have been were stitched into it. It also came to mind the way he was around her sisters, caring for them as his very own, the sisters he could never have and never would have because his parents had not wanted to bring another into this world after that event. They were lucky Eddward was healthy when he was born and she was lucky too, the only problems he seemed to have were breathing during sports but that was mainly because he had been sheltered from them.

It was understandable why they didn't want to lose this one too, so they built a posh mansion around him, a bubble of safety and wealth. He was a man now, in some regards, they could not keep him safe and sound and away from the troubles of the world. When Marie came into their lives, they saw it, they saw their son's future right away, and also, they saw a daughter, a daughter they had so hoped for. Everything made sense now. Everything in the universe, though tragic a lot of the time, had a reason. Marie was born into this world full of sorrow and hate, soothed by Double Dee, and she in turn, would soothe not just him but his family as well.

"Oh, my darling, I shouldn't have spoken about such things. I didn't want to ruin your night or upset you."

"I'm fine… I just…wish destiny could have written another path."

"We cannot change such things, beloved, only walk along through this life and change what will be. I have made my peace with it. The universe gives and takes, it took her away but it brought you. It's not the most fully contented ending, I'll admit, but it results in us. I do think even if things altered there would still be an us somewhere down the road but one cannot escape how the cards were played and how it was all weaved together. Any day Eddy could have babysat, Ed could have been grounded, and I could have easily gotten a ride home but I walked, even though it was dangerous, and you could have not argued and ran off into the woods. You could have gone anywhere, you could have stayed home. I stumbled across you and I noticed your wounds at the right time. If Tina hadn't taken her life, would I be as adept at understanding what was going on with you? Maybe, maybe not. Regardless of the fact that I wish it never happened, it might have had to happen. These awful things, these dreadful disgusting things, some of which I cannot erase through mere kindness alone, just simply had to be. I suppose this wasn't the best draw of cards that ended up with you and I, here right now, but look, your sisters are happy, your home secured, you have friends, and now you and May have both been blessed with the ones meant for you. One can only hope Lee finds someone as well. If it HAD to happen in this sequence of events, no matter the cost, would you still take it? In my thoughts, if I was told I had to be stung by bees to reach the honey, then that would make the honey all the sweeter to me."

Marie threw herself onto him, clinging tightly, all of these facts laying on her hard. The world had spun around and around, weaving its little tale, but as it plotted and planned it did some wicked deeds but for a purpose. One must feel anguish at times to become the thing, the person, the symbol even, that the story needs. If the story needs a hero he must go through trials, even sometimes losing those he cares about, but always the hero is rewarded in the end, a pretty girl, a shiny medal, and sometimes powers beyond belief. This story needed two people to meet and fall in love but their story could have been played out in a number of ways, however due to circumstance this is how it all went.

The story called for tension, stress, depression, heartache, death so that when the time came for love to bloom in the barren garden the flowers would seem so beautiful in comparison to all that before. When it came time to release the release felt grand, like being stuck in the ocean for hours, swimming forever in the waters, and now you clamber onto shore, now suddenly you realize just how wonderful shore is and that you would have taken it for granted if that never happened. If Betty Kanker had settled with another man they might not live here but here is where she ended up and if she had not tried again to find the one she would not have had Marie but she did and Marie could have easily took a liking to any number of guys but destiny said no, I see a future for you, this is your salvation and like Moses he lead them to the promise land but a lot of pain had to come first, like the plagues. All leading to this. This moment now, where the two could be one.

Double Dee carried her up the stairs, lips on every part he could reach, her mouth, her cheeks, her forehead, anything. She was much more fervent, kissing the neck and throat. When they got to his bedroom and closed the door, she immediately took to positioning herself standing in front of him, ready to undress. This gypsy had some voodoo magic for sure as the shirt was pulled off her body like a curtain revealing the grand prize on a game show. A brand-new car or house or one million dollars was empty compared to what was before him. His brain seemingly shut off for he could not formulate words to express just how utterly gorgeous her body was in its raw nude state, her supple form the epitome of perfection, an hourglass that was filled not with sand but with love and lust for him.

He had never felt such a hunger for anything arise in him but right now he was starved and the only thing that could satiate it was looking at the feast she provided. If he thought she looked like a dream in the dress (honestly in anything really) then out of it she was nirvana and he was allowed to reach it. He admired her almost white flesh with its subtle peach undertones. There stood that tattoo, a dash of inky black amongst such pale background. Though she had many others this one drew his attention for it was his name. He realized he had a tattoo of her name as well, engraved upon his heart. She could clearly see that as much as he clearly saw hers.

Was this a roman sculpture before him? No for it moved and as he knew well enough sculptures do not move nor do they breathe nor do they look at him with such magnetization. He should take off his clothes too, right? It was unfair to leave his woman so alone in her nudity but alas she had stolen all of his primary functions, one of the main core motor ones too, which allowed him to take off clothes. The task of unbuttoning buttons seemed impossible now where it had been second nature but she was a patient sort and gave him ample time to both drink in the sight of her and get heinously drunk on it while letting her drink him in as well.

There was a combination of hot and cold in this room, the hot like touching a rod iron pulled from a fire, the cold so much so that the snow outside felt like a warm dip in the pool. He never exposed himself in front of anyone save for doctors and even then, he felt embarrassed but she looked at his body as if nothing on earth pleased her more. She shook a little with want, and so unbridled was she that she let her curiosity and desire overwhelm her to the point of touching him. Was this what it was like to be crazy? Double Dee could attest he was the sanest person he had met, driven on logic and reason, but right now he was illogical and unreasonable. It was just her hands but they explored him adventurously and when they ended down upon the area that stood ready for attention it destroyed him. He was vanquished. No more. He let out an eep that must have startled her.

"Are my hands cold?"

"…No…" He squeezed out, lost, unfocused, dizzy, lightheaded, drowning, tumbling.

"Don't be so tense. I won't bite… okay maybe a little biting. Certainly not down there anyways, unless you are into that."

"I…I…I wouldn't…k-k-know…"

"You're going to pass out from straining yourself. Relax," She cooed, stroking his manhood delicately. This was the end. Death was imminent, sweet sweet death, the most pleasurable death ever. God in heaven her hands were full of that same wicked magic she carried, able to bring him into a state he never been in before. He had to lean against the wall to steady himself as it felt like his legs were no longer supporting his weight. "There now you see, I won't hurt you. Does this feel good?"

"Y…yes..." He bit his tongue as he felt an urge to call her ma'am after that, right now he felt like a slave to his mistress, willing to do whatever she asked of him. Pleasure was an odd thing, it really did make one turn into a mumbling mess of saying yes to whatever was asked. Pleasure was a powerful thing, he was glad right now she was in control of it and wasn't misusing such power. Her hand and fingers continued to do indescribable things, fondling him in ways unknown to him but all of the things she did felt like riding a roller coaster just as it careened from the highest point.

"You have the cutest moan," She whispered hotly into his ear. "Would you like to hear mine?"

In such a tizzy was he that he could have said yes even if she asked to see her collection of ketchup bottles. She stilled her hand for a moment then rubbed the underside of it hard causing him to jerk forward. At last she stopped, releasing her victim as she sashayed to the bed and placed herself upon it. His eyes had snapped open once his delicious torment was over, craving it more now that it had been taken from him. Now he craved something else. He didn't even know he was capable of feeling that way until she was on his bed, not a shred of clothing on her, legs spread and arms wide, begging him to, as she put it, play with her. He was usually very knowledgeable when it came to games but what was on his bed was not a board with pieces, it was a woman in all her womanly glory. Nothing was hidden to his eyes and every bit of her opened before him made him feel that same hunger that he never experienced before today. How does one play with a woman?

It cannot be the same as kinging yourself on a chessboard yet he was very certain there would be something to do about claiming a queen. If only his feet could move towards the lovely lady who wanted him so badly. They seemed stuck to the floor, made of lead suddenly thus heavy to move. Yet he made it all the same, how, he wasn't sure. He must have forced himself to make large leaps towards the bed because he would be truly doomed if he left her unattended. How heartless he was to not tend to her. Though he knew not the rules that applied to playing this game he would venture into it with enthusiasm.

Firstly, he would touch her, one must get a feel of things. She was like powder if it was warm and fleshy and prickling with goosebumps. There were two small mountains there, sitting at her chest, that desired greatly to be climbed. His hands should do the climbing. They fit perfectly into his hands and as he gave them a lightly squeeze, the person they belonged to gave him a light moan. Many more came as he rubbed against the pink peaks of her mountains, her hips squirming and toes curling. Her magic must have been accidentally placed inside of him for how else could he make such an unearthly specimen of beauty thrash in his hand?

"Do you…like being called anything by the way?"

"What do you mean?" His hands were still on her lovely soft mounds, adoring their feel, their roundness, the way he could touch them and make her quiver. How he love love loved her quivering.

"I mean some guys I guess like being called daddy in bed. "

"I can honestly say I probably wouldn't be too keen on that particular name, however I'm open to suggestion. I should think, though, just my name is enough."

"Eddward," She purred, testing out the effect. His whole body rippled with unrestrained enthrallment. No person who he spoke to in a friendly term said his real name, as it was too confusing with the number of people that had similar names, but his family and family friends did. It was always formal, he never thought it could sound so…lascivious.

"…How on earth…do you do that?"

"Do what? Turn you on? I just kind of…do it. You like me saying your full name?"

He nodded. In such a scenario she really could call him even the Easter bunny and if said with that voice it would corrupt him. However, his name, his full name, was much more erotic. His mouth went to trace over where his hands had been and then, curiously he gave her a lick because she looked like a white donut and he found she tasted sweeter than that. Her flavor was addictive. He stopped at her stomach, unsure now of if he was allowed or if she wanted him to go further down than that. Such an area of a woman's body was private, safely guarded by undergarment, but hers was wide and welcoming to him right now. Did this mean the region was okay to explore?

His eyes darted upward as he kissed around her hips, she looked as if she was expecting something, the way she chewed on her bottom lip in expectation. Well then, if she wanted him to, he could not say no. It was one thing to view a random artist interpretation of female anatomy in a science textbook or even look upon a painting. He had seen nude artwork but this was vastly different than a photograph of some unknown woman, this was right here, in his hands, on his bed, and all for him. She was a shade of pink that he never realized until now was the naughtiest shade of pink in the known universe and clinging to every surface of that pink satin was droplets of dew like water on a petal. It looked like a flower to him and just on the edge of the flower was a small patch of blue-black fuzz.

"Que bellisimo…" It was the only word he could formulate seeing her there, viewing from that angle not just her womanhood but her entire body flushed and hot, a thin layer of sweat acting as her only cover. The scent of this blossom was peculiar but was an aroma that instantly beguiled him. There were those in his class who would say perverse things about their own experiences bed wise, though he disliked the tastelessness of talking about such things, and they would often joke about how women smelled horrid downstairs. They must all have had their senses replaced for it was not such a thing with her. She not only looked like a flower but smelled flowery with a touch of vinegar. He kissed the flower before him which made her hips buck and a whine-moan escape his lover.

That noise she made was so wanton that it made him do it again just to hear it. He kissed the entirety of it, feeling every inch of the pink flesh waver, her bud trembling with excitement. How illicit it all was for him to watch that foreign area and to then suddenly want to comfort the poor tremoring bud with more feverish kissing and then a quick lick. He thought her skin tasted delicious! He could only assume that in the dictionary next to the word must be an example showcasing her name. Ambrosial was the only way he could describe it, truly this was the nectar of the gods, the fountain of youth, the holy grail. As such, the young adventurer finding this spring drank from it with a strong thirst that never seemed sated. He could not release her for the sounds she made were like the lilting melodies only found in harps or the horn of Saint Gabriel.

His tongue glided through the middle of her plushy petals petting her still vibrating walls and bud as if to ease it. He didn't mind her swearing at all, if anything he encouraged it, though not out loud, but with each curse he gave her a few hard flicks of his tongue on the parts he found to be her favorite. Though he found it was very easy to stay there he was not going to condemn himself to one area of the body. Rather his mouth and hands would continue to play with her everywhere. This was not such a hard game after all! He learned it fast with her guidance, if she moaned louder it meant he was doing well.

"Are you sure…I'm your first? Cuz…that was…amazing."

"I'm one hundred percent certain I have never done that to any other and never will again. I'm pleased you enjoyed it, my love. It was interesting…ah that's not a good word to use. Stimulating. That's better."

"Could have fooled me…feels like you've been training for this moment."

Double Dee pressed his nose against hers and kissed her deeply, her body against his igniting all kinds of flames. His length lay against her stomach, riveted at the feel of her skin touching it again. "It is as you said earlier, instinct. I learn through trial and error."

"How can one person be so perfect?" She asked, looking up at him with so much love that it made him feel jubilant and new.

"I could ask the same thing, dear."

She began to situate herself for the time had come for the two of them to join. He could feel it too, right now she needed him inside of her. It was a tremendous honor to be the only person to have that. He took some breaths before excusing himself to find the thing he had been so appalled by earlier. Putting one of the rubber cases on was a bit awkward and stilted, no gesture he could have done could have made the action romantic but as he slid it on it appeared to her like the most divine thing he had ever done in his life. Her tongue licked her lips which felt increasingly dry.

This was really going to happen. This was it. Every step she had taken, wobbling as she did so, had landed her here to the place, the moment, the day where she could be claimed by the only person the only being that deserved to claim her. How long had she fantasized about this, him being just as anxious as he was, somewhat hesitant and shy, but mostly eager to please, eager for her, and she, on not just any bed but HIS bed, in HIS house, in HIS room. As he came closer to her they both seemed shaken, somehow both unprepared and prepared for this all at the same time.

How many times had she touched herself late at night, away from everyone else, imagining the glorious day of days, where he would be the one touching her and then taking her? She always wanted it to be under a full moon and yet again she had gotten what she wanted. It seemed almost unbelievable that he was above her, hands on her hips now, waiting for her approval, but it was not a dream, it was not a fantasy, it was happening. Even as he slid inside of her, slowly, she kept remarking this is happening this is happening this is happening.

She was tight, as expected, but expectation didn't mean there wasn't surprise. Her core hugged him and was not relenting yet as wondrous as it felt, as much as it made him feel like he was exploding, he had to remain going slow for fear of hurting her. Only a thin veil stood between him and her virginity and when he tore through it both felt the same rush. It didn't hurt, which is what he thought was the case, if anything she had and he had been waiting for the pain to come after that and almost, at least to her, it was just a tiny bit disappointing after being told it was excruciating. The girls at school seemed to be exaggerative, this was nothing. There was a sharp metallic twang in the air from apparent blood but it wasn't a horror show, just a few drops.

She told him not to worry about it, only to keep going. He did, still at the same pace, unsure why there wasn't any pain as he had been told. She got right into it, her legs around his hips, her hands all over his back, a symphony of moans cascading off her tongue. There was no need for pause, no time for delay, she urged him to go faster and he was all too obliged, allowing himself to exalt this deity below him.

The sensation of love making was addictive, it was no wonder a lot of his peers made excuses to skip school and class only to do that. It was fantastic, electrifying, wonderful, blissful, erogenous, sinful, delightful, perfect. Thank goodness his parents weren't here, she was quite the screamer, and he hadn't the heart to quiet her for that was the most amatory sound ever. He was no brute, love making was what he called this not fucking, not even sex, it was romantical, passionate, full of emotion but that didn't mean he was not allowing himself to be rough, when asked. If she said harder, he did it harder and there was no holds bar when that came around. No logic to it, no rhyme, no reason, he was just zealous when it came to her, bursting with desire.

"It feels…soooo…. good! Oh fucking….God!"

Her back arched as if she was trying to go back to heaven where she belonged but he was firm, he pressed her back onto the bed. This was their heaven, right here. He wasn't much of a talker nor could he say anything dirty, he only listened because Marie was talkative and he loved all the things she said, perverse as they were. The way she rolled her hips at times made him insane. At times she would accidentally dig her nails into his back and though he was not a sadist by any means he told her, between his noises of pleasure, that he did not mind it one bit. He was not like most men who grunted and groaned, rather because of his higher voice, he sighed and squeaked. If he was in his right senses, he might worry this would turn her off but he was not in his right mind and she did not care.

He sounded amazing, just like she pictured. His voice breaking, cracking, gasping, sounding choked. Marie belted out his name a number of times sometimes followed by or after with a curse. At times what she said was incoherent. A rumbling in the pit of his groin told him it was going to happen soon, the inevitable orgasm. His beloveds shaking breath told him she was ready too. I love yous flew rapidly like shot guns out of a barrel until at last one blow, their names loudly following after. It was done, they had sanctioned their love for one another, christening the sheets. Now the connection they had for one another was deeper than before, solidified by what the two had just done. They sat there for a moment until he felt he could no longer hold himself up and moved off of her, plopping onto the bed, spent and yet so full. She did not leave his side, nuzzling close to him, his arm now curled against her waist.

"Did that just happen?" He had not realized he said this out loud, he meant to think it, but he was dazed.

"Yup. That just happened and it was…magical."

Her head was on his bare chest, her hand too, now he felt being naked with her so comfortable that clothing almost seemed unnecessary. The way the sweat glistened on him seemed magical too and she swirled a drop of it around his chest. "You're so sexy," She purred, dipping down to his belly button and then stroked her fingernails over his limp rubber encased area. He made the strangest sound because of it, sort of like GAK. It was too sensitive right now after going through such extreme measures.

"M…marie…please…I can't…"

"Sorry sorry. You just look so…mmf! God you were remarkable. Do you know how many times I came?"

"I uh…assumed once…just then…"

"Maybe you, but I came about ten times. I'm oozing all over your bed."

Her candor about that sort of shocked him in a way, he knew her to be a bit on the crude side, but that was such a sexual thing to say. It was true though, he could see that well enough. What was more, despite taking A.P Biology and knowing about sexual education, he was not yet in the know about the female orgasm- mostly there were rumors of it being hard to do and the G-Spot, whatever that was, was like El Dorado or Atlantis, unlocated but once found, a gold mine. According to her, he had found it almost instantly, and almost nearly never stopped bumping against it as if he knew what it was and would not forget.

"I was not aware women could…you know…so many times and then to want more afterwards. Truly you are all astonishing beings."

"Well thank you, lover. You enjoy yourself?"

"Unbelievably so."

Marie kissed his cheek then told him he should probably take off the condom at some point. He nearly forgot. Everything was a blur right now and even as he walked to dispose of it, it felt like he was on the moon, the gravity making him sway and float. After that he came to his senses and decided they should both shower which they did together, washing each other, contemplating what had just happened. Nothing went on in the shower that was worth noting, at least nothing that would make the two dirtier. He pondered about her being okay and she only said she might be a little sore tomorrow but not on crutches or anything.

The pajamas were back on and he made sure to wash the sheets, dry them, and then put them back on the bed before they could go to sleep. She was not going to whine about it, he had his habits. After that she was thankful for it because the sheets were warm, clean, and smelled like berries. He pulled her close to him, lights off now, but he could tell what face she was making. She was happy and as he held her, falling asleep with her, he was happy too. The snow was no longer falling, everything was still, silent, serene. The world for once, was at peace.

* * *

AN: Not too many references but the last line is sort of from, "Can you feel the love, tonight?" Also when Marie was calling Fran a bleeting lamb it was a reference to Mary had a little lamb.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Limes, hints, insinuations not just in this chapter but from here on out. The kankers are kinky, ya know.

* * *

The sunlight twinkled against the frozen water and snow when it rose the next day and yet as Double Dee awoke in his bedroom no wonderland made of ice could be close to as beautiful as what greeted him. There she was in his arms, flush against him, breathing softly, eyes slightly open. She yawned sleepily then said,

"Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning my dearest. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm. You gave me a good sleeping aid." She stuck out her tongue a little and chuckled. It took him a second to get the dirty joke but when he did, he coughed a little though it might have been a nervous chuckle.

"Well…I um…will have to diagnose you with insomnia because I'd like to administer said sleeping aid, as required."

"…That was really hot…" Marie praised, sucking on half of her lip. "I didn't know you could be so naughty."

"I think you might have rubbed off on me."

"Oh I rubbed off on you alright."

"Goodness…ehem….in any case, I've noticed your hair is growing back."

His fingers stroked the side of her head where it was closely shaven but over time there grew little strands of bluish hair there. Marie absentmindedly pat her head.

"Oh yeah...hmm... do you like it short like this or should I let it grow out?"

"Whatever you chose. You look gorgeous no matter what, love."

Marie shifted forward and kissed him lovingly, he responded with a happy noise and wrapping around her tighter. Her man was so kind, so giving, so polite, so sweet- nothing like most other men she had the displeasure of knowing. Add to that he was intelligent, funny, and had good looks it was strange that she was his first girlfriend. She almost wanted to cry again knowing this was the truth, this wonderful person who she had chased around since childhood was now hers and he had CHOSEN to be hers of his own volition. He loved her for who she was even though through most of her adolescence she loathed herself but if someone she held on a pedestal could look at her, hold her, kiss her, and all but revere her then obviously she was worth the world. Double Dee jerked back a little, she slipped her tongue into his mouth.

"Sorry…I got carried away."

"No please…I must apologize, I was taken by surprise. There's a lot of firsts for me but I'm up for most anything you throw at me."

"I'm pretty kinky, Dee, when you get down to it. I have fetishes and wild fantasies."

"My proposition has not faltered. I anxiously await to learn and try all that which drives you. If it pleases you, I see no reason not to do it…so long as it's not harmful."

"You are remarkable. I love you so much."

"Do you mind…repeating it?"

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

He sighed in full content. "I cannot tire of it. I adore you, Marie, every bit of me loves every bit of you."

"Hey Dee, can we just stay in bed all day?" Marie nuzzled against his chest, trying to situate the covers around the two of them so they were swallowed up by the fabric.

"Now, my dear, one cannot spend all day lounging about in the bed doing nothing. It's unproductive and indolent. It's a shiny new day waiting to greet us, let's go out and discover it."

"No. You can't make me." She childishly pouted, wrapping her legs around his hips and knotting her feet together. The area between her legs was warm, uncovered, and pressed against him, igniting sparks of arousal especially because of her position. Double Dee kept mentally slapping himself for thinking about that right now but it couldn't be helped. His mind set up a movie theater and the only film it played was last night's erotic escapade and how magnificent it all was.

"Sweetheart, there's no time for dilly dally, up now."

Double Dee shifted in the bed trying to escape her clutches but that was not happening his lover had him in a leggy vice. She started peppering his face in kisses traversing down his neck making him lose focus. He wanted to be firm about this but it was difficult to be like that with her. One kiss and he was mush for her. Her mouth on his mouth, pale limbs attached to him, warmth caressing him. It was bliss. Surely staying in bed all day wasn't such a bad thing was it, if it meant more of this? But he was always the sensible person and there were chores to be done. Though he would not complain if he were to just kiss her all day, and then some, he would be a trite upset that the day had been wasted- if one could call loving on their significant other wasting the day. Breaking free of her lips was like trying to pull out of quick sand but it had been done leaving her whining for more. He just wanted to endlessly make out with her after that but he held his ground and only gave her a light stroke with his thumb on her lip.

"You've had your fun, now it's time to get up."

"Party pooper."

She retracted her arms and legs from him which made him breathe easy because any longer and he'd have given up entirely. He could now roam about his room and home without this succubus trying every attempt known to book and man to seduce him. Marie eventually got up and out of bed, slipped on her house slippers, and got ready. If he wanted to do things today then she would go along with him even though it felt nice just snuggled up there.

"I don't have a toothbrush or clothes."

"We always keep spare toothbrushes, towels, etcetera for guests but clothing is something we usually don't just have lying around. However, mother has told me before you are welcome to have some of her old clothes if you wish. They should be in a box down in the basement."

"I love your mom, she always has everything right when you need it. "

"Mother was always the type of woman who came overly prepared to any and all events. If we go to the beach, she packs six towels, three umbrellas, five bottles of sunscreen in varying styles, and ten cucumber sandwiches."

Double Dee was explaining this as they made their way down the stairs, no sign of the parental figures yet. They had said in the letter they would be home in the afternoon and it was still morning. At first, he was mortified that they would leave him alone with a girl, insinuating things would be done in the bedroom but now that said things had been done, he was glad of some alone time and didn't mind that they had intercourse. It was the last thing he expected to be done that night but it happened just the same, now he knew there was nothing so bad about it. It was not something to hesitate on because he too realized waiting would make no difference and she had been so needy for it, how was he to refuse her? Making love to her felt right, it felt remarkable, it didn't feel like the wrong thing to be doing at a wrong time.

Nothing was more natural and more perfect nor made him feel more complete. Now he felt the connection he had felt before with her deepened, complicated, and got even more powerful- the strength of their bond grew the moment she removed her clothes. The two of them like this, arms linked, chatting idly, all by themselves in this big home, made him feel as she did when she watched him cook, as if they were already married. He looked over to her hand for a minute, imagining a solid gold band taking up space on her finger. Marie Pensky, it had the most marvelous ring to it. Double Dee opened the basement door letting out a breeze of cold air that hit them in the face.

"Now then," He explained, flipping on the light switch illuminating the expansive area. "I must give you a fair bit of forewarning. We strive to keep every sector of the house spotless even down here but we have allowed the spiders to run ramped downstairs. I've taken a fondness to them, they are my pets because I find myself allergic to some fur animals, but not many share that same sentiment. I find them terribly clever beings but I'm am aware that most others would find them ghastly."

"I think when I was a kid, I used to be more creeped out by bugs but I like them now, and snakes too. I'd like a pet corn snake one day, nothing too big."

"Ah Pantherophis Guttatus. Usually docile in nature and uses constriction for its prey. That would make for a splendid pet as they are not keen on biting nor do they grow to be sizable lengths. They usually do well with children, too."

"Why did you mention children?" Marie inquired, leaning forward and grinning in a way that read as someone keeping a delightful secret they awaited to spill. "Thinking of our future?"

"I suppose so…" There was a light dab of pink on his dimples. "I'd be the most auspicious person if you were to bare my um…offspring."

"You are too proper about it, but I've always loved you for that. You make boring words and phrases spring to life with the way you speak them. I've never met someone who can speak as stirringly as you can, with as much decorum and panache."

"Marie, you speak of the way I talk yet…those last two words you used were unequivocally amassed. It's not often I encounter someone who has such an impressive lexis at their disposal. I suppose you only use such fanciful mannerisms around myself. Not to be offensive but it doesn't seem to suit the way you and your sisters speak around one another. "

"No offense taken. I've always loved reading with a passion but whatever words I used that I would learn didn't fit in that situation. Sure, they came out from time to time but they were like eating ice cream in the Antarctic. It's not doing me any good and nobody gets why I do it. I started feeling like I was being obnoxious anyway, rubbing what little brains I had in every ones faces, so I only do it around the person who gets that kind of stuff. We all grew up simple people but I guess I just sorta have always been the weird one. I don't look like mom, I don't even look like my sisters. I'm just kinda…odd. That's good though, you liked me because I was odd."

"It's one of the billions of reasons."

The two made it to the basement down the carpeted but still wooden stairs. The basement was expansive and for a basement very clean and organized but nothing could be more expected of his family. There were boxes all with names and settled so that the biggest was on the bottom and so forth, a few misbegotten objects all labeled and kept like new, and a furnace. In the corners of the room and all about were spider webs, all of which housing a spider who seemed perfectly content there. Double Dee took her over to an area that had boxes all marked with Retired Clothing, Hannah Pensky. Usually people would only put Mom's stuff or Clothes but they were always so precise in this house, even some boxes had a small list of what was in the box. It wasn't just Kitchen but it was Kitchen; flatware; decorative dishes; blue china bowls or something to that degree. With ease he lifted one of the boxes down, placing it on the ground and opening it up.

"Just so you're aware my mother's clothing is antique, if you will. These were hers when she was a little girl and teenager, back then I think she was more rebellious, so mind the fashion choice."

"C'mon, hun, me and my sisters love a good thrift. That's where we got all our clothes. I'm really into things like that, especially clothing from the late Victorian era. I'm also fond of 80's rock styles."

"My you are a wild card, aren't you? However, I find playing Uno is much more fun when you have wild cards. I've always acknowledged your inclination towards the rock genre, I find older soft rock is more of my thing. My parents love to listen to Earth Wind and Fire, so it became one of my favorites too."

Double Dee was rifling through the clothes, setting out each object upon a little table for her to see, as neatly as possible so he would not wrinkle a single thing. His parents were born in the early 80's, their musical choices reflected that, but as Marie saw the clothing Mrs. Pensky had dared to wear at some point in her life it was obvious that era had an effect on her style back then. There was still an air of class in the attire but there was edginess and boldness, reflective of how defiant she was of the status quo that same status quo that told her she wasn't allowed to marry someone rich but did so anyways.

Marie vaguely imagined Mrs. Pensky having a mohawk and leather jacket, rocking out to some grungy metal band. It was so off from how she was now, so delicate and feminine, so poised, so swan like, such a debutante that it was hysterical to even try to convince yourself she had been anything but. Yet there were fishnets, there were black colors with bold design, there were some rips, some tears. One would wonder when she decided to change from this girl who spat in the eye of anyone who crossed her, to this dazzling member of the upper crust. Marie wondered if she too would end up like that and she thought about the transformation she had thus far, going from aggressor to lover, from ill-informed to well educated, from disobedient to mannered, from uncultured to cultured, from sour to sweet. Yet had she really changed or had she awoken sleeping traits she had all along?

"She was something else. Did your father dress like this too?"

"Most likely. They don't have pictures or tell me about their pasts much, only that it was not whatever I might assume it to be, like it is now. All I know is my father and mother worked to get where they are at now because my father was cut off from his fortune the moment he decided to elope."

Marie looked over the clothing again with a fresher set of eyes instead of seeing the two rockers she had just pictured she saw two barely teens struggling in this world against all odds and coming out on top. Her hand found Double Dee's, her eyes full of expression. He touched her face, stroking her cheek and lip. Were they looking into their own future or some version of it? What would it be like for them? She didn't let herself fear that there was a possibility of her without him. Like his family, like most families that lived here, they would strive through it all, come hell or high water.

"Are you alright, my sweet?"

"Just…imagining what kind of stories we will tell our children. What will they think of us… will they look up to us the way I look up to my mom despite all odds or your parents even though they aren't mine?"

"Of course they will, darling. However many children we have, one or two or even six, they will all adore you and the stories we tell them will be of perseverance and the truest love that no fairy tale can conjure up. I would think- no, I know they will be proud of you, of us."

Marie clamped her mouth tightly, nodding in agreement. He was right, she knew that now. What they had done and been through was a worthy tale, nothing to be ashamed of and she knew she would have little chubby faces one day staring up at her with pride because of all the trials and triumphs she had done. There was no need to worry knowing though her past checkered and saddening she had usurped tragedy and succeeded in life. A heroic tale like that was worthy to tell her future kids. Double Dee continually kissed her hand then he moved aside her hair to gaze deeply into those eyes that snared him. She seemed better now, no more confusion or sadness lurked there, just confidence.

"Would you like to meet the residents of the basement now?"

"Sure." She shrugged. He took her to a spot where she could easily view each of the webs and he pointed at each one as he said the names of the web dwellers.

"There's Laurence, Archibald, Ginger, Carlotta, Charles, Hasten, Lola, Horace, Franklyn, Bartholomew, Diana, Langston, Mildred, Samuel, Wordsworth, Filipe, Georgia, Davenfirth, and lastly there's Constance. Some have children who I haven't named yet and some I haven't really met on a personal basis. They are common grays mostly but each has a distinct personality. Langston likes to jump around and Lola is shy, for example."

"Do you have a favorite?"

"I don't usually pick and choose favorites but if I was going to signal out the one I have the best connection with it would be Mildred, she's the brightest and, if I beg the pardon of all the others, one of the most attractive. She would be that one, right between the rafters. Miss Mildred, this is Marie, she's very dear to me, in fact I'd like to announce that I am very much in love with her."

The spider sat there on its web turning its head this way and that as if wondering what a Marie even was. Its glossy black eyes were shining in a way like it understood what love meant. It almost seemed to nod to Marie, like a bow, acknowledging a friend of a friend. Mildred the spider came crawling down in a rather hurried pace and finally into Double Dee's hands.

"She wants to say hello to you. Hold out your hands. Not to fear, she's never been a biter, not in her genetics."

Marie was not afraid of spider bites especially from one who acted like she was trained. Mildred inspected these new hands she was in with her tiny hairy feet, crawling along tickling the palms. Marie could see that though she held no distinct opinion on what beauty was as far as insects go that this wasn't a bad looking specimen of arachnid. She had a tuft fur that swooped off of her head like a hairstyle.

"You're very lovely, Miss Mildred."

The spider twirled around then it looked up and did something even more astounding.

"Oh my god, Dee…. don't think I'm nutso or anything but I swear she just winked at me."

Double Dee's grin widened. It was an amazing fact that he should have this woman be his then another for her to have a liking toward his unusual interests and now she made a statement that he had once made while observing Mildred. He closed some space between him and Marie, arm around her shoulder.

"That means she likes you."

Marie turned, feeling his breath on her and gave him a fervent kiss, deep, passionate, hot. His pulled her in, close as she could be, and when she let go of his lips, he stood there breathless, dazed, under her spell yet again. The entire time Mildred respectfully turned her head away, pretending the wall was much more important.

"Wh…what was that? Not that I'm complaining it was just…sudden."

"Just showing you my way of saying I like you. I'm not as good at teaching as you are. Perhaps you'd like another example?"

"Unquestionably."

Marie's mouth turned into a twisty smile, the kind he so loved and found to be charming, before she locked lips with him while their eight-legged friend scurried off. As Double Dee assumedly traipsed into a dreamland with her in another house two people were still dreaming, fast asleep. It was an untidy bedroom full of wrinkled clothes, discarded trash, newspapers, comic books strewn across the floor, unlaced dirty shoes, knocked over everything, candy wrappers, loose change, soiled socks, and a television with bent rabbit ears displaying noisy static. On the bed that had messed up, stained covers portraying little robots and light bulbs laid two fully naked people under said covers, Ed and May, snoring loudly and laying on top of one another in a tangle of bodies. Last night they walked home together all a jitter, entered his house, and found that no one was there or at least it seemed so.

The car was still in the driveway and Sarah was either home or going to be soon but neither of them cared, neither of them gave it any thought. They made it to the bedroom and from there took stumbling steps sloppily making out and struggling to take each other's clothes off. He'd never taken off a bra in his life and it was the most difficult contraption that humans ever invented. Couldn't she have gone braless just for tonight? But when it was finally free of her and her dress a champagne colored pool on the floor he was left with his reward for the hard work. Out of his three companions he was probably the least familiar with a naked woman, only those who wore skin tight suits and fought crime. It wouldn't matter if he'd seen every model that was on the market, they had nothing on her at that moment.

"Holy shit…!" was what he exclaimed, eyeballing everything in front of him, every piece of freckled skin. He had no other words to say, only stood there gaping at what she was willing to give him tonight and if he wanted, every night.

"You like my body, hubby?"

He nodded so hard it felt like his head was going to fall off.

"Then come here and touch it. I need you."

Ed was an animal in bed, never stopping even after the first orgasm, not even stopping when he was drained leaving May tired beyond belief. As tired as she was, she had to take off his condom, roll him off of her, and tuck him into bed before she could finally sleep but she did so with a smile. Now she slept there, in the safest happiest place she could think of being-his arms. As the light begun to leak into the room, she opened her eyes, to see her boyfriend drooling, mouth wide open with throaty snores most likely waking up with whole house. He looked, to her, so lovable. She took a while to peek at this man next to her, his body, his strong arms with defined musculature, the weight he carried around his midsection, the bulk of his shoulders, and the thing that rendered her helpless last night, vanquished and flat against his leg.

May planted her lips on his nose then gathered herself up in a little ball. Her chin rested on her kneecaps, her arms around her legs. _Wow…we really did…it. We took it all the way. I really just can't believe it…and it felt so good too and his…well his…it's so big. I almost wanna brag about it. How would those girls who talked shit like to know that my man has a seven incher? Hmph. That would shut them up. Sure didn't shut me up though…Golly…we really did do it? I'm not a virgin anymore. _Her face lifted toward the sun letting herself bask in it. A lot of girls always said they didn't feel any different after sex but that they would admit there was nothing like the first time there were those who would always say to make it count- make it special, because that's the day where you become a woman; a new person even. May was feeling this, feeling this strange newness hard.

Ed's eyes opened to the harsh brightness of the sun and he would have grumbled away, turning from it, but he saw a vision of pure loveliness sitting there, a golden wave of sunshine traveling down her back as if the sun had donated one of its own rays. Her eyelashes seemed like strands of gold and her eyes like balls of white fire and even each of those beloved spots that adorned her body were shiny. He yawned sleepily alerting her attention as she looked at him, taken out of her whimsical trance. He lazily smiled, hand stroking up her leg then her arm.

"Morning, fluffer nut."

"Good morning, beanie baby."

"I really loved what we did last night. You were great."

"Me? I just sorta…sat there. You did all the work, my big man."

"Yeah but…the way you sound and move and feel. Can we do it again?"

"What…right now?!"

"Yeah!"

"Your parents are up! I can hear them in the kitchen and I don't think they'd like hearing me as much as you do."

"I don't give a damn. C'mere, I wanna hear you say my name again."

"Ed," She tested, trying to sound seductive as he pulled on her arm, intent upon having another round.

"Nooo not like that," He replied, pinning her down beneath him. There was no escape even if she wanted to, he could rip a door down, lift a sofa with one hand, and crush rocks with his bare hands. Like a puny thing like her had a chance? He readily stuffed all he had inside of her hearing a lusty cry of his name. "Like that."

While they were busy his parents were making brunch in the kitchen, well more so Mrs. Drommond was, her husband was flipping through the dailies while Sarah was watching videos on her phone.

"Oh Stacey, you always know what to wear," She gushed, starstruck by the raven haired woman on the screen.

Last night she had come home a little after her brother did and was well aware of why he had brought his girlfriend over. It would be disturbing and awkward to even accidentally hear a little of what they were doing but she had heard some beginnings of it. As soon as that little noise was heard she turned tail out of the door instead decided just then that the best place to go would be Jimmy's but it was late and his family would be asleep. It wouldn't be kind of her to go knocking on their door asking for a place to sleep for a while but what other option did she have? Most everyone who had a girlfriend or boyfriend was doing, well that, tonight or they were asleep. Fortunately, she had run into a saving grace that she nearly forgot, the old tree house the kids used to play in. It was the perfect spot to hide away and not overhear certain sounds. Sarah carefully climbed to the top and found it was exactly as they had left it, albeit with some fall leaves here and there, a few stray acorns, and water damage, but all the same.

It even had the same blanket they sat upon and chest full of toys. She sat up there and went down memory lane and as she held the dried up chalk she used for hopscotch in her hands, her eyes passed over to Jimmy's window where she saw him putting curlers in his hair. With ease she threw a small chunk of that chalk there which made him open the window and look out all around. Squinting hard he saw a figure in the tree house and as the moonlight had peered out from the clouds, he could make out orange hair, a pink dress. For whatever reason at all he felt compelled to join her up there, even though it was past his bed time, even though he was not told to or even beckoned by her, even though it was late and cold. He gathered up some flashlights, snacks, and warm blankets then headed over there fast as he could but silently. Sarah had not been expecting him in fact when she saw him close the blinds on her she thought he was still cross with her even though they had fun at the dance but she was glad to see him.

"It's cold Sarah, what on earth are you doing up here?"

"Ed and May are screwing. I didn't wanna stay there but I don't have anywhere else to go. I don't even wanna be in that house while it's going on. It's bad enough my mom and dad do it but I can't run away every time that happens."

"Good gosh!" Jimmy said, blushing at the notion of someone like that getting laid at all and then again that it was happening right now just next door. "I understand then. My parents don't really do that so I've never had to hear it from them but you know…in our school you don't have to go far to find that."

Jimmy was right in what he said, in fact their high school was rampant with horny teenagers but what he said about his parents was also true. His mother was never meant to have children with her albinism, anemia, and weakness and after he was born, she could never ever have children for sure because of a displaced hip. It had gotten better over time but before that she was in a wheelchair, it was no wonder he was so partial towards Nelly whose fragileness reminded him of his own and his mothers. Sarah shivered and Jimmy immediately wrapped a blanket around her.

"Thanks Jimmy but… why are you here?"

"You'll always be my friend Sarah, no matter what. I kinda forgot in my anger how sweet a person you can truly be."

"No Jimmy, I forgot what kind of person I was but I know her again…"

Sarah clung onto another piece of chalk and though it could easily break at any second it stayed firm. Jimmy put his arm around her and smiled wistfully. The snow fell outside and gathered on top of the roof but she was warm right now.

"Remember when we used to come up here all the time? We would play pretend and make forts, tell stories, do shadow puppets, and then it became the scout's headquarters."

"Mhm," Sarah replied sleepily, eyes closing, head lolling to the side and ending up on his shoulder.

Jimmy kept recounting the days spent here in childhood bliss as Sarah nodded off to sleep. He stopped in the middle of a humorous tale of a double dare he had once had to do when he noticed she had fallen asleep on him. He wrapped her up more with more covers until the two were snug as bugs in rugs. It wasn't the most comfortable sleeping position and he knew if his parents found his bed empty, they would be furious or at least extremely worried but he would not leave her. It was a sight, the two young teenagers one in her princess dress the other in his pajamas, asleep in a tree house during the coldest night of winter. When Sarah awoke, she had plum forgot she even fell asleep here and when greeted with this unusual sight she jumped up from Jimmy's arms which made him awake with a jolt.

"I gotta go home, Jimmy! My parents are gunna murder me then bring me back to life to murder me again!"

"Okay…I should go too…" He rubbed his eyes and began to gather up his things.

Sarah started her way down the ladder but stopped so only her head was peaking up. "Hey Jimmy."

"Yes Sarah?"

Her lips, cracked from the cold and barely colored anymore, smiled at him in the most loving way. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

Jimmy almost pranced home after that, his heart filled now with the joy it once had as a child, when he had truly felt Sarah was the most special girl on planet earth, his little fairy princess. Sarah on the other hand could not bother with tingly feelings she had to break into her own house which she found actually easy to do. Though she could not recall doing so and found doing so would be incredibly stupid, her window was opened just enough to wiggle inside. At the moment it didn't matter how or why all that mattered was she eluded getting into trouble and she slipped into "just got up" mode so precisely it was like she had planned it. Her parents had not noticed a thing and last night they didn't even check up on her, they were too cheerful about what was going on with their son.

Yes, they both knew very well what he was going to be doing, they even went over safety measures and his father went to the store to discreetly buy him the right gear. At night they both plugged in their headphones to block out the noises and fell asleep content that he was blissfully, thankfully, wonderfully, blessedly, perfectly normal and happy. As the two went into the kitchen after their morning escapade Mrs. Drommond had to hold back all that she felt- her pride, her joy, her overwhelming love for this girl and how she had given their son stability and hope. She just couldn't help herself but to give the doe-eyed girl a big kiss on the forehead but restrained giving one to her son- he was a man and she didn't want to embarrass him.

"Oh, just look at you two. The picture of a happy couple. Did you have a good time last night?"

"Oh yeah…real good." Ed sort of raised his eyebrow at May who tried to hide her face in her hair but couldn't. Mrs. Drommond looked like she didn't get what he said and everyone else ignored it. Despite literally everyone knowing they all acted as if they had no clue.

"Wonderful, my boy! I knew you would. What about your friends, did they all enjoy themselves? I thought I spotted your friend Eddy with that um…what's her name…Lily, Lolo, Lou…."

"Lee, dear. Oh yes, I might have peeped them walking together too. Are they an item, as you kids like to say?"

"Not yet, sir, but hopefully. They are made for each other…like me and my snuggle juice."

Ed goofily chuckled, holding tight to her hand. Sarah was just looking up at them quickly, their obvious attraction and love for the other was all over. She hadn't been wrong in her cruel thoughts a long time ago that May was the only girl for her brother. It was exactly so, she could think of no one else better suited and now Sarah knew, it was just a gut feeling but it felt right, that May had been the one to open the window. Now she felt there was no one better suited to be her sister in law. As May sat herself down to eat with the family who had welcomed her since hearing about Ed's feelings for her, Lee found herself in a different predicament. She was in her home still in her all her clothes and accessories from last night, in her room, in her bed, alone. It had been so empty there without her sisters bickering, snoring, fighting, or just talking and it felt even colder knowing the two of the were with their men but she could not have hers yet.

Take it slow, he said. They weren't even dating yet, he had to prove he changed but that wasn't enough. He had to let her lead, not just in dance but in life too. Given those facts could she really be surprised she didn't wake up to see the glistening sweaty chest of her Eddy laying there beside her, his toothy grin greeting her, his scraggly black hair more disheveled? Lee moved out of the bed, breathing out a bit sadly but it wasn't all bad. After the dance she had a blast with Eddy. The tore up the town and just kicked back, having a good time. They got some fried chicken, talked shit while eating, went to the arcade, and then got drunk. There was more that happened but she couldn't recall, maybe there was basketball involved or some sport played. She was guessing because one of her heels was broken on her shoe.

Pieces fell together slowly as she took a shower and realized in her purse pocket there was a ticket to see an R-Rated film, some candy wrappers, a few strange odds and ends she couldn't recall having, a couple of stray tampons, napkins, and head ache pills. She took them immediately and found the tampons useful because the blood had started flowing. Another part of the puzzle sat on her dresser, it looked like an award but it was a phony one, made of plastic with the seams coming lose from the molding process and the number one was hard to read.

Her makeup had been tough to take off especially around her eyes, it had started crusting over and caking up as if it had gotten wet last night. Her hair was up in a towel, headache trying it damdest to work even with the pills, as she made her way to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. She still had a towel wrapped around her body but it was her own house she would do what she wanted. However, she screamed bloody murder when she saw who was in her kitchen. It was Eddy, rifling through her drawers and halfway burning what looked like eggs. Her scream had made him jump a little and hit his head.

"Fuck! Ow ow !" He grasped his head and hissed in pain, his eyes were a little blood shot, his shirt wrinkled, tuxedo coat hanging on a rack, shoes by the sofa with the socks tucked sort of inside of them. He was clothed, which was a relief, but he was here and she was not so clothed right now and he was noticing this. Her skin was still dewy, a little pink from a hot shower, lose red curls of hair stuck to her face, her towel was sucked onto every part of her body because of how wet it was. His eyes drew in that image of her, so exposed and succulent. She didn't move or run or throw things at him, she stayed perfectly still, frozen, her mouth open in a silent scream.

"Oh god Eddy…we didn't….!"

"No baby no no. What kind of animal do you take me for? I wouldn't hop onto you the moment you were drunk and at home. Besides you're on the rag anyways, even if we were you know, actually kinda more together, I wouldn't do that."

"How do you know I'm on my monthly?"

"You don't remember? We went to the store and you were like 'my periods gunna come I just know it' and we got your stuff."

"Well…. if you aren't here for that then why are you here?"

"Geesh you must really think I'm a swine. Just put me in Rolf's pasture while you're at it."

Eddy started explaining thereafter the exact events of last night. They had stayed at the event hall so late that the manager had to tell them to skedaddle then they walked along the sidewalks, joking and talking. In no time they found that the food at the formal had not even been close to filling so they went to go eat, ordering a family sized serving of southern fried goodness. After that the 24-hour arcade was still open, old man Jenkins and each of the Jenkins's after him lived in the flat above the arcade but kept the arcade open because the original Jenkins believed fun never stops, in fact that was the slogan. So, they went inside, waved at Jenkins number 5, who sat there on a metal folding chair behind a desk of prizes, watching a small television that hung on the wall, and started to play some games.

Skeeball, hoops, air hockey, and a few of those games of chance with no skill until Eddy and she accumulated enough tickets to buy some candy, a glow stick necklace, a slap bracelet, and a small plastic trophy. Then came the parts she forgot after they decided to get blitzed on beer that they put in apple juice containers. She claimed to be bored and wanted to do something else, even though it was getting to be almost midnight but he didn't have to be home anyways- he was free to do as he wished. So, they went into the late night cinema and watched a flick about dinghole college graduates who were all played by actors in their late 20's to early 40's, this and more they made fun of loudly and talking about how the sex was so fake and the comedy lines so cheesy.

After the movie she started complaining of a stomach ache so they went to the store to pick up what she had thought were headache pills this morning but were for all over pains, she also picked up the tampons, pads, and chocolate which she ate all of. They drunkenly sang down the street, giggling at everything, slurring their words together until they got to her house where upon opening the door she tripped, broke her shoe, and fell flat on her face, still laughing. Eddy picked her up, listening to her flirt with him and say dirty things, but even though they were both sloppily inebriated he had a conscious. He put her on the bed, trying in earnest to ignore her sexual advances, even the ones she kept swearing weren't that- such as "oh eddy just help me take off my dress I'm too drunk." He knew better, as soon as his hand touched her zipper it would be finito. He took her shoes off, finding that missing piece and placed it on the floor.

He was going to sober up a little before coming home, even though he was given free reign he was a minor and lived with his parents, he didn't want another whooping from Sargent dad, but she was crying now, actually crying, her makeup running down her face. "Don't leave me baby, please please. I'm so lonely." A long time ago it seemed everyone thought he was a heartless sonofabitch but right now it wasn't true in the slightest. He stayed there because she asked him to, because he couldn't just walk out knowing she needed him but he wasn't gunna sleep with her, he'd sleep on the couch. He barely slept though, with the throwing up she did and her asking for water in the middle of the night. He also stayed up checking on her and when she was asleep, he tucked her in, and kissed her cheek. Nothing more. When he got up this morning, he set about making her something to eat but he was a terrible cook and was still tired, however her yelling woke him up fast.

"I'm sorry, Eddy… I just… don't know…ever since I got the can and the melons guys have hounded me and that's all they are after. I know you say you are changing and I can tell but I don't wanna get my heart broken…cuz I'm ready to give it to you…. fuck what am I saying…it's already yours. Been yours."

"I don't like breaking expensive shit," Eddy explained, holding her in one arm, ignoring the black fumes coming from the frying pan. She leaned over and pushed it onto the unused stove eye but that didn't stop the smoke detector from beeping. She didn't even hear it, all she heard was him. Without being too mushy and gushy he was able to say the most romantic things to her. She buckled to his words, try as she might not to. Why would he do anything to her? He had no reason to do so because he knew if he stepped one toe out of line it was curtains for him. Problem was she felt down in her heart that wasn't exactly true, she felt she would keep giving him a million chances to redeem himself. Right now, she could only hope that he would not have any reason to redeem himself, instead he would already be redeemed.

"Okay, Skippy, you've passed one test. You gotta wine me and dine me, while I'm sober this time. I want to remember it. Then you gotta invite me to formally meet your family- not as some chick, as your girlfriend."

"You mean it? You'll be my girl?"

"That's not a question that needs an answer. I've always been your girl. Will you be my man?"

"Let's just fucking get out with it. I've always been your man."

Lee grinned and Eddy grinned too. She kissed his lips, quickly, then scampered off leaving him there. She wanted to do more and so did he but it left him knowing he would have to work extra hard to be able to really say she was his. It had been a long time coming, longer than the rest, because the two had denied their mutual feelings since the days back way back when, ignoring those feelings until they bubbled up and the tension rose. It all culminated till today where he couldn't take it any longer and until he slapped the meanness out of him to realize she was for him and he was for her, it was always that way.

He couldn't deny it any longer and if he was going to have her all to himself, this fiery red head who was his vice and his liberation all at once he had to keep proving himself, keep passing these tests until he became the Eddy she deserved, the Eddy he would look at and see a person not just worthy for her but for himself, an Eddy that his parents and especially his brother could be proud of. He wanted the day to come where he could show her off but also show off the new him, the him nobody expected, the him he truly was meant to be. Eddy took the burned eggs and threw them in the trash and tried again, this time with more patience. The second batch was just right.

* * *

references: I'm sure it's obvious but the spider's look is styled after the animated version of Charlotte from the book Charlotte's web. Old man Jenkins is a name from the series Scooby Doo. The Stacey Sarah is talking about is Stacey London of "What not to wear" fame.


	11. Chapter 11

Things were going much better than had been expected between the Eds and the Kankers throughout winter with Christmas coming up on everyone's list of exciting things. During that time Lee and Eddy were officially announced as a couple which relieved everyone who waited with bated breath for the two stubborn people to see that they were right for one another. Each of the girls were always attached at the hip with their respective boyfriends. May and Ed being utterly dim-witted and gaga for each other, Eddy and Lee still nudging each other roughly and making fun of one another in a loving way, and of course Marie and Double Dee being classically romantic nerds.

To have Double Dee spend less money on them the girls started looking through the classifieds and asking around to see who was hiring. Lee was able to find a part time job at a local eat in but her sisters did not have such luck as of yet. That was fine with Lee, she was the oldest and so she thought it was her duty to provide for her family. The group made sure they did all their activities together or with other friends but that didn't mean they didn't go on dates or stay just with their boyfriends. After all they had longed to be with them since day one and so each was greedy to have their ed to herself.

One could easily find May and Ed in the comic book store geeking out with their head buds shared between them, Lee and Eddy locked in arm wrestling or daring each other while knocking back liquor before ending up sloppily making out, and Marie and Double Dee hand in hand in some art museum or walking close together sharing dialogue that nearly nobody understood. At times the Kankers pretty much lived at the Ed's houses which was alright for most of the parents involved though in Eddy's case his parents were strict and if she was going to spend the night then he had to be on the couch which was fine to him. They had yet to do the "deed" yet but there had been a lot of fondling and near nudity. To her sisters it seemed almost funny that they had already given their virginities first, especially given how Double Dee was, but they commended Eddy on his valiance to keep it in his pants. They all knew though that of the three of them Lee had always been secretly the most frightened to give it up to him and there was reason for it given how Eddy had acted recently.

This didn't last for long though as one day they finally gave into their desires and had sex once and for all. Lee was not much of a kiss and tell kind of girl but she couldn't help herself. She let out some details and so did Eddy but not too much. She'd kick his ass to the next Cul-De-Sac if he told anyone specifics. So he really didn't, but boy did he boast about how wild she was, raunchy too, and so much like a wild stallion. He was like a bullet train that speedily went along fast but arrived at its destination nice and slow. That was a night he could never forget and didn't want to- the night he was as much a man as his brother was. It was one of those perfect nights, his parents left for a bit, the mood was right, there were candles lit, music playing. He awoke from that night feeling like the king of the world, like a god, like everything was right with the world. How had he ignored her for so long?

If he had known it would feel that fantastic and that she was so beautiful he would have crumbled to her feet like a milk-soaked cookie way before this. Strike that. Despite his attitude he knew Lee was a looker but he dare not admit it even to himself. If he had, he would have started to like her- maybe even love her. Looking at her naked body in his bed, his own bed, her red hair in thick ringlets, her ginger eyelashes touching her speckled cheeks, and a content smile on her face- he was ready to marry the damn girl. It was after one of those many nights after they had gotten into the mood and tumbled into the bed that made him think of her as his future wife. Not only that but his business partner should he start up one.

His thoughts flittered to her on a desk, pencil skirt pushed up past her hips, and him pounding her into oblivion while taking a call, a cigar hanging out his mouth. That had been such a mind-blowing fantasy that it had made their session all the better. The two were always handsy and making dirty comments, much to the displeasure of Double Dee who would always turn bright red and say oh dear in a quiet voice. He was happy for the two, make no mistake, but it was awkward and odd. The three of them had all seemingly been saddled with very fiercely passionate women, both in and out of the bedroom.

Marie and May had sort of started out somewhat shy but after gaining their men they were bolder. Since Marie and Double Dee shared two fluent languages- smart people talk as everyone called it and Japanese, she could get away with saying some ballsy stuff to him without anyone knowing and she was quite adept at double entendres. This worked well for both of them in a way as Double Dee could not do that kind of thing and would faint if anyone were to hear her say such things aloud.

He had experienced all sorts of new things with her in the bedroom and relished each one no matter how strange. How his wicked night sprite loved to tease and spout such vagrant words with such a naughty tongue. He could, not even after all this time, muster up much more pillow talk than loving praise. Though things had been heating up for their respective loved lives their personal lives had seen a shift. Everyone was so much more friendly with one another with Kevin not even bothering them anymore, Sarah and Jimmy on good terms and her bullying her brother less, Rolf didn't pester them and honestly was going to drop out of school soon so he could focus on his farm and fiancé.

Detective Mann's eldest daughter had become one of their friends as well as the Detective who kept a close watchful eye on the town and on Miss. Kanker, making sure no injustice was done to her or the other women. Why even Chase Silver seemed to be shaping up, well not so much him but other girls were getting wise to his antics after he tried to pressure Sarah, knowing she had liked him. Ed was not hearing any of it, neither was May, but oddly enough the person who was the most pissed was Jimmy. All three of them got together and kicked Chase Silver's ass.

That is correct, little scrawny Jimmy goody two shoes rolled up his mint green cashmere sleeves and duked it out. When his parents found out he was in big trouble but they weren't that hard on him given he had fought for a noble cause. He chipped his tooth in the fight and his father had given him a shiny new veneer. After that not a lot of girls, except the really loose ones, wanted Chase after he flirted with a girl four times younger than him and not just flirted but bluntly asked for a one night stand mere days after telling her to buzz off. Some girls even came to her aid and became fast friends with her after that. Soon Sarah decided to join the dance class again, she had dropped from it for a while to try and seek out being a cheerleader but dance was her true passion. Dance, choir, and any performing arts really.

When she had her dance recital everyone came to it even Eddy who sat there slumped in his chair with his arms crossed almost wishing he was unclogging the toilet. At the recital none danced with more enthusiasm and pep than her, almost surging with confidence and purpose and none watched so eagerly as Jimmy did, eyes sparkling with tears as he watched the little angel twirl gracefully and bound around. They were all flowers in that part of the recital but she was by far, in his honest opinion, the prettiest. When it was done Jimmy bolted up and clapped, whistled, and cried encore. He made sure to gift her a bouquet of roses and tell her how amazing she was. Not even Ed was so dense as to not figure out Jimmy had always had a thing for his sister. He was glad, though.

He didn't need to worry about Jimmy or protect his sister from him. Jimmy was the best, most clean, wholesome, sweet faced, good natured kid in their school aside from Double Dee. The feelings were yet to be stated out in the open but people were just silently counting down the clock until the two would become the world's cutest couple. On one snowy day everyone was outside having snow ball fights, building snow men, and drinking hot cocoa except for Rolf who was taking stock and making sure his crops were protected. One had to admire his tireless dedication to his farm. Ed was in the snow rolling side to side in an imbecilic effort to create a snow angel but just ended up making a mess. May was letting snowflakes fall on her tongue. Lee was making a snow man that looked like Eddy while his hands were wrapped around her waist.

"Now that's a handsome looking snowman," She complimented, patting some more snow onto his midsection.

"My head doesn't look like that. You made it all fat."

"That's cuz it is fat. You have a fat head and a fat mouth."

"Yeah well you have a fat ass," He responded grabbing said object tightly between his hands.

"You love it though."

"Damn straight."

Marie was throwing snowballs at some of the neighborhood kids, laughing as she hurled one dead straight at Kevin which knocked him off his bike. There were little kids involved in the snowball fight too, mostly elementary schoolers who were running ramped. There were a couple of kids on Marie's team- team blue. Kevin was on team red, it was actually Nazz's team and he didn't want to join in on the kiddy games but as soon as he was hit it was on. Double Dee just sat on his front porch drinking warm apple cider and watching her, just her because what else would he want to look at really?

It hadn't even been that long that the two had been dating yet it felt like forever. He felt like their souls knew each other in the cosmos, two twinkling stars refusing to be reborn into human bodies only to blissfully find each other again. Their destines had been intertwined within each other. He wondered about the concept of past lives since it always was something of interest to him. He went through his mind rifling through various time scopes. He imagined Marie was once upon a time Cleopatra and he her Julius Ceaser. It seemed to fit all too well.

His mind shifted to other areas of history, to castles far and wide which held royal figures both feared and loved. He could see her as Tomoe Gozen, a well-respected female samurai or Colonel Anne Mackintosh who held aloft a sword and gun or Princess de Chimay who joined the circus. There were many more ruthless and strange women in history that he could compare her to. He smiled upon the thought of her once being Marie Curie. His mind was occupied by dress wearing maidens wielding weapons as they went to battle or denying the rules so put in front of them to go gallop away with some stable boy instead of a prince. That was his Marie.

He viewed her now, throwing snowballs furiously, an air of childlike wonder about her and yet that blazing fire that made her like iron when heated up. So cold it burns so hot it freezes. She was a ferocious warrior in her snow driven battlefield with her tiny minions at her heels obeying her every command. With a one-track mind riddled with duty and mind-bending tactics she conquered the red team. He saw her celebrate with the younger kids, dancing about in a silly way and high fiving each one of them. His smile grew warm.

All he could imagine now was that those kids were theirs. He almost melted at the thought. He could tell she would be a perfect mother, the cool mother that all the kids would love to hang out with, a laid back mother who understood the trials of teenagerdom and angst. Gods did he love her. With each passing day, nay each second that ticked by, he swore he loved her more. By the end of the hour he always felt like his knee should be to the ground to propose. He did not feel worthy. He was but a councilman in the court of this woman beyond all women. Yet she loved him as much as he loved her.

"We won we won we shot the BB gun!" One of the kids sing-songed, his tiny hips going left and right as he danced wildly.

"Little twerps," Kevin murmured, rubbing the back of his head as a pile of kids surrounded him. He swore he'd never have any if he could stand it. One of them stole his hat and put it on their head, the cap going too far down and covering their eyes. "Hey give that back!"

The child ran off, giggling furiously calling out catch me if you can. The kid bumped into Eddy which caused him to swear a bit since that ankle had been bruised- no thanks to Lee. The little child, a girl it seemed, was starting to cry, mumbling about how he was mean. Lee picked her up, lifted up her hat and looked down at the girl.

"What ya crying for?"

"Coz he's a big bully!" The girl shouted, pointing at Eddy. He stuck out his tongue to her and she did it back before resuming her baby-like ways.

"Yeah he is. Don't you bother crying over him though. Now be a good girl and give Kevin's hat back, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" The girl scurried out of Lee's hand and tossed Kevin his signature red hat for which he caught it very quickly.

Marie knew Lee had a real soft spot for kids, hell they all did. The little brats were the only ones who ever seemed to like them. If their house wasn't such a shamble, they would pick up babysitting to make some extra cash. Actually, Marie was thinking about that right now as the girl ran back over and latched herself to Marie's body like a leech. Quite a few of the sticky faced, snot nosed rugrats were clinging onto her, one in particular on her leg making her limp.

"Dee, help me. I'm being attacked by imps!" She exclaimed over dramatically, trying her best to reach him through the siege of children.

He chuckled. "I might have an easier time troubling with actual imps. They seem rather affixed to you and I don't blame them for that one bit. If you weren't so conjoined with them, I'd be stuck on you as well."

"You're cruel. You would leave me to my untimely demise? How could you, Dee? HOW COULD YOOOUUUU!" Marie dropped to the ground to her knees in a fit of overplayed drama, throwing her hands in the air. This made all the kids laugh hysterically.

"You're funny, Marie," Said a little girl on her back, trying to braid her hair, "And you got the prettiest hair."

"Thanks, you little hellrats," Marie's mouth twisted up in a content smirk, one hand under her chin as she laid down on her chest in the snow buried by it and the little tykes. No one on earth could explain where the little girl on her back had been carrying all the bows she weaved into the royal blue of Marie's hair. Marie just let it happen as she sighed, not out of frustration. She was never happier in her life. Her and Double Dee were staring into each other's eyes now and not looking away. The birds calling ahead was not heard, the laughter, the cars honking. It was just the two of them in that moment. I love you, his eyes told her. It burned into her soul, his effeminately long eyelashes lowered. I love you with all my heart, my one and only. Her full lips, dark navy blue, couldn't stop smiling at him in that way which melted him every time. You are mine, her eyes told him in a dominating way that made a spark flare in his stomach. I am yours, the voice more submissive but no less strong. You won't leave me, you won't abandon me. Never, my darling, his mind spoke back.

"Alright, you booger eaters, get off me."

"Aww do we have to?"

"Yes, you do. Dee and I have something important we have to do."

His eyebrow raised and he opened his mouth to ask what that was exactly but she gave him THAT look. His mouth clamped tightly and his face burned. Oh. With her in his life it seemed his bed would forever be unmade. She was an untiring mechanism crafted with love and lust as the gears that turned her. Without any protest the two found themselves inside his home and deciding to warm themselves from the cold in quite another way. This left the children to run ramped and ending up attack Ed who was having none of it. He screamed like a girl and ran away from what he called tiny zombies. It wasn't as if he was just playing around either, children kind of scared him and it didn't help that one nibbled his arm dribbling slobber everywhere.

"IT BIT ME! I'VE BEEN INFECTED WITH THE T VIRUS!"

"Geesh what a maroon," Eddy gruffly sighed, rolling his eyes. "I swear he never grew up."

"You're one to talk, Skippy."

"The fuck did I tell you about calling me that?!"

"You two sure do a lot of yelling, yah?" Asked the voice of Hilda, dressed in light clothing that was unfit for this kind of weather. She only had a wool shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She had been taking a break from farming to take a walk around the place that would be her home for a while until the marriage. She had taken notice of her company that she would be keeping and their strange customs. When viewing Eddy and his, as they called it here, girlfriend, she wondered if it was an act of love- their constant fighting. "Is that how one wins over a girl here? With words of meanness?"

"If that was the case, he would have been mine a long time ago. Nah, he just has a nasty temper but he's a good guy." Lee ruffled Eddy's hair which irked him to know end. He glared at his green-eyed woman who would often treat him like a child just to piss him off. He hated being so much shorter than her and heck he was even shorter than Jimmy, if by just a few inches, but still! When you are so short everyone thinks it's oh so hilarious to pick on you and it would make his even shorter temper flare up.

"I am not a good guy," He grumbled, releasing her hips to cross his arms. "What is it you want Heidi?"

"Heidi? No that is my sister. I am Hilda!"

"Figures."

Lee jabbed him with her elbow causing him to growl. He loved that woman with a passion but since they were both such hot-headed, sassy, savage people at times they would often butt heads and that would lead to a lot of things. He loved to make little jokes but sometimes she took it too far. Lee smiled her newly whitened, courtesy of Jimmy's dad, teeth at Hilda. She had kept her gold tooth though and it shined brightly in the dawn. She had a weakness for gold especially if it was in the mouth but she couldn't answer for why.

"Don't mind him, he's all bark."

"Oh, like a doggy." Hilda giggled a bit her breath blowing against their faces due to her proximity. She never had any knowledge of personal space but unlike Rolf her breath was always strangely sweet like dried fruit and warm milk.

"Yeah and she's my bitch," Eddy growled out against Lee's ear, halfway in anger due to all the bad talk of him. Hilda didn't hear him at all and even if she did, she barely understood the slang here. Rolf was a clean cut kind of man who only swore if he stubbed his toe or was enraged, but even he said the American vulgarities were very sharp and felt wrong even to say in practice. His fiancé was very innocent in all her mannerisms and incredibly kind with a saintly patience. In so she became closest with the residents who were more like her. Double Dee, Nazz, Sarah, and even Johnny took a shine to her. Apparently, it disgusted Rolf that some of his friends were not virgins. He strongly believed that those sorts of things waited until marriage. Hilda believed it too but was not judgmental.

"You know red hair isn't common in my country. I've always be liking it when I've seen. Green eyes are bad things where I'm from. You don't seem bad though. I liked your strong grip. Very firm." Hilda shook a fist as she said the last part. "If you were riding bull you would not fall off."

"You should see her riding me," Eddy hissed out, laughing between his teeth before having the wind knocked out of him by another jab.

Hilda, again, did not hear this at all. She instead smiled a big smile. "You have good control over your boy-friend." She said the word strangely as if it was the first word she learned to say. "Like me. You should come over one day and have some cherry juice with me. You and your sisters."

"That would be nice. Is it alcoholic or just juice?"

"It's a brandy-wine," Was her answer before she continued her stroll making idle chit chat with whoever passed her. Rolf was toiling in his farm but keeping his eyes on her. More than likely it wasn't her he was keeping an eye on but making sure nobody did anything to upset her. Everyone assumed because she was so placid and girlish that nothing would ever make her mad but they had not met with her fury yet. Rolf held that displeasure. When Hilda was mad everyone that stood in her way ran for the hills. If Rolf had wanted some pretty potted plant that he could nourish and stare at he would have picked any ordinary weed. His betrothed was not like that and he was glad of it. He didn't need a weak minded female. He needed someone who could challenge him.

"You know you are going to be punished for all that shit you talked, right?" Eddy stated, very matter-of-factly.

"Why do you think I said it?" Lee inquired with a saucy smirk.

Ed was still running around like his head was caught on fire away from the screaming children who never ran out of energy. May was sitting on a bench and counting the cars that went by. Sarah and Jimmy were practicing dance steps together. Johnny had barely come out of the igloo be built for himself. Nazz and Kevin were deep in conversation with Hilda. Everything just felt as it should. Double Dee was relaxing in his paradise, his true love snuggled against his bare body, drawing lazy designs on his chest that he could of swore were ancient glyphs. It would confirm his suspicions of her being some talented sorceress. He could not resist her no matter what he tried and honestly his attempts at trying were like beating off a starving tiger with a twig. He never had a chance. She kissed him, her tongue gliding over his, the bead on it cold against his hot mouth. Outside she distinctly heard yelping from their moronic companion. She couldn't fight back her laugh.

"Sounds like the neighborhood kids are having fun with Ed."

"Those wee rapscallions will most assuredly chase him till the sun goes down but he's never been too calm around children. However, you are. You have a mother's instinct."

"Imagining our future again?" She warmly cooed, running a gentle hand through his hair, very careful of his wound. He leaned into her touch. He was never stressed or tense with her around, a simple touch could unravel all worries and cares and now even better than that was there was less to worry about with her secure. Her mouth went on his chin and cheeks and lips in a chaste kiss. His heart kept leaping out of his chest for her.

"Mmmhmmm," He mused, more so humming than speaking as her kisses sprinkled his neck. "Have you…ever thought about how many you'd want?"

"I always said two was a good number. One of each but I'd be happy no matter the amount as long as they are with you."

"I shouldn't think we'd have very many. Two is indeed a nice even number. Hopefully they will get along better than Sarah and Ed have."

"With your brains and my sass our kids will be pretty much perfect especially if they get your looks. My handsome, sexy little katana."

"Why did you call me a katana? Is it because I'm sharp?"

"That too. I called you that because your long sword goes into my hilt."

"Gods…" He muttered, most likely crimson on every surface of skin despite the fact that he'd just finished, as she put it, sheathing his sword. His lover certainly had a devious tongue but he could never mind it. She knew when to act like a gracious swan and when to act as a stealthy panther so it was not like he would ever snap at her for speaking such lewd things. She knew better. However, she would hint to it sometimes if she felt brave enough. Such as one time during lunch with his parents she told them that Double Dee is always hard on her when they would study. You see they still studied even though there wasn't school. He wasn't hard on her though, he was earnest and compelling but never was he cruel.

Then he got what she meant. His Marie often demanded to be "thanked" for her good job. A kiss for every question done right and if it was all done then….well he was just thankful he never did like to take his shirt off in front of people because there would be some accusatory red marks up and down his back that he would have to explain to people who shouldn't really be thinking of him in that position. He had a lot of hickeys and bite marks to cover too. Sometimes he never felt so violated in his life. He loved it. It hurt at times and once she bit his tongue so hard it bled but God, he was not ever going to let her stop if it made her happy. Besides, he couldn't well do that to her. He was far too much the gentleman.

"Must you be so lascivious?"

"I must! It's in my nature." She made a growling noise, baring her teeth and scratching at the air playfully.

"You are the dominant one…by my own fault. I have a strong will but when it comes to you, I am at your mercy."

"I kind of like you at my mercy, but I never feel that I'm the dominant one when you are on top of me. I feel like we have a nice ebb and flow. Push and pulling like the current and the moon."

"Very poetic, and incredibly true. My little Shakespearean sweetheart," He lovingly sighed, stroking her lip with his thumb. He could never tire of her voice, her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her words, her I love yous, her I want yous, her I need yous, her sighs, her eye rolling, her skin, her dancing, her singing, her guitar playing, her moaning, her screaming, her everything. Addiction? That was such a soft word to use. Obsession? It was not nearly enough. He could not describe his feelings for her, sudden as they might seem. He knitted his hand together with hers.

"Danna saaaaaan," Mare play-whined, batting at his bangs. That was his favorite pet name that she gave him. Not to be confused with the kind of Danna his father had joked about. Marie meant sort of like hubby.

"Hai, yome chan?" He responded by calling her his wifey, tilting up her chin to meet him. He could stay there forever and ever, he honestly wished he could. His seraph allowed him into this heaven and he did not want to leave it. Her nude body was a work of pure art to him and as such even though he was touching it he only stayed mildly aroused. His best friends were far baser than he. He could appreciate his women with a reverence most women dreamed of. Marie was proud to have such a man who could make love to her soul like that.

"Are you going to have me stay over for Christmas?"

"My family likes to take a trip to our homeland during that holiday though they spend some of it here. I've been meaning to ask if you would like to go with us. I know how much being with your family means to you-"

"You are my family, Dee. You, your mom, your dad. Ohana."

"That's Hawaiian, correct? I had no idea you knew how to speak it."

"I watch too much Disney crap that's all it is. I've always secretly wanted to go to Disney world. May would flip a tit if she went. That girl worships the damn mouse."

"I could take you all one day. I've been a couple of times myself when I was smaller and it's a loud, busy sort of place."

Marie laid back against him, eyes pointed toward outside the window where everyone was still having winter fun. She was imagining but it wasn't Disneyworld. She was imagining her and Double Dee in Japan, arm in arm under the gracefully falling cherry blossoms and walking along the distant rice fields. Then to the bustling city of Tokyo with neon lights and girls with high pitched voices and bright colored hair bouncing about to K-Pop. Riding the fast trains, visiting shrines, whisked away to a wonderland that was in the past and yet so modern. She would miss her sisters dearly but it would be fun to travel. She had never been on a plane before plus she would get to meet the rest of his family and she was going to make sure she was on her best behavior because she knew how elders were. She wouldn't dress too edgy or anything and talk using her sweetest most proper tones and adhere to any traditions they had while there.

She would not even hold his hand if need be but trust and believe she would have her way with him on the tatami mat late at night when everyone was asleep. She reached behind him and stroked the back of his head, her fingers mingling in with his always clean and soft hair. She agreed she would go with him during Christmas but would have to do gift giving earlier or later depending on the time. Either or didn't mind to him. He just wanted her all to himself for the holidays. He knew it was selfish of him to hog her but it couldn't be helped. He couldn't wait until he was of age because then he would have his own home to be with her in. It stood to wonder whether either of them would even meet the door to the outside world once they stepped into the house knowing they were all alone. She kept running her fingers through his hair and he kept kissing hers. The bows that had been tangled up in them were sitting on the counter.

"I should give those back to what's her face."

"I believe she's named Jill."

Marie shrugged. Double Dee was like the town mayor because he knew everyone's names and cared for the people. He took her hand and kissed it lovingly. Between kisses he sweetly mumbled out gushy romanticisms, promises of everlasting love, devotion, blessings and tributes to his lover, sanctimonious praising, offers of his heart, and she ate it all up. After a while of just lying there, they finally got up and got dressed and headed back outside to return the bows and relieve Ed of those awful zombies he was incessantly screeching about. He clutched his heart and breathed out fast and hard.

"Thank God! I couldn't last much longer. You've saved me."

"You're such a boob," Marie sucked her teeth and picked up one of the kids in an oh so caring motherly way, bouncing it up and down as if it was her own. The gesture was not lost on Double Dee. The child was whining about some sort of bobble. Double Dee had no idea what the child meant by bobble or was it bo bo? Either way he couldn't decipher baby talk but Marie knew. She picked up something from the ground, licked it disturbingly, wiped it on her shirt, blew on it for no reason then put the bobble or bobo into the kids wailing mouth. Now it could be seen that it was a pacifier.

"Am not!"

"Honestly you're as bad as the kids are."

"Don't compare me to those…HORRORS!" He seethed, stepping back from them behind his girlfriend in hopes she might protect him. She patted his head.

There was a child on Marie's head, one in her arm, one swinging by her arm, one on each leg, one on her back. Yet again she was covered in the squirming creatures and didn't seem to mind.

"You ought to get used to it, Ed, you and May may have some little horrors of your own one day."

"No way nuh uh!" Ed tremored at the thought which caused May to push him back with a firm stance.

"You will so!"

Marie threw her head back and laughed loud and clear as the two went back forth arguing about having kids one day. Ed would see in time that he wanted some too and he would love that kid like nothing else but for right now he was still young and immature, just the thought of a pregnant woman sent him in a tizzy. He would be the kind of parent who freaked out over any little thing from the kids crying to the diaper changing and he'd be 30 miles away from the hospital when the baby was born, that or passed out on the floor.

Double Dee would never, he would be in that operating room baring it all, helping her through it. She wasn't sure how Eddy would be, most likely a tough, stern, strict kind of dad and wouldn't let his daughter dare date anyone but especially the kind of man he was. As for her sisters; May would be the coddling type, far too lenient, Lee would be the type who would be fair enough and give mostly tough love and teach her girls self-defense. The rest of the day went on, the children running home before the light posts went on, waving goodbye to their friends. Sarah called Ed in for dinner at some point which May joined, Eddy and Double Dee were talking about their Christmas plans for a while.

"Yeah, my brother is coming down for the holidays. I gotta admit, I'm kinda nervous."

"That's a first," Lee commented genuinely, popping her gum loudly and smacking her lips. "You gunna introduce me to him? He's like big foot, you hear about him but you never see him."

"'Course, baby. I think you'll like him and he better like you. He's gunna bring around his wife or whatever she is."

"Have they had the baby yet?"

"Nah but soon, like real soon. Hell, it might even be his Christmas gift."

"You'll be an uncle. Uncle Skipper," Lee teased, barely suppressing her laughter. Marie started slowly backing away, hand in Double Dee's hand. She knew what was about to happen and far be it from her to stand in their way. They were the King and Queen of shouting when it got to it and neither of them won in the argument. Eddy's parents had gotten on his ass about yelling at her like that all the time but no matter how much he was told not to, he couldn't stop doing it. She wanted to get a rise out of him every time. It was all fun and games till he lost his head and he lost his head a lot.

The woman got on his nerves to the point where he wanted to strangle her but heaven help him, he was in too deep with her. He never would lay a hand on her but sometimes he couldn't stand her. He didn't hate her nor did he dislike her but she knew how to get under his skin and did it often. Mr. and Mrs. Pensky had arrived home and were getting out of the car to say hello to their son but they kept their eyes on Eddy and Lee trying to top each other with how loud they could be and their son slowly backing away from the conflict with Marie in his hand. He quietly told his parents hello before going inside with them following shortly after. Before the door closed there was silence then an unmistakable noise of sloppy passionate making out.

"Well that was rather… odd. Do they always do that?" Mr. Pensky questioned, loosening his tie a bit as his wife hung up his coat.

"Every day," Her and Double Dee said in unison then looked at each other and shared a smile.

"They remind me of sea slugs," His mother commented, sweeping a lint roller over the coat as she did so. She was thinking back to when they went to the aquarium and there were two sea slugs looking like they were attacking each other viciously. She became frightened that they would get hurt and requested to the person tending the area that one of them be removed. Double Dee put his hand on hers and told her in a calm manner, "no mom, that's how they mate." She had always thought sea life gentle and tranquil but after that she started squinting her eyes at every fish especially when it was acting odd or violent towards another. The animal kingdom was certainly strange but then again humans were no different.

"I should hope they are at least happy with each other."

"Why of course, father. He's head over heels for that girl. He just shows it a different way especially when she intends to make a mockery of him."

Mr. Pensky shook his head side to side and rubbed his temples. He would never understand the youth of today. Those two at each other's throats constantly and then there was his own son, who kissed the ground his girlfriend walked on. Such variety even between just these two boys.

"Are you joining us for dinner then, Marie?"

"I would love to, Mrs. Pensky. I'll help set the table but I had better wash my hands first, lord knows how many germs those kids outside gave me."

Double Dee's heart then flew upwards. So considerate was his Marie and so tidy too! His parents started setting up dinner while Double Dee changed out of his warm clothes. They ate together making light conversation as the snow fell outside. A picturesque family, a loving mother, a devoted father, a loving girlfriend, a devoted boyfriend, all together around the table sharing a meal. It seemed as if nothing would tear Double Dee away from Marie and she from him, he had promised this, had sworn it. He would not leave her, he could not leave her, he should not leave her but that was all about to change with one small white envelope. That one envelope which had a letter inside of it and that letter would break his promise and his heart in one fell swoop.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a few days, well into winter break, and there was merriment abound. Twinkling lights, holly wreaths, wrapping paper, and malls crowded with people looking for the perfect gift. The Kanker sisters were compiling their lists for each other and their friends but most certainly for their boyfriends. They also intended to send something to their mom and the nice detective. May was browsing the Sci-Fi section of a local video store trying to see if there was a movie her Ed didn't own yet. She was wearing down the fabric of her sleeve from chewing on it as she concentrated. Lee was drinking an espresso outside the store waiting for her sister while Marie kept drumming her fingers on the table.

"I don't know what to get him," She confessed, huffing out in aggravation. "He's got everything and he's so modest. What do you get for a guy like that?"

"Something simple and meaningful, I think. Why don't you write him a song?"

"That's not a bad idea and hey I wouldn't have to use any money for that. Good thinkin', Lee. Still have to get something for his parents. "

"You still got some time. Maybe you could get something on your trip for them. I hope you started packing."

Marie was digging under her nails with a toothpick casually. Her nerves were all jittery about the flight and the trip to Japan. She was excited about it to say the least but she was also a bit scared of the whole ordeal. What if his family didn't like her or approve? What if the plane crashed? What if she got air sick? What if there were delays or bad weather? She shook her head. No. None of it mattered as long as Double Dee was there. Knowing his family, they'd be sitting pretty in first class dining on shrimp cocktails and mimosas while receiving massages though she'd rather her man's hands on her than anyone else's. He was an expert at finding her points of tension and rubbing the knots away. He explained that it was because he studied acupuncture and chi. She was always endlessly fascinated by what he knew and he never stopped learning for a minute.

Her man really could make anything of himself in the future, a real world leader who shaped the country for the better. He was such a charitable person too and she could not thank him enough for all he had done for them. He was family, pure and simple. Lee and May saw him as such and their mom would gush about how well a guy her Marie had chosen. Her daughters were going to have successful lives and much better than that, happy ones. What more could a mother hope for? May came hurdling out of the store with a plastic bag dangling on her arm, she tripped over her shoelace and fell to the floor but she laughed it off.

"Klutz. Come on, I'll help ya up," Lee offered her hand and pulled up her sister who was still laughing at her folly. Thank goodness for her large chest that cushioned her fall or else she might have broken something.

"I got him a box set. 100 classic monster movies! He'll be entertained for days! I'm gunna head over there to get Sarah something and then will be my list done. I thought this was gunna be hard. This is a piece of cake!"

May skipped off into the wild blue yonder toward a store targeted to young tween girls. She was giddy as a could be knowing her Ed would probably squeeze her into oblivion seeing the gift she got and wondered what he was getting her. Actually, he was doing that right now, his head was against a brick wall looking up at the ceiling as he groaned out. His two best friends were by his side as he went from store to store staring blankly at things, picking one out and asking if she would like it before receiving a disapproving no head nod. At times he would get sidetracked and forget about what he was supposed to be doing there before he got dragged away again.

"I don't know what girls like. "

"They like jewelry and makeup, most of 'em anyways but May is kind of different."

"Eddy is right. You need to get her something special that tells her exactly how you feel about her. You know her well enough to see what she would enjoy."

Ed groaned out again, lolling his head side to side. She liked all the things he liked but when he picked out something he might like; the boys would say it just wouldn't do for a Christmas gift especially to someone he cared about that much. Double Dee warned him about being too flashy, Eddy told him to keep it simple because May would really like anything he gave her but not to pick JUST any old thing. As frugal as Eddy was, he knew the value of this holiday and didn't want to disappoint Lee at all. Sure, he would get her the usual bling but he intended to wow her. Suddenly Ed looked far off into the distance, mouth agape and eyes wide opened. "Robot invaders from mars."

"What in heaven are you going on about, Ed?"

"Robot invaders from mars!" He screamed out, pointing aggressively far in front of them urging the duo to turn around. There behind them was a display showcasing different movies, books, and props from movies that were called Robot Invaders from Mars. Before either of them could interject that maybe something like that wasn't exactly fit for a Christmas gift, he rushed over there to ogle at the paraphernalia. His cohorts ran after him and tried to pull him away.

"Ed this isn't about what you want, remember?" Double Dee explained, trying in vain to jerk his very tall very strong friend away.

"I know. She would really like this." He held aloft a small robot plush that spouted off dialogue every time you squeezed it. "This is perfect."

"A stuffed robot? Really?" Eddy cocked his eyebrow at the admittedly cute thing.

"Don't you understand how rare these are?"

"But there's like 10 more of them on the table."

"10 of the minions but this is the only Queen robot! She controls the robot army and- "

He went off into a huge tangent, very loudly too, drawing unwanted attention to the group which made Eddy try to hide his face and act like they weren't friends at all. Double Dee felt some slight embarrassment but he was used to Ed acting this way and getting overly frazzled about something like this. His passion for all things strange and supernatural was matched only in his passion for May. After all was said and done, he procured the oh so rare Robot Queen, a star trek patch and a few other bits and ends that neither of them was incredibly sure of but if they even spoke up about what it might be, they got an earful.

It was best to not even talk about it. That didn't stop him from blabbering on and on about how neat everything he found was. After all the shopping was done the Eds walked home together spending some guy time away from their girlfriends. Double Dee couldn't stop thinking about how wonderful the trip was going to be with his Marie and how her eyes would light up at every new thing he would show her. There were so many restaurants and places to take her. His grandparents on his mother's side were always kind people but still commanded a lot of respect for which he was sure Marie would gain. He was so lost in thought he almost missed the question that was asked to him.

"What did you get for Marie even? You've given her pretty much everything."

"Oh! Well other than paying for her air fare and taking her with me I also purchased her the Ravenclaw diadem. It's made of genuine silver and sapphires."

"A what?" Ed turned his head at the word. Double Dee giggled and waved his hand dismissively.

"Nevermind Ed."

Double Dee stopped in his tracks. He heard a lovely siren song calling through the evening mist with a light upbeat strum of a guitar. It was coming from the direction of the playground. He recognized the voice and the vibrations of the guitar being played by a skillful hand. He followed the sound almost hypnotized by it. The snow crunched softly under his feet as he came closer to the marvelous sound that wrapped around his eardrums. Closer still he came and the fog seemed to part.

There was their usual group there or at least some of them, but there were also a group of children sitting on the ground listening intently to the woman in front of them. His Marie was singing for the kids, eyes closed happily, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she courageously belted out a song for them. The kids clapped in rhythm but for the most part they stayed silent. She never usually played her music in front of a crowd but today she felt daring. She was on cloud nine knowing all the wonderful things that were coming her way and the ones that already came.

Double Dee watched in the trance he always seemed to be in whenever she sang or played. The cold air blew out of her mouth with each passing lyric. She seemed to be singing a song the children knew well enough as the bobbed in perfect time with the song. May was there too, humming along with the tune but allowing her sister to have the spotlight. Lee was sitting on top of the monkey bars, her legs dangling down. She seemed to be looking up toward the sky in concentration but was enjoying the music. Ed and Eddy had caught up with Double Dee who was not listening to them when they asked where he was going or to wait up. That was just the affect Marie had on him, all else turned silent save for her.

Ed seeing May there quickly departed with his gifts in his hand, hurrying to his house to hide them before she saw and started to wonder. Eddy went over to Lee and tugged on her leg which frightened her but she kicked his hand playfully. He tilted his head down motioning for her to come off the rails and stay with him but she wasn't about to have it. She liked being this high up and it made her feel powerful, like she was on top of the world. He disliked having her be so tall but this was even worse.

He would never let it on that he was deathly afraid of heights, so he wasn't about to climb up there after her which left them in this stand still; her refusing to leave her perch and him refusing to reach her. She kept using her foot to nudge the back of his head in an annoying way. If it wouldn't kill her to fall from that height, he would yank her down already. It didn't take Ed that long to hide his loot before he returned to his May's side who beckoned him. Soon she was sitting on his lap and nuzzled under his chin. He was quietly listening to Marie, swaying May gently side to side. He liked Marie's singing whenever he heard it but nothing could compare to how much he liked hearing May just talk. After Marie finished up her song, she didn't seem to take notice of the changes around her as she peered at the children.

"Any other requests?"

"Oooh ooh sing umm sing… uh…A Whole New World. I really like that song."

"That's a duet though. I would need another singer for it. Any volunteers?"

"If I may," Double Dee piped up causing his ephemeral bright star of a lover to look up at him with shock. She had not seen him there and as she looked around, she noticed the other Eds around. Was she so focused on her music that she could not even hear them coming? She shrugged to herself. Thanks to him her passion for song was exploding anew and with it her overall confidence. No longer was she shy to sing for people or play anymore.

She liked to visit her mom and play something for her, sometimes something silly to make her laugh and brighten up that cell for her. Often Detective Mann came and would listen to her, patting his leg in beat with her. If he knew the song she and he would sing together and then Miss. Kanker would join them. Her voice was not like it used to be but after quitting smoking and finding happiness once more it had bounce and gentle motherliness to it. The detective had been on friendly terms with Miss. Kanker and whenever the girls visited, they always saw him there talking to her, laughing, smiling, and playing cards with her to keep her occupied. He was such a wonderful man to give their mother her smile.

"Dee, I didn't see you there. Are you sure you want to sing, you know, out loud?"

"If it's with you I feel I could do anything. I know this song well enough, it was one of my favorite movies growing up. Mother used to tell me the tale from the book and though I enjoyed the originally Chinese story, I grew fond of the animated film. If I mess up a bit then forgive me, it has been a while."

"Okay if you say so." Marie scooted over a bit for double Dee to sit next to her. She had never heard him sing before and assumed he was always too shy for such things anyway. She had heard him hum, whistle, and sort of sing to himself as he cleaned but not outright like this. This was going to be interesting. Everyone stilled themselves as she began to play the familiar tune from the beginning of the song. The children eagerly leaned forward and wondered what sort of singer Double Dee was, even Eddy was curious now. He wondered if sock head was any good.

He cleared his throat as the part came up, eyes closed but no one knew if it was because he was more nervous than let on or if he was trying to remember the words. His mouth opened and out came something spectacular to Marie's ears. No, he was no opera singer, he was no pop star, he was no marvel of the universe, and some people might even say his voice was somewhat underdeveloped and much too high for a man. He wasn't singing like a boy, it was certainly a man, but it was calm, refreshing, sparkling with his ancient oriental background. He had a voice more suited to his culture's male singers.

"I can show you the world, shining shimmering splendid," (this was always one of his favorite parts thanks to the alliteration). His eyes opened slowly to view his Marie as he wished he could cup her hands but there were too busy right now. "Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"

Marie felt as if she was right there on that carpet being flown around, her heart and mind swishing around in those clouds with a prince in disguise at her side. She also wished she could hold his hands too. If only someone else knew how to play guitar this would be so much better and more romantic too. It started to get to her part as she could almost taste the night air, smell the jasmines for which that princess was named, feel the air gush past her.

"A whole new world," she sung out loud, facing him now, "A dazzling place I never knew."

She continued through the song, her fingers working their magic on the strings, that magic flowing through her body and to his. She indeed felt as if she was soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky.

"A whole new world."

"Don't you dare close your eyes," Double Dee stared into those eyes of hers, those black, not brown, eyes, like endless pools of ink. He even surprised himself as his feelings overflowed into song, surging forth a power unlike any other. She lowered her eyelids in a beautiful way as if telling him she would never close her eyes, her lips opened to sing again.

"A hundred thousand things to see."

"Hold your breath it gets better."

Marie and Double Dee felt like they should hold their breath. Was the bench levitating and flying through the air? It felt so. The song kept going, everything around them dissipated into thin air as he sung with more fervor, cupping her face.

"A whole new world."

"Every turn a surprise".

"With new horizons to pursue."

"Every moment red letter."

His hand cupping her face stroked softly as his spirit and her voice combined into one amalgamation of sheer beauty and power and love that was noticed by everyone there including people who had stopped just to listen to the two. Their faces were close to each other, the duo singing loudly and lovingly, like these were their deepest devotions they made up themselves.

"I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you."

"A whole new world."

She mimicked his line with her serene voice, so tranquil under his touch and gaze. As the song continued, mounting towards the end, she felt as if this song was made just for them. Marie was Aladdin, though she sang Jasmine's part. She was the rough and tumble street rat nobody deemed worthy and then along came her royal love to scoop her up and rescue her from loneliness and take her on adventures around the world and to corners unknown.

"A thrilling chase," he sung to her, rubbing his nose against hers, his heart beating so erratically it felt like it would just pop out at any moment.

"A wondrous place," she cooed back, voice trembling with emotion and so raw, needy, and stunning that it was making a few of the children weep in a way they couldn't explain.

"For you and me." She could hold onto a note far better than he could but he didn't struggle after the last line, he let it drop from him soft as could be. The two were gazing at each other with wonderment and affection coursing through each other. Finally, they kissed, gently but no less full of emotion causing the kids to all go eww, well at least some of them did the girls thought it was cute. This brought their attention back to the fact that they were in front of an onlooking crowd which had seemingly grown over time. Not too long ago Marie might have blushed and hid away, but not today. Not anymore. She was talented and everyone loved her voice so she would no longer put it away any longer especially because Double Dee loved it so much and told her it was a gift to share. So share she would. Some of the onlookers stopped by to give her some money for her performance and although she had wanted to argue against it, she humbly obliged to take their change.

"Hey, maybe you could do this for a living," May commented seeing the amount of loose change she had gotten just from one song.

"Play for tips, you mean? I guess I could give it a shot. Hey Dee."

"Yes, my darling?"

"You sing really good. We make a good team. We should do that more often."

"Whatever you desire, my love."

The evening had ended with everyone chilling at the playground and having a rousing sing-along. Double Dee sighed full of contentment, blissfully blissful. How lucky he was to have a woman like her. How lucky he was to have friends like this. The mail truck came by delivering its usual parcels and papers, waving at the kids he had watch grow up. Marie slid her guitar back into her case and swung it on her back. It was getting on into the evening and she was starting to get hungry. She wanted to spend more time with her sisters plus she needed to finish packing so she kissed Double Dee on the cheek and told him she was going to go to the diner Lee worked at because she would give them a family discount. He told her to have a good time and watched as she departed with Lee and May who each said goodbye to their boyfriends.

Ed sighed forlornly with May gone but almost immediately pulled out his phone and started to point it everywhere. He said he was looking for Pokémon. Eddy just rolled his eyes and dug his hands into his pockets deeply, saying that he should head on home because he had chores to get on and he and his dad had to go pick out a tree at some point that day. Double Dee was left to mull over what to do while he was no longer occupied with company. He ought to recheck his list of things to bring, make sure everything was clean in the home, and see if his parents left him anything else to do. Perhaps he could busy himself with researching on the computer or something. He knew he could always find something to keep him busy.

First things first though was to check the mail. He made his way over to his mailbox not knowing that every step he took was towards certain doom. As he lifted the familiar mailbox lid, he didn't expect it was like a trap and as soon as he put his hand in, he was caught. He pulled out the mail that was in the box and opened the door to his house. Each step so casual and robotic because he had done this a million times before but today would be different. He thumbed through the letters.

The usual was here, advertisements, useless junk, bills, magazine subscriptions, but then he noticed a letter that was meant for him. He was used to getting mail as he had subscribed to things online, bought objects from websites, and liked to send out letters but this one was different. The envelope had gold foiled writing on the front and a prestigious looking red stamp. It was from The University of Pine Barrows. He knew that place well, it was one of the most top class colleges anyone could get into and they were very picky about who they let it. Only those with money, brains, and commitment passed through those hallowed halls to learn about everything from robotics to chemistry to theology to aerodynamics.

Double Dee wondered why he had gotten this today. His parents were on good terms with the dean, perhaps it was just a social calling or maybe even a scholarship. Double Dee beamed as he could certainly use the money for the future. He slid open the envelope and began to read the neatly folded letter inside of it, the paper soft against his hands. With each word his heart sank more and more, not because what it said was a bad thing but the implications of what he would have to choose or do was a bad thing. He leaned up against the wall slowly scooting down until he was on a chair. He couldn't move and he barely felt like he was breathing.

The only thing he could do was read it again and again and again. Time passed as he kept racking his brain on what he would say to Marie, if he should mention it, what he should say to his parents, and what he should do about this whole ordeal. The front door opened leaking into it the moonlight. He had been sitting there reading the letter for hours barely noticing his hunger or all-around tiredness. He assumed it was his parents but it wasn't. It was the one person he thought he would never get enough of but now strangely didn't want to see. She would ask questions and he would answer honestly. He didn't want her to pry, didn't want anything of it. He wanted to throw the letter to the fire.

"Dee…you okay sweetheart? You've been in here a long time now."

Her caring, nurturing voice was so comforting that he felt like he didn't deserve it. Oh, why did this have to happen to him now of all times? Why had she come to his house right now? Why had he given her a key? Her eyes flickered to the letter in his grasp then up at him. She hoped nothing bad had happened, say a family member passing away. That would explain his beat down sad look. His tired voice strained out the words he didn't want to say because of what would have to be done about them.

"I've been accepted to The University of Pine Barrows."

Her eyes lit up and she smiled a big smile. "That's great Dee!" Her voice exclaimed but the joy of it was the opposite to the gloom he felt. She couldn't understand what he was so upset about. To be able to attend that school was a great honor and when he was college aged it would be the best thing for him. Perhaps he was sad because it was far away? It wasn't for a long time anyways that he would be attending, she figured, plus she wanted this for him. "So why do you look so down then?"

"They want me now. Not only that, they want me to stay there for four years term. The dorm room has already been chosen for me and they are shipping my uniform as we speak. I won't accept though. I can't be apart from you especially for that long and I can't take you with me. The thought of being without you… being able to hold you…to see you…"

His voice broke. Why did he have to be so damned brainy? If he wasn't, he could have gone to the college everyone around here went to but of course he had to be sent far far away from her and right around the holidays too. Four years was such a long time to be without one's lover and especially right now. To drop school and go to this new environment all alone, no friends, no family, no Marie. He felt as if he would die. It was true it was an honor to have such a university at his demand but if he was to go there it would be on his own terms and when he was of age.

Even then he might refuse it because he couldn't part with her, even if it was to benefit his knowledge. Hot tears ran down his face as he all but crushed the letter in his hand. His love held him in her arms, caressing his head and giving him time to calm down. She wasn't sure what to say or do. For him to go away from her at this moment when Christmas was right around the corner and for such a long time… it would be beyond difficult. He would also be so caught up in schoolwork that they might not even be able to talk to one another and she also wondered about their policy on communication.

Sometimes these kind of schools disallowed cellphones and kept their students land locked until graduation, sort of like a boot camp. If that was how they were then she might never hear his voice or see his face for four years and they'd have to communicate through letters, letters just like the one he held now which was determining his course of actions. Her heart was torn between want and need. She wanted him to stay here selfishly but she needed him to go so he could fulfill all the things he dreamed. If he stayed, he would have an average education but there he would flourish and get a good degree, a solid foundation to start working at a job that paid well. She sighed, sad as could be.

"Dee… you have to go." It was said firmly, with finality, though she regretted saying those words. They felt like hot iron pokers jabbing her tongue and cheeks and soul. She was biting back the urge to shout, to cry, to hold tighter to him as if that would keep him there with her.

"No, I won't go! I can't be without you, Marie, I love you so much! The thought alone is breaking me!"

"I love you too… so so very much but this is meant for you, for us. So many doors will open if you accept this rare chance. Not just anyone can get in to that place. Please go… for the sake of our future together. Don't stay just to keep playing around in the present."

"Marie… please… don't make me do this… if it was but one year, I might take it in stride but four… and who knows if I might talk with you during all that time… and I… I don't want to lose you to… someone else…"

"Are you nuts? I've been gaga for you for years! I won't give you up just 'cuz our relationship changed to long distance. I am yours, forever and ever. Go, Dee, I'll be fine." She was lying, she would not be fine, she would crumble, she would cry, she would screech bloody murder into her pillow every night, she would long for him, she would feel cold and lonesome. It was taking her all to appear brave for him, to appear as if this was not the worst news ever heard in her life. To not be able to touch or see each other would be unbearable but it had to be done.

"I promised to stay with you… to never leave you…"

"You'll always be here, in spirit. I'm a big girl, you know. I can take care of myself and besides I have so many people here to watch over me. Don't worry about me, you just pack your things and tell them you accept."

"What about Christmas…?"

"Eddward Marion Pensky, if you don't go upstairs right now and get your things together," She said in a warning tone, trying to appear as angry as possible. He could not help the smile at her sounding like his mother. His mother! Did she know? Did his father know? He had to tell them too and the boys and everyone. Despairingly he did as he was told, all the while not wanting to. Unpacking his suitcase of all the clothes he had planned to wear and bring for the trip to Japan and re packing it for another trip entirely seemed to sum up his feelings. He cried more than he should have upstairs, quietly and to himself, not knowing Marie was doing the same thing. This is for the best, she told herself, an opportunity like this won't come again and really, it's the perfect school for a young brilliant mind. Her nostrils flared as she withheld the cries.

She wanted to go up there and kick the suitcase away and say fuck it, fuck the school, stay with me here forever but that just wasn't right. He would do it too and he could tell if he had that bite in him that she did he would say that as well. When Mr. and Mrs. Pensky came home, they found Marie on the sofa, biting into a pillow with red around her eyes, shuddering and whimpering. A trained parental ear could hear a son's muffled cries upstairs. They assumed they had broken up though neither of them could see why but she explained what had happened. They listened intently agreeing with her that this was the right option after all. The two went up to have a long talk with their son who was still hysterical.

They had never seen him like this before, so out of order and without his usual calm. One would think someone was tearing away his only source of life. It was true in some sense. It took a long time for him to compose himself and call up everyone who needed to know and he hardly kept his voice steady as he explained it to everyone. The teachers were proud and accepting but his friends were either cross or upset. He couldn't blame them especially since he had to leave tomorrow. Of all the days why tomorrow? Why so soon?! Couldn't he have a week to spend alone with his Marie? How this school was the bane of his existence, the most bitter pill to swallow, the worst kind of medicine! He didn't come downstairs to eat but ate in his room and stood there silently shaking every now and then when he thought he was done crying another spell of sadness broke over him. Marie eventually joined him in his room, standing there rubbing her arm.

"Let's… let's not let this last night be our worst…we won't see each other for a long time… so let's not stay away from one another."

He couldn't even remember how but he was in her arms now, kissing her because it truly felt like tomorrow was his last day on earth. He memorized everything about her as much as he could. Her scent, her shape, her taste, her bumps, bruises, birth marks, everything he could. It was the most agonizing love making session they had and they both cried during it and after it while saying I love you a million times. He held her in his arms and didn't want to let go. He didn't want tomorrow to come. He wanted so badly to freeze time forever so she was in his arms just like this for all eternity or speed through time until he was back with her again. Double Dee rifled through his bags, still entirely undressed and retrieved the gift meant for her during Christmas and gave it to her then and there. She stared at the gorgeous piece of jewelry and smiled a bittersweet smile.

"It's absolutely wonderful…and I haven't given you anything."

"You gave me you. That's something I can cherish forever. Marie, may I implore you one last time to reconsider…"

"Dee, just come to bed. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Just come here and hold me again."

He did. He held her as tight as could manage without hurting her. When the dreaded morning came, he felt like throwing up. Seeing her now laying there was such a horrid thing to him because he would never see it again for four years. Four agonizingly long years. They didn't talk to each other the whole ride to the airport, only held each other's hands. He wanted to hide her in his suitcase and take her with him. All of the people from the Cul-De-Sac were there to bid him farewell with Eddy going so far as to actually hug him and tell him he was going to miss him. He even looked like he would cry a little himself. Everyone wished him good luck, everyone said they would miss him and he would miss them too but the person he would miss the most stood before him. He wanted so bad to lunge forward and just sit her on the plane with him. His every being was screaming out.

"I…I guess this is…"

She placed her finger to his lips, smiling as much as she could. "There are no goodbyes between us. After all, we'll always have the Cul-De-Sac."

She leaned forward and hugged the life out of him. What had led them here? What had set their course here of all places? How had life twisted and turned like a serpent to get them to this point in time where they would have to depart? Peeling away from him was the hardest thing in her life to do. They shared their last kiss, their last kiss for four years. Then like that he was gone. She wrapped her hands around her body trying to capture the warmth he had left behind because it was all to remind her of him. She knew her sisters meant well when trying to comfort her but they could do nothing to stop the torrent of tears she held back. Double Dee looked out of the plane window, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I will come back to you, my love."

Marie tilted up her head as if she heard something but no one had spoken. She felt him then, felt his invisible arm reaching out to her. Her guardian angel, her beloved, her life.

"I will wait for you."

* * *

AN: PLEASE READ! I think all the references are self-explanatory or well known enough not to explain. However, I want to say this, if you are one of those readers who want this story to skip four years in a chapter and all that, please go now. I literally go through each year back and forth between Double Dee and Marie. There is a lot of plot elements, story arcs, surprises, reveals, and a lot of new characters on Double Dee's campus. If you hate OC's or explanation then you can skip ahead( when its uploaded) if you want but it will be confusing. For those that don't care, enjoy!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: !READ! I will say this again in case nobody read the note at the bottom of the last chapter, I do not time skip four years after Double Dee is done with college. I go every step of the way back and forth with stuff happening to both characters and a lot of OC's at Double Dee's campus. If you don't like hearing about OC's or their issues or just want a time skip plot then feel free to skip it until you get to the point where he's back home but you WILL be confused. Enjoy!

* * *

The flight was long and agonizing not for lack of comfort, the seats were of the very best quality and the airline waitresses waited on him hand and foot, but nothing in the world could make this a pleasant voyage. His mind kept wandering, bitterly, to how it would have been if he were flying with her, his loving Marie, hand in hand excitedly chit chatting the whole way to Japan. He would enlighten her about his culture, educate her about his family lineage, point to all the sights outside of the window, allow her to indulge in some wine as they celebrated but now, he was here and he was alone.

The food tasted without flavor, the flight attendants' smiles seemed almost false, and the water beneath him as well as the sky above lost its blue color. All blues seemed pale compared to her hair now. All the worlds vibrancy had dulled into a flat lifeless monochromatic blur. The only feelings he had were regret, longing, and sorrow. He tried to shake it off and remain positive and upbeat for this path ahead of him- for her sake anyways, but because of her, or the lack thereof, he felt none of the excitement. He was never afraid of being up high or flying but now his stomach lurched as the plane flew onward and it lurched even more so as it landed. It almost felt like it had a hard, painful landing, a loud thud but it was smooth.

Double Dee could not become a rude person so he thanked those around him including the captain of the plane who did fly with ease and there was barely any turbulence. He required little assistance with his baggage and lugged it with him as he made his way to the taxi he supposed he might be taking to get to the college. The luggage felt heavier than he recalled, perhaps it was a metaphorical weight that he carried with him now adding to the clothes and books. He made his way through the terminal and came across a person in a suit with a white board in his hands. The board said Eddward Pensky upon it written in black marker. Double Dee stopped in front of the man and he nodded his hat toward him, a big bright smile upon his face. He was young man with blue eyes and brown hair in a presentable fashion.

"Master Pensky I presume?"

"That would be me. What is your name?"

"You can call me Mr. Graham, sir. I will be taking you to the university where our dean will meet you personally and give you a tour. It's a bit of a drive though."

"I don't mind Mr. Graham. I should like to have some company during the drive… it's been so quiet and lonely."

Yes, lonesome and quiet indeed without Marie. Double Dee somberly sighed, heaving up some of his bags while Mr. Graham picked up the others. He drove a nice shiny black Cadillac in pristine condition with only some noticeable wear on the wheels. The interior was just as clean and there were small televisions strapped to the back of the front chairs. A sticker on the front windshield proudly displayed the University logo. Mr. Graham seemed a pleasant gentleman, very humble, very down to earth, very congenial.

"Do you work for the school as a driver?"

"That I do Master Pensky! I also am the groundskeeper when not driving around the students to the U. There are others that tend the grounds but I'm like what you would call the head of it. There are stables too where we keep our purebred horses for the races and polo matches. You'll have your own horse. Won't that be nice?"

He sounded so elated and his never wavering smile was so big it made Double Dee smile back as much as he could. As far as he was certain he wasn't allergic to horses only cats, dogs, ferrets, rabbits, but not horses. It was still difficult to remain upbeat when one was missing a loved one. He kept wringing his hands around a picture of her, a small white picture he took one day on an outing. Just her, gazing at him with that look in her eyes, a look of pure adoration, and her crooked twisty little grin that could only fit HER face. His thumb stroked her face solemnly. They passed a small village, plains of wheat, farmers and townspeople, carriages drawn by mules, and marshes. All of which held only slight favor to Eddward but nothing could pull him away from his emotions.

"Begging your pardon, Master Pensky, but you don't seem so chipper. Missing someone?"

"My girlfriend….no, my soul mate," He whispered the last part to himself.

"Oh, a lady! I should have known!" Mr. Graham put his palm to his forehead hard. "Well you can always keep in contact with her and I'll be happy to show you how to send postage her way from here. I hope you are never too alone here, you'll make plenty of friends and have fun. You'll see. And if you ever need anything, we are always happy to help."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Graham. I will always cherish your kindness to me today, I needed it desperately."

The sleek car pulled between two large gates that swung open and revealed the University in all of its grandeur. It was like an old castle in England with towers reaching the sky and a river around it leading into a pond, like a moat. There were banners hanging off the sides like flags and the gardens stretched far past the eye. They were lush and green and full of butterflies with all manner of plant. There was a greenhouse not that far off and to the other side the stables and racetracks. Students in their uniforms went to and from outside and inside attending to their studies or relaxing on their off time. The keepers of the grounds as well as the rest of the crew that kept this mighty palace up and running were cleaning and repairing. It felt magical, it felt mysterious, and it felt wonderful, or at least it should have felt all of those things but despite its inherit beauty and splendor, Double Dee felt lost.

He was a small fish in this vast ocean trying to find his way through dangerous murky and uncertain waters. Mr. Graham unloaded the baggage to a nearby woman who he was told would take them away. He was walked along a stone laid path towards a man standing before the University- the king of his castle. Without even asking Double Dee knew he was the dean. Mr. Graham was dismissed and waved jovially as he bounced merrily away back to his car. Double Dee felt he would become close to Mr. Graham because of his unusually chipper outlook on everything and that warmth would help in this darkness.

"Well well, young Master Pensky here at last! It's almost more an honor for us that you are here than the other way around. Welcome my dear boy welcome."

The dean shook his hand firmly but with vigor causing Double Dee to jolt. The dean, Dean Hill, was an average looking man but bursting with energy and a firm grip of respect from his students. As Double Dee was shown around, he could not help but admire the way he commanded everyone, not just with pure authority but with consideration. It was obvious why his parents liked the dean so much, not too pushy or stuck up. Just someone doing what was right. A lot of curious heads turned toward Double Dee and he could tell he might be the youngest person here in fact he might have been the youngest person to ever grace this school. Double Dee wasn't nervous being here and being at the age that he was, he was taking things in stride and making a good impression. He dare not upset anyone while he was staying here nor would he showcase his utter despondency and heart ache. He nodded in interest at the history of the University and made many comments about everything shown to him.

Over to the stables he could see Mr. Graham talking to a pretty woman there who seemed to be the riding coach or perhaps a stable maid. The dining hall was full of long tables and only the finest food was served here, the courtyards swept and insect free, the classrooms contained state of the art equipment, and yet through all of this there was an endless sense of emptiness. Finally, he was shown his room. They climbed up spiraling stairs to the tower on the top connected to a similar but lower tower. It was the very highest one that there was, with a window looking out towards the shimmering lake and woods and past that to the town. The room itself was spacious, furnished wonderfully with the same castle aesthetic including tapestries and polished wooden desks with lofty chairs. The bathtub had clawed feet and apparently had a jet stream, and the bed was queen sized with way too many pillows making it look smaller than it did. All of his luggage was there neatly as well as his uniforms hung in the closet, tailor made to fit him.

"Now you have a small refrigerator here and your towels are kept here. Laundry day and towel exchange days are posted on the back of your door here, make sure you remember it. Not to worry though, our students don't do their own laundry or anything. We have servants for that. We have had our share of party hounds here so we've always included a housekeeping service that will come after you depart for classes. I do hope all has met to your standards, Master Pensky. I chose our royal suite just for you. We've waited a long time for you. Now then let's meet your brother."

"My… brother?"

"Yes! We have a brothership system here where we have a much older person shadow you for a while and become sort of your guide. In a way this person will be your best friend, often times forming a bond like true brothers. Of course, for girls we have the same thing but it's just called sistership. The board had wanted to call it siblingship but that never did sound right."

The Dean was explaining all of this as he left the room to travel down the hallways of chandeliers and painted portraits. Marie would have loved this place, they all would like it in their own way. His heart felt like someone was squeezing it as he forced a smile but knew that his eyes did not smile back. The Dean knocked on the door that led to the lower tower and from behind that door was the sound of acoustic Irish rock. A head of green hair poked out with black stripes in it. Such an odd character and nothing like the posh reserved types he had seen around so far.

"Hello there Deanie Weenie. What's your pleasure today?" His accent was Irish too, though not rough or thick. The Dean coughed awkwardly at the nickname.

"May I introduce your new brother, Eddward Pensky. I'm sure you recognize his last name well enough."

"A new brother then? How exciting! Come on in and let's get acquainted then. Not to worry, Deanie, I'll show him the ropes."

"See that you do. I'll leave you to it."

He was off down the corridor leaving Double Dee standing there at the doorway of this strange guy. His fingers that were visible from him leaning on the door frame, had a lot of jewelry on them. As the rest of his body was visible, he seemed to have school policy khaki colored pants but rolled up, high green and black socks, suspenders, and a white shirt with one sleeve rolled up to show off a long fingerless glove also green and black. His room was decorated with posters of bands, sports teams, and witty cynicisms. He looked about 25 or so but he also had this youthful appearance. His room was disorderly chaos but not nearly as bad as Ed's room, it was neat and all but there was a lot of things strewn around here and there seemingly without rhyme, reason, or purpose. A tie was hanging off of the lamp, a pair of headphones tangled endlessly around an open drawers nob, magazines littered the floor some of them open show casing famous rock stars and popular news, and there was a container of fish food sitting on one of the counters as well as some bird seed though evidence of a bird or a fish seemed lacking.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, uh… forgive me but I haven't been given a name to call you, sir."

"Now that's manners! Are you trying to kiss my ass already, little brother Eddward?"

Judging by the wild wide grin Double Dee could relax, it was obvious he was only joking. "Vick is what I go by. Short for Victor but it's too formal. Your name is too formal as well. Do you go by anything else?"

"They called me Double Dee at home because I had two other friends with similar names."

"I like it! Usually though I would call you little brother and you'd call me big brother but I'm not a stickler for rules. You must have been important to get the tower up there. Say, how old are you? You don't look 18 or 19."

"That is because I am not. Sixteen is my current age. Yourself?"

"Over the legal drinking age, let's go with that," He winked, nodding his head over towards a cabinet that was meant for alcohol. "Make yourself at home. Would you like a pot of coffee or tonic water? I don't know what you like yet."

"Coffee actually would be most appreciated right now. The flight here felt like it took forever and a day."

"Come from far then?" Vick asked, turning on the stove and filling up a kettle of water.

"Not so far but it was what I left that made it feel like forever."

"Was she pretty?" Vick questioned, smirking and leaning on the counter, the thick aroma of coffee filling the air. Double Dee looked up stunned having said nothing of having left a girl back home or anything. He wondered if Mr. Graham told anyone and it got around somehow but the man didn't seem like a gossip spreader. Vick put up one finger before Double Dee could speak.

"Ah. I can tell. I have a girl I left too for a while when I came here, but now she goes to this school too so I know how it feels. You're gunna meet her while you're here. She's got real… spark. So, tell me about your girl, pretty?"

"Gorgeous light of my life. A beauty such as no other."

"Whoa. It must be serious between you two then. Thinking of asking to take the big dive- you know, wedding bells and such?"

"Yes." He answered so quickly it almost made Vick's head turn. "Without a doubt in my mind."

Vick poured the coffee into a cup that had been chipped while beaming beyond himself. "Young love," He absentmindedly spoke, offering the cup to Double Dee.

"Forgive me for intruding, but are you from Ireland?"

"How could you tell?" He raised an eyebrow, not genuinely curious but just jesting again. He shrugged, taking his own cup and sitting next to Double Dee but instead of on the seat of the chair he sat on the arm rest Indian style. "My family comes from there. Beautiful country. I can speak Gaelic you know."

"Would you ever be so kind to teach me? I haven't mastered that yet and I should like to, since we are going to be n personal terms."

"Not a problem. Tell me more about you, though, then we can get you all signed up for classes."

It didn't take too long for Double Dee to spill out all that he knew about himself all the while getting more comfortable with this person, unwinding with the heat of the beverage in his stomach and bright conversation. The two went downstairs making merry as he jaunted. He liked to ask riddles and sing songs in his tongue, stating that he wished he could be a traveling minstrel or bard with a lute. He was a talkative person which most would find annoying, but Double Dee had a lot of patience and liked hearing him, actually. It helped ease the pain. He only stopped talking when he saw a young lady in his way, loopy pigtails of winding auburn brown mixed with purple streaks coming off her head. She had one eye that was one color but it wasn't exactly noticeable to the untrained eye. She was readjusting her choker while looking at them with a sort of bored expression.

"Talula! There you are! Come come, meet my little brother."

"Oh, he's the kid everyone's talking about. You are getting popular around here already." She almost spoke as if she was not interested in the slightest, wiggling her fingernails, all painted green like Vicks' hair, in front of her face. "Nobody has seen anyone your age around here before. My name is Talula Alauren. I'm sorry you got saddled with my dumb boyfriend."

"Oh, how she wounds me! Yet I love her so"

"Absolute idiot, isn't he? Where are we off to?"

"To get him all signed up. Would you like to come with?"

She only nodded in response, hooking her arm with his. Double Dee looked up at the happy pair, blissfully unaware how envious he was of them. How he wished it was he and Marie just like that walking through these halls together, eyeing every oddity of this structure and basking in its wonder. Talula seemed to loosen up as they went along but her attitude was nothing like the sprightly energetic one her boyfriend had, she was more subdued. Obviously, she kept his wild side in check. The signing up was simple enough and he had his schedule all printed out for him. He stared at it blankly.

Sure, he wanted to learn these things and wanted to be in these classes but what did it mean without her? He knew though, in the bottom of his heart, that all of this would be worth it in the end to secure a better life for the two of them and he did so highly prize education. Talula and Vick were, eccentric as they were, very sweet people and seemed to belong to a group they called the Oddies which contained Vick as the self-proclaimed leader, Talula as his second in command, a boy named Port and his cousin Dart, and a mute girl who nobody could communicate with and nobody talked to but she stayed in their group.

They called her Hush. There was never meant to be groups, this school was like a family, but some people thought there were those better than others for some reason or the other. Double Dee couldn't stand prejudice and was thankfully warned of which ones would be like that. He would stray clear of those because he wasn't here to start trouble. He would do his assignments, be the best he could be, and get out of here quick God willing. Vick and Talula, wrapped around each other in sweet affection, bid him goodnight before disappearing behind his door in a sea of giggling kisses. Double Dee sighed again. He already longed for her in his arms. It had barely been a day and yet he was starting to crave her with abandon. His books were purchased and brought up to his room even though he made it known he was able to carry them himself. He tried to tip the person who had carried his books but they refused.

"Oh no sir! I don't deserve it."

"Please take it, madame. For your services, though unnecessary, are welcomed."

"Sir is too kind! I feel it shall be a blessing to be your maid."

"What's your name then?"

"Oh that's not important, sir! I'm just a maid."

"I'd like to know your name. I don't treat servants like they are beneath me. You have a job to do, like any other, and should be given fair due. My name is Eddward. Might I know yours?"

"Lillian, sir."

"Thank you, Lillian, for all you have done today. Have a good night."

"Bless you sir!" As he closed the door, he heard her mumble about how no one told her a good night before. He would then make it a practice to show these servants even more kindness for it was clear they were given very little. His attentions turned to his phone. He should call her. He **needed** to call her. He needed to hear her voice again. He wondered what time it was there and if she was awake but he had to try. He dialed Lee's number, inwardly regarding how Marie should get a phone for herself. It rang. And rang. And rang. Then finally Marie's voice spoke through the phone into his ear.

"Hello?"

Nothing in the world sounded so sweet at the moment. It was like an angel's glow washing over him. He sighed in a different way this time, rapture, delight, relief but still it echoed remorse. It wasn't enough to hear her voice. As he flopped back onto his bed, he desired nothing more than for her to be beside him, taking in the night air that blew from his open window.

"Marie…oh it's so good to hear your voice again! I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. How is everything? Did you have a good flight?"

"Not at all. I couldn't stop moping about you. I still can't. I've made a few new friends though."

"That's so nice. You have always had a sort of magnetism and charm. I hope there aren't any cute girls trying to flirt with you already."

He giggled, almost seeing in his mind her slight quirk in her face as she teased. "No one could even be half a match for you. My heart is faithful and vigilant. How have…you been holding up?"

"I've been surviving. I don't want to drive myself to madness on the first night without you. I'll get by, I'm a strong woman."

"That you are. Is it possible to stay on the phone with me until I fall asleep? Just talk to me about anything."

"I was gunna ask the same thing."

Through the night she went about what she did that day until she heard his soft breathing of sleep but she didn't leave the phone at all. She put it on speaker, laid the phone beside her, and pretended he was there right next to her. She wrapped her arms around herself, wearing one of his shirts, burying into the scent. Her face went into the pillow to stifle her cries so she would not wake him but he heard it even in his sleep.

This tower was so tall and quiet, so far away from everyone. He felt like Rapunzel, locked away up so high with no chance of freedom. It didn't help that he had that singular window to the outside world tormenting him like a watching eye, reminding him that beyond those hills and far off was his freedom that he sought but he could never have. He had rescued Marie once upon a time and now he felt he needed rescuing but no one would come for him, he knew that. He had to be the princess, the prince, the king, the villain, the hero, the knight, and slay the dragon all on his own.

It had been two weeks after that event and carefully Double Dee started to set into his role here with the help of his Big Brother. It was like clockwork. He woke up in the morning to his alarm clock, brushed his teeth, took a shower, left a small amount of money on the table and a note for the maid, gathered his books, put on his uniform and went to his first class. His first class was Advanced Biochemistry with a professor named Professor Monday and everyone seemed to make fun of his name or call him Professor Mundane since he droned on with his lectures. The only person who was genuinely interested in him was Double Dee and for that the professor gave him his favor. After that was his favorite class, Ecology with Professor Lithgow, and then onto Basic Herbology with Professor Francis and then a break before his next class. During his breaks he liked to find and hang out with his Oddies. He had now met all of them and they all seemed to like him.

Port was a heavy set male with an inhaler and loved to over eat as much as possible. His eyes were small, light brown, and always squinted as if the sun was in his eyes. Port came from a long line of sailors, thus his nickname Port. His true name was Albert Weston and he was the little brother to his cousin Dart. Dart, who was just a bit older than Vick, was the opposite in terms of his cousin being very thin with dirty blonde hair and glasses.

Whenever there were archery competitions he would win as he was very good at aiming. Dart's real name was Darian Gitt, a fact he rolled his eyes to whenever he thought of the English meaning of that word. That just left Hush, called that for obvious reasons. Double Dee used sign language to say hello to her and she brightened up immediately, moving her hands expressively. Little squawks came out of her mouth as she cried with her nonexistent voice to him in glee.

"Whoa! You got Hush to talk! Well… sort of. None of us know sign language around here except Matthias the music teacher," Port explained, breathing in the off way he did, so like a pug out of breath.

"A school as well-known as this has only one person who knows sign language? That's such a pity."

Double Dee turned his attentions to Hush, asking her for her real name. It was Wendy. She wrote out with her hands; "Lost girl." Double Dee understood. Wendy was not actually lost but she was referring to her band of misfits as the lost boys in the book Peter Pan. The amount of green Vick wore reminded her of the character. No one knew for sure if her name truly was Wendy of if she thought this a fun game of pretend but she stuck to it and even the teachers called her that. The reason none of the Oddies knew was because they never asked and she never spoke nor did they attend any of her classes or hear her name from anyone.

Wendy was no one's big or little sister since she couldn't talk but that was fine for her. Double Dee had asked if she was mute for life or refusing to talk. She answered with; "Won't talk unless it's to you." Her mouth curved into a warm, inviting smile. He took it as a gesture of friendship and trust. After break there was Advanced Biophysics with Professor Kingsley, then a Genetics class with Professor McGuffin, and a Pathology class with Professor Siddons. Somewhere in there he squeezed in sports to keep him active. The stables were where he liked to stray as well as the gardens when not with his companions.

It didn't take a genius to figure out Mr. Graham had a crush on the stable maiden, Penelope who was a pretty woman with silvery blonde hair and a silvery voice as well. She treated the horses with kindness and decency, having a kinship with them. As such Double Dee felt close with her and would enjoy listening to the horses neighing as if talking with her while she cooed and stroked their muzzles. His horse that he picked out was a wily one with a lot of bravado with blue eyes and black mane. He chose the horse because it reminded him of Marie, untamed and free, and the eyes matched the exact hue of her hair. He called it Storm Crow, a name he heard of in the Lord of the Rings. It suited the beautiful creature well.

Everyone had come to adore him greatly, the servants spoke of his loving nature, the Dean was proud of what he was accomplishing, his professors never got a late assignment, and he was fast friends with those in his group. Being so beloved had its negatives as well. There were those who detested the special treatment he got but Double Dee knew better than to quarrel with anyone. If people threw nasty looks at him or spewed hateful things he went on with his day. After all of the hustle and bustle of the day he had to study and do his homework while eating late night dinners by the light. He called and talked to Marie as often as possible, filling her in with every detail of his life. It got harder and harder to chat with her with the amount of work he had to do and all the things he had to juggle. They both knew this going in but it had to be done. It was too late to turn back now anyways. He tried to find time to talk with his other friends and ask how they were doing as well.

His parents called too. After four weeks there he sent out postcards and pictures along with anything else he could think of. His classes all held his interest well enough and the subjects not too terribly hard for him to comprehend. The food in the cafeteria was superb and he always made sure to tell the cooks that they did a fantastic job. He was sitting there now a book from one of his classes opened as he studied and ate in one movement. So in depth was his studying, that at the moment he barely saw who was coming his way. Double Dee scooped up some of the mashed potatoes into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as he trained his tired eyes to not only read but remember this information. It wasn't even a full month yet and he was already tired beyond belief being dragged from one thing to the other while maintain a social circle and pleasant status. Still he forced himself to stay awake and to make every minute here the most he could, to not fail, to not falter, to make his family, his friends, his Marie- proud.

If he didn't succeed here it would all be for absolutely nothing but, if he did then the world would be their oyster. They wouldn't have to rely on the Pensky fortune to get them by but Double Dee's own money he would make in his line of work and he would make sure that whatever job he got gave him ample time to be with Marie. He wanted to get a job sometime during his first year here. Yes, a job amongst his endless pile of things to do but he wanted to start saving up money for his life ahead. Sure, he had his parent's money but he wanted his own hard-earned money to invest wisely. That would mean scant time for feverish, overly long talks with Marie on the phone. He felt an emptiness swirl in his stomach and it wasn't from lack of eating or eating something foul. The worst was yet to come as he finally noticed who was before him.

"Well well well, if it isn't the teacher's pet," Spat a cruel, cold voice. In response to that person who he dared not even look upon Double Dee bookmarked his place and put his book under his arm. He grabbed his tray of food and started up for his room to eat in peace or at least away from this person. The person in question was regarded by most females around as the most beautiful boy in the entire University and one of the smartest too. He was called George Newberry, son of a wealthy man who actually did own a castle and came from royalty.

He wasn't a prince by any means but certainly was used to being treated like one and had been the dean's favorite for a long time, everyone's favorite (or at least he thought so) and now this new kid came around to steal his title. Him and his flock of fangirls would always be bullying someone but Double Dee abhorred that behavior and would comfort the person and let them confide in him. As it was, he was turning out to be better than the school's councilor at aiding people and the school's nurse even commended him on his job assisting the wounded. One could only take this so long and keep it inside, turn a blind eye to make sure there wasn't any fuss but it was getting to the point where he felt like snapping. Double Dee kept on moving on past the eating area with the group closing in on him, taunting him as per usual.

"Isn't there something more amusing for you to become occupied with?" He asked dryly, now suddenly not hungry anymore but couldn't stand wasting the food he had. It was getting cold at this point but he wouldn't throw it away.

"You think you can tell us what to do, new kid?" George's cold voice questioned, rising with a tone of disbelief and anger. Double Dee shook his head, not to answer but it was because this lad was crazy. He hadn't even told them what to do at all.

"You are incredulous and impetuous."

Double Dee continued in his stride before finding his way to his favorite place of rest and respite. They wouldn't follow him here and to confirm that fact he turned his head to see them leaving spouting out something about how he belonged with the animals anyways. He had plenty of friends but with that came the other side of the coin too and this was a side he couldn't have determined. The food was finished though it was cold as he had thought. Leaning back, he finally allowed himself to study in the quiet of the stables sitting upon a wooden stool smelling the spicy scent of hay and the sweet scent of the blossoms. A pale yellow mare nuzzled into his shoulder with expressive eyes, looking as if she too was reading the text upon the book. He reached back and stroked its muzzle. He almost jumped out of his seat when he heard a voice.

"Looks like Sunshine likes you."

Double Dee looked up to see Penelope with her hand in someone else's hand. It was Wendy's hand she held and although Wendy was certainly older than Double Dee himself, she always felt and appeared as childlike, as if she was indeed imbued with the powers of Neverland to never grow up. Wendy always liked wearing an overly large blue bow in her short hair, much like her animated counterpart, and one around her neck. She regarded him with unguarded eyes that she only showed him, the kind of eyes that were honest, open, and willing.

"Sunshine is the sister to Wendy's horse and she has always been unusually too human for a horse. I like to tell her stories and it seems she always listens."

Wendy went over to her horse that looked very similar to Sunshine except the fur around its hooves was white. The horse was called Fairy Dust. Penelope smiled warmly at the show of affection between animal and human. Wendy looked into Fairy Dust's eyes and nodded firmly, giggling brightly as the mare blew out of its nose and whinnied into her hair. It was a relaxing moment in time hearing not much else besides child-like laughter and the munching of horses being well fed. Double Dee fed his own horse who really only calmed down when around him and then left as he came, going to his next class. Wendy laid her head on the horse, listening to its heart as it beat but couldn't hear it over her own. She knew he was younger than her, she knew he had a girlfriend, but she also knew what she was feeling for him. What Double Dee had thought was simple fondness and trust was more than that. The poor Wendy bird had been shot by an arrow and found herself falling.

* * *

References: A lot were just from Peter Pan, the wendy bird and being shot by an arrow were from the books. Talula's name is not only a name I've loved but comes from the Irish word, forgive me if this is spelled wrong, tura lura.


	14. Chapter 14

Days turned to weeks and weeks into months but even through that the Cul-De-Sac seemed mostly unchanged. Life went on without Double Dee but that didn't mean no one missed him. His best friends had noticed that they needed the levity between them that he provided. They were two idiots who would have done something utterly foolish if not for him around but thankfully in his place were their girlfriends. Lee was a trouble maker like Eddy but she was still firm on certain things, like making sure Eddy kept his mind focused on what he needed to do. She wasn't about to let their life flush down the drain again, so with that Eddy was often dragged by his ear like his own mother did. He didn't mind as much as he would grumble about, because seeing how dedicated Double Dee and Marie were to suffer through this in the hope that it would help them in future made him think of his own very seriously. What did he want to be?

What did he want to do with his life? He didn't want to be some deadbeat like the fathers who were not even present in the Kanker's lives. No sir, he intended to be there for her and be strong for her because she needed that, she deserved that. He thought about having kids. He usually despised the little tyrants but when imagining what his future might hold, he saw kids in it for sure. What kind of father would he be? What kind of husband? He looked up to his father, he really did. Sure, his parents scared the dickens out of him but he respected the both of them. Christmas had passed already but he recalled it vividly. His brother and Lottie came down to visit him from New York. Eddy had been right when he suspected the baby would be his brother's Christmas gift because Lottie came in holding a small bundle of wiggling pink flesh.

When Eddy offered to hold the child, he at first didn't even want to touch his would be nephew, but as soon as it hit his arms, he couldn't help but smile. He rocked the child in his arms, growing warm to the thought that yeah, this wasn't so bad. Lee was there too who both Lottie and Terry took an instant liking to thanks to her tomboyish, rough nature so much more suited to New York life. She held the baby boy too, making it laugh as she made faces at it. For some reason no one expected her to be the motherly type but she had been playing the role of mom to her sisters all her life basically.

She fed them, helped them with their look, cleaned up after them, and protected them and for a while she provided for them. The baby, who they named Robert, looked just like Eddy did as a baby except he had the round face Lottie had. Lee told baby Robby that she was his Aunt Lee to which Eddy interjected that the statement wasn't true. She replied with someday. Eddy closed his mouth tightly and allowed her to win the argument this time.

Someday. Yeah. Watching her rocking that kid made him burn with new resolve. He wanted someday to be real. So he hit the books and asked his parents for help whenever he had problems with his homework. They loved how he was now, less laid back and chill about everything, a bit tense and studious but without letting go of his edge. He started thinking about business school and made sure to pay special attention in economics class. Lee still worked her job to which she got a lot of handsy men but she could handle herself.

She was witty, snappy, sassy, and didn't tolerate anyone's shit. She even hit a customer to which her boss was willing to let go because the man slapped her ass. When Eddy heard about this he flew into a rage. Despite her telling him it was all good he told her it wouldn't be all good till the guy was buried. There was no getting through an angry Eddy. He dove straight at the guy and beat the ever loving hell out of him, telling him the next time he even looked at his woman wrong he'd make sure to knock out his eyeballs. Lee rewarded his "good behavior" with her mouth. Kisses were first. Oral came later that night. It was really to calm him down and let him know that she belonged to him. Also, she was really proud of his commitment to her and to his school work now. She was not about to have a lazy man who didn't even think twice about things, flicking his notes into the trash along with it the chance of security later in life. No. He was not going to be like that- not anymore.

May and Ed were sort of different and sort of the same. May had become bosom buddies with Sarah, accepting her as sort of the fourth Kanker sister since she really was the only sibling that was female with the Eds. Her loud-mouthed nagging had slowly but surely lessened. She was never going to be the model sister to Ed but that was okay. Sisters and brothers just always fight but always had each other's backs too. Jimmy and she would walk down the hall with their pinkies connected and she would give him a French styled cheek kiss before going to class. They weren't dating in the common sense of the word but feelings were being exchanged and he decided, as he put it, to court her. Ed was not as concerned as Eddy or Double Dee about the future or at least he didn't seem so. He paid attention as much as he used to, mostly zoning out, and skimming by with C's.

His teachers were always giving him extra credit and took pity on him because of his "condition." May was helpful but she was only a good few notches smarter than him, average intelligence at her best, sometimes a little higher if she was good at the subject. Like Lee she too had started a job. She worked at a drive in at first but quit within a few days because someone had spit on her face. Her next job was working at a local store as a sales associate. She liked that term it made her feel like it was a very important job even though she was only a stocker. People at her job called her ditzy but sweet and honest. It took her a while to get the order of the store in mind but now she could tell you exactly which aisle the can of green beans were. She and Ed talked a little about what they wanted.

He sort of shrugged and said he didn't know really. They had their whole lives to figure it out after all. He was pushing her on the tire swing as they talked. She had taken special notice of how talented Ed was for storytelling and how she could draw. She assumed something could be made between them. Her Ed would have his brain melted if he had to juggle a job AND school so she didn't put too much pressure on him to get a job. Even so he had an allowance from his dad so it wasn't like he had no money. He accompanied his dad on some of his smaller jobs with clients and his dad's boss started to give him small amounts of money for the hard work. It was sort of like he had a job, just not one he could officially say he was hired for.

There was never any talk of having children since Ed seemed so opposed to the idea but May did want to have at least one with him. She confided her frustrations with her sisters and her friends that she had made. Lately all three of the girls started to visit Hilda for drinks as she had offered and to chat excitedly about the wedding. The date was sometime by the end of the year, something about good luck and prosperity and a certain night where it was good for her to produce offspring. Rolf had told them he had to return to his farm back home for a period of time but would come back every spring and summer.

No one knew how to feel about that after having no Double Dee for 4 years now they were going to have no Rolf for who knew how long? After the wedding he would pretty much never be there. He swore on his father's name that he would be there for the graduation because he had never seen one. He thought what Double Dee was doing was noble and told Marie she had picked a good one, that he would provide a good shelter. She was given the blessing of having fruitful loins and a long untroubled marriage. Marie had turned so red about that and punched Rolf in the shoulder hard enough to bruise even his hard, muscular shoulder. Hilda only laughed about that. Marie who was marked as having to be the most miserable person because of Double Dee's absence almost never showed it.

She made regular visits to the Pensky's who were only too happy to have her stay there indefinitely. She knew it was because of two reasons, one they loved her to death, and two they had an empty place in their home that fit a child. She indeed went to Japan after all just without Double Dee whose ticket was canceled and refunded post haste. She sat between them on the plane, leaning back into the reclining seat with her feet propped up. When she wasn't listening to her music, she was asking a lot of questions about where they would be staying and what was the right way to say certain words. She wasn't nearly as fluent as Double Dee in Japanese but she knew with their help she would make do. After the 11 hour flight, or maybe it was more she lost count, she was desperate for a good sleep in a proper bed, they all were.

However, tradition dictated they meet up properly with the family. It was considered rude to not immediately go over and be welcomed. Japan was just as busy, bright, colorful, vivid, and intricate as she had imagined. In this big city it was easy to be overwhelmed by the flashes of color and loud sounds. So many things she had never seen or never even heard of here and there and all around. It was sensory overload. From the bustling city to the foggy valleys it was gorgeous. Marie had made sure to dress appropriately for this trip and only pack things that were proper. Japan was modern now but she wasn't going to be too bold with her style she already had to contend with being blue haired and having piercings she couldn't well take out for fear of infection or it closing up.

The family lived up in a modest home, nothing too extravagant and just on the edge of the city but closer to the forest and rice patty fields. The home was large and sprawling with many windows some of which displayed imagery Marie found familiar. Mr. Pensky came in first, removing his footwear and bowing properly, introducing his family before Mrs. Pensky followed, following the same action but her bow was deeper. Now Marie came in, holding her breath so hard that it felt like she was going to pass out. Inside there was an elderly couple with fine wrinkles and white hair, the lady had a sweet old person look to her and the husband looked the same but with dignity. Marie folded her hands in front of her and bowed just as she had been taught hoping they didn't hate her blue hair or her piercings or if they did happen to ever see her tattoo that they didn't hate that either. She spouted out in a firm yet utterly respectable and honeyed voice her very best trained Japanese, pronouncing things smoothly like a waterfall with the proper suffixes.

Her eyes and head didn't raise until she was told to. This pleased the lady as she smiled a wrinkled smile, her husband showed his appreciation with a grunt of approval and a nod. While there, she was instructed to call them by their honorifics since she wasn't married to Double Dee, she could not call them grandma and grandpa. The elderly woman who had a name but Marie was never told it since she only went by titles as did her husband, circled around Marie, pinched her earlobe and jingled the piercings there. Her knobby fingers weaved through her hair, she sniffed it lightly, then she opened her mouth, tapped her teeth and hummed. Her brown-black eyes scanned slowly over Marie's figure before her mouth full of very few teeth smiled.

"Very agreeable." She spoke all her words in Japanese, not English, for she didn't know much of it anyways nor cared to learn. Her husband was the same. After the tense meeting she was shown to where she would sleep then shown around. She spoke nothing only admired everything while keeping her head tilted down slightly in respect. There were others who lived here including two cousins of Double Dee named Miyako and Izaki and other relatives. In total there was about eight people living there, which included Marie and the Pensky's and the family shiztsu, making it a tight space but everyone got around okay. When it was over Marie found Mrs. Pensky and felt a heavy need to rush into her arms as she felt frightened of her impression. Mrs. Pensky seemed overly excited and was beaming brightly.

"Marie! You do not realize how lucky you are to be in her favor!"

According to Mrs. Pensky her own mother and father were very much approving of Marie and wanted her to see a specialist to tell her of her horoscope and have a proper tea ceremony later on. There was a thrill throughout the house as if everyone knew about a secret to which Marie didn't know about. Before she knew it, she was whisked away into a changing room where a hand maiden had her powdered, brushed over, washed with all types of bottles of all types of things Marie didn't recognize but liked the smell of, and was given a full Japanese makeover with a brand-new Kimono. Marie stared at her reflection and saw a strange woman looking back at her. Framing a head of blue was a powdered face and red lips and the body was dressed in a silken kimono decorated with dragons and leaves all shimmering with gold thread. Marie only asked for a copy of the picture taken of her before she was hustled out of the house to meet the specialist. The specialist was a wise woman to be feared and respected. This was told to her over and over and over again.

The whole time Marie kept thinking about Sayuri, from Memoirs of a Geisha. She now knew exactly how she felt being swept away from her tipsy house in a fishing village to the majestic life of fans and barons. The specialist hummed this way and that, coughed an awful lot, and never made any statement. She nodded firmly before telling Marie she was extraordinarily lucky. She emphasized this greatly by explaining the color blue was a lucky color, that the date and time she was born meant she was the year of the pig which was the luckiest zodiac, that being born on the 7th and being born at 7 o clock was extreme luck.

Not to mention seeing a spider in the morning was good luck and Marie had seen a fair amount of spiders in the mornings she spent at the Pensky's house, her favorite chocolate bar was Kit Kats which, for a long and complicated reason, were lucky too, and in her tattoo there was chrysanthemums which, while not type casted as lucky, were worn on nobility. Marie could not believe her ears. She was the luckiest person on earth in their eyes. It was no wonder then that everyone was now making such a fuss over her. She had always assumed the thing that made her lucky was Double Dee. She stood firm on that because before she met him her life was absolute terror. However, upon thinking about it, luck had brought them together.

It was lucky that her mother had three children, lucky they were all girls, lucky those girls suited the exact personality of three eds, lucky they moved to Peach Creek, lucky they met the eds, lucky they had went to the same school, lucky the had continued going to the same schools. It was lucky Double Dee caught her on his way home, lucky he conveniently saw her scars, lucky he was so caring and considerate to her, lucky he helped her into his home, lucky she already knew his language, lucky his parents loved her, lucky that he loved her.

It was lucky his parents weren't home on their first night together, lucky they were compatible, lucky he was always there to fix everything, lucky he knew exactly how to free them, lucky his friends fell in love with her sisters, and lastly even in leu of everything that was happening it was lucky he was going to the University. She felt like a flower that fell off a branch into the water and then sat there waiting and waiting floating downstream until someone caught her. Had she been moving on her own free will or was it the river? She thanked the lady with the deepest bow she could manage and rose when it felt right. The lady complimented her on her bow.

All that day she kept getting more compliments than she could handle and being told she was perfect. All in all, the whole trip there was like being washed over and over again until a rough rock turned into a polished shiny stone. She came back home after a week, she was given a new name though she had no clue what it even meant but was glad to accept even though no one called her that at all. When she asked Double Dee on the phone, he nearly fell off the bed. He told her that it was the highest compliment because they were not giving her a new name, as she thought, they were comparing her to someone. They compared her to Benzaiten, the goddess of luck who was said to have a beautiful appearance. From that day onward Marie felt something inside of herself sizzle, like magic spreading and beaming through her body. She strode onward with so much dignity and purpose now, carrying herself differently. She hadn't changed, she was still the crass she devil everyone loved but she had grace and poise and confidence bursting out from her.

It was like simply hearing herself compared to a real goddess by others much older and wiser than her imbued her with special powers. It seemed to do the same for Double Dee. He supposed that made him her consort which going back to the Indian route, would make him Brahma- the sort of Zeus of the Asian deities. That fact made him beam and glow with pride instead of retreating in shyness. Neither of them was sure why they felt this way but they didn't throw away the feeling, only went on with it. With their renewed vigor she got herself a job, the kind of job she wanted, a child caretaker.

This way she could play with the children of the Cul-De-Sac endlessly. She was like the pied piper leading the kids around wherever she went and they all adored her. She was cool, she was crude at times, she was silly, she was a really good singer, and she never seemed to get tired. Caffeine pretty much fueled her during this time since she had to do babysitting at night for parents who were away and, in the morning, there was daycare, at least on her days away from school. Heck she usually took her homework with her so she could babysit and work at the same time. Once, she was bouncing a toddler who was clinging on her leg while sipping coffee and doing algebra all at the same time and with such deft and ease that it almost made the mother of the child jealous. Sometimes she got noise complaints because she let the little monkeys run around wildly to exert energy but other than that nobody seemed to care about her methods.

Well some did, some didn't like her swearing because the kids were prone to copy her, but she would shrug and say that if not from her they would hear it from others and it would be a lot worse. If they fired her then she would find them a while later begging her to come back, because no one knew how to tame wild animals like another wild animal. The three of them together made steady pay and hardly relied on any outside sources. Yet through it all, the good and the bad, Marie still longed for Double Dee. How could she not? The man was her everything. It wasn't a year even and there was still a burning hole where he had left. The things that kept her going were knowing it would be well worth it. She loved the place he was staying at and would stay up listening to his stories about his new friends who he assured her were not replacing his already tried and true ones.

She couldn't help feeling a bit of insecurity looking at one of the girls he hung out with but she knew that girl had a boyfriend anyways. As expected, he was a busy bee with his frantic schedule but he always found time for her. That made her smile. She was worth it to him. She was worth all this frustration, anguish, pain, longing, sadness, aching, heart ache, and sleepless nights. When she got enough money she finally got her own cell phone, a precious commodity to her. When she added Lee's phone to the family plan it was more affordable than her paying for the one and they split the bill evenly. Tonight, she decided to call him on her brand-new phone, grinning as he answered the phone with uncertainty.

"Guess who?" She sing-songed into the phone.

"Marie! You got yourself a phone! That's spectacular! You've been working so hard."

"Not even close to as hard as you. I can't believe you are looking for a job when you have so much on your plate. You are a glutton."

"I suppose so. I just want to get everything done right. Four years is a long time to do nothing with, not that educating one's self is nothing but I'd like to expand my time here by attempting to build upon this foundation. I have a plan for us and I want to get a head start on it."

"You are already getting a head start. Just don't push yourself too much, sweetie. You're stressed enough as is."

"I know, my darling. I miss you so, so much I ache. I count the days till I get to hold you again. Hours seem to tick away forever. It seems an eternity since I've seen your smile."

"You hopeless romantic. Oh oh speaking of romance, before I forget. Guess what?"

"What, my beloved?"

"Something happened that you'd never expect. So, Johnny got a girlfriend!"

"Oh my word… our Johnny?"

"No Johnny Bravo, you silly goose. Of course, OUR Johnny!"

It was true and everyone was flabbergasted about it, it was the hottest juiciest gossip about town. Johnny who was a recluse who only talked to his wooden plank seemed like someone destined to be living in the woods like a caveman with only his splintered pal beside him. His parents scarcely knew why he did it especially when he did have friends and family but they supposed it might be some sort of strange coping mechanism.

They never said for what and neither did he. No one truly believed him or understood him since Tina and it was entirely possible she was his first love, so after that event happened, he closed up even more so. It was a strange day when they suddenly got an exchange student from another school. Apparently, her own school had gotten sick and tired of her shenanigans so she was sent here. She called herself Goo and that's what her birth certificate said.

She was tall, thin, dark skinned, with braided pigtails all held by colorful bows, clips, and rubber bands. Her clothing was colorful too with an overly large orange shirt and rainbow stockings. It was like she was Pippi Longstocking, only black. She had sort of a lisp and never shut up for anything, asking too many questions, and had a wild, vivid imagination. Her teachers simply refused to call her Goo, saying that it wasn't a proper name at all for a human being, much less even a pet. Her full name was even more ridiculous, it was the sound a baby makes. Apparently her parents just named her after the first noises she uttered out of the womb. She was free spirited and obnoxiously optimistic, creative, childish, imaginative, and rambunctious and would easily believe any made-up story she heard.

All in all, this made her the perfect person for Johnny and he noticed that right away when she wasn't aghast at his talking wooden friend. She held conversations with the thing, actual conversation not just pretend. She laughed, listened, and seemed to get along with Plank and Johnny could confirm that she heard exactly what Plank was saying. This was a feat unaccomplished by anyone.

It wasn't long after till he asked her out, in a nervous sputter of shyness and twitching and tripping but she stayed aloof and said, "eh why not?" It wasn't that long after till Plank got a girlfriend. Yes. The wooden blank faced nonliving thing had a girlfriend now. It was something Goo made, a rock with googly eyes on it, glitter, and a glued on plastic tiara. She called it Lady Rockington, but most just called her Missy, for whatever reason. They made an odd pair but honestly nobody could be any happier for them.

"I can't believe it."

"Me neither! I guess everyone is getting a happy ending…" Her voice trailed off as she looked outside. Kevin was riding around with Nazz on the back, laughing into the night. Rolf was trying to shoo away night time insects off his lawn with Hilda, Jimmy was blowing a kiss goodnight to Sarah as she walked inside. Marie sighed. She was glad everyone had someone and she was glad they were all very close with her but she felt spiteful. She wanted to scream and shout about how unfair this all was even though this was her idea. She told him to go, she wanted him to go, he needed to go but here she was fuming and burning because of it.

She had to calm herself down because if she didn't angry tears would meet her face. Two more months until it was a year, well two and a half. Then another year. Then another year. Then another- she huffed then chewed her bottom lip. She missed his kisses, his kindness, his concern, his touches, his sweet poetry, his calm, his loving looks, his passion, his protectiveness, his smile, his outlook on life, his voice(yes she was listening to it now but she needed it right next to her), his warm breath, his handsome handsome face, and right now she really really was missing quality time with him. Her hips wiggled and she growled softly.

"Something wrong, my darling?"

"I'm…frisky…"

"Oh dear… what has you in that mood suddenly? I hope it's at least me who you are-"

"Don't even, Dee. You are the only man who can get my panties wet." She stuck out her tongue and winked though he couldn't see that. It felt like her phone got hotter or maybe it was her imagination. He stuttered and cleared his throat. It had been long for him too but he wasn't giving that much thought. He only wanted to be near her, really. She was a fearsome bedroom companion who craved him in that way more often that he could recount. For her this must be an all new layer of hell.

"S-Sweet Neptune…" She heard him gasp softly. She grinned wickedly. Her sisters were out tonight for a bit so maybe she could have some quality time in her own way.

"Eddward," She made sure his name dripped off her tongue like poisoned honey. She heard him shudder in delight. "If you aren't too busy… could you find time to do something for me tonight?"

"Of c-course…wha-whatver my angel w-wants…"

Her devious leer continued as she made her way to her bedroom and closed the door for good measure. Her pants and underwear dropped to the floor and her body met the bed. She engaged in a bit of phone sex, touching herself. She moaned, a bit loudly and overly passionate, into the phone for him. She breathed hotly, panted, and cooed his name like he was the only thing she wanted in the entire universe. She let out dizzying mewls of enjoyment mixed with whines of distress, conveying she couldn't exactly reach the heights she got from him. She heard him whimper and shudderingly sigh on the other end every now and then a squeak, her name, a groan of want. She knew he wasn't reciprocating her touches unto himself, only reacting to her. He was too decent and modest to do that especially somewhere so foreign. As she did this, she decided she hated it, she loathed it, she despised it. It only made her want him more but she didn't stop. Not because it felt good, it was alright compared to him, but she did it because she was feeling vindictive. She wanted him to hurt the same way she was hurting.

* * *

AN: Double Dee's cousins names combined make, loosely, Miyazaki the name of the creator of a lot of beautifully animated japanese films. The "Tipsy house" is from Memoirs of a Geisha, in fact everything from that sentence pretty much is. Should be obvious but Johnny Bravo lol. Goo is a real character, I didn't make her up, she's from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Her full name is Goo Goo GaGa, i believe.


	15. Chapter 15

The thundering of hooves could be heard in the wee hours of the morning, not a trot but a full-on run. Outside in the open fields sat a lone rider atop a mighty steed, the horse breathing hard and fast through its nose as it powered towards an unknown journey. The muscles flexed under its shiny black coat and the fierce determination in its blue eyes matched that of its owner who sat atop it, riding helmet secured under his chin. That morning Double Dee had some energy to burn and some things he needed to get out. It had been a long time since that phone call but it still plagued him terribly.

He refused to touch himself so his anguish was forever burning through the night making him wake up with a terrible ache in his groin. A cold shower fixed the problem but it didn't fix his feelings. It was early yet, most people were still asleep save for the staff, and he had to get out some frustrations. He didn't box, he didn't fight, he didn't yell, he didn't cry. He was a gentleman of good moral standing who never swore and used his words to tell others off, not his fists. Being as posh as he was what more could one expect from him than to ride off on his trusted horse? He needed some company anyways and the animal would not talk back telling him this or that was wrong or right.

The horse valiantly strode up a hill using all its strength in its legs to carry him far away from the stables, from the race track, from the ponds, from the meadow, from the university but never could it be able to take its master far away from the problems. Finally, they reached the top, both breathing heavily and one of them sweating even though the other did all the work. Double Dee looked out into the distance his heart racing. The sun was rising over the hills and valleys to greet him, brilliant and beautiful like her. He stretched his arms out to welcome it, let it hold him, let it caress him. In the glow of the new morning he was bathed in the glory of the peaches, golds, yellows, oranges, and pinks of the dawn. He watched it intently as if it was a spectacle to him. He looked at each ray as it touched the ground spreading new life to the plants, warming the sea, awakening the little town below.

She would be seeing the same sunrise. That gave him comfort. No matter how far apart they were they lived under the same sky and watched the same sun and whimsically sighed at the same stars. The same clouds would roll by and seem different shapes to her than to him, the same kind of birds would fly and make nests, the same air that blew onto him would blow onto her. His fingertips were glowing in the daylight's golden hue as if the tips of his fingers were little sparklers. He rolled off of the horse, taking off the helmet, and laid down in the fields of flowers. Storm crow sniffed at him and nudged his arm. Double Dee reached into his pocket and gave the animal what he desired, a few pieces of sugar cube as a reward. His hand traveled across the muzzle and cheek of this magnificent creature.

"You've done well today, my friend. Relax now. Our work is done."

The horse's tension eased as it grazed upon the clovers on the ground. He couldn't allow himself to sleep now when his classes would be starting soon so he just laid there, twirling a flower in his finger. He tickled his nose with it enjoying the scent.

"My world has turned upside down and yet the earth looks exactly the same. Do you think maybe I'm just a bit insane?"

"Hardly," Came a voice just beyond Double Dee's line of vision. He sat upright and saw that he was looking at Vick who stood there with his hands on his hips. He did indeed look like Peter Pan then and if you stared too long you might be thinking he would start to crow joyously. Over time Vick had become a good Big Brother to Double Dee, one he could rely on. They fed the birds together and the fish, which explained the food, and during those times they would sit in silence mostly, the birds twittering in their hands, little beaks pecking at the crumbs or the fish would all gather into a group and gulp down the pellets. Often Double Dee found Vick sitting on his window edge, one leg curled underneath him and the other dangerously hanging out.

The birds flocked to him as they knew he always had food for them. It was such a peaceful moment that Double Dee viewed, this cheery little elven boy, man, who existed only in another realm sitting there with little chirping birds all around him. Vick was a conundrum. He was loud and happy, but in his down time he had a reverence for the world that only his Celtic Irish background could have given him. He told Double Dee about how some birds can be separated from their mates for long periods of time and still recognize them when they found them again. Somehow, they just always knew where home was even if home had moved. Double Dee felt himself moved by that statement. He was a mystery, that guy, nothing at all like his friends back home but he was glad to be his Little Brother.

"Vick, what are you doing up here so early?"

"I came to fetch you, you big loon and I could ask you the same thing."

"I… needed some time to reflect."

"Still thinking about your lover, are we?" He leaned in a little closer, grinning widely with his hands still at his hips.

"Of course. She's not going to suddenly vanish from thought."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder, they say. So when you see her again, you will love her all the harder and she will love you even more so. At least that's what I've been told." He sat criss cross in front of Double Dee, his smile never leaving him, all teeth. "I wouldn't know though, personally. I'm not a romantic."

"You seem so. You and Talula, you love each other, don't you?"

This garnered a reaction from Vick that made his smile drop. He sighed out loud while rubbing his arm. "I don't deserve her. I've cheated on her while she was away, you know. It was one night, one time, but it ruined us forever. The way she acts now, she wasn't like that, so emotionless at times. No, she was… she was electric! Me and her used to be in the circus, you know, and we still have that in us. Tight rope walking, balancing beams, swinging off the rafters and what not. She and I used to juggle things back and forth to keep our minds occupied. Sometimes when we were studying, we would quiz each other while juggling and it kept our brains working hard. Now though-" He looked off to the side, gazing into the distance. Double Dee could see some pain etched upon his face. He wouldn't know what it was like to feel that way, to have betrayed somebody like that and he usually abhorred that kind of behavior but clearly Vick regretted it. He pat his hand comfortingly, to let him know he was there for him.

"I don't know why she stays with me. I've been a right dog to her. So I've been trying to win her back even though I have her. Every day I do something nice for her, every day I make amends. I take her insults, I take her anger, her frustration, because I deserve it but I don't deserve her. You are lucky, you know that? I wish I could be as smart as you because that would have never happened to me, wish I could be devoted like you are. I am now but that one night of weak stupid alcohol induced stupidity…"

"Yes… I am lucky but that doesn't mean I haven't had my fair share of idiotic decision making. We all make mistakes in our lives but we can't let it define us or rule us. We are the creators of our universe and we are the writers of our story. No one else can change our fate but us. If we chose to let these things weigh us down then we sink to the bottom and we stay there, content to drown and not reach for the life boat so clearly ahead. My Marie, she has done things and seen things that have scarred her…. literally and mentally but if you looked at her you would never know it now. She's pushed so hard to be this woman she is.

"She threw away regret and her tragic past decisions. If she hadn't…. I would not have her, the world…. would not have her and that is a very tragic fate that was thankfully avoided. I don't like to assume it was only because of me. It takes two to create new life. We did it together, me and her- we made her into this person, this wonderful, stunning, mesmerizing, strong, passion filled, headstrong person. It was her decision to bring me here, I wanted to stay home. That was a terrible decision if it had come to pass. Now that I'm here, now that I can think clearly, I am glad she made that call and I'm here today because of us just as she is here today because of us."

Double Dee sat up firmly, fixing his hat upon his head. At last there was clarity. He stressed himself out so much with what he was missing he was forgetting what he had and what more he was going to have. It was selfish foolishness which led him to want to stay put with her by his side but what kind of future could they hope to have there? Sure, there were some good schools but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity chance and he almost let it slip through his grasp. His soul was ignited with the flames of the sun, he was Amaterasu, the sun goddess, at that moment. If he hadn't met her, he would have taken this willingly but because of his absolute adoration of her he stilled in his decision making for what seemed the first time in his life. No. He saw it now. He was here because of her, because of them. He was going to marry her, he knew that for sure, he was going to start a family with her, he wanted to live and die by her side, enter into new bodies to start it over again.

How was he supposed to accomplish that with his head always in the clouds? He needed his feet firmly on the grounds, only floating up there every now and then for pleasures sake. He would only allow himself to reside in those lofty cloudy dreamlands when he was with her at last, with her forever. No more day dreaming, no more whining, no more complaining, no more moping. It would get him nowhere. Double Dee explained that he had to go now before he was late to class and rode off to put away Storm Crow in the stables. This left Vick there pondering those statements said by his friend. He had come to trust Double Dee, it was almost a year together as dorm mates. He was an easy-going person by nature but he felt more so around him and Talula seemed to loosen up around him. At first this made him insanely jealous but then he thought that was dumb. He was just helping. He was far too devoted to his Marie to ever even look at another girl the same way.

Vick had never met anyone like him before with his almost single-minded determination towards his goal. On top of that he had to be the nicest guy in the entire school, so passive he was like a living Buddha. His words, when defending himself or others, were sharp and full of wit, stopping most who heard him. They were so stooped and insulted at the same time that they barely had time to react. He was pure, he never smoked, he never drank, but he never judged anyone for doing it. There was no doubt in anyone's mind, he was going to be a legend around here. Years and years from now people would still be talking about him, Eddward the great and powerful! Vick grinned again. Throughout the day he didn't stop singing to Double Dee about his accomplishment in lyrical limerick form, while strumming the lute he had gotten as a gift from said person.

"Twas no hero bold and brave as sir Double Dee

All the ladies fainted for his majesty

The gents bowed before his might

He was a welcomed warming sight

And if ever you were in a plight

There would be brave and bold sir Double Dee!"

The song was catchy enough to where all the Oddies were singing it, their accents all awful save for Talula who was Irish too. Sooner or later it sort of became a song that everyone sung or hummed. He in turn taught it to Marie who in turn started teaching it to the kids. Time had passed since the whole phone sex thing and Marie felt guilty about the whole thing though she knew her sweet naïve Double Dee would not assume she did it to make him angry. She did though or more so she did it to make him remember what he left behind. She didn't know why she let her anger get the better of her that day when she was the one who pushed him to go so badly. If anything, she should only be mad at herself. However, with time came the healing process. Today was Hilda's wedding, today was Rolf's goodbye, today was a year without Double Dee. Three more to go, she miserably sighed. If a year was an eternity what was three more? She felt like she might shrivel up after two. She could not be too glum about things right now, today was a special day after all and it wouldn't be right to foul it up with her sad face.

Rolf demanded everyone dress according to his custom and no one was about to argue with the groom but the fabric of the clothing was so scratchy and uncomfortable that everyone was sitting around itching and twitching. The wedding was outdoors, naturally, and there was an accordion and horns playing instead of the usual piano nor was there a wedding march. The chairs were just whatever he had around the house, so some people were sitting in the grass or on stumps or logs while others in lawn chairs made of plastic or metal. The decorations were festive enough but strange. A cornucopia was laid out amongst the tables of food with brown jugs filled with who even knew. Probably moonshine amongst other things.

There was a pastor because Rolf was thoroughly Christian although the way he talked and acted he wasn't the best sort of Christian, but he believed nonetheless. His goats were groomed and had their hooves cleaned, the pigs all given baths, the chickens all fluffed up, and the garden tended. Everyone was standing around or sitting around idly talking to one another, all excited and nervous and scared and melancholy all in one mix. This was his big day, their unusual foreign friend who had given them equal parts humor and grief and misunderstanding but also was a part of their pack. He was one of the originals and it was hard to let him go especially since it was basically forever. He didn't seem bothered by it at all.

It wasn't like he didn't care for the people he met here but they weren't his people after all and he was a man in his country, he needed to start a family and also be with his own. He stood there at the handmade alter in a sewn suit, patchy looking but made with so much love that no one said a word. As his bride came down the grassy aisle, bare footed, he blustered with pride and it showed. From his smile, to the way his eyes shone, to his puffed out chest, and straightened spine. This was his moment. No one had seen him this happy before and it made everyone smile too as he took her hand in his. She loved lovely and modest and very old fashioned, wearing a greenish white dress and a crown of flowers and leaves upon her head instead of the usual veil or tiara. Around her waist was a scarf or ribbon tied in a complicated knot and its color was loud against her pale green gown. Everyone stood silent as the pastor did the speech, the couple only had eyes and ears for each other.

They exchanged vows in their native tongue which were translated as the usual to love to protect then when it came to the I dos Rolf yelled his out but Hilda screamed hers even louder. The kiss was brief, nothing full of longing or anything, after all he had his modesty and hers to protect but it wasn't like he didn't love her or want her, he was just not going to display it so openly. Everyone cheered, some cried. Nazz was blubbering as were most of the Kankers, including Marie. It was so…. wholesome. The way he threw off her sash signifying her losing something precious, the way he held her in his arms and danced with her like a fool, the way they laughed merrily and drank brandy wine. It was nothing out of the story books or photographs but it was pure. Just a man and a woman doing the bare essentials under the eyes of their god and their people. Two people, so different from the rest, but in love. Marie had time to watch them wondering what her wedding would be like with Double Dee.

She knew he would look amazing and he would blush forever. She couldn't wait until it was that day until the day where she was his by law. She knew then that it was wrong to be so mad at him or even herself. She knew she wanted this big happy family picture with the white dress and all but to get it she couldn't wish for it to happen. You have to work hard to get what you want. Marie felt her tears stop, drying upon her cheeks. Her man was busting his ass to make sure they both had a prolonged and sturdy future, the one his parents had where they could be comfortable without worry. He was a smart man; most others would already be wasting their time. She looked around at the couples around her. Most of them weren't even so sure as to what they wanted to be or where they were headed. Yet her and her man, they knew what they wanted, and they grabbed it by the horns.

Marie was always mature for her age, she had to grow up fast. She was still a kid inside at times but she wasn't going to give up on this beautiful dream the two of them shared. Being angry wasn't going to get her anywhere. He was far away, it was true, but she thought about all that the two of them had done for each other even though they were far apart. The distance between them didn't matter, they still loved each other. She could feel that love right now enveloping her. With every paper he completed, every fold of his clothes, every step down the hallway, he was making a move towards her little by little.

So she would do the same, no more pouting, no more being sour. How could she be jealous of anyone when she had perfection right there? He wasn't next to her but he was with her all the time. He was with her as her blanket when the nights were cold, he was with her as a flashlight when it was dark, he was with her in the lines of the books she read, he was with her in the tea she drank, he was with her in every laugh of every child she amused, he was with her as her shadow when the sun hit her face, with her as the twinkle of her eye when it met the sky at night, with her in every breeze, every breath, ever motion no matter how slow or minimal.

He never left her. His love was there forever, an everlasting candle never meant to burn out. She had waited a lifetime for him to love her, for her to be his. Three years? That was nothing. They all said goodbye to Rolf and Hilda, each giving him a parting gift and a few soft spoken words. A lot of I'll never forget yous and other sentiments. She had come to love Rolf and Hilda. Hilda was such a treasure, honestly, she had been there for the girls when they seemed the most down and often had herbal remedies to help them when they were sick. She put up with all of Rolf's misguidance, frustration, and temper.

Not even the Kankers could manage that much. Seventeen and married, off to their honey moon, sooner or later she would be pregnant. It was such a wild thought but it suited them. They were dependable people who almost seemed older than they were and would have no trouble raising kids after raising livestock. Hilda put on a brave face and didn't cry, Rolf just didn't cry at all for anything really but spoke of the fond memories he had that he would be taking with him. That struck a chord deeply with Marie. He didn't say, I'm leaving behind cherished memories, no he was taking them for the road, like polaroids in an album one thumbs over on a boring day to recall what you had forgotten.

He wasn't leaving his friends or the moments they shared, however confounding and silly they might be. He wrapped them up and took them with him, in his heart. There are no goodbyes between you and me, Marie had told Double Dee in order to quell them from using that word but she also was referencing a film they both adored. In doing so she was trying to remain light hearted despite her heart feeling heavy. Yet it was true. There were no goodbyes. So she called out to Rolf as his carriage pulled away, I'll see you soon. Even if he never ever came back, she would see him soon. She would see him down memory lane staring back at her, waving jovially in what was now an empty plot of land.

No, he was never gone, someone that strange and outlandish never left even if they died or moved away. Marie watched after his disappearing cart, the only one not frowning or crying. She was smiling and she was remembering. She started asking everyone if they remembered this time or that when Rolf did something hilariously out of place and suddenly tears turned to laughter and it was like he wasn't gone at all. They recalled when he would play That's My Horse, when he would say ridiculous things that were supposed to be insults, they recalled his food, how livid he got at Ed for chasing his chickens, how he referred to everyone, his accent, his mannerisms, his complete unawareness of traditional holidays, but how through it all he was helpful and tried to be insightful. Marie heard a song playing in her mind as they laughed and comforted each other with the memories they had.

_Goodbye may seem forever_

_Farewell, a dream_

_But in my heart's a memory_

_And there you'll always be._

* * *

References: *Talula and Vick's stress juggling to help them is inspired by a lesser known film called Mirrormask, the two main characters do it all the time and the male character's accent is what I hear when I write Vick.

*As you might have seen I have canonized Rolf as being Swedish, all signs about his heritage point to that so everything in their wedding, from the sash to the way they said their I do's was based on real Swedish custom.

*The last line is from a song, a Disney song, from the film Fox and the Hound. It's a sad scene the song goes with.


	16. Chapter 16

An: A LOT of Oc drama coming up and predominantly Double Dee being the hero of his campus. Warning: there will mentions of rape and some later of a younger person. If this isn't your cuppa tea turn back now. Otherwise, enjoy.

* * *

"Sir I don't think he's old enough to work here," A concerned voice piped up through a sea of soft talking voices.

Inside a white tiled pharmacy that was ice cold stood two doctors and a nurse each going back and forth on the decision at hand. This was the university doctors' office where they handled accidents on campus, flus, scrapes, and even surgeries as the closest hospital was miles away. At the very least the students could receive medically insured care here until someone of higher level could take over. Each person in staff was trained in his or her own field from neurosurgeons to feminine care specialist (after all this was still a college of mixed students and though protection was always available some men made the wrong choices.)

There were classes here taught by some of the doctors and teachers that prepared those who wanted to take on their role in future and one of those students of the class was Double Dee, who was poised in front of the desk looking up at the three people with hope. Year two had begun and he was not wasting time with it, so within his first month of year two he decided this is where his brain was needed most.

They had jobs for some of the students to take here and they were always looking for strong people down in the village, but when Double Dee came in inquiring about an opening somewhere amongst their staff, they all had to pause. He was only what, 17 at most if that? Not yet of age to even have a job much less one working there with such duty and lives on the line. He asked for anything, sweeping even if need be, but he also told them persistently that he was more than capable of understanding prescription medications, could speak several languages, was already studying for a doctorate's degree in earth sciences and human health, was passionate about finding a cure to cancer and knew of remedies that could come from nature. He could weigh milligrams and grams, he could be quick and efficient and absolutely clean without a doubt, he knew how to check for blood pressure, had many symptoms and diagnosis in his mind, and was all too willing to learn more if need be.

"He really is a superb student. Why at times he's even better than I am at my own job," The nurse humbly stated, pushing up her glasses. "We should at least give him a chance."

"You know I'd love to, I know how keen he is and he is intelligent too but it's the law that stops me. He's just not of age." This came from the second doctor who seemed the most inclined toward the idea of the two doctors there.

"Exactly! We could all lose our jobs for letting him work here. Look, kid, it's not that we don't appreciate your effort but we are in a legal bind here. Come back in another year and we will gladly accept you. I'm sure until then you can find a job down in the village that would suit you. Our herbology teacher might even have an opening for an assistant or something."

Double Dee was never the ungrateful or curt type. He didn't enjoy being called a kid even though he wasn't a man yet but he was not about to get all miffed because of it. He understood the predicament everyone was in here and he could not ask them to risk their livelihood and possibly be thrown in jail for hiring a minor to do such tasks. However, he was upset they didn't even offer him an alternative, such as just cleaning around there. He supposed even that might be deemed as hazardous since there was all the unknown substances and sharps containers he'd have to deal with. He was under no such terms an easy person to push away so he wouldn't back down on finding a job at all, even if he had to travel all the way down to the village for it. He took less classes but harder classes this year in effort to make room for a job but not make any less effort to get his degree. Marie had been right about him taking too much in at once so he knew full well, he could not take 6 classes again though he wanted to.

Even the councilors told him to slow down lest he burn himself out completely. Still he needed to have funding that didn't come from his family line. Everything here was already cared for, his clothing, his food, his room, so he knew if he had a working position whatever money he made from it wouldn't have to be used for much else besides stamps and tips. He didn't have time to mull over sodden emotions of not getting the perfect job he so desired. Any job would do as long as it paid.

Between classes he made his way to the greenhouse to inquire about the assistant job. He loved the gardens here and he loved the greenhouse just as much. The large glass environment had fans in it to keep people cool and there were little insects allowed to thrive here, mostly the helpful kind that didn't eat your crop. It made him miss his pets, his little spider friends and his ant farm, but the tranquility of the lush mini jungle settled his nerves. Inside there was a short blonde man speaking to the plants as if they were people, delicately stroking one of the bright pink petals of a flower. His bright eyes turned toward the newcomer to his leafy domain.

"Eddward, dear boy, so glad to see you here again! Come to talk about the properties of the dionea muscipula?"

"Oh no Professor Francis, I'm here not here on a social calling. I've heard you have been inquiring about an assistant. I was wondering-"

"Yes! Of course you can be my assistant. I could use the help, if you don't mind travel. You see I go down to the village to aid the sickly and in turn they provide me with new plants and such. Sometimes they give me food too, not that I can complain about a full stomach. You've been my very best pupil thus far and share my love for flora and undoubtedly you share my daughter's love for fauna."

Professor Francis was referring to Penelope, who was seen in the gardens often enough getting barley and carrots for her horses. It was odd to say they were related. While you could see the resemblance, they were opposites in a way. She was like a windchime and he was like cymbals, she was like a swan he was like a duck, she was like a willow tree he was like a stump. He was old, short, had pudgy fingers and wobbling gait that was because he was a little person but his daughter was normal height for a lady, supposedly taking after her mother more so than him.

He was sometimes grumpy and a loner but around her he melted and the only other things he softened around were plants and Double Dee, who grasped the connection between human genus and plant genus more than any other. He was a gruff man, hardened like a stone, old like a mountain and just as stagnant, his daughter was a wind, hard to catch and forever floating. Air headed, he would affectionately call her, but she had a gentle kindness that no one could resist and neither could Mr. Graham. Apparently whatever affection the two had was not well supported by Professor Francis.

He was overly protective of his daughter. Double Dee pondered if he would ever be that way with his own child. No, he and Marie,they were free of the modern ways of society that pertained to women. His Marie was a 21st century suffragette who was for the rights of women everywhere and wanted them to marry and do what they pleased. Honestly Double Dee should check if there was indeed, as they say, something in the water at Peach Creek because the land produced such strong elite women, like little feminine commanders, all aggressive, potent, powerful, and whipping about wildly. Fire storms yet rushing water falls. Most men were afraid of women like that, all dominating and knowledgeable, but Double Dee loved anyone like that- they knew what they wanted and didn't let anything stop them; even judgmental people and stubborn glaring eyes that told them it was not appropriate.

"Miss Penelope is a charming young woman and she certainly has a way with the horses."

"Yes yes…that girl is a day dreamer like her mother. Ah well. We can't all have a fine head on our shoulders like you, huh? Come on, boy, help me get all packed up and we'll ask that rapscallion Mr. Graham to drive us into town."

Professor Francis grumbled under his breath, waddling over to his station where he set up all the required equipment for his duty. Double Dee assisted in packing, checking his watch to make sure he had time for this. He had scheduled beautifully, he had more than enough time until his next class. It wasn't long before all the necessary goods were inside Mr. Graham's car, which he turned convertible for such a journey so that the plants would have sunlight. He greeted both of them with a happy-go-lucky expression, opening the door for them both. Double Dee found that everyone around here seemed to have a lot of light to them as if making up for the darkness that was resided beside him where Marie used to be. He really only had trouble with the quote unquote popular people. They were nothing but a nuisance to him, like flies easily swatted away. Little by little he made sure to become to protector of all those they bullied until it was that his army, as it were, grew and grew.

It suddenly became harder for George to bully Double Dee anymore because he had so many more on his side including all the staff. Double Dee sat in the front seat with Professor Francis in the back seat, looking surlier than he had earlier. He barely spoke to Mr. Graham who was all too alright with that situation as he drove down to the village, whistling to himself. Usually he would try to converse with Double Dee but he would slip out about asking how Penelope was doing and he couldn't do that right now.

The village started coming in to view, people were bustling around farming, selling their wares, calling their children to come inside off the street, sitting on their porches fanning themselves, and hanging up their laundry. Some people started to wave and call out to the car in excitement. As Professor Francis hopped out of the car with no great ease, more people started to encircle him with pleas and happy thanks. He lifted up his trunk and asked them to form a line of most serious requests first. Mr. Graham had driven away by that point, merrily saying goodbye, leaving the Professor, Double Dee, and a small amount of plants. It had been a bit since Double Dee had seen children since there were obviously none at the University, so he looked upon each kindly.

"This is my assistant this evening, Master Eddward Pensky."

"Good evening all," He said with a slight bow though he didn't know why he felt inclined to do so.

"Emergencies first, remember. Now, state your problem."

He was addressing the first person in line who was a mousy woman holding a red shawl around herself. She had her children surrounding her all looking up with panic and uncertainty.

"Oh please sir, my youngest, he was bitten by a spider! I'm not sure which but he… he isn't moving and he's gasping. Please help him, please!"

Her words came tumbling out in frantic cries, her vocals squeezing and tears trickling down her face. Double Dee produced a napkin from his shirt pocket for her- he always carried one with him. She took it thankfully and dried her tears, mumbling something about how she must look at the moment. He placed his hand upon her shoulder warmly and explained that she was alright for crying and being upset.

Without even asking Professor Francis he took the lead, asking questions rapid fire but still calmly, coolly, softly, gently, making sure to keep his hand upon her shoulder and giving it light squeezes of comfort. He was shown where her home was and again took the lead, his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her back. Professor Francis made an undignified grunt or grumble, sucked his teeth, then followed in a hurried pace behind the family with the cart of plants. The home was tiny, far too tiny for such a large family. He was reminded of the old woman that lived in a shoe.

The other children stayed close to Double Dee, some even clinging onto his jacket in trepidation. In the back there was an itty bitty room with an itty bitty boy all curled up on the bed, rasping and convulsing. Without any second to think he removed his coat and tie, rolled up his sleeves and donned some gloves, snapping them upon his flesh. Professor Francis was not a doctor per say, so he didn't have any of the specific tools needed for such things. He only treated colds, measles, little things like that.

The towns people could not afford the university care and the doctors at the university never came down to help them anyhow, much too occupied with their studies for which no one faulted them. So when Professor Francis self-volunteered to be the appointed town doctor, since none of them were educated enough for that (it was a bitter irony seeing as they were so close to a fabulous school), everyone rejoiced. However, he could only do minor things. He knew how to make a splinter and crude casts, how to stop a cough, how to reduce fevers, insect repellents, stomach pains, cramps, vomiting, and other things like that.

Broken bones and blood related problems were not his expertise so he was stubborn to admit to himself that he had no real clue on how to go forward with this. However, his charge seemed to get right into it as if this was second nature. His thumb was upon the boy's wrist, counting off softly in a calming voice, the amount of beats he had. Time was a precious commodity to the weakened child, they both knew that. Quick delicate hands moved around to find the bite mark. It was red and pulsating at the sweaty fevered flesh all prickling with goosebumps, the nerves alive under it. Professor Francis looked at the boy but Double Dee wasn't anymore, his eyes went up, squinting all about. His eyes rested upon a corner of the room, firm but satisfied in what he found there.

"There's the little devil now."

No one knew what he meant but when they all turned to where his eyes were pointed the mother and children all shrieked. In the corner was a brown spider, sitting there handsomely on his web, black eyes shining as if he knew he did something wrong and enjoyed it. Double Dee went up to the creature fearlessly, well aware it was a venomous species as he inspected it. He allowed it to crawl into his hands which made the mother want to faint. Even Professor Francis who had a steel stomach and brass heart was weak in the knees. His eyes searched around a bit more and he nodded to himself.

"You disturbed his mate's nest, that's all. She was making children and I think maybe your son might have caused some alarm thus making it attack in order to protect its offspring."

"W…well that's all good and well but…I can't have it in my…house…"

"I know that very well but also mind you they are much more afraid of us than we them and only attack if provoked. I'm certain it was an accident. However, time is wasting and I can't explain it all to you." He placed the spider back on its web carefully as if it was more fragile and beloved than even the child on the bed which was entirely false. Double Dee just didn't have the heart to destroy any creature even if it did cause harm. Besides it was well known by now he had an affinity with the creatures, all insects really, and lately he started having one with horses too. He gazed over at the plants, scanning them with his eyes as if analyzing every single one for uses.

His eyes darted outside to where there were tall grasses outside the window of the house. There were little pink bell shaped flowers just within his line of vision. He knew the Professor would not be agile enough to get them in time so without even explaining himself he rushed out the door leaving the family and Professor to only stare at the door. When he returned, arms covered in scratches from thorny brush, he held in his hand the bell shaped flowers. His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his drying lips as he worked with utter silence and awe yet a grave determination. The flowers went into a mortar and he used the pestle with precision, grinding up the flowers to bits.

"Hot water or tea, Madame. Quickly now."

The mother picked up her skirt and rushed to the kitchen, not questioning a thing as she did what was asked of her, watching the pot in an anxious way. With shaky hands she finally delivered him the hot water, not even bothering with tea because she knew there was so little time left. He used a glass object to stir in the flowers which disappeared somewhat into the hot water dying it pink and purple. Without a second breath he held the small boy up who shook violently in his arms and arched back his neck. Even though all was panic and heavy hearts and nerves about, he remained collected and kind through it all, parting the boys' tight lips and blowing on the hot concoction so it would not burn the boys' throat.

Then he poured the hot pink water down into his mouth, urging with two fingers against the throat so the boy could swallow. Everyone stood there around the bed, clasping their hands tightly together, holding everything in, wishing, praying, hoping, all faces tense and tight. Double Dee rocked the boy in his arms as if the child was his own, brushing fingers through the light brown hair, wiping off sweat. The child's arm began to unlock, his eyes lost their dazed far off look, his breathing was not shallow anymore, and he stopped convulsing. His head lolled back in a lazy sort of way but he breathed still, in an even way. All waited with bated breath as Double Dee placed the small boy down in the bed and tucked him in.

"Is he…. okay?" One of the children asked, sounding oh so unsure.

"He's been through an ordeal and needs to rest now, but yes, he is alright."

The children all cheered, quietly though for fear of awakening their brother. The mother stood there, crying uncontrollably into the napkin given to her. It was happy tears at least. Double Dee stood up, took off his gloves, and lead the family into the living room, closing the door halfway. Away from the boy now the family all went to him and held him tightly, each ushering out a thank you of their own. The mother squeezed him so tight it was hard to breathe but he accepted it.

"You saved my son! You saved my little boy! Oh, you are a blessing, thank you! Thank you so much! I could never repay you for this."

"Please, madam, there's no need to pay me at all. I enjoy helping others. Now listen, make sure he stays with you and out of that room if he can, that's where the arachnids are located and that's where they will stay. You can line the floor with anything with a strong scent. Hazelnuts, cinnamon, lemons. All of which will drive them away at some point. Even lavender will do. Keep an eye on his temperature, don't make his baths too cold or too hot, and massage him right down the center of his spine if he gets too tense again. He'll be needing an ice pack too."

"Oh, you are an angel! An angel sent from heaven! Please, take something for all you have done. Here, take this," The woman offered up a little bag of coins to him. "It isn't much but-"

"My dear lady, I can't take your offer. You need it far more than I. My payment comes in happy faces so smile, won't you?"

Her mouth turned upwards into a watery smile which broke instantly as she sobbed, clinging to him for dear life. "It isn't fair! You deserve something! You have saved his life and ours even. If not for you… I'd be burying my son. Oh please, won't you take something? Anything?"

"What about this?" A little child asked, he noted that all of them were little and none of them had proper diction nor could they read. He wasn't assuming this he just knew it already. He was told that most here didn't even know how to read or write that well, only the adults seemed to get by. The children were not so lucky. They lived a pastoral life, what need did they have for school? Double Dee looked in the girls' hand, there in her pink palms was a medal, purple it looked like, and solid gold. It was a distinguished medal for someone who fought in the war. Double Dee knew then, there was no father around. He swallowed hard.

"I could never take anything so precious from you."

"My late husband would have wanted you to have it. It's meant for heroes. You are a hero."

Double Dee gazed at the woman in shock and slight embarrassment, cheeks flushing. He felt that this was too much for him to take but they persisted, placing it in his hands. He didn't deserve such a possession that had sentiment for it, in fact he'd rather have the money in comparison. Truly their thanks were enough for him and their health too. He had wanted compensation but right now that didn't matter, helping was enough. He could sell the medal, he knew something like this would set him up right with at least one thousand dollars, but he couldn't and wouldn't do that at all. Never ever. Regardless of how he felt he took the prize anyways, placing it in his pocket instead of pinning it on him. It was a war heroes trophy, not meant for someone like him, but it was a gift and he would not throw it away. His hand pet the girl on the head and that's when he had an idea.

"Do you go to school at all?"

"Never been," The girl answered, the oldest as far as he could tell.

"We could never afford it," The mother spoke up, hands folded in front of her, eyes downcast in shame.

"Could I, with your permission, tutor your children?"

"Oh no no, sir! You've already done more than enough for us and I'd have to pay you for that at least."

"I've explained already, I get paid in happy faces. I have spare time now between my classes and I'd be happy to use it to give the children here, not just yours but all of them, a teacher. I don't require any payment, truly I don't."

It wasn't exactly the truth, he did need the money, but he would not turn down an opportunity to enlighten the youth of today for free. To see all of them learning the things they would need to become better people would be enough for him even, though he truly did need to be paid he was alright with not being paid at all. After a bit of negation back and forth Double Dee finally talked the hysterical lady down into agreeing to let him tutor her kids because after all he was going to be tutoring all the children and would she really want to deprive them of their much needed education?

She relented but told him he really should talk with the town leader about this because she wasn't sure how he would take it. Double Dee didn't really have time for that which was his own fault for trying to squeeze in so much at once. He knew he was being overly ambitious, reaching for the stars and shooting for the moon when he barely had a concept of how to get there, and he had told himself to keep his feet planted on the ground but these children needed him. He reflected upon the statement. No. Everyone needed him.

It wasn't arrogance that made him think that it was fact. He was the peace maker, the educator, the friend to all, and helping hand. It wasn't like the world would crumble without him, of course not, but he knew he was the sticky tacky glue that held things together a lot more than he realized beforehand. He had people who needed him and people that loved him. Loved him dearly, loved him desperately, loved him so very much. Marie. His heart thumped a little. She would be so happy to see him here his hand opening to others as he had done for her.

"You are such a good man, Dee," she would coo to him in her soothing voice, her warmth diving straight to his soul, her love curling into it. He had asked, more like begged really, for no one to call him Dee no matter how much they wanted to. Only SHE could call him Dee, that word was only meant to come out from his Marie. In a whisper, in a yell, in a gush of adulation, in worry, in frenzied moans, in soft sighs. That was her name for him. Hers. He fought down a possessive part of him he had no idea existed. He couldn't wait to tell Marie about this, all of this.

She would be elated. He could imagine her witchy grin and rosy cheeks and thrilled voice. He still missed her, that much was never going away. Yet he kept his mind occupied with happy thoughts and kept himself steadfast on his path. He never wavered. Everyone noticed this, everyone knew this. Professor Francis saw it now, that gleam in Double Dee's eyes, and he saw just how fast he operated, his true care for the people, his grit, his resolve, his knowledge was very useful today.

Honestly the Professor knew very little about most things but he did know what plant Double Dee used, a Pipsissiwa, and upon thinking about it a bit deeper that was the perfect thing to use in this scenario, so perfect that he was ashamed he didn't think of it. The boys mind was sharp as a tack and his bedside manor was impeccable. He knew then he was too good for such a job as this, a simple assistant to a herbologist, he deserved better. He knew that Double Dee had inquired earlier about a job at the University Doctors, he had told him so in the car ride here and that he was turned down for it because of his age.

The age didn't matter in this situation. He did what any good doctor would do, he knew what route to take and did so with ease, he comforted those involved, went above and beyond in the line of duty, and was reserved through it all. Professor Francis did not want to see such talent for the medical field go to waste at all. He had to talk with the Dean. Double Dee continued with his day as per normal, sitting in his Advanced Anatomy class taking highly detailed notes.

He never really shared too many classes with his fellow Oddies except occasionally he would see Dart and maybe Wendy. Wendy stuck to him at all times, sitting close to him when she could, and always looking up at him as if he were the most special person ever. She listened raptly to him, laughed silently at any joke, and true to her word she only spoke with him. He was trying to get her to open up more to other people but she kept refusing. He was only one man he didn't expect to work miracles overnight and if she didn't want to talk then it was fine. The lecture being given was fascinating and he listened intently, always sitting in the front row of any class.

He was truly the model student that every teacher wished to have. Never spoke in class, never made trouble, never fussed about extra work in fact he asked for extra work, and his assignments were flawlessly written without grammatical error. His knowledge of the curriculum even though it was highly advanced was impressive as well. He caught on rather quickly to most anything told to him. After that class he had at least half an hour to eat lunch before his next class, plenty of time for someone like him, but no such luck apparently. The dean was striding his way with purpose in his walk and next to him was the stoutly Professor Francis. Normally this wouldn't really bother him as professors always walked the halls but they were b-lining straight for him, not around him. He stopped in his tracks, expecting to be told something or at least engage in trivial conversation.

"Master Pensky, my boy!" The dean's heavy hands slammed onto his shoulders and shook him hard but not in a mean spirited way, that was just how he did things. Double Dee had to remember that everyone around here liked to call him boy or kid. He was so used to his darling referring to him as a man that he forgot sometimes he wasn't one yet. Even as he was being shook her voice rang in his head, my man, not my boyfriend, not her beau, her man. Darn that strange possessive part of him. Where on earth did it come from and why did it want to rear its ugly face now?

"Yes, Dean Hill? You need me for something?"

"I just had a long talk with Professor Francis about what you did today. Fantastic, my boy, fantastic!" There was that word again. Boy. His Marie never talked down to him like that no matter his age, never called him a boy, she never treated him like a boy, like a child. He saw very well how she treated children. She might call others boys or guys but he was her man. She was his woman. Eddy called Lee that, he noted briefly. Eddy was a possessive sort and aggressive too. Double Dee thought he was not like that at all. He didn't own her, after all. Perhaps it was all this time without her that turned his longing into something else, changed him into something else- maybe something more. Matured him, taught him things he may not have known about himself. Perhaps being without her would have more benefits than he could tell at the moment.

"It was nothing, truly. I only did what I had to do and I was glad to help."

"He's so modest, isn't he? I knew I just knew you'd be a welcomed addition to this place from the moment I heard about you from your parents. How little I knew! Listen, I've spoken with the board and I've talked with the doctors here and they have decided to overrule our little law about certain ages being able to work. You have a mature mind a man's mind, my boy."

_What an oxymoron_, Double Dee thought to himself. He knew it was a term of endearment, but no one ever said my girl in such a way. He could only imagine the ladies back home reacting to that especially the Kankers. A split lip and black eye were just the starters. They were not little girls, even at their age. The only person he might call a little girl was Sarah and that was a big might. Still Double Dee beamed brightly. He was thankful for Professor Francis who had taken a liking to him and had recommended this. Here he thought he would not have the opportunity to work there until next year. He would be an assistant there too, a nurse actually to which he was not opposed to that name at all. He was over the moon about it all. His initiation was tomorrow and the next day he'd be trained. Within about a week or so he'd start his new job. The whole day he was thronged with enthrallment, blurting it out as soon as he met up with his friends over lunch.

"I swear you are too good at everything," Port spoke, albeit laced with some envy but he was good natured about it.

"Oh come off it. Be happy for him. Have you told the missus yet?" Vick questioned, hanging upside down, green hair almost touching the floor. Talula was feeding him as he did so. The two seemed to be working things out to their best ability or else she would be flicking the food at him. Double Dee's cheeks turned red he was sure of it. The missus? He wasn't married to Marie though he wanted to be…. badly. Still, it was okay to pretend.

"Not yet but tonight I will. She's going to scream."

"Didn't know you had that effect on ladies," Vick jested with a mischievous grin and a wink. There it was, he was blushing even more now.

"Leave him alone, you absolute idiot. You embarrass him."

"It's alright Talula. I get easily flustered, it's my nature."

Double Dee rubbed the back of his head. He wished he could control that part of himself that always turned into Rudolph every time something like this was mentioned, he wished he had more confidence in that kind of environment, he wished he could be able to somehow match his beloved in ferocity but he knew that was something impossible. Still, he could give it a try? He spent so much time trying to help fix others why not direct that towards himself? He wasn't about to do a full 180 but he wanted to try just a little turn. He wouldn't swear, he knew that now, and he could never be too bold, he was ever the gentleman, ever the noble, ever the dashing prince. He had his good mood ruined by the ever not so gentlemanly George, who was standing in front of them, arms crossed and leering with a lurk of disgust.

"Well well well if it isn't the freaks."

"Do you always start out every conversation with well three times over or is your vocabulary just so limited you have nothing witty to spit out?" Double Dee questioned, rising a bit in his chair. Over his time here his patience for George was growing thinner and thinner but Double Dee was not a fighter, not in the sense everyone knew. He fought with words and would never reduce himself to laying a hand on anyone even if they might need a good smack. Calling Marie a whore way back when had made Double Dee want to slap Eddy but he controlled himself as he always did. He wondered how he would react now that Marie was his. More than likely he would shake with rage but would as always contain himself. Peace was his weapon but at times it felt like his poison. Thankfully he knew of much more creative and nondestructive ways to get out any frustration.

"What did you say to me, you useless maggot?"

Double Dee rolled his eyes, entirely exasperated. He would never call anyone deaf because that was rude to deaf people but he almost wanted to then. Right as he was about to release an intellectual one liner surely to make the boy shove off someone stood in front of him, arms outstretched. It was Wendy, glaring with a malice unknown to her face before.

"Oh this is precious! You've got another girlfriend, Eddward? At least this one doesn't talk."

He breathed quietly to himself, not allowing that to faze him. George knew nothing of Marie nor did he deserve to. He got up finally and put his hand on Wendy's shoulder, releasing her from guarding duty. She took the hint and cautiously drew to his side, eyeing George suspiciously. Double Dee was tired of this and he had a class to get to so he started for it, waving goodbye to his friends but that didn't mean George stopped following him.

"You think you're hot shit, don't you? You got all the ladies swooning, that's what the song says right?"

"I didn't create the song, that would be Vick."

He didn't like throwing his pal under the bus but it was true, wasn't it? George pulled in front of him, scowling.

"Please just leave. I'm going to be tardy and I don't want to tarnish my record."

"You think you can talk to me like that? I am royalty, I'll have you know. I don't like you coming in storming my castle and trying to take my throne."

Double Dee scoffed, a strange noise coming from between the chip of his teeth. He turned to the person who he didn't hate but certainly didn't like. He wouldn't wish harm upon him, no of course not! He wasn't a villain, he was just a pest. He rarely did physical harm to anyone because he was too scared to get caught and thrown out of school.

"You aren't royalty, you are related and that's barely. You are a frightened pup scampering after whatever dog comes into the neighborhood even if it poses no threat. You bark after it until it finally faces you then you quiet down the yapping realizing it was much bigger than you. That's all you do is bark. You aren't any royalty to me and if you were King Henry might be all you could amount to. A tyrant masquerading as a prince with a fallen crown made of cardboard colored by preschool crayons with his posy of corrupt minded follies. Truly if there was a throne for you to inherit, I wouldn't sit upon it even if you gave me a king's ransom."

George sat there, stunned, mouth agape at the retreating figure of Double Dee. Never before had anyone insulted him so much in just a few sentences, so in rage he ran over to him and punched him hard in the shoulder. Double Dee lurched forward, almost dropping his books, but he clung to them tightly. The pain in his shoulder burst anew causing him to grit his teeth together hard. He would not cry he would not give this fool the pleasure. He sucked all the breath he had into his body. _Keep your cool, you don't hit, you don't hurt, you don't abuse anyone_.

He kept walking ahead to his classroom leaving George there even more stunned. He had landed the hit, right? Yeah, he had felt it. George clenched his fist, opened it, then clenched it again. How could someone just ignore him, that was worse than anything!? He was not used to being ignored like this so he thought he should hit Double Dee again and this time make it hurt for all he was worth. So he did, causing the beanie wearing teen to bend like grain in the wind, then he dropped to his knees, trembling hard. _No tears_, he told himself firmly. The door was right there. Why weren't there any staff? Where were the other students? Why is it every time things like this happened no one was around? Lillian the maid came down the hallway with the janitor, his rescuer for the moment, and lifted him up off the ground. She had not seen him get hit but she saw him fall down.

"Are you alright, Master Pensky?"

His mind fought with him. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to get George kicked out of the school for his outbursts of violence but he didn't. He put on a mask, a smiling mask, for the janitor, for Lillian, for her, for his Marie, and for himself too. His eyes showed no sign of falsity or tears as he explained he just tripped a little. He stood up straight, biting his tongue not to hiss in pain or remember how heavy his book bag was. It felt like he was carrying a ton of bricks now. How long was it until he was back to his home again? Oh right. Two more years. He went into class acting as if everything was okay. It wasn't, at least most of it wasn't. He turned his mind off of that subject- that moronic bully who tormented him more than Kevin could even match. He didn't want to think of that. He wanted to think of all the wonderful things today had brought him.

Wendy's bravery, Vick's teasing, Talula feeding her boyfriend, the pride he felt though subdued about being allowed to work where he wanted, the joy he felt knowing he was going to teach. All of those things washed away the nasty bad taste left from being so wounded. George couldn't wrap his head around it. He had punched the guy so hard he could have easily broken something but he didn't rat him out? Why was that? Was he THAT nice that even if someone assaulted him, he didn't even tattle? It kept going through his mind that everyone seemed to genuinely like him as if he had charm. Everyone was willing to be his friend and sometimes even more so. He could tell that Wendy girl really had a thing for him or else she wouldn't have protected him. A lot of girls here and even some guys had a crush on him but he had a girl so he didn't even let his eye stray. What was so good about him anyways? He wasn't that good looking… was it his mind? Was he so smart that everyone couldn't resist?

George didn't understand at all but decided it wasn't worth his time. At the end of the day Double Dee let his body plop onto the bed hard, allowing his ache to reach him at last but no tears, never any tears. His back felt like it would be shot the next day. He knew of one medication sure fire to help ease anything. His hand found his cellphone, his fingers dialed a number, and his ear heard the ringing. Then she picked up. He told her everything, not letting her speak, he just wanted to blurt out everything to someone since he told no one at all. She listened just as he had always listened to her. When he got to the part about George hitting him, she finally interrupted.

"HE DID WHAT!?"

"Marie, my darling, it's fine. Just a little bruise-"

"Fine?!" He had to back away from the phone because she was sure to break his eardrum screaming like that. "OH NO! It is not fine! No one hurts my man and gets away with it! I'm gunna tear him a new asshole when I see him."

_Yes, please do_, his mind spoke but his mouth was kinder. "Please, angel of mine-"

"Angel?! Oh, I ain't no angel, Dee, not right now! I'm a fucking minion of Lucifer right now and that guy will feel my fire!"

"Honey Pie," Why did he say that? He meant honey bun. "You aren't thinking straight. Truly it barely hurt-"

Again, she interjected full of fury. "I love you, dammit! Don't you get that? You are mine, you hear me, MINE!" She was all growls and feral nature right now, he would not say anything more. It was best to let her blow over. "My property, you got that? Property of Marie Kanker should be branded onto your fine ass. So when somebody touches my shit, I lose it! You are over there working to the bone to get our life straight and helping people and he just UGHHH!"

She nearly roared in anger. He hoped her sisters weren't home or she was outside being as loud as she was. He swallowed thickly. She had said it. She owned him, he was her property, all hers. He had thought about if he owned her earlier but maybe it was still true, he didn't. He really couldn't. Could you harness the wind? Could you tame a volcano? Could you capture the sun? Could you trap an explosion? No, she could easily own him, dominate him, and he did not mind being subservient to her. Still she preferred for him to be the dominant one bed wise and he was okay with that. Despite the fact that that she was like this and he was how he was, there seemed a mutual agreement between, equal parts of give and take.

"Well say something Dee!"

He hadn't realized he wasn't responding to her since he was lost in his thoughts as per usual.

"There are two more years until you see him and by then you will have cooled down if not forgotten his existence, which I will have too. He's just like Eddy used to be at times, honestly. You know I see the good in everyone and I don't think he was understanding what he was doing. He's been spoiled by everyone all his life so he couldn't take any competition for that attention."

"You're too good for this world, you know? He doesn't deserve to have your sympathy."

"Now Marie, you know better. Everyone deserves that in their life. It wasn't even too long ago I was being hit on by you."

"You are still being hit on by me," Marie laughingly replied, twisting his words as she was so great at doing. "But I get it… doesn't mean I'm not still mad as all fuck. Please let me just kick him a little bit. Pleeeeasse baby pleeeaaseee?"

_Just let her_, his mind directed but he shook his head. "I can't let you do that, I do apologize. You can take your anger out on someone else if you wish. I'm not there to stop you."

"Can I take it out on you when I see you again?"

"And how will you do that? I'd hope you wouldn't injure your beloved."

"Psh. No. I'd just like you to-"

There she went at it again, whispering filthy little things in his ear, feeding an fueling a part of him that only awakened because of her, a dark seedy unsightly part of him, that same part of him that wished to be just a trite possessive but he didn't allow it to. She was madness incarnate, fury reborn, beauty untold, an absolute contradiction and an absolute wonder. He loved her, he told her that a million times this night and the next for the next couple months. They talked of so many things, of the present, of the past, of the future, of the wedding with Rolf, of how the Kankers were doing with the Eds, how school was going, whatever, and it kept him moving on. She was his fuel, she was his drug. Why had he gone so long without her? It was foolishness.

He loved his new job, seeing all the faces he recognized now relying on him and he was ever so happy to help. It wasn't difficult, take temperatures, blood pressure, check ears, eyes, throat, make notes, measure, and report to the doctor then later on come back with a prescription. He studied medicine hard core and was finally, after a few months, allowed to use the needle but only to draw blood or give IV's. Nothing major but it was a step up. He was being paid VERY well for someone his age and all that money went straight to the bank to accumulate. He sat in the office today, going over some charts when he got a knock on the door. He turned to greet them, chipper and bright, until he saw it was George. He didn't look angry as he had been before, he looked almost upset. Double Dee gestured to the chair beside him, retaining his composure. All patients were to be treated equally. George sat down, twiddling his thumbs, not looking upwards. He looked ashamed to be there.

"Good evening, George. How are we doing today?"

Double Dee knitted his fingers together in his lap and waited patiently. He could see the troubled expression upon the boy's face. He never saw him so vulnerable before. It made a pang of sympathy hit him and he reached forward to pat his hand.

"You can talk to me no matter what our relationship is outside of this office."

He stayed silent, eyes at the floor. It was that same expression the mother had in the town, the mother who he was now seeing regularly as he came to town to teach the kids. They were still learning simple things, alphabets and words. They could recognize shapes, numbers, letters. He had his own little area to teach them too, courtesy of the town leader who enrolled his own kids into the school of Double Dee. He took all ages, big or small, even some adults swallowed their pride and went. He had quickly learned all the names of these students and now he could go into town and everyone would know his name and vice versa. Since he was so handsomely paid here, he had no desire to get paid there but some still tried to. After a bit he allowed it but used the money to buy things for the people back home or covering someone's expenses or new books, things that weren't necessary. One time he gave a small bag of money to Lillian who shared it evenly amongst the maids. Spreading the love more and more along the walls. He looked into the seafoam green eyes George had wondering what was on his mind.

"Fine then. I'll have a guess at it. Is it a common sickness?"

A shrug.

"A cold or flu type illness?"

A head nod no.

"Blood borne illness?"

A nod yes.

"Does this have to do with intercourse?"

A shy and slow nod yes. Double Dee breathed as evenly as he could.

"You didn't use protection then?"

A nod no.

"Why not?"

"I….it…wa…wasn't a girl…"

"That doesn't matter, George. Man or woman you have to protect yourself from these harmful viruses. They could easily take over your life or end it. One moment of satisfaction can ruin everything you've wanted so far in your life so you have to ask is it worth it? "

A low murmur almost a whisper. "I… didn't have…a choice…"

"Speak up, George, I can't hear you."

"I… can't say it again…"

Double Dee set his lips firm. He breathed in hard then out. He hoped he didn't hear what he thought he heard and he hoped it wasn't what he thought this was. He didn't care much for George but he didn't want anything bad to happen to him despite those punches he threw.

"Did someone take advantage of you?"

Silence. That was enough of an answer. "Who?"

"You wouldn't believe me….and besides why are you even helping me? You hate me."

"I don't hate anyone. I can dislike immensely but hate is such a strong word to use. I'm a nurse, it's what I do, I cure problems if I can but I would want to help you anyways."

"I hit you though!"

"I know you did. Trust me it stung and it made my beloved livid. I told her not to hurt you, though, because I believed you were better than that. I still do. You aren't a bad kid, just not being guided down the right path right now. When you look back you might realize what you did wrong and want to fix it. I don't know about your home life or social life, really, but I'm sure there's a reason you like attention so much. I never intended to take it away from you, I only acted as I am. I was always benevolent and fair. To be bluntly honest, you were neither of those things. If you tried to be a little more considerate, you'll find people will give you that attention you want. I'm willing to bury the hatchet and be your friend, if you'd let me."

"You… You would do that? I don't get you…"

Double Dee smiled. "The world can be a wicked place, I guess I'm just trying to cancel it out. So far with me against the world, I think I'm coming out the winner. One person doesn't like me? I can deal with that."

"I…. hmph…"

George crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He sniffled hard a bit then spit into the trash can. It wasn't at all good behavior but Double Dee didn't care. "I still don't think you'll believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

He had recalled those words he had spoken to Marie when she spilled out her guts to him on that fateful night when everything changed. When she became something he desired to protect and then something he desired to love. As George opened his mouth to respond he knew that no matter what was said next it would change his life again and he wasn't sure if it was for the better or for the worst.

"Dean Hill."

For the worst then.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

References: *The plant Professor Francis mentions towards the beginning is a Venus Flytrap.

*The entire sequence with the lady who had the spider-bitten child is pulled from the book The Secret of Nihm, and it's one of my favorite books. The red shawl and use of Pipsissiwa are from the films.

*If you couldn't tell George's character is inspired by Draco Malfoy, of Harry Potter fame.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Same warnings as last time. Enjoy!

* * *

Double Dee was certain that his fourth year would be his most exciting yet, seeing as it would be the year he would at last be seeing his Marie, but as it was turning out the second year was providing him with much more surprises. His new job was at first the highlight of the year but now there was another big bomb drop and it felt literal. George had been the antagonist of Double Dee's university life thus far, a pain in the neck, a stone in the shoe, but nothing worth getting too fussed over even after the spoiled brat decided to lay hands on him.

Double Dee had a lot of patience for people which was the opposite of his darling Marie, who could snap at any person who dare threaten him. However, none of that mattered the moment the bomb had gone off, that bomb being one hell of a shocking reveal coming from George's mouth about what kind of nasty secrets Dean Hill had been keeping under his firm grip and possibly feigned smile. George had come to Nurse Double Dee for help, searching for an answer to a question he was uncertain to pose. The question and answer had to be put on hold because of who could have done this to him.

"Are you certain of this? You do know that if you are lying it will cause great catastrophe in our schooling system not only for him but for you?"

"See?! I told you that you wouldn't believe me! Why do I even bother with you?"

"George, please, I'm only being cautious. This is an intensely serious matter at hand. It's a delicate situation and needs to be treated with great care. I can't just instantly believe you with no evidence but I'm more than willing to help you with this. If what you say is indeed true…. there needs to be some action taken. It disgraces me to even be in the presence of such monstrosity."

Double Dee shuddered at the thought. He could not fathom such a gallant, friendly, and boisterous person doing something so heinous, so wrong, so disturbing as that to anyone, much less one of his own students but George was not known to be too much a fibber. He might stretch the truth or say his own truth but he didn't well lie and if he was lying, why about this and why to him? Was it for the odd glory he might receive? He was an attention hog after all but to do something so dastardly as to blame their own university dean of this atrocity was ridiculous. Was he such a glory hound that he would make up any story to get himself in the public eye again? No. Double Dee knew better. If that was the case, he would have gone to some authority not to the last person who would be on his side. Deep down he knew George was aware that despite their rivalry Double Dee was an honest trust worthy soul who could do no wrong.

He sighed. He knew this school would have its share of difficulties, the biggest one initially being so far away from his comforts but now there was this, the unexpected, the unknown, and the dangerous. As a valiant savior of innocence and justice he had to see this through and had to procure evidence of these claims. First thing to do was ask questions, get testimony, and then if all came up roses (or thorns as it was more like), then he'd have to catch the dean in the act. All of this was tricky and could easily get them all expelled but it would be worth it if it was true. First things first though, was the task at hand, checking to see if George indeed had a blood borne illness. The results would take a day or so but until then Double Dee would work to figure out this mystery. As the needle gleamed in his hand, he noticed George look away, tightening his eyelids and gritting his teeth.

"Are you afraid of needles, George?"

"Wha… no! Are you crazy? Me, afraid? I'm afraid of nothing."

"Everyone has some sort of phobia. For instance, I have a fear of losing the ones I care for. I suppose that's a normal enough thing to fear though," Double Dee explained, tapping George's wrist to make the vein appear. "I also have slight obsessive compulsive disorder. I truly can't stand mess or chaos, but it's gotten better over the years. Living around the friends I have back home gave me no choice but to welcome filth and destruction. In some way I came to appreciate it. I don't revel in the similarities between myself and others, if that was the case my heart would have chosen other friends to be around, but it was more fascinating to have people who were achingly diverse, so much so it was like a distortion of reality. The abnormal, the strange, the bizarre, the odd."

Double Dee's eyes searched the green-blues looking at his, a smile upon his face, his voice low, tumbling, soft, sincere, as he made sure George was focused on what he was saying rather than the needle pressing into his skin. Already a vial was being added and taking some of the blood.

"What would this world be without its uniqueness? If everything was the same it would be a boring humdrum world. I almost like being afraid, it makes me human. It's okay to be afraid, it would be strange if you weren't. See now? You are all done. Was it as bad as you thought?"

George looked down at the vial of red liquid in Double Dee's gloved hand in slight shock. He hadn't even noticed the prick or anything. Double Dee took out a bandage, a plain one, but he did have some colorful childlike designs on some of them and placed it upon the small wound.

"Are you actually going to help me like you said?"

"Naturally. I will do all I can in my respective power to bring down the hammer upon this matter. I don't condone such behavior nor will I be in a school that houses such a villain."

"You know…I thought you were a complete tool when I saw you…." George mumbled, looking downcast at his arm.

"Well tools do have their uses," Double Dee quipped back making George give him the sincerest sweet-faced smile he had seen upon his face. He almost seemed angelic, as if he had never done a thing wrong in his life. Double Dee knew he was right then, that there was some good down in George. Double Dee gave his solemn oath to do what he could to stop whatever corruption was available.

"So… let me start with this, are you the only person he has done this to?"

"No. He always picks his favorites. He even has a dirty list of them in his office and nobody suspects a thing about it because it seems so trivial. There were names I didn't recognize, people from before my time here, I guess. This thing has been going on a long time. I can tell you it isn't just men but that seems his preference. He makes me swear to never tell anyone."

"Then why are you?"

"I'm…afraid…"

George cupped his mouth, shook his head of blonde hair, and let his eyes find the floor again. It seemed he wanted to cry but was too prideful to do it. Double Dee put his arm on George's shoulder and scooted him closer until he was hugging him. He expected the stubborn "Prince of the University" to push him away and storm out of the room like a pompous princess who had her sentiments hurt, but he didn't. He folded into his arms, and laid on his chest, shaking ever so gently until he finally cried. He could feel hot tears running down his scrubs as he stroked his back.

He wasn't lying. He wasn't lying at all. He already knew that but now he was more certain of it. George never cried at all for anything but now here he was, weak, sniveling, scared beyond belief of getting in trouble and worst of all getting used again. Double Dee didn't care if he was here or at home, he was not about to let such horrors ensue especially since they had been going on for such a long time. The pure white flag that waved over the school seemed now stained and tainted with the blood and sweat of all those bent over on the Dean's desk begging for mercy. He shuddered again. He briefly recalled how lustily one of his teachers had looked upon Marie once.

What if he hadn't seen that? What if he had missed or misinterpreted the look? What ifs passed through his head like gun shots. He knew his Marie was strong, she would not let herself be touched by anyone, but just how strong was she? How willing would she have been to an assailant like that, especially a teacher? He knew Marie would not take it, not even a little, and her sisters would all corner the teacher and then that teacher would never be able to feel his nether regions again because he had been properly castrated. As gruesome as that was even the good natured Double Dee would agree that be the best punishment for misusing one's powers to lure and prey upon children. He knew these were adults here but that didn't make it any better and one had to wonder if the dean went after younger people too, if he didn't just stay within the confines of the university.

He had heard of there being pregnant female students before and that's why there was implemented care for such matters and even an offsite daycare of sorts, but Double Dee's mind traveled to the darkness of who the fathers were of these children. Was it a one night stand, a drunken party, a silly boyfriend or…. something more devious? He had to know for sure, he had to see it for himself. He had to uncover the truth behind these stone walls. This castle seemed more and more like a dungeon to him, locking in its students and trapping them here with the pretense of a high education at a higher cost than any form of monetary could provide.

He let George show his weakness to him and promised he would tell no one of this. He only asked if he knew anyone else that had succumbed to this that he could interview so he could have more evidence, but George had to tell him that no one was going to fess up, they were all well fed lies and treats by the witch, like in Hansel and Gretel. Given boosted grades, cash, whatever their hearts desired. His office was no more than a brothel where favors were repaid with sin. No one liked him, no one enjoyed doing it, but it was just second nature. Double Dee realized he wasn't respected, he wasn't adored, he wasn't this noble man who stood atop the school watching carefully over it. It was all a lie. All of it was a façade. To those that didn't know what he was doing he supposed that respect might have come honestly, but to those that did there was an uneasiness, like being in a pool filled with sharks.

"If they won't confess now, they will have to do so in court. Either way it's going to have to come out. I'd still like to know who he has done this to as of recently."

"I haven't committed his vile list to memory. I do know of one person by heart that he did this to. Wendy, that silent girl you hang out with."

Double Dee's heart stopped for an instance. He stared into space imaging the gentle lady he had come to be friends with and suddenly her silence made sense. She wasn't a mute because of a birth defect, she was a mute because of catastrophe in her life. He had heard of blind shock and of becoming a mute because of tragedy but didn't ponder on it too much when it came to her. She could make some sound and knew sign language more than even he did, so he assumed she might have been born that way. It was plain to see now that she always shrunk away when the dean was near, her eyes shadowed but wary.

How could he have not noticed? How could he be so blind? He had let Marie's pain go unnoticed, let Tina's pain go unnoticed, now he watched Wendy suffer without knowing it. So many people in his life who were hurting but he didn't see it at first. Thankfully it had not been too late for Marie, she was still alive, but was it too late for Wendy? Her innocence was shattered and now she was literally silently suffering. A hollow ringing in his ears called back to what she called herself, a lost girl. Double Dee saw, the true Wendy, the person she was, was now lost because of this man, her voice was taken from her and possibly even forever.

"Wendy…" His voice squeezed out. He felt so horrible for the girl and for George and God only knew who else was taken into that monsters' den. He viewed Wendy as if she was a child even though she was actually older than him, but her height and clinginess made him feel so. He started shaking, with anger he never truly felt until now. The betrayal, though lacking evidence, was running deep. He wondered if anyone else knew, if anyone else cared, if there was some grand conspiracy or if he was thinking too deeply about this all. How could such things go unnoticed? Of course, he too had been foolish in not seeing it in time. He swallowed his anger down a bit, steeling himself for his next question. "Who is his favorite now? Is it still you?"

He didn't want to use George as bait, but he had to get solid proof and if he could get some vocal recordings or something like that then he could use it in the court of law as well as testimony. Surely with the thought of this traitor behind bars more would come forth with their confessions and using his putrid little list as another piece of evidence would do nicely. George shook his head no.

"He has a new favorite now, sock head," George proclaimed, bittersweetly chuckling as he used the nickname so familiar with boyhood days, "and he's sitting right in front of me."

Oh, how he wished he didn't ask but in the bottom of his belly he knew that the answer was always going to be him. Who else would it have been but the new kid, fresh out of high school, young, intelligent, the apple of everyone's eye, and from a well-bred family? Plus, he had been hounding him for a while and now it sent shivers down his spine recalling the amount of times the dean put his hands on him and called him my boy. He felt no more than a pure bred pet meant to sit upon its master's lap. No wonder he was given every luxury including the topmost tower. He gulped now seeing more so why he was given it, not just another trinket but somewhere away from most of the students where no one could hear him cry for help if need be and the dean DID have all the keys around here.

Double Dee groaned in disgust trying not to vomit. He could only imagine what Marie was going to say when he brought this up and he would bring it up. He told her everything, he laid all his woes and wonders upon her, so if she blew up over some little punches, she would outright explode at this. He'd be surprised if she didn't board the next plane over here with all of their friends to gang up on the dean and honestly, at this point he wouldn't stop her at all. He'd let her. He'd be joyous about it, actually. He'd indulge it. So, he decided then he'd be the bait for now and not tell Marie just yet.

She would be cross with him but he'd rather her be cross than her come over here and show the dean "Old Betsy" up close and personal. As much as the idea entertained him, he couldn't allow more violence to go on. It was bad enough that all this unsightly business was going on behind his two would be enemies now turned mutual acquaintances decided upon a plan, it wasn't the best or quickest plan but it was the one deemed to be less obvious to the dean.

Double Dee would act as if all was normal but make sure to stay on the dean's good side, his very good side. Act somewhat interested, stay close to him, talk to him more than necessary, and even, and this disgusted him most of all, somewhat flirt with the damned creature. Eventually, soon even, the dean would ask him to come to his office and there the deed would be done, except it wouldn't but he would gather evidence for it and bring it directly to an officer or authority figure, preferably one not under the dean's thumb. The two shook hands, coming to the agreement to stay in the shadows and to continue their roles as they had before. Before George left, he looked over his shoulder at Double Dee packing up his work things in his office.

"I guess I'm still going to have to bully you then?"

"Only if you want to," Double Dee replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I… don't know… I think I should just to keep up appearances."

"That's fine then."

"But…but…I uh…I guess I don't really…. want to do it… you aren't a pompous windbag after all… I get why people like you. You've got a lot of charisma."

George scuttled off quickly after that as if he didn't want to face the kind words he just sputtered out. That made sense to Double Dee, he wasn't the type to give out compliments, not even to the group that surrounded him. He was far more used to receiving compliments than giving. The plan had started almost instantly with Double Dee meeting his friends as per usual, going to classes as per usual, and going to work as per usual, not raising any suspicions or eyebrows to anything or anyone. It was difficult to do so especially with Wendy so near him all the time and giving him that imploring look but he managed.

It didn't take long for Dean Hill to cast his yellow eyes, (were they always that color?) upon him and soon he was asked to meet him in his office. Double Dee was very wise in being prepared for this moment not only did he have a recorder in his pocket but he had a camera in his backpack peering the lens out between the zipper and as soon as he got to the office, he plopped the backpack just in the right way so the camera could record the desk. The smarmy devil sat there on his throne of filth with his hands folded upon the desk and a hungry look in his eyes that made Double Dee turn green-white.

The office seemed so welcoming with warm colors, well dusted surfaces, family photos, a calendar, thoughtful quotes and posters of adorable animals. It was disgusting beyond belief how cozy, inviting, and charming this place was, like a mirage in the desert- so very wrong, so very fake, and easily luring you deeper into the danger and heat. It even smelled like gingerbread and inviting spices and was comfortably air conditioned. On the wall to the left, right next to the book case which contained nothing but educational and mindful works, was the list of his favorites, with gold stars next to each name.

Double Dee noticed there was no star next to his own name and paled as he realized the gold stars were the amount of times he took them into his office for a "talk". There were so many stars next to George's name that they started to squish together and almost come off the page. His eyes didn't stray too long at the list as he didn't want to arouse any concerns. When asked to sit he did so, sitting beside the bookbag, but not feeling comfortable in the least. He now knew how a mouse felt before the cat pounced on it, knowing all too well it was in the tall underbrush and accepting its soon to come fate. Only he was far smarter than any mouse and far quicker too. He kept a straight face, straight but interested, trying to summon all courage.

"It's such a pleasure to see you here, Eddward, my boy. I've been waiting for you to not be so busy so you could come in here and we could chat properly. Would you like some water?"

His mouth was dry as were his lips so he wet them which was a terrible thing to do in front of this person who desired to corrupt him. He noticed he dropped the usual "master" title in front of his name as if this was an intimate informal meeting between two colleges. "No thank you, Dean Hill."

"Please you can just call me Hill when in here, no need for formality. I've been noticing you for a long time, you know, and I've got to say I'm pleased at what I see."

How Double Dee fought to cringe under those words which now had another meaning to them. If he wasn't told what he was told he would think them a great honor, now he heard every word crawling out of those slimy lips with utter contempt. He pushed his mouth up to smile and forced his eyes to make contact with those jaundiced spheres. He swore they were brown when he saw him first but now that he could really see them, they did have a yellow tint, like someone who drank too much. His breath never smelled of alcohol, though. He wondered if he was very good at hiding the fact that he drank just like he was good at hiding the fact they he had taken so many here to do horrible unspeakable things.

"I'm overjoyed I meet your standards, Hill. Have I come here today to talk about my further studies for the next term or did you just want to have polite conversation?" Double Dee tried his best, his very best, to smile like Marie did at him, full of winking acknowledgment and flirty sauciness without saying anything at all but he was sure it came off wrong. Dean Hill didn't notice or care as he placed his hand upon Double Dee's head, right on the hat he always wore.

"I called you here for something much better than all of that. As you know I am the dean and can pull a lot of strings. I did get you that job, yes?"

"Oh yes for that I am most grateful." He still was but wished such an opportunity came from someone else and his overly strained voice in an attempt to sound, dare he say it, seducing, was surely wrong, in fact it made bile rise in his throat.

"I'm sure you are and I can do more for you. You have such a wonderful mind and are doing so well here. You exceed all of your peers and you haven't even gotten so much as an A minus. However, I'm sure there are things out of your reach. Perhaps you'd like a new car so you don't have to ask Mr. Graham to drive you to the village to do your charity work? I know someone your age would enjoy that very much."

"Could you really do that for me?" Double Dee placed his hands together like he was praying and gawked at the man in front of him. He wanted to appear cherubic and naïve, foolish enough to fall for this scheme. _Please, as if_. Dealing with Eddy all his life he knew a conman when he saw one. This seemed to amuse the Dean as he curled his finger under his chin and lifted up Double Dee's head slightly. The only thing going through his mind was, _Oh, sweet God please don't kiss me, please_!

"I can do anything I want, I am the dean but you have to do something for me first and you already owe me for the job."

"Y-Yes I'll do anything for you, after all you have done so much for me." The stuttering was natural actually, he was nervous having him so close, breathing in his overly minty breath. He was fighting so hard not to just leave out of there because he knew well enough of the intentions of this foul creature but he stayed and stilled himself. He would not let the others down. "What did you have in mind, Hill?"

The name Hill now sounded awfully filthy coming out of his mouth and he promised after this was all over, he was going to scrub his tongue until it was raw. The dean chuckled, went to the door and locked it tight with a key. Double Dee had to hold back his mind from using any swear words to describe the way he felt when he heard the click, had to hold back the process of sweating too, as well as hold back from any other things that would reveal the situation. The dean circled him like a vulture, eating him up with his eyes alone.

"You are a cute boy, cuter than any other here and much younger too. I like the youth, they have such vigor. I know well enough you have a little tart back home. I'm sure you miss bedding her and as a boy your age you have certain… desires. I am the same. Why don't we fulfill those desires together?"

Double Dee swore he could see red now, red and black together. The world seemed to shake as he heard those words; little tart. It wasn't the full admission of his wanting to do things to him that rattled the teen it was what he called Marie. He didn't even have the decency to refer to her as his girlfriend, something even George did! He had thought about what he would do if someone called Marie a whore again, assumed he would be cool as a cucumber, but it felt like he was going to summon his beautiful blue haired fire demon the moment he heard her slandered by this wicked fiend.

It was as if he said it like he intended to do the same to her, just like that other teacher did and there was not a doubt in his mind that this dean would if he could. He now thought that if he hadn't caught on and invited Marie here to his graduation that she might even be in danger too. Something about that made Double Dee use the H word against this man, that H word he very rarely used for anyone. Hate. However, he was not the kind of person to shout or get aggressive so he pushed down all those feelings and stilled himself yet again.

"O-oh…and how would we do that? You'll have to explain I've never…known a man before…"

He couldn't bring himself to say it any other way just the thought of it was making his skin crawl. It was beyond the homosexual aspect, it was the age aspect, and the fact that he already had an intended. There were a million reasons why this was wrong wrong wrong wrong. The dean explained, in full detail even, and thankfully was a tell not show person during all of this. He whispered his commands close to Double Dee's ear making him shiver which to the dean seemed like excitement over the aspect. Double Dee couldn't help it anymore, he really wanted to lose the contents of his stomach badly. He got up, his legs wobbling, and vomited in the waste basket, claiming that he must have caught a stomach bug.

"You poor boy! I wish you had told me so earlier. I'll have you go straight to the school nurse and when you are feeling better, come see me again and we'll have our playtime."

He nodded slowly, wiping his mouth off with a napkin and leaving hurriedly, hand on his stomach, still nauseated but glad. He got all the evidence he needed. Now it was time for the next phase in the plan. He turned around to make sure he wasn't being watched by the dean and thankfully he wasn't so he turned off the camera and hit stop on the recorder. He had to find George and he had to find Wendy too, they had to confess to the authorities what they had found even though he was certain Wendy would not be able to, he would be all too happy to translate sign language for her. He found George and his cronies in their usual spot, hanging out with their backs to the wall, all of them admiring him. He turned his eyes towards Double Dee, a silent question. He nodded a silent answer. George left without another word to his group following Double Dee wherever he was going.

"So you've got the stuff then?"

"Indeed."

"Where are we going? To the cops? They aren't this way."

"We have to get Wendy."

"You know she can't speak right?"

Double Dee gave him a look. "Why do you think that is?"

George frowned deeply, breathing out a soft huff of sadness. "Oh."

The Oddies were also in their usual place of standing, their little picnic table that had discoloration from old age and hadn't been refurbished like the others did, so even it itself was an Oddy. Talula was sitting there trying to juggle apples but failing miserably causing Port and Dart to laugh but Vick seemed to get cross at their laughter and hushed them up. Wendy was watching a butterfly land on a flower and fly away. Vick saw his friend coming their way with George and was confused. He didn't seem to be running from him but with him.

"What's the Poppy doing here?" Port sneered unfriendly, using the name for the popular group of kids that they came up with and he would say like the poppies in the Wizard of Oz they were so boring it made you fall asleep.

"No time for that now. This is an urgent matter. Wendy, would you come with us please?"

Wendy looked up at Double Dee as if she would answer yes to any question he asked and willingly got up, dusting off her uniform skirt even though there was no dust on it what so ever. She went to his side not caring where she was headed or why but that she was with him. All of the group stared on as the trio left, none of them knowing just what was going on but they would soon enough. As they made haste through the halls and out to the school ground Double Dee tried to explain himself.

"I deeply apologize for pulling you away, Wendy, but we needed you to testify to the authorities about well… how do I put this in a nice, simple way…?"

"He wants you to tell the cops that the dean screwed you. Geesh. You really are too nice, you know?"

Wendy's face turned sheet white and she stopped in her tracks. They both turned towards her. She was still as anything, only her clothes moving with a light breeze. Her eyes were round, her mouth slightly agape.

"Wendy… please… we need to do this or else he'll keep on hurting people… and we need you to make a stand…I know this is difficult for you but I promise nothing will happen to you, not anymore. Trust me."

Double Dee held out his hand to her, George waiting there with his arms crossed hating to waste precious time like this but knew she was being fed all this information at once so suddenly. He was not a girl, he didn't have a virgin barrier to break, and he was used to it at this point. He was no little girl looking woman and he could take it more than she obviously could, so he understood it was much more difficult for her than it was for him. If he cried then it stood to reason, she had cried so hard she became mute. He felt bad for her, more than bad actually. Wendy held out her hand to him and took it, trying to hide her blush as she did so. At last the three of them made it to Mr. Graham who would drive them to the nearest police office. There were officers in the university but no one was sure if the dean had control over them or not and it was best not to take chances.

"Ah Master Eddward, a pleasure as always. Will you be needing another lift to the village?"

"We need to go to the police. Not the ones here, either. Where is the closest office for police around here?"

"The police? Is something wrong? And why can't you tell the ones here? Our staff is-"

"Mr. Graham, just this once, I beg of you, just take me where I need to go with no questions. It's of grave importance. If you don't do this hundreds of people will have their lives taken in ways you could scarcely imagine. This is bigger than you know."

The serious tone to Double Dee's voice, the intense look in his eyes, his stance. All of which shook everyone. He meant business and if Mr. Graham was not going to take him, he'd find other means. He would crawl there if need be. Mr. Graham had learned to care for all students here with compassion but more so this person in front of him. He was trustworthy, devoted to his work, and always assisting anyone who needed him.

He was a mentor, a tutor, a companion to all, and truly other than Penelope the only one who could tame Storm Crow. A force to be reckoned with but with the sincerity and loving care of a father to all who came across him. Mr. Graham would not deny him, not because he was asked to, but because he could tell that this was one of those times in his life where you just let Jesus take the wheel and see where he spins you. He opened his car door and took off his cap, bowing slightly. The three went inside the car and Mr. Graham drove them, no questions asked as said, not even making conversation. He wanted to know what was up and he wanted to make sure no one was hurt.

He loved the students here, he loved keeping the grounds, he loved Penelope, he even loved her stubborn father, so he wanted to make sure everyone was happy. He knew something awful was going on by the dead silence of the two in the back and all three of their nervous eyes as he approached the police station that was past the town and closer towards the city where the terminal was located. He wanted to turn around and demand to know what was going on but it appeared he didn't need to do that, he was invited in with them. Something about it being best if he hears this for himself. The police station was nothing like the one back home, for one the cops here seemed very wary, diligent, and took things seriously. So when Double Dee approached the officer in the front and he looked up at him quickly, giving him all his attention, he knew he would be safe here, that his words would not be twisted and that they would not be working for the other side.

"Yes, young man? What can I do for you?"

"Officer, I'm here to report a..." He stilled himself because he hated this word. "A rape. Multiple actually. All by the dean of The University of Pine Barrows, Dean Hill Barrows himself. I have documented evidence and right before you three eye witnesses, two of which have fallen victim. I was almost his third today."

Everyone in the room looked up when the word, that harsh, biting, violent, clashing word was uttered. That word was no joke. Murder in comparison was more often pranked about than this was. To accuse someone of this was no laughing matter and no one was laughing. Mr. Graham stood there, mouth almost to the floor. He could have never guessed the dean would stoop that low. He never seemed a shady fellow, always a good standing man who never had a bad word to say, a firm person sure, maybe a tad strict at times, but nothing could have ever prepared him for this.

Nothing at all. He couldn't even speak, he was far too shocked and to look upon these two students, the young lady his Penelope took a shine to, and the favorite before Eddward…. He choked. The favorite. All too soon he understood what that word meant. Hadn't this Wendy been his favorite once? Then it was George. The world swirled about him as Double Dee showed his evidence, both video and sound clip just in case. Those words said by the dean with lusty voice were enough to make him queasy. That voice which had given him so many words of encouragement, now talking about sexual favors from an underaged boy.

A flash of red and blue later the cops drove the trio to the university to apprehend the assailant, Mr. Graham took his own car, gripping the wheel tighter. How could this have happened? Under their own noses too! The sheer cheek of him to go around pretending while abusing others like this was madness. Who knew how many he had pilfered and plundered like the pirate he truly was, all bent and crooked and conniving?

It made him sick. He adored each pupil here like they were his own, watching over generations as generations of his own family worked here and studied here too. This place was his home and the dean like a father figure after his own passed. How could someone do that? Everyone was going about their day normally until all the students stopped and saw the police coming up to the school. Hushed whispers tumbled across the crowd especially when Double Dee, George, and Wendy came out of one of the cars.

Vick and his group watched them as they approached the door to the dean's office, the officers kicking it down. As soon as he was about to yell about this being an outrage, he noticed the trio. He realized then that he was set up from the start. His yellow eyes glared hard at the person he had not too long ago wanted so very badly. His arms were clasped in handcuffs and he was hauled down the hallway, everyone gathering around and wondering just what was going on but the found out as the officer told the dean what he was being arrested for and read him his rights. Everyone gasped in shock, some didn't, those that knew or suffered his wrath didn't but they all grinned wickedly to watch this man go into that car, to see justice served. The officer shook Double Dee's hand calling him a brave man.

Once the school properly found out, everyone gathered around him and cheered for the hero of the university, celebrating his success and the plan he and George had concocted. His friends hugged him hard, spinning him around almost making him lose his hat in the process, Wendy clapped for him, squeaking in her unused voice and jumping up and down, and George well, he was just glad this mess was over. Only one problem remained, well two actually, the court date, and who would be the new dean. The court date was settled by the officers but the dean would have to be elected by the board. Until then a sort of non-permanent dean had to be put in his place. Everyone looked at Mr. Graham almost immediately and most started exclaiming he be the new dean. He blushed, it seemed too big a job for him and he was the driver after all, who would drive now?

"Someone else can do it, Mr. Graham. Please say you'll be our Dean," One of the students pleaded.

"Oh please!"

"Looks like the vote is unanimous," Double Dee smilingly observed.

"I suppose so. Alright then, I guess, for now I'll be the dean but someone will have to drive for me. Eddward, you go to the village a lot, can you drive?"

"My parents have already taught me the basics. I dearly hope you are insured."

"Even if I wasn't, I trust you, you've rescued our school. I can think of no one better to man my vehicle than you."

It was decided then that Double Dee would take the car to the village himself but of course he would need a license, he only had a permit, and he would be given written permission by his parents to do so. Meanwhile Mr. Graham would be the non-permanent dean until the board could decide on who would take his place. So much happened that day that at the end of it, Double Dee didn't even want to take off his clothes before he got into bed but he always always made time to call her. She picked up right away on the third ring, her bright voice welcoming him back to reality. "How was your day?" she asked. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh Marie… you won't believe me if I tell you."


	18. Chapter 18

Lee, May, and Marie were all walking together down the October road with a small group of children in tow and their boyfriends besides them, sans Double Dee of course. It was Halloween, a time for spooks and scares, a time for tricks and treats, a time for wicked fun and bubbling brews, and a fun time for all the little kiddies. Marie had promised the parents of a couple of kids that she would take them trick or treating while said parents were away at a party and she didn't mind it, plus she got paid for it too. It had been months and months after her last conversation with Double Dee, year two was about to end already, but she recalled what they had talked about that day where she screamed her loudest. Hearing him confess all that he had done she had blown her top off. It was brave and noble of him but he put himself in serious danger, on top of that she couldn't believe the dean would be like that and that he dared to put the moves on her man. Thank goodness he was in jail now and much safer too because no one dared face the wrath of Marie Kanker.

Fortunately, all was well, he was serving hard time, no one had any diseases because of him, he had to pay up a large amount of money for psychological and physical damage, some of which went to Double Dee seeing as he cracked the case wide open, and Mr. Graham got to become officially Dean Graham. Still Marie was frightened and pissed off, not because Double Dee lied to her but because he had risked so much and he was so far away, so far from her in a time of need. It made her feel helpless. If anything happened to him, she wouldn't be there. He told her he was capable of defending himself and that she need not worry. It was too bad for him she worried anyways.

She was happy with him, proud of him too, and he was equally proud of her and of everyone else. So much had changed in so little time since Double Dee's absence. Birthdays and holidays passed, relationships shifted or outright changed, people changed, went to new grades, some got jobs, some got promotions. The biggest surprise came with Eddy who was really honestly going at it with school this time around, taking extra credit classes, staying after school sometimes. He wasn't fucking around anymore. After holding his nephew, he really put the pedal to the metal because he didn't just want to be the loser little brother, the butt of every joke, the no good no talent hack who could never make do. He started thinking big- sky scrapers and bank vaults big, a family with a wife and kids big. It wasn't just all about money anymore, he had plans now, real plans not faulty ones. He wanted to be something, make something of himself, and the praise he got from Lee was enough to make him go at it more.

Lee worked steadily at her job, not too many complaints about it and she got tipped well enough. She also thought of what she had planned for the future. She knew she wanted to be at his side and her education was important for that. They would be a team, two big bosses taking over the world of finance and business. May had put her foot down on Ed just a tad bit more so the two of them could actually get her fairytale ending. While complaining about a film they just saw the idea came to them- what if they made their own low budget monster movie with their friends as actors? It was a passion they had from the start and easy enough for Ed to accomplish so the two started on their love project not caring if supplies were cheap or if the characters one dimensional- they did it because it made them happy.

Marie walked with her entourage of dressed up kiddies to each door, making sure it was safe and not allowing them to take anything unwrapped. If they were too scared to do any haunted houses, she would go in with them, braving the scary things inside. She dressed up as a devil, it was fitting for her and an easy costume. It was either that or a black cat and honestly pretty much every person did a cat, a vampire, a mummy, or ghost, so a devil seemed the best option. She wore a knee length red dress with little flared cut outs, red heeled shoes, small red horns with feathered fluff on them, and a pointed devil's tail. Her lips were matte black as were her fingernails. Occasionally she would poke or prod someone with her plastic pitchfork and cackle a bit. Lee decided to dress up as a pirate, eye patch and one golden hoop earring, her top was tied to show off her stomach and she also wore little shorts and black boots.

Her hair was down but curled and upon that curled red hair was her pirates' hat. She forced Eddy to dress as what looked like a sailor, cute little white cap and all. He looked utterly humiliated especially when she kept saying "Now you really are a skipper." May dressed as Elvira and goodness knows she had the chest for it while Ed was dressed up like a classic werewolf, plaid ripped shirt, ripped pants, fur pretty much everywhere and he kept howling all through the night. Lon Chaney was always his favorite actor, next to Boris Karloff and Vincent Price so everyone knew he'd be going as one of the Universal Monsters. He was meant to keep an eye on Sarah but she wanted to be a grown up and have her own Halloween without him. Regardless he kept her as close as possible because he didn't want his parents to punish him if he lost her.

There were a lot of people who assumed Sarah was going to be a princess, or fairy, or fairy princess but she decided to be a Unicorn- which in all fairness was expected too. She looked lovely with her dress which seemed white at first but reflected colors and her golden horn with pinkish ears. Jimmy, holding her hand, was dressed like a knight, a wooden sword attached to his belt, and shiny tin armor. The two had become even closer over time, now progressing to full on cheek kisses, nose kisses, hand holding, and even light pecks on the lips occasionally. The Cul-De-Sac was alive with the spirit of Halloween, pumpkins and grim grinning ghosts, flashing lights of green and purple, fog everywhere, and children laughing. It was a great time to be alive. The kids knocked on Johnny's house which was decorated with all handmade décor. Spider webs made of string, the ghosts clearly napkins, the graves made of cardboard, a black lightbulb at the door way, crudely crafted pumpkins, and paper bats but all in all it was cute. Johnny opened the door with a big grin on his face, dressed up in a suit, all black with a red tie, lines drawn from his mouth. He didn't look like he was in a costume honestly but when asked he replied,

"Can't you guys tell? I'm Slappy. Don't you read Goosebumps?"

Everyone analyzed him over once more. Goosebumps was a beloved book to most there, being the first scary thing Ed really read, so he could now recognize that's what Johnny was. It was hysterical that someone who believed his plank of wood could talk decided to be a talking dummy. Plank was dressed up like a ninja with a black mask on and a shuriken sticking out between the crack in his wood. Goo was there too, holding a large bowl of candy, she was dressed up like a giant sunflower, body all in green, face painted yellow, and little yellow petals sticking out from her head dress.

"Why are you a sunflower?" Lee asked, chewing on a tootsie roll.

"They are pretty scary," Goo explained, wiggling her fingers ominously to which Johnny nodded in agreement. Truly no one could understand just what went on in their little confusing world. The group all went off to each house the little tykes' bags being filled with treats that they were actually happy to share with their favorite baby sitter and company. One of them held up a sour ball to Marie who took it gratefully.

"Thanks, Mikey."

"I don't like 'em anyways to be honest. Way too sour!"

"What? You don't know what you're missing!"

Marie popped the candy into her mouth, puckering up her lips making all the kids laugh. May giggled. "She has such a way with children, doesn't she snuggle muffin?"

"Better her than me," Ed replied, shuddering. He still truly didn't want any of his own at any point in his life. May nudged him hard in the ribs making him double over in shock and pain. She rolled her eyes.

"One day you will get a baby and you will have no choice but to raise it with me."

"Who says?" He groaned out, still holding his chest and stomach.

"I says... I mean say I mean… ugh! You are impossible sometimes. Don't you want to marry me?"

"I dunno… I guess…"

May gaped at him, Lee gaped at him, and Marie gaped at him. The three sisters all stared at him like they wanted to smack his brainless head right off his shoulders. Lee was the mother hen, she protected her chickadees from harm and seeing her sister upset like that and this boy whom May loved so much say something like that was treacherous at best. Marie was the huntress of the pack and would rip anyone to shreds who hurt her family in any way, which it clearly was hurting her sister greatly that Ed didn't even know if he wanted to marry her or not. True they had a long time to decide such things but didn't he love her? Didn't he spend every moment with her? Or was he so dense he was just content with what was? May picked up her long black dress hiking it far up enough to see her sheer black tights and she turned away from him, storming off before she did anything stupid. Marie was going to punch Ed, Lee was going to punch Ed, but the one who did was surprisingly Eddy.

"You fucking idiot! You pushed me down because of her and now you aren't any better, are you? God damn, even I'm not that cold hearted to my woman. My girl knows I'm ready as hell to be married. Jesus, Ed, get your head out of your ass!"

Ed stood there, confused as to what he did wrong in this situation, while Lee felt like celebrating the maturity of her man. He was finally growing up at last. After so long of being immature and childish he was at last a man. She was so proud of him that she threw her arms around him and smothered him with kisses all over his face leaving bright red lipstick everywhere. Marie covered the children's eyes and hurried them along to the next house. She still had a job to do after all but she looked back at Ed sternly. She knew he loved her sister and would do anything for her but he was young, he was foolish, and he didn't know any better nor was he certain of what he wanted.

He was a follower and allowed himself to be pulled by the flow of everyone else, rarely making his own decisions, and his indecisive stupidity was going to cost him his one true happiness and normality if he didn't shape up a little bit more. Ed scratched the back of his head, utterly oblivious to the make out session happening right in front of him or at least not caring. He had seen the hurt in May's eyes and this time he had been the cause of it. He didn't like that look in her eyes, those pretty little doe like brown eyes that always looked at him like he was the only thing that mattered in life. He loved her smile, he loved her freckles, he loved her. He didn't want her to be sad or upset especially at him.

What was the smart thing to do at the moment? He wished Double Dee was here he always had great advice. He knew just what to do in situations like this but he wasn't here and it was up to Ed to fire up the old out of use noggin of his to figure out what was the best course of action. He knew that when girls were upset, they needed space and wanted to be left alone- Sarah was very much like that, but sometimes they only pretended to want to be alone and actually needed a hug. He wondered which it was. To help her or to let her cool off? Which was it? May was a sensitive soul and he started to think that someone like that wasn't so like his sister but instead was the type of girl who needed company in her hour of need. Even if it wasn't so he needed to be near her, he needed to be with her, and he needed to find out what he did wrong, so he rushed towards her leaving Eddy there being kiss attacked by Lee and unlike a long time ago he was loving it.

"Whoa whoa hey what did I do to deserve this?" Eddy asked between breaths. "Not that I don't like it."

"You really meant what you said? You want to marry me?" Lee responded, utterly overjoyed, arms wrapped around him and lips barely without their lipstick anymore. Most of it transferred to Eddy's pinkened face.

"Of course, baby. You know do. I'm not the kind of guy who hits it and quits it, especially not with you. I'm gunna give you a big church wedding, baby doll, and you and me we'll hit the open road. Go to Vegas. Gamble the night away and eat at one of those all you can eat steak buffets and we'll go to Graceland, see some funny duddy in a cheap Elvis getup. Shit like that."

"Oh Eddy! You make me so happy! Come here big boy and give me some sugar!" Lee jumped him, pushing him to the ground, covering whatever was left of his face with even more lipstick stains. He let out a muffled exclaim of joy, cupping her bottom tightly in his hands, needless to say going door to door with Marie was entirely forgotten.

Marie scampered along trying to ignore the nagging feeling in her chest to go and check up on May but she hoped Ed would at least put two and two together to figure out he needed to console her. The kids started asking questions, all of which Marie was glad to answer unlike their parents who shooed them away or were too busy.

"Will you ever get married, Marie?" The little girl dressed up like Elsa asked, twirling her little blue dress so much that a trail of silver glitter followed her everywhere.

"For sure."

"To Double Dee?" The boy dressed up as a skeleton asked, digging into his bag of candy looking for a toy that was dropped in there.

"Oh yes he is your boyfriend, right? You and he are good together!" Another girl, dressed up like a pink vampire with black pigtails excitedly cried out.

"Yeah, absolutely. He and I just sort of go together like peanut butter and jelly."

"Mmm I like peanut butter!" A boy dressed like Bumblebee exclaimed but his friend who was Optimus Prime disagreed. "I'm allergic to it."

"Will you have lots and lots of kids like us?" The Elsa asked curiously, blinking up at Marie.

"I'd like two. One girl just like you and a boy too. Ah here's the next house kids you better hurry on. We'll be at Kevin's house soon and he's got the best candy on the block."

The kids all shouted hooray as they continued their candy adventure, getting their bags, pails, and buckets filled up until they came across the granddaddy of them all- Kevin's house. Being one of the biggest and richest looking houses on the block, Kevin's house was like Candyland during Halloween and he usually tried to go all out on the decorations as money was no expense. As per usual his parents were elsewhere which left him to have a Halloween party of his own, inviting pretty much everyone there. Johnny wasn't there because he wasn't much for parties plus, he liked being at home with his family anyways.

Kevin always had the best Halloween party, a different theme every year, this year was Superheroes Vs Villains and even the decorations reflected that. There was your usual grave stones and spider fare but there was also hints and notes to famous comic book characters all around, from the Joker apparently tagging the walls of the building with various Ha Ha Ha's, to the webs being done up by your friendly neighborhood web head, and so on and so forth. All the children were thrilled and each eagerly knocked on the door expecting big candy bars. The door opened letting the jumping hip hop infused scary music to bellow out into the streets. Nazz answered the door, decked out like Wonder Woman with a golden lasso on her hip, tiara on her head of blonde hair, and thigh high red and blue boots. She gasped in elation looking upon all the smiling child faces.

"Oh wow look at you little dudes! Kevin come quick they are so cute!"

"Yeah I'm coming," Kevin's voice called from inside the house. He reached the door frame and into view, costumed to be Superman but he still had his red hat on which was ridiculous. "Happy Halloween and all that."

"Would you guys like to come inside? We have food and soda of course if your parents don't mind."

"Can we Marie? Oh, can we pleeeeeaaasseee?!"

Marie wasn't by any means their parents but tonight she was their guardian acting loco parentis so she was all okay with them going into his house. It was safe there and she would keep an eye on them. If it was anyone else, like someone she didn't know, she would disagree quickly. The kids all ran inside, gleeful to be allowed to do such things. Their own parents never allowed them such pleasures and usually liked them to be in bed, teeth brushed, and only one piece of candy, Marie was different. Marie was awesome. She sat upon Kevin's couch sipping a cup of punch hoping that Double Dee was having fun. She knew that they had school events there at his university and during the fall they had thanksgiving meals and allowed students to dress up during Halloween if they wanted to, even the teachers gave out candy sometimes but it was nothing at all compared to this. She looked at her surroundings, a lot of people from school were here actually at this point Jimmy and Sarah were there too, grooving out on the dance mat together.

One of the quarter backs dressed like Static Shock was talking to a girl who was dressed as Storm, Chase Silver was there dressed up like Loki (which suited him because he was a trickster and a villain) and flirting with a cheerleader dressed up like Black Widow. It was a lot of fun even though Marie only sat there and eyed the kiddy-winks stuffing their faces and chugging down soda. The night was growing on and she was starting to get worried about May. She wondered if she was alright, she wondered if she should go check up on her or at least call Lee to see if there was any update on the situation. As she took out her phone, one of the students she barely even recognized sat down next to her, clearly drunk or tipsy, and stretched his arm around her.

"Hey there, who are you supposed to be, a female Dare Devil?"

Marie's burning black eyes found his, this complete and utter smart ass and she smacked away his arm hard. "Don't touch me, block head. You haven't got a snowballs chance in hell."

"Ooh touchy touchy. Don't be that way, cutie. Why don't you and I go somewhere alone?"

He inched closer and Marie gave him a screwball punch right in his chest sending the dope unconscious onto the floor. She wiped off her hand upon her dress. "As one hero said, you won't like me when I'm angry."

Nazz rushed over immediately looking at the guy then at Marie. "Wait don't tell me. He tried to put the moves on you? That creeps been hitting on every girl here all night."

"You ought to kick him out just for that."

"Hey Kevin, your guests are getting handsy again!"

The party went on fine enough from there, Kevin having dispatched the masked fool and as it got later the kids were winding down at least until they all fell asleep at different parts of the house. One kid was asleep on the rug, one kid asleep on the chair, one kid asleep under the table, and one asleep on the stairs. Marie gathered up her posse of tuckered out tykes and with some help got them all to their respective homes safe and sound, candy checked and put away from sneaky parents. She tiredly laid upon the bench outside, propping her feet up on the trash can and sighing. She checked her phone to see the time. It was late and still no word from anyone about May's condition. It was bothering her too much so she called up Lee. A loud ringing tone disturbed the nap Lee was taking with Eddy on his bed, costumes on the floor in a wrinkled heap along with any other form of clothing. He opened his eyes and grunted out angrily at the offending noise.

"Don't even answer it," He mumbled, pulling her closer to him. He wished sometimes she could just stay over like this and sleep in his bed. His parents didn't allow that kind of stuff though joked about it. Of course their home was open if she was in trouble, but for her to sleep in his room with him? It was a big no no. They loved Lottie and their new grandson but they weren't ready for any more just yet. It was more than possible they weren't exactly sure if Eddy and Lee were doing the "horizontal tango" but if he was, they hoped he was using protection. He always did. Lee ignored him and picked up her phone, seeing the name flash on the screen she opened it.

"Hello?" Her tired voice cracked out.

"Hey Lee, are you home?"

"Nah I'm at Eddy's. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you've seen May at all. I haven't seen her since she stormed off."

"I think Ed went after her. Right baby?" Lee looked up on Eddy who yawned.

"Like I know. I was preoccupied." His eyebrow raised up suggestively and he smirked at her. "Anyways she's a big girl. They'll work it out. Every couples 'gotta have their fights."

"True that. Yeah Marie, just go home and wait for her there. Hey, maybe she's even there right now. I'll be coming home soon. Yeah. Love you too. See you."

Lee closed her phone and snuggled into Eddy's chest, playing with the few curly black hairs he had there. Right now, May could wait, he was right she was a big girl. Besides if anything was truly wrong May would have found her right away and told her. They were tight like that. Marie knew this too but was still worried about the youngest in their household. Ed didn't have a way with words like Double Dee nor did he have that charismatic charm that Eddy could have, so he wasn't exactly the kind of person who was best at understanding emotion. Whatever the case Marie felt home is where May would go if anything was wrong, home is where she felt right at. So that's where Marie went, hoping May would be there and Ed too, maybe they were there working things out.

It was true there was few couples who didn't have fights so it was natural that they disagree on something. Ed didn't like or want kids but May was a family woman, she wanted to raise someone in the way she wasn't raised- wanted to be there for her kid and give that kid stability. Marie understood both sides of the argument however for Ed to not even entertain marriage as an idea and to brush aside May like that, it was cruel. When Marie went inside the house there was no Ed, only May, sitting down on the floor in plain clothing, spooning ice cream into her mouth while crying hysterically. This was a breakup look, a look Marie didn't know personally but had seen enough times to recognize. She'd make sure to pummel Ed later but for now her sister needed to be comforted.

"May, oh I'm so sorry," Marie softly apologized, pulling May closer to her. "He's a bastard."

"No no you you don't understand!" She was hiccuping and sniveling, wiping her nose of snot and bawling fiercely. "We we didn't break up or or at least I don't don't think we did."

"Tell me what happened."

Marie rubbed her back and tried to soothe her sobbing sibling as best as she could. She was reminded of the many nights May couldn't sleep and cried and cried and it was up to them to rock her, change her diaper, do what Mom was supposed to do, what dad was supposed to do, but their circumstances left them without both. Two of their dads didn't even care and one of them was dead and their mom, though she adored them, was not available.

"Ma ma…marie…I…I…."

May kept on blubbering, howling in despair. Marie held onto her wishing Lee was there with them, wishing Double Dee was there because he was so good at this, but it was just the two of them feeling so small in this big house. As May let out her stuttering cries of woe Marie recalled what Double Dee had said that had shocked her, about the crimes committed at the University and how he had almost single handedly stopped them. He had started out his conversation with Marie you won't believe me. Now Marie was faced with a similar situation to start up with Double Dee for he would not believe her either. May had cried out between shaky breaths and sniffles those two words no one wanted to hear coming out from someone her age.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

References:* Goo wearing a sunflower costume and thinking that's scary is from a film called "Monster House" a little girl does the same thing.

*The "Pink vampire" costume is actually Draculaura from the series/Doll line Monster High.


	19. Chapter 19

Marie's jet black eyes bugged out as she heard this startling news and her equally black lips were forming a perfect oval. She couldn't believe her ears. Her little sister was with child? Was Ed that stupid that he didn't understand how to use protection? She knew May was smart enough to at least remind him of it but the two were ditzy at the best. Marie didn't want to yell at her when she was in such a delicate situation with her tears coming in droves and red in the face from crying so hard but she couldn't contain her shock and subsequent anger at both of them for this.

"You what?! How?! I mean I know how but… fuck May! You know better!"

May pressed her hands into her face and tried wiping off her messy face with the fabric of her oversized T. She was hiccuping hard and stuttering.

"I-I-I know Marie! It it just sort of of happened. I-I don't don't know what to do!"

Marie huffed outwardly blowing her blue bangs out her face. Her hair had been growing substantially, touching her shoulders just about. She got up to get May a glass of water and tissues and then she plopped back down with the supplies. May took them with a nod of thanks.

"How long have you known and why didn't you tell us?"

She blew her nose on the tissue so violently the tissue nearly ripped. "It's been almost 3 months, I think. I didn't know at first for sure. I thought I dunno… I just was sure that I couldn't be. Then I started panicking and got it checked out. I was so worried. I didn't want you guys to be mad. I didn't want him to be mad. I'm so scared."

May continued her dramatics, blubbering nonstop into the tissues, body shaking with her, breathing rapid yet shallow. Marie wished again that their mother was here. That they could get through this like a real family but they were disjointed and somewhat dysfunctional. Who knew where Lee was at the moment? Marie had to play mommy tonight so she scooted May closer into her arms and rocked her gently.

She tried to calm her down as she stroked through her hair. They were too young to be fooling around like this all wild and carefree. Their mother had warned them of this all her life. She always said though she loved them so she wished she had waited until she was older and made sure they understood that having babies is a full-time job. Now here was the youngest of the three making the same mistakes their mother told them over and over to avoid. Marie wondered how she would handle this or how she would react. After May was somewhat soothed Marie looked at her.

"What happened with Ed?"

May chewed on her lip nervously, peeling the dead skin from the top. Her brown eyes looked everywhere but Marie and her fingertips kept pinching her hair.

"After I ran off, I started going home. I really didn't want to deal with him but he came after me anyways. He wasn't mad and he tried to hold me and ask me what was wrong. I pushed him off and told him about how it made me feel to hear all that. All I was thinkin' about was our...our baby inside me. That he hated kids so much. I felt he would hate me too. That he would leave me forever. He didn't understand what made me so upset about it. We went back and forth about having kids when I let my temper get the best of me and I just shouted out the truth at him and stormed off again. I didn't look back and he hasn't come after me or called or anything. We didn't break up but we might as well."

Even though she was steadier in her delivery she was dry sobbing, rubbing her face raw. She loved him to death everyone knew that and though he was a simpleton it was obvious he'd move mountains for her. It was natural at his age to not be ready to even talk about children and his mental immaturity and fierce fear of them (due in part from taking care of Sarah) combined to make him not want them at all. It was difficult to say the least. What set her off wasn't his lack of desire for kids but that he wasn't even sure about marriage yet. The girls had been so ready and sure about it all that there was never a question or doubt that these would be the men who they would wed and as they grew up the Eds started to feel that way too. All but one. It was strange that Eddy was being the adult in the situation and more sympathetic. Marie looked again at her sister. Too young to be a mother, working a job already, naive and foolish, struggling in every way, and now her man had left her alone. Though Lee had her mother's looks and Marie had her mother's voice it seemed May inherited the awful decision making when it came to things.

"Look, before I go over to his house with Lee and kick the ever loving gravy out of him, you gotta let me know...are you keeping the baby?"

"What?! Of course I am! I'm not a monster. I could never kill it. I'll do whatever I can to give it a good life even...even if I'm alone."

"May you have us. You won't ever be alone but you know it's not gunna be some cake walk. Plus, like it or not he's the father and he's gotta help too. I'll beat that into him!"

Marie brandished her fist. She meant it. She couldn't stand men that did that no matter how low their IQ he should have at least ran after her, held her, tried to make it okay. That's what any decent boyfriend should do. Even if he wanted to break up the kid was his. It's a joint effort. Even he should know that much.

"Please don't hurt him, Marie. He's having a rough enough time as it is. I can't imagine how he must feel."

"How he…! May listen to you! He's not the one who was to carry it for months, feed it, burp it, push it out. He's not getting off scott free, you hear me? I don't give a rats fat furry ass who he is nobody fucks with a Kanker!"

"Marie dammit I said no!" May snapped, jerking her sister down onto the ground so fast and hard that she lay flat on the floor legs akimbo and arms bent at weird angles. "Leave it be. I want him to be...um...what is that word… sensible. Yes sensible. I want him to make up his own mind himself. I'm not going to force him any longer. If he wants to dump me, he's gunna have to get some balls and say it to my face. No more running and hiding. I'm through with it. If he can't even respect me and try to raise our baby then…. I guess he wasn't meant for me after all…."

No tears no sniffling barely even a sigh. Just a cool calm ice cold fact stated with only the barest hint of regret. She curled up her legs under her, placed her hand upon her stomach, and just stared at it. She would love the child with all her heart, but would he? Could he? She wasn't even sure what they were anymore. She had run off and he was who knew where. May was no longer so certain of anything. She had imagined this white picket fence fantasy with them but now still in high school she was pregnant and had no male to support her.

All she could do is try to grow up fast and take care of things. Still she wondered what he was doing now if he was even slightly as wounded as she was. Ed was sitting on his too weak and too soft and too lumpy bed just staring into the void. He had been staring so long he could make out new textures in his carpet and even saw crumbs interlaced with the thread. His room was such a mess but that was normal, however he was now suddenly very aware of how disorderly it all was. He noticed the joined half bathroom he had all stained from different things being sloshed around in the tub, he noticed the dead bug carcasses laying on the floor, he noticed the yellowed papers and rotten peelings, the tipped over trash can, the dust covered fan, and so on. His brain was moving in circles trying to grasp all of what had just happened.

May had just belted into his face and her words were like a hand slapping him against his cheek. He stood there stunned. Even someone as ill of mind as he was could grasp her words. It was a storm of emotions inside of him and each one came with a million questions his barely used brain couldn't answer. He had been frightened of the aspect of children or having any and even women with child scared him in a strange way. Their stomachs were all distended like it had consumed a jawbreaker and swollen and stretched. The whole idea of having a living person inside of you growing sounded heinous like something out of his favorite Syfy films- a parasite leaching onto its victim. Then came out the screeching wrinkled baby that everyone called cute. He saw pictures of himself as a baby and even had to watch over Sarah. The last word he'd use is cute.

So it was within reason to believe he sat there gulping down this strange new set of conflicts that had arisen. His parents didn't even know yet and he hated to think of what they would do if they found out. He knew being grounded was the best possible outcome to hope for. It was going to basically be jail after getting an earful from dad and a beating with it. He dug his fingernails roughly through his hair, groaning in dismay. What was he supposed to do now? How was he supposed to feel? He wasn't even eighteen just yet, no car, no job, no life and still in school trying to get by. He knew how he felt about her she was the only true good thing to him, the person who understood him best, and didn't care about his flaws. She would always make him feel like he could do anything. She never found him ugly or misshapen or dumb or goofy.

She laughed at his jokes, smiled at him whenever he came around, and was just sunshine on a cloudy day. A great big warm ball of butter to him and twice as nice. How could he not adore her? She was beautiful to him inside and out and much better at school than he was. He thought about how she must feel right now. He walked out on her. True she was the one who did the walking nay running but he had not gone after her at all. Instead he was slumped over in his bedroom moping miserably over everything. She was the one who had to deal with it all not him. He thought about May's own father. He never met the guy and barely recalled his name but he thought about those bitter and cruel actions the man had done.

He too had walked out of the scene leaving Miss Kanker all by her lonesome to raise three growing girls. He pictured May doing the same and something happened inside of him. It felt like going downward fast on a roller coaster the plummet hitting you in the chest and stomach so quickly you knew you'd hurl. He was angry at himself like he had been for not defending her from Eddy so long ago. He hated seeing her look at him as if her hopes were crushed. Now Eddy had become the voice of reason. And why? Eddy didn't have big brains or even a big heart all the time but he knew a good deal when he saw one. Lee was a good deal in a way. She was the best thing he could dream of in his life. A cowardly wanna be thug like him would have easily gotten a meek girl that he could use but that would have done him no good. Lee was his equal and sometimes even his superior. He didn't want Lee to ever leave him for anything. He knew he was so far from perfect it was laughable but she loved him anyways. Her commitment to him made him commit to her.

Eddy would be a fool to let Lee go or make too many wrong moves. He was even honest enough to fully confess one day, when she wasn't around, that he was nothing without her. Lee didn't NEED him, she wanted him, but it was plain to see he NEEDED her. She could go somewhere while he would be stuck as a two-bit wheeler and dealer, under the boot of his brother's name, and a mockery. Now he had business school to look forward to and a future- a really good one. If Eddy could change so soon and so easily then Ed thought it was the stupidest decision in his life to stay the same. He needed to be with her because she too was the best thing in his life and as the clock kept ticking, he was losing it faster and faster. Without a delay he started to do so much so quickly that it made his head spin but he kept at it. Out the door he went to find her almost knocking over Sarah as she came inside the house.

"Watch it!" She yelled at him, scowling as he went past her but he was so far gone that only dust was there. She felt in her heart then something was terribly wrong. May wasn't with him. Those two were like peas and carrots. Nobody could say they didn't go together. To see him rushing off without her made Sarah feel sick with worry.

Over time May had been a welcomed change and would spend time with Sarah. She taught her how to do French braids and introduced her to some films that honestly weren't half bad. Sarah cared for May who had fixed her relationship with Jimmy and was a good influence on Ed. Sarah's parents were endlessly thrilled about her and it was obvious why. She wouldn't win any prizes with her beauty but she had a wholesomeness that this place could use. As Sarah went inside, kissing Jimmy on the cheek goodnight, she hoped to God Ed had not screwed up with her, because if he did then he didn't deserve anything and plus Sarah would never forgive him. Ed had no clue where she would even be at but he thought the best place to look would be her home.

May was not at home at the moment since Marie had told her to walk around a bit outside to get some fresh air plus, they had to get Lee at some point and telling her this over the phone would not fly. May was okay with that, plus it gave her some time to think. Ed was the only man in her life she loved ever since she was little she fantasized about him, taking his last name, a modest wedding but still whimsical, and of course their children. She tried not to even think about him at all. Neither of them could be blamed for their reactions toward this and in her mind, it was wrong of her to just rush away after blurting out everything without acting like two adults and coming to a sound decision. She acted like a child and she knew that. A child is what she still was and being so she could only react like one. She wasn't too angry with Ed she knew he needed time to mull things over too but she also knew her sisters, especially Lee, would not take well to that.

She wished she could warn him somehow that his impending doom was coming in the form of two cross sisters ready to duke it out but she couldn't. He didn't deserve to be treated that way. It was a lot to be dumped on him and so soon in his life. At the bare minimum she at least expected financial and emotional support. She still wanted him in her life but if that wasn't going to happen then so be it. She wasn't going to marry someone so like the fathers in her life. Only the best, the bravest, and the most loving for her and her unborn child who she was dead set on raising. Her sisters would gladly help. Marie knocked on Eddy's front door and waited.

No movement yet until a second knock where everyone could hear Eddy grumble shrilly about how he was getting up and to hold their horses. May couldn't help but snicker despite herself. He was such a grouch about everything. Eddy answered the door with a wrinkled tank top on, hickeys decorating some of his skin and sleep still in his eyes. He squinted a bit as if there was sunlight then called out to Lee. Lee poked her head out of his door, orange ringlets spilling down her shoulders. Usually they were tight coils but sweat and heat would loosen them. It didn't take anyone but 5 seconds to piece together what the two had been up to. Lee came out in part of her costume but it hung off her.

"I'm sorry girls. I fell asleep and forgot about heading home. You okay May?"

"Well," Marie interjected knowing exactly how Lee was going to explode like Mount Fuji about this, "it's like this. So... May is... She got knocked up by Ed."

Eddy, who had been mid swig of a cup of juice, spit it all out in almost perfectly timed comedic fashion. Lee would have done the same but she crossed her arms tightly, furrowed her brows, and clenched her teeth together so firmly she would have broken them. The burn of her brilliant green eyeballs was enough to even make her sisters want to scramble away.

"Where is he?!" She growled out. "Don't tell me that asshole left her after hearing this!"

Marie and May didn't answer which made Lee even more furious. Then all her reserve let loose and she made strange strangling movements in the air while growling and hissing like a caged animal. Eddy knew better than to go near her like this. He slammed the fridge door, put on his sandals, and put his fits into his pockets, stomping past them without even so much as brushing against Lee. The three girls watched him, Lee being the first to open her mouth to yell at where he was going, but he turned around and looked dead at them with an expression of betrayal and anger though not directed towards them.

"I don't stand for this kind of shit. I don't care if he's my friend or not he's not a man if he leaves his woman like that. You wouldn't catch me doing that crap. C'mon let's go before I lose my cool right now."

Marie looked to Lee and May. May looked to Marie and Lee. Lee only looked at Eddy beaming with pride and her eyes were watering. Her lips quivered too. She placed her hands together and swooned. She bounded off after him with love overflowing for him. May couldn't help but be jealous of the two. He had done so much growing that he almost didn't seem so short because of it. He stood by Lee no matter what and she by him. Double Dee and Marie were like that too.

They were connected and locked together through thick and thin. If Marie was with child Double Dee would become a devoted father in an instance and if Lee was with child Eddy would take it in stride. He'd be worried about it and his parents would whip him like no tomorrow but he'd be damned if he treated her like that. What felt like another lifetime ago, he most likely would have done that with some other girl but he actually really cared about Lee. His father always despised men who didn't take care of the family. He would say to Eddy, "Takes a man to raise a man."

Eddy felt that was the truth and even though it was applicable to both genders it still stood firm. Ever since Johnny had his new girlfriend, he had started to become more social and introduced people to Reggae. Eddy found that though he loved soul, funk, pop, and hip hop he started to enjoy the music he heard from Bob Marley because of the sentiment. The dread-locked musician often sang about how to really treat a lady leaving a lasting impact on Eddy. Strangely enough this also made a shift in his relationship with Kevin as the way his own father raised him or lack thereof had shaped Kevin into someone who thought it cool or okay to bully.

Thank goodness for Nazz and thank goodness Kevin was level headed enough to know that he and his dad were not a good role model. If there was anything Eddy and his father hated more than a man who just up and vanished, was a man who laid his hands on a woman. Ed would never do that but the way he hurt May it was all the same. Finally, the cricket had chirped in Eddy's ear, he had a conscious at last. Marie couldn't wait to tell Double Dee about how different his friend had become over two years. He'd be so delighted. The small group searched for Ed, his phone going to voicemail, thus leaving them with the idea of he was either ignoring them or his phone was dead. For his sake they hoped it was dead. The usual places he would be turned up empty.

He wasn't in the comic book store, he wasn't home, he wasn't at the Kanker's house, not at the arcade, and not in the park. Lee groaned out in aggravation sitting down on the park bench. Marie leaned up against the bench while May stood and tried to keep her hair out of her face as the October wind blew. It was bizarre. He didn't seem to be anywhere. Eddy wrapped his arm around Lee trying to keep her warm as it was getting later and therefor colder. All the sudden there was the sound of twigs breaking and grass rustling. All heads shot up half hoping and expecting it was Ed because it was far too late for children to be out. Instead there were some young adults in a group with nasty grins all coming toward them and for the most part they were masked and dressed in black.

"A little old to be trick or treating, aren't you?" Marie questioned, rolling her eyes as the group in front of them. Most likely some Halloween pranksters trying to give people a scare.

"Is that her, boss?" One behind a pig looking mask asked someone farther back.

"Yeah, that's the little bitch who got me kicked out of Kevin's party."

Now that the street light was hitting him better, Marie could see that it was that same Deadpool mask the one the guy who hit on her earlier today was wearing. She almost felt like busting out laughing at this but she only chuckled through her teeth. Meanwhile her sisters both stood up and bared their fangs ready to kick the butts of anyone who called their sister a bitch. The only thing stopping them from full on war was May's condition. They didn't want her to get hurt or accidentally lose the baby. Eddy wished he bought something for protection but all he had were his fists and even though he was arrogant, he knew it would be one two and lights out for him. Lee and Marie were capable women but he'd be ashamed to know he let them fight this alone.

"You better watch your mouth," Lee warned, trying to hold back but wanting to let loose.

"Little girl you better watch yourself. We aren't afraid of you or your midget of a boyfriend."

"Hey!" The two yelled simultaneously.

"Please just leave us alone," May begged, scrunching up her shirt around the stomach region. She could only hope they would listen to reason and go away. Usually she was all too happy to fight but she had another person inside of her depending on her NOT fighting anyone. The feeling of fear was palpable. One of the men with a mask like a screaming ghost came closer to her making her flinch, everyone flinched actually. He started touching her hair weaving it through his black gloved fingers. Everyone noticed he had a knife in the other hand and no one could be sure if it was real or fake.

"This one is kind of cute. Got a good rack at least."

Before anyone could get riled up and attack him for putting the moves on her an animalistic war cry, all strangled and savage came from far off back in the darkness. One blink later and someone large and tall was on top of the masked assailant putting him in a chokehold. The others in the black clothed group tried to jump whoever attacked him but to no avail, the person was a lot stronger than even all of them combined and he kept kicking them off anyways. The unknown attacker body slammed the man down knocking off his mask revealing one of the members of the football team. The man that had been masked was gasping for breath his windpipe nearly crushed between a muscled elbow and arm. Now everyone could see more clearly who it was that was choking the guy. It was Ed. His face was set in fury with the eyes of a killer. He was so frightening that everyone else in the group ran away knowing he meant business. The young man was trying to escape in vain and struggling for one single breath getting almost purple in the face.

"Ed let him go! You're gunna kill him!" May pleaded hysterically, her tears returning seeing how brutal he could be because if she didn't stop him, he would end someone's life. Almost instantly he unlocked his arms, eyes going softer but still keeping the anger. He released his hold on him but kept a steady hand on the black shirt collar. He yanked the man up to his face and studied his features clearly so that he would not forget his face.

"Don't you ever and I mean EVER touch her again!" Ed roared in the scared man's face. He nodded, sweating profusely before he was tossed to the side and allowed to escape. The jock stumbled about trying to catch his breath but ran away as fast as he could. Ed breathed out one hard breath of anger before uncoiling and rushing over to May.

"Are you two okay?" His voice was a lot calmer now, less shaky and more concerned.

Everyone was about to interrupt for everyone had something to say and especially about his confusing statement as there were four of them not two, but they all noticed what he was doing. Ed had one hand protectively placed on May's stomach. He meant her and the baby. Those were the two who deserved his attention. May just let the tears come down in droves down her face. He was here, her Ed was here for her. He had risked his life for her- for them. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried in conjoined relief and joy. Suddenly Ed gasped a little and withdrew his hand but not out of fear he looked amused and interested. May placed her hand on top of his and onto her stomach.

"Do you feel the baby kicking already?"

Ed nodded, looking astonished and at a loss for words. He kept touching there not at all backing away. All the sudden to him it didn't matter that he was young and in school, it didn't matter what his parents said or what anyone thought, it didn't matter that the future would be changed. Nothing else mattered but those two heart beats he could feel drumming under his fingertips. All too soon he wasn't as afraid of kids anymore especially if it was going to be his. It would have his and her looks, come from their love and her body. All too soon he was ready to be a dad.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's too soon to know. What do you want it to be?"

"Ours."

May went into a fresh batch of tears this time only ones of pure bliss as everyone backed off and let them have this moment. He didn't need to get his ear chewed off by anyone, he had recognized his own mistakes and fixed them just as quickly. Eddy walked Lee and Marie home feeling much better than he had earlier. As they entered their home Lee wished Eddy a goodnight and he did the same.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Marie mused aloud looking toward where the park was just a miniature model from where she stood and somewhere amongst it, two lovers now taking on the roles of parents while still high school age. Eddy and Lee had noticed how his first move had been to go to her and check on the kid. His father had been wrong, he was not a man for getting a girlfriend, but he was a man for staying with her even through the toughest of times. Lee put her arm around her sister and grinned at her. Marie knew now the answer to her question for she too had noticed how protective and nurturing he had become when his love's life and his child's life were in danger. Marie sort of shrugged to herself as she smiled still looking out to the distance.

"Yeah it was a dumb question. They will be just fine."

Marie went inside with Lee and they started pushing their excess pillows to May's side of the bed. After so much hassle and strife their sister at least deserved the best night sleep she could have and she did for when she went to sleep that night. She and Ed dreamed the same dream of sheep crossing over a fence but instead of one at a time there were three. A big ram, a nimble ewe, and a fluffy belled lamb.

* * *

References: *Small reference to Jimminy Cricket from Pinocchio when referring to Eddy having a conscious.

*Should be obvious, but the mask the attacker is wearing is from the horror film Scream.


	20. Chapter 20

The second year flowed out like water rushing out of a pipe, cleansing the years before of all the bad and good and awfully strange that happened and the third year had come speeding forth like a bullet train with the gentleness of the autumn Double Dee had been denied here. It was like eternal spring or summer, with the winters being chilly and light snows but nothing like back home. He missed the winters, he missed the falling of the leaves, the perfect pristine seasons he could rely on like his friends relied on him. Peach Creek had the world's most remarkable picturesque changing of season, just like post cards but where he was the eternal sunshine that would please others but only mocked him, reminding him of the stagnation of time. The sun bellowed at his plight, stinging him with each ray of sunlight, never giving him any sense of change as if all was forever, all was endless. He was thankful of the third years quick coming for the two years before moved like molasses while in them.

After the last dean was promptly tossed behind bars for his crimes, Dean Graham had become the very model of a university leader and was paid well for it. His rise in position had come with another perk, the approval of a certain short in stature professor and the respect he deserved at long last. It was a good thing too, because he was about to lose all hope and elope with Penelope (he had asked for her hand eons ago) but now the two had gotten hitched with the father's blessing in a quiet small communal church, inviting only few. Another perk, more so for Double Dee, was that Dean Graham was able to have his own car. The black one he drove was not his per say, but when he required his new car, he gladly bequeathed the old one to Double Dee who got his license and was a smooth capable driver. Double Dee had bridged the gap between Oddies and Poppies more and more with each passing day because now George truly felt like he could call the young man a true friend.

The only one who still held disdain was Port who just didn't like George's arrogance in general. They were always bickering and arguing over even the tiniest of things. The same could not be said of Vick and Talula who had been doing couples counseling and after a bottle of scotch and a tumble, Talula discovered forgiveness. Now she often joked that the glass being half empty was not such a bad thing if you drank the other half. Double Dee didn't judge how the two got to their end result he was just glad to see it had worked out.

Through Vick Double Dee learned, with outstanding speed, basic Gaelic, enough to even write in it some of the simple sentences and his handwriting was so beautifully done that Vick had him write a love letter for Talula, more of a sonnet really. It felt somewhat uncomfortable to be writing words of such profound sentiment for anyone besides his Marie but they weren't his own words so he was fine with it. He was all to glad to help in relationships and was very much obvious to one when it was starting. He could tell there was something up with George, the way he acted around Wendy could be considered brotherly by others who didn't know better.

Yet in his apparent studying of the two he remained entirely oblivious those affections were not returned by Wendy because she only had eyes for Double Dee. He mistook her attachment to the fact that no one could properly communicate with her and he had garnered her trust through that. George was desperate to learn sign language but fumbled with it ending up with him sulking or brooding about it all. Of course these were not the most significant events in his life. When Marie called him on the phone what was months and months ago, he barely got in a hello before she started spilling out everything.

He could hardly believe when he heard the news that May was expecting and what was more, she was already a few months into her pregnancy. He felt a swell of pride for his friends and their maturity. Ed and Eddy were the closest things to siblings he could really have for the longest time and though nobody would argue which of them was the smartest, he learned from them just as much as they did from him. It made him beam to see Eddy pushing himself and Ed accept his responsibility and find courage. Ed's parents had a field day when they learned. Lectures, yelling, ear pulling, face palming, berating, and for once Sarah didn't revel in any of it. She stood there soaking in all this new information.

An aunt! She was going to be an aunt! Sarah knew that Ed was in deep, deep trouble but she was moved and honestly impressed with his bravery, he looked his parent's dead in the eyes, took all their frustration in stride, and explained very clearly his intentions. He'd get a tutor and he'd try harder, if that failed, he'd get his GED. He wanted to make movies, he wanted to write comic book stories, he started babbling on dreamily about doing such with May since she was an artist, and he started listing off the people who could help him.

Kevin had access to filming equipment even sound studios, Nazz could make killer costumes, Johnny and Goo could do backgrounds and were not bad acting wise, the same could be said of Sarah and Jimmy, Marie could provide music, and so on and so forth. He wanted to go to film school, he also wanted to study under others who made comic books- the great masters. In time he would gladly help whoever needed him to fix things since that was a skill he could rely on. It was needless to say that everyone in the room was moved in his or her own way but especially Sarah. From that moment on she was all too happy to be in his and May's service and where Sarah went Jimmy would follow.

At first this weirded Ed out as he was not used to his baby sister being so unabashedly kind to him but it was obvious why. She loved babies, truly she did, and Jimmy loved babies. They were both fawning over her, making awful noises, giggling, squealing in delight, girlishly cooing over little baby shoes, little baby socks, little baby clothes, and whatever else. She and Jimmy held hands carting May through store after store with Ed sheepishly following. So many people were bubbly about her being pregnant, all coming up to her and asking so many questions with hopeful gleams in their eyes, a lot of them barely even cared about her age. Ed was too busy catering to her every whim, making sure she was provided for.

He worried over her every move, fretting over every step she took. He pulled out her chair, checked and inspected her food, helped her sit down or stand up, assisting her in bathing which he would have done anyways because he absolutely loved bathing with her, and took gentle loving care of her. Everyone was rather impressed with him. He could be found reading Parenting for Dummies and researching via the mothers of the Cul-De-Sac who all had different things to say about what to expect but he took each thing very seriously, even writing down notes. May did start suffering some of the expected unpleasantries of pregnancy such as mood swings, sickness, irritability, and strange cravings.

Ed was accustomed to having his own strange cravings so he didn't think anything of her spooning sweet pickles in ice cream and boiled eggs and things covered in excessive amounts of cheese, butter, and ketchup. Her sisters could not stomach seeing her gluttonously devouring these things, smearing grease all over her mouth, but Ed looked at her as if nothing else in the universe pleased him. He was utterly enamored with her even more than he was before, somehow her being heavy with his child made her even more beautiful, and he adored caressing her stretch marks and listening to her stomach trying to hear through the sloshing sounds for the baby. He always smiled when he received a reassuring kick.

Calculating, Double Dee was able to come up with a date she might have her baby and Ed dopily had it circled several times around his calendar and every time he passed it, he looked at it with ever growing endearment and enthusiasm. His parents had spied him working on something wooden and big in his spare time. Upon looking at the blueprints he came up with it was a crib. His mother watched him with a sparkle in her eyes, feeling somewhat regretful for her harsh treatment on his decisions as he was taking it as a true man should, devoting his life and even precious time for her.

It reminded her of her own husband and how he scarcely let her move a muscle while pregnant with Ed and Sarah. Double Dee found his actions highly commendable. He was pleased to see him going through the motions with such diligence it was like despite his previous thoughts, he seemed meant to be a dad. Double Dee reflected on his own future, one of the things that made it easier for him to get along with these upcoming days and months and years. He was content with the friends he had, they were each unique and wonderful to him, they treated him with respect, like he was part of the group from the start but be that as it may content was not what he wanted. Peace, true peace and joy was only attainable with her. On top of that he dearly missed his childhood friends, his home, his family, his bedroom, just everything. He missed the beach, the pond, the theater, the pizza parlor, the ice cream shoppe, the diner, the school grounds, the parents around the neighborhood, the neighborhood itself, everything. He couldn't help the forlorn sighs that escaped whenever he thought about it, which was often but he kept them to himself when he was alone.

No matter what he always went to the village and tended to the sick and needy as well as educating the children and even adults. As usual he was adored by all, respected by many, and loved by most. Eventually there were no more groups anymore no more Oddies no more Poppies just people who wanted to hang out together, everyone was treated equally. Double Dee wasn't sure if it was always going to stay that way but it was pleasant while it lasted. George's fangirls started to realize he had no attention for them and dispersed from him finding others to latch to, some of them hanging out with the once called Oddies group. Now a days Port could not complain as much because there was a lovely young girl who once doted on George who directed her affections toward him. Today was an ordinary day, marking 6 months into May's pregnancy and also it was just about halfway into the third year.

Double Dee's body trilled with glee was each day passed him, putting his money away from his job which he got a bonus from, except for today he would take some out for he had big plans indeed, plans that he had been working up to for such a long time. After a lot of prodding he had told his secret to Vick who swore not to let anyone know but then Talula got suspicious and she knew now but it stayed between the two of them, the two that would get him the most of his group as they were long standing lovers.

Besides if Vick was his honorary Big Brother then that sort of made Talula his Big Sister in a way and what Vick knew Talula should know too. Others started to become privy to the situation but those that did never made it school yard gossip. He didn't want everyone knowing everything about his life after all and besides the more mouthy of them might spoil it later. Inevitably it couldn't be helped that somehow, some way people started to know about it and then he decided he just didn't care anymore if everyone knew, in fact he wondered why he wasn't hollering it from his topmost tower window for the world to hear.

He drove to the village today quite accustomed to the people piling around his car, children and dogs chasing after his wheels merrily, hands waving out, hats tipping and the warmth he felt being there. Despite the glitz and glamour of his upbringing he was humble by nature, down to earth, and could appreciate this sort of rural life. He made a mental note to visit Rolf's homeland with gifts for his wife and children. Yes children. Rolf didn't play around like most, he got his little family started as soon as he left. At this point he had a three year old boy named Nicolai or Nico, a two year old boy named Zander, Zander's twin Erik and Erik's twin sister named Iliana (yes, they had triplets!) and finally a small girl named Klara. It was so much to handle at one time for the Cul-De-Sac that it was jaw dropping. Such an outstanding number of children he had and she already seemed to be working toward another! Each year Double Dee was in school it seemed another was born.

One would think after hearing that no one would think anything of May's own impending birth but Hilda was not there during it, was far better suited for it, and it was almost expected. What wasn't expected was how soon they started and how fertile she was. Whenever they did visit, which was scarcely, they asked how many she was going to have but her answer was always the same; "As many as our good lord will give us."

She made sure to supplement May with strong herbs for teas before she had left, that was a long time ago and yes, she, not a doctor, had been the one to confirm the pregnancy but under strict girl code, swearing on her good hand to never tell a soul. So of course, with the "young foal" as Rolf put it, carrying a baby without much knowledge of how to do so and everyone actually being around for it, it was only right that everyone was all over her. Her mother was actually not even mad, she was just glad it was with someone who she knew would, if he wanted to keep his balls, take good care of her. Betty Kanker had become increasingly close to the Detective, so close one could say they were properly acquainted, as in dating even. She would always tell her daughters she thought him incredibly handsome and so single too.

Also, he was charming, respectful, and very funny. It was as if she was not in a dark cell but in some cute little coffee shop with a blindingly dashing man. He often did bring her coffee, sweets, even snuck in some less friendly beverages. She met his kids and started to love them dearly for they too visited her, especially the little one who seemed to always wonder there to fill her cell room with art work and stories. With so many doting people how could she not smile every day? She could only hope for an early release for she desired heavily to be there when her youngest gave birth to her very first grandchild.

Although she had no idea something just as big was going to happen with her middle child, the one who she was told had her beloved off to college. She could feel the tear between pride and despair the moment she had heard the news, however all she could feel inside herself was bubbling joy. What a man her Marie had picked! Off to bigger and better things just for her sake! Truly she had done something right if all three of her girls had such wonderful men. It was strange they were like parallel versions of their fathers. In a way the Eds even looked somewhat like each respective father denied in each girl's life.

Not identical, mind you, but vague similarities yet unlike them they had stayed, they had strived, they had suffered, and for nothing else but to make her girls happy. Even if she should rot for her crimes, be jolted, be hung, be sentenced to the long walk, she did it with her head held high knowing at the very least her children were safe at last. Double Dee thought of Miss Kanker as often as his mind could given the amount on it all the time. He wrote to her, long eloquent letters, but he refrained from letting it slip about his plans because she would no doubt no be able to keep her lips tight due to excitement. He couldn't risk all his careful planning. The only thing he did was hint and his hint had provided him with enough of a response to insure him he was right in doing what he meant to do.

Regardless he would have done it anyway, tossing aside his merit. For once in his life he had to be selfish, just a bit, because he didn't care who disagreed to him, he would take what was earned. He shook his head. That wasn't proper phrasing but his mind teased him a little. He was hers. She was his. She affirmed this many times. Not ownership but relationship. The harpy had tempted him so many times with lascivious purrs in the night and scandalous photographs that he coveted and loomed over with an expression of raw want, usually accompanied by a hollow icy yet burning feel and tremors.

He had not realized until it was gone from him how much he desperately needed her and not just to be near her. He knew then that after his graduation he'd allow himself more selfish pleasures and hoard her away from the sunlight for weeks on end, endlessly paying tribute to his goddesses temple. It was truly her own fault if that should happen, she awoke something in him that had laid dormant all his life. The nervous twittering shy youth that he was never left, the cordial prince with a high intellect never left, the reserved and yet modest man he was never left but intermingled with it was a something. A something he liked to nickname, Deep Darkness therefore it was also Double Dee for it was as much a part of him as anything else.

It wasn't a malicious part of him, not unkind, nor harmful, nor wicked, but sometimes just sometimes it would feed into things he would normally not entertain, however his rational, empathetic, human loving, justice providing brain would quell it to a calm always. It never approached him angrily or spurned off in a growl, angry at being tossed aside, it was okay with being tamed. She had been his sunshine, lighting his life, but with sunshine there came a long shadow cast. Marie had an aura of darkness to her born of her lust and past evils. When aggravated she would try to find ways of releasing that anger with her guitar, with her voice, with boxing even but often she came to him for release and he was all too accommodating. He was no fiend for that sort of pleasure, no tail chaser, and could go ages without. That last part seemed to be somewhat untrue, if ever so slight. That Deep Darkness had been keenly looked after by his Marie, his fire never going out if she could help it. It was a fire he was unaware of at first but no longer. His impette had skill in stoking his flame. Thanks to her and her relentless teasing he found that he craved her in other ways sometimes just as intensely.

He still was a sappy romantic who looked at sunsets, flowers, starlight, full moons, rainbows, birds and would hold hands, give tender kisses, treat his Marie like an absolute Queen of all things but because of her he felt a spark. That spark wanted to possess her and never let her go and to love her body until dawn rose the next day. He supposed once he had her again that part of him would wind back into his soul, now at ease with Marie around once more. Double Dee parked his car off to the side and out of the road, making sure to keep the exterior clean and tidy. It was hard to do that during the times where curious bugs would accidentally smash their bodies against the windshield which, unlike normal people who got frustrated at that, Double Dee would lament over the loss of insect life. As soon as he got out of the car he was happily attacked by the little ones and their pets while the adults shook his hand, pat his back, and made small talk with him.

"Eddward it is always such a pleasure to see you. My mother's sciatica is bad this year," One said.

"Eddward if you don't mind my arthritis is acting up."

"Oh Eddward, if you please, my child has a fever."

There were many more sprouting concerns and each one he tended to efficiently and quickly, mostly minor problems today. After that he went about the town locating a small store, locally owned and operated by a black smith and his family. As soon as Double Dee came in everyone perked up to see him, all of the children rushed around him encircling his feet and giggling.

"Children, please, you'll end up tripping him by accident," The mother fussed, dusting off her apron. "What can we do for you today, Eddward?"

"I'm here to pick up something special, a piece of jewelry actually. I know you are the best in your craft."

The father and mother blushed furiously but more so the mother who tried to modestly hide her face behind her hand. "Well thank you! As you can see the miners have been digging up some lovely gems, nothing extremely valuable mind you, but pretty to look at. We've worked them into some of our pieces. Anything specific you are looking for?"

"A ring, actually." Double Dee answered genuinely, cheeks turning a light shade of pink and his eyes displaying a soft warm emotion that only the adults seemed to know. The children looked around confused but gaily pranced around anyways. They lead him to where the glass cases where the jewelry was kept. The husband worked the metals into shapes and the wife made up the designs and together they split the money with the miners while the children kept the place clean.

"A ring he says," The father mused knowingly, stroking his chin and smirking, "Well I think I can garner why you'd be looking for one."

"Oh my, you don't think!?" The wife gasped, her face lighting up. Everyone here knew about Marie as Double Dee could scarcely keep her name out of his mouth. The villagers hoped they would meet her and he assured them if they attended graduation, they would see her in the crowd- there was no mistaking her with that blue hair. "But he's so young, isn't he?"

"Ah you know how it is. Young love and all. I could hardly wait to marry you, dear. Besides he's got a good head on his shoulders, he's sure to make a fine man for her. That is… if our suspicions are correct."

Double Dee smiled in spite of himself and nodded. "Indeed. You are correct in your assumptions. I've loved Marie for years now and even though we are apart I love her more each passing minute. I have no reservations especially after spending so very long a time away from her."

His fingers touched the glass surface of the jewelry case thrumming along the cool surface as his eyes viewed each artful piece presented. It was true and he knew it wasn't exactly the most romantic thing but he needed her to be his- more officially. After struggling through university without the comforts he was so used to, specifically her, he didn't think he could wait any longer. He would not be so cruel as to say he didn't enjoy his time here or that he didn't learn anything.

He was glad he came, glad he met new people, glad he could have so many connections and advantages under his belt that would look impressive on a resume but truly it was difficult for anyone to be separated from all that they loved. He had not seen his mother and father, not held them in his arms and seen them beam down upon them, not heard the melodious whistling of his friends down the street, not tasted a confection from the candy store, just the little things he seemed to take for granted. It was like he was an animal put into a zoo- he had proper care, food, shelter, water, and medicine and would live a longer life because of it but an animal was never that happy in a cage away from its natural habitat.

Once the animal was freed back into the environment it once knew and the species was allowed to thrive again then the animal would feel itself. The university was wonderful, magical even, full of whimsical friends, enchanting atmosphere, breathtaking views but a cage is a cage. He studied each handcrafted piece before him imagining each one upon her pale skin. He picked out the perfect one, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that it was going to fit. He refused the discount given to him but was fine with accepting a complementary box for it, also hand made. Nothing about it was extravagant, nothing flashy, but his Marie, though worthy of the hope diamond, was not into flashy ornaments. Something like this, something so unique that no one else had, handmade, designed and created by a loving husband and wife- it was meant for her. He held his prize to his chest, his smile never leaving his face even as he taught his class, even as he went about his job, he just couldn't stop smiling knowing what he was holding, what it meant, what it would do for him, for her, for them. Vick noticed the expression on his pal's face. It appeared though news spreads fast some still didn't know or weren't sure.

"Hey, what's up with him? He's been zoning out all day," Dart asked, playing go fish with his cousin and that new girl who simply wouldn't let go of him.

"Aww gee you guys are thick. Can't you tell or haven't you heard? He's going to pop the big question," Vick affirmed, by this point he didn't need to keep his oath of secrecy since somehow it had gotten around anyways. Talula and he were juggling back and forth which was something everyone noticed they did a lot more now and a clear sign things were way better off between the two.

Wendy looked up from the grass she was laying in, depetaling flowers one by one. The expression on her face seemed to be shock or horror. George took notice immediately. He knew very well Wendy had a soft spot for Double Dee, in all fairness who didn't? The guy was popular, not too bad looking, and sweeter than sugar. Even some straight guys started to think they weren't so straight after meeting him, he was just that magnetic. After spending more time with her he really started to have a crush on Wendy. Okay, he admitted, he always liked her but now he really liked her and it was difficult to see her gazing at Double Dee like he was the only person in the room.

He wasn't jealous or anything but certainly he was bitter. However, she had to know there was someone in her way and that someone wasn't going to go anywhere. Long distance relationships, especially during school age, rarely lasted, perhaps she was holding out that the two would break it off but no such luck. They weren't like that. Their love was eternal, the bond unbreakable. No one had really seen such a thing before, such honest, deep, true love. Like all the storybooks they heard of as kids. George heard Wendy make a squeak of surprise as she listened in on this news. How she didn't know already was anyone's guess. Perhaps it was as they say, ignorance is bliss.

"Really?! But he's just a kid," Dart exclaimed, glasses shining in the sun.

"A kid? He's eighteen, isn't he? Or nineteen. Something like that."

"Port that's like a baby compared to us. Go fish."

"Oh come on you guys, I think it's so sweet!" The new girl proclaimed, and yes everyone called her new girl even though she had a name. The only one who didn't was Port because he never had a girlfriend before and he wasn't trying to mess things up with her. They weren't dating but still. Not many girls went after heavy set men like him who sweat a lot and had shrewish features especially one so well, so her.

"You would. Girls always think rushing into things is romantic."

"You are being over dramatic, he's been planning this for a long time. Look if anyone is ready for that, it's him. He's got money, he's got a steady job, he's a stellar student, and he's got a good heart. I'm rooting for him, he is my Big Brother after all."

"That stopped being so a year ago," Dart explained, thumbing through his cards. "Go fish. I guess you are right though. He's mature for his age. He'll be good to her at least. Wonder if we will get to meet the famous Marie."

"I don't even know if we will have time. Guy has been separated from her for three years and still has one more to go. I doubt he'll give us the time of day."

"What do you mean by that Vick?" Port asked, screwing his face tightly. Wendy too looked up at Vick, unsure what he meant, or more so judging by the green tint to her skin she was afraid of what he meant. Vick chuckled, never missing a beat with his juggling, even adding fancy tricks to it. Talula was giggling too, mischievously, as if they were both in on some grand joke.

"It must really suck to never have had a girlfriend in your life, to never have certain… pleasures. When you don't get it for that long well… I'm just surprised he so suppressed. I know other guys who would be in the loony bin from lack of."

The color drained from everyone's faces except the new girl and George, who were more accustomed to sexuality than Port and Dart who either never experienced it or were much shyer about it then let on. The new girl giggled like Talula did, walking her fingers along Port's arm making his hairs stick up. "Of course, we don't have to keep it that way. Do we Albert?" The new girl always used Port's real name and he didn't care if she did. He hated it, it was so plain, but if she was saying it, he didn't mind at all. He went from white to red really fast at her suggestion leaving everyone at the table in hysterics except Wendy who was no longer there, she had run off. George took notice that she scampered away after understanding what this meant for her secret love. George sighed, in a way celebrating because he was more likely to have a chance, but also sort of sad for her because she would be put down hard by her one and only love.

Wendy almost wished she had a long skirt that she could hike up so when she ran it would look like in the films. Something about a woman running with her long skirt hiked up seemed dramatically beautiful. Very feminine. She had to find him, she had to confirm for herself if this was true at all. She had pined for him from the moment she saw him but kept herself in the shadows because he had a girl. She crossed her fingers that they would end it all, after all they were not even together physically but if this was true then his affections went deeper than she knew. She couldn't help but wish she had long hair too so it trailed in the wind, and fuller ruby red apple lips, a little princess running down to meet her prince charming on his noble steed. That's how she saw him. She knew though she was just a little girl to him, despite her being older, with her big blue bows and childish whimsy how could he see her as anything but? To be full in the hips and bigger in the bust! If only!

To have that blue hair, those black eyes, whatever it is that he liked about that Marie she wanted. Envy blossomed into her as she ran and ran to where she hoped he would be. At the time he was having a break between classes, only leaving his friends to answer a phone call. It came from Marie's cell phone number. Now she rarely called him at all much less school hours, he called her so she would know when he was available so he had to answer. He prayed to his god that she was alright, that nothing happened because nothing else mattered. He'd hop on the first plane over to her. When he answered the phone, away from crowds, he could hear a lot of strange beeping noises, wheeling noises, people talking and rushing about but most certainly he could hear what he dreaded most. He heard her crying.

"Dee," Her voice cried out frenetically, using his nickname even in a serious situation because it gave her comfort. Her breathing was sharp and shallow, he could hear her shuddering.

"What's wrong, my darling? Are you hurt? Oh please, dear God tell me you aren't hurt!"

"I…I'm…okay…" She didn't say fine, she was distressed but she was physically okay. It wasn't her that was hurt it was something else then. He calmed down only slightly. "It's…. it's May…She…her…she's in labor!"

Double Dee's heart sank so deep he felt it no longer existed, just a pale imitation of a heart beat in his chest. He very much felt that May and Lee were family to him just as he felt Ed and Eddy were family to him since they all grew up together, so if any of them were in trouble he felt it his duty to help in any way possible. Lee was tough, she usually handled her own fine enough, as was Ed and Eddy but Marie was his heart and soul if anything happened to her even though she was capable he'd be lost. Then there was May, she was so weak in a way. She could throw punches with the best of them but in her present state she could not help being so weak.

She always was the first to get sick and took the longest to recover but with everyone in the Cul-De-Sac to help her out he needn't worry too much. Now hearing this dreadful news, he panicked. He was of no use so far away, could give them no assistance, he could only stress about it. Poor May, already not ready to have a child and now she was having it way too early. It was what six months at best? The child would be stillborn at the worst and at the best they could expect a fragile, tiny baby who would not be healthy and have to be monitored always. Poor Ed too, he must be on pins and needles, frightened out of his wits. Most likely blaming everything on himself.

"God…I…I don't know what to say or do…I'm no help all the way over here…."

"I just… needed to hear your voice…I'm losing my mind over here. We all are. Consoling Ed through this has been hell. I've never seen him cry… I mean maybe once or twice but not like this. We're scared. He keeps saying it's because he's not right that his child won't be right. His parents are here with us. Yours are too. I think pretty much everyone is here actually. I wish you were here… you are a doctor…well sort of…."

"I'm afraid I haven't studied feminine care but I'd give it my all, you know I would. How is she doing? Maybe I can be of some assistance over the phone."

"We don't know. They carted her off to the emergency room. Ed can't stand it, he says he's a failure. No matter how awful I feel I know it's worse for him. She's my sister but he made the kid and now…now God…he's gunna lose it."

He heard her voice crack over the phone and it did all but shatter him into pieces. He knew how elated the two were despite the social norms dictating otherwise, how hard they had worked, how willing Ed was to be the man May needed right now and everyone in the Cul-De-Sac would aid him along the way because it does take a village to raise a kid but now everyone was devastated. The only person, according to Marie, who was in a strange trance like calm was Goo, who sat there with her hands folded in her lap seemingly knowing all would be fine. Her tranquil nature was only semi shared by Nazz and Johnny and to a smaller extent Kevin, who didn't freak like everyone else did because to be fair he was not that close to the girl.

Nazz grasped her hands together and kept whispering things over and over, like a prayer, while Sarah was bawling into Jimmy's arms who was trying to keep his own emotions in check for her. Kevin chewed relentlessly on a toothpick until it was soggy and bent out of shape and Johnny held tightly to plank, shivering in fear, not even understanding at full what was going on but being frightened by all the blood he had seen. Lee had her hands covering her face but one could tell she was in systematic shock, Eddy was trying to comfort both his woman and his best friend with no hope of either. Betty Kanker was made aware of this and was apparently howling through her jail cell that she could not be there to support her baby and unborn grandbaby in anyway.

"It's like the end of the world in here I swear, so much noise so much fear… I don't know how we are going to cope with this. May is going to suffer a hard blow. Depression will be the best we can hope for honestly. She was so happy… she made up a list of names and Sarah gave her the old dollhouse she had… everyone was so happy…"

He choked on his own sadness from hearing her cry again. If only he could be there to hold her, to give advice, to soothe her, but all he could do was listen and be frantic. Suddenly her hiccups turned to gasps and the noises of people started to come to a halt. Everyone was talking in hushed whispers causing a wave of emotions to wash over Double Dee who was not there to witness anything.

"What's happening?"

"Rolf…Rolf and Hilda are here…."

She said it with such wonder because the two were very rarely seen anymore and no wonder given their own brood they had to keep watch of. Marie stayed on the phone trying to inform of all the events. Rolf had barged in with Hilda who was holding what seemed like a vase with a lid on it on her hands. Her children were back at home on the farm being watched over by their grandparents. She stopped mid explanation as suddenly she was cut off by Rolf yelling. Even Double Dee could hear it but Rolf was a naturally obnoxiously loud person by nature never mind when he was angry and he was indeed angry.

"Ed boy! What are you doing!? Your fruvan is in there birthing your child and you are here crying like a newborn baby yourself! Get yourself a spine, Ed boy! Go in there now or Rolf will beat you with his great grandpapas beating stick!"

Everyone was gaping at him, even Double Dee was on the phone with his mouth wide open. Rolf was an easy one to get riled up and often took offense to certain things but like Eddy, to an extent, he could not stand such things out of a man. Eddy was more understanding, strangely enough, he knew his friend was hurting badly, so he didn't shame him for sitting there with nothing to do but cry his heart out. Rolf was not so kind. Kindness was not Rolf's specialty. He was harsh, hard, firm, blunt, but honest even when it was a bitter honesty nobody wanted to hear. He had, according to Marie's stuttering, grabbed Ed by his shirt and shook him so hard his body was flopping around like a fish. If anyone was stronger than Ed it was Rolf and it seemed that meant emotionally too. No one knew this but Rolf himself had suffered a loss recently.

Hilda's recent child was meant to be more than one, she seemed to have an uncanny knack for having multiple sets of children but while her last three were all fine, her second time around having more than one didn't end so well. She had buried her unbreathing infant not even that long ago. If one went to her home, they would find a tiny grave. Rolf never left her side not even for a moment. Strong willed as he was, even he had his weaknesses and cried quietly in the night so as to not appear wounded in front of her. So, one could imagine how he must feel seeing this ill-minded Ed not stay by May's side at all. Besides which, though he never showed it, he had come to like the May girl, she was kind to his animals so much so that he was thinking of parting with one of them. It would make a great pet for the child she would be having. In a way May reminded him of someone he once knew back home, a village girl who was brainless but sweet, and always went yodeling through the hills with her sheep in tow.

Distant and sometimes cold as he might seem he had the best intentions for everyone. His home was where his heart was but he would always return to Peach Creek. Always. So when he heard the news, lord only knew how perhaps someone wrote it to him in a letter, he sped over so fast it was a wonder his wagon wheels didn't burn up. Ed didn't need to be told twice, he dried his eyes, tensed up his lips, and nodded. He got up and accepted the gift from Hilda, some sort of pain reliever in her homeland and also a healing crystal from Nazz. His sister squeezed his arm before he left through the double doors, bracing the unknown with a stiff upper lip. Double Dee had to make sure to write a thank you card to Hilda and Rolf for that, for bolstering Ed so much in the darkest hour of his life. Truly Rolf was the last person anyone expected to care or to show up and be the savior of the day but it was obvious then, they had sort of misjudged him.

Surly, rude, passive aggressive, sure he was all of that and more but it was how he was raised. Down in his heart he felt for these people he had come to think of as friends. Not deep with affection like Double Dee, not with disdain as Eddy had once, not with tolerance like Kevin, but his own brand of love. Rolf sat down satisfied with himself and with Ed. Marie did the same as did everyone else. Suddenly it didn't feel so wild and frantic anymore. Goo leaned back and smiled at Rolf and Hilda. Nobody could hear what she said to him, nobody at all, but whatever she said to him had made him smile back. It would be a long time before anyone found out it was Goo was the one who sent for Rolf.

* * *

References: *I actually forgot to put this in another chapter but in case i forget to, the poppies are a reference to The Wizard of Oz.

*Rolf's youngest, Klara, is a name I took from the book/film Heidi. There was a Heidi reference in an earlier chapter too.

*Though not a reference, I'd like to say that the idea of Double Dee choosing a handmade ring is something from my own experience, i bought one for the person this is dedicated to.

*The word Fruvan, is a Sweedish term that's close to girlfriend/lover.


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone in the hospital was more at ease in some regard but also very much still on edge. No one was certain of what to expect- some felt hopeless, some felt hopeful, but everyone knew no matter the outcome they would do their best to be there for May. Minutes ticked by then minutes turned into hours and people started to fall asleep, find food or snacks, and some people had to leave for work or other responsibilities.

Marie and Lee were sitting curled up against each other with a blanket tightly wrapped around them. Eddy came up to them and handed them each a hot cup of coffee which they took happily letting the heat warm up their ice cold hands. Sarah was sprawled on Jimmy's lap, her hair spilling over his knees messily and drool crusted on her mouth as well as tears crusted on her cheeks. He yawned sleepily and kept dozing off for a millisecond only to shake himself awake. Johnny had to go home, he really couldn't stomach the sight of blood so eventually Goo went home too. Nazz stayed and because of that Kevin stayed.

His feet were propped up on a chair while he was watching a game on his phone and Nazz was sitting still, eyes closed, and mouth moving with no words coming out. She was still praying but nobody knew to who. Ed's parents looked the most out of it, his mother's hair was a mess, her perm entirely uncurled, makeup barely done and what little there was had been cried off of her face and her husband was also frazzled. He was pacing around with his hands behind his back, running his fingers through his hair occasionally, and had rings around his eyes.

He loved his son no matter how tough on him he might be but seeing him grow up had made him respect the boy that became a man. It had shot him down the moment he heard about May going into labor so soon and to see Ed so shaken up by it; For a father, for any parent really, it was heart wrenching. For emotional support Mr. and Mrs. Pensky were there, holding each other's hands. If anyone had knowledge in this it would be them, but truthfully only Marie knew that- she knew the secret of Double Dee's beloved knitted cap and even now she told no one. She would wait until he was able to tell others. Hannah Pensky had this strange face like she was holding back all her sorrow and her husband had an unreadable stone face.

"You should get some rest babe," Eddy recommended, pulling Lee close to him. He too looked sleep deprived and wanted to nap but he was not about to do that. His woman needed him now there was no way in hell he'd sleep even if his body was screaming for it. He texted his parents about the happenings and his dad and mother both told him he was doing a good thing staying there with the girls to make sure they were alright. Lee shook her head no and sipped her coffee with shaking hands. She hadn't been crying but she looked like she wanted to, her eyes were wild and round. She barely spoke to anyone only gave nods for answers. Marie sighed and leaned her on her shoulder, petting her head of orange curls. Her sister was so strong it was hard for her to show too many emotions and she swallowed most of the stronger ones. Too many years of getting hurt and seeing pain had made her want to push them away but when this exploded in her face she could only shut down and react.

She had to stay cool and orderly but that didn't mean she wasn't shocked everyone could see that. Marie looked over at Eddy, he sighed heavily but appreciated her being there. He had no clue what he was doing but he was giving it his best. This was beyond him, it really was. Someone his age shouldn't have to worry about such things but here he was in a hospital with one of his closest friends having a kid coming way too early. He was still a teenager, a whole life ahead of him. He didn't need this. Eddy tried his best to relax in the stiff plastic chair and just as he was sitting back the double doors opened making everyone sit up even Sarah who was dead asleep. It was a doctor, gloves on and blue scrubs covered in blood making some of the group nauseous, but he held a friendly gaze to all there. This was by far the largest amount of people to ever come to a hospital at once but he found it very admirable that this young lady and her boyfriend had so many to support them. Usually he was lucky if he even got the parents to show their faces around such an early birth.

When the girl named May was wheeled into the E.R she was convulsing like a possessed person, writing upon the gurney, crimson soaking the sheets underneath her and splattered across her legs. Her boyfriend, really there must be a better name for this valiant person, had come running full speed behind her. Behind him a whole cast of characters each ranging in height, color, and style and a few of them he recognized as he had been the Cul-De-Sacs doctor for many years, most of these people he had seen as children going to the pediatrician for checkups and flu shots. Now they were all grown up and having babies! It was almost crazy. When he saw a young lady about to pop out a child into this world he could not be bothered with trivial things. The only thing that mattered was making her comfortable, safe, healthy, and birthing the baby. Unfortunately, his doctor's intuition could tell clear as day that she was walking on a razor thin edge. She was young, late teens at best, and it was not close to time for the child to greet the earth's sunlight yet.

The panic and dismay in the air was noticed but the most he could do was promise to give her his all. He hated having blood on his hands, not literally as a doctor he was used to that, but having a patient die on him was a travesty he wished not to face though given his line of work he knew it was a given. To lose the baby would kill the mother emotionally but to lose both, well it would not only literally kill her but everyone else would be devastated. He loathed having to come into the room and tell people that someone just passed or had an incurable disease. The young lady was grunting and groaning and tossing in her hospital bed, the agony she felt made even the sturdiest amongst them lament. It wasn't the pain of giving birth but the heart break that would come from all this work leading to a stillborn. After a while without notice the young man named Ed whizzed into the room at her side, almost immediately setting to giving her things that the staff seemed to find odd.

Some type of gel or grass and a necklace? Why the gifts in the middle of this crucial time? However, whatever they were combined with them and his presence May was able to relax. He rubbed her hand, arm, shoulders worryingly, stroking over her head, wiping off her brow, taking each fervent hard bone crunching squeeze and punch she gave him. He was brave to say the least. He deserved some type of medal. Hours of pushing, heaving, silent and vocalized prayers, wet towels, blood soaked cloth, screams, and crying May and Ed did it. Everyone's heart was thumping hard in their chest as they viewed the doctor in the waiting room, the tension in the air so thick you could cut it with a machete.

"To the party that belongs to Miss May Kanker and Ed Drommond, you may all release your breaths. Everything is just fine now. The baby has been successfully delivered."

The room burst out in celebratory flair. People rejoiced, clapped, danced, whooped, hollered, but most of all cried out of pure relief and joy. The baby was healthy after all. It would have a fragile disposition, most likely needed to be watched over like a hawk, but it was breathing, it was blinking, it was feeding, and it was not born still. It was a miracle, everyone said so, and nobody knew for sure why it had worked or how but it did. Honestly it belonged in the hall of records as being one of the first few cases of a baby being delivered in decently full health so early in term.

The nurses and doctors wanted to give the woman a chance to have her child against the warmth of human skin before putting her in the incubator but in all honesty the child, though incredibly small as expected, was fine. It might have partial blindness or even full blindness in its life, difficulty with motor skills, breathing problems, a slower time growing, low bone density, and require various medications but all things given it was truly a wonder it was born at all. It defied the odds. Though the baby did have a name the nurses started affectionately calling it Lucky Lucy. If it was a boy, they'd have called it Lucky Lucas. That's the terms they used for children who survived despite everything going against it. Jimmy let out a long hard breath before slumping back into his chair, eyes closing.

"Oh, thank goodness," He murmured happily, little tears caught in his eyes and dotting his eyelashes. Sarah was so elated she grabbed him by his sweater vest and smashed her lips against his victoriously then threw her arms around him, laughing and crying at the same time. Jimmy stood absolutely still, beet red in the face. No one really noticed since everyone was still celebrating, well one did and he wore a signature red hat lowered over his eyes shading them. Lee was bawling, the loudest of them all, her crying not very womanly but very much Lee. Eddy was rubbing her back and speaking as softly as he could to her, assuring her every time she managed to ask if this was real, if the doctor had actually said what he said, that Eddy would reply "Yes". Marie got up to go to the doctor face to face and asked if they were allowed to see her yet and then she asked how May was holding up and then she asked a plethora of questions about the baby.

"Now now, one at a time. You may go in and see her but only a few of you. She has had a harrowing labor and almost tore herself pushing as hard as she did. She suffered great blood loss so she's very weak right now. I must say her young gentleman was very helpful. He was pale as a ghost but stayed there holding her hand the whole time. He's a dedicated one, that Ed. You two must be so proud of your boy," The doctor remarked, directing his attention to Mr. and Mrs. Drommond, who looked so relieved it was like they melted into a puddle. Immediately Mrs. Drommond started fussing with her hair and trying to appear her very best, realizing how unstately she appeared now.

"That we are! If you don't mind, we'd like to see him. I'm sure he's passed out on the floor by now from all the pressure."

"Actually, sir, he's doing fine all things considered. I can allow a small group to go in now."

"Marie, Lee, Eddy… I think you three ought to come with us," Mr. Drommond supposed, noticing Lee whose eyes were rimmed in a color redder than her hair or her lips. She immediately bolted up with her sister in one arm and dragging Eddy nearly on the floor in the other as she pushed past the doors not even asking which room her sister was in at all. Sarah got up too, a dash of pinks and tulle, and followed after, forgetting about Jimmy for the moment who was still sitting perfectly still, a gentle albino hand touching his lips. Kevin nudged him with a hiss like chuckle.

"Hey Romeo, you okay?"

Kevin had been the only one to notice through all the fuss and hullabaloo that Sarah had kissed Jimmy and couldn't stop smirking at the reaction he had. It reminded him almost of his first kiss with Nazz. He had been walking on sunshine all day that day not even bothering to call the Eds dorks because of his good mood. Jimmy had no response to that he only blinked. Jimmy could scarcely believe what just happened to him. His little rose had laid her perfect, cute, pouty, grape flavored lip smacker glossed lips on him and not just a slight brush, a chaste kiss on the cheek, or the nose but a full on kiss!

He didn't notice she had left his lap a long time ago to follow Lee, Marie, and the rest down the hallways, all he could see right now were big fluffy cotton candy colored clouds, hear angels strumming their harps and singing, and felt like he was floating. Kevin shook his head and snickered before being silenced by Nazz who put her finger to her lips but also had a suppressed smile. She thought it was cute. The two of them made the world's most adorable couple at last! Mr. and Mrs. Drommond sped down the hall, fast walking while the doctor chased down the trio not realizing it was a quartet with Sarah sprinting as best as she could, trying not to feel embarrassed every time her sketchers lit up with each step.

"Wait wait!" He called out after them trying to get them to stop but Lee wasn't listening to him. Her green eyes kept going here and there from window to window until at last she screeched to a halt. Eddy was flopped on the ground due to his height and inability to keep up with her and Marie was huffing and puffing, her blue hair sticking to her face but she didn't have time to argue about how she should have waited for instruction. She could see what was in the room before her. They all could and it warmed their very souls. Lee opened the door slowly as if she was afraid this was an illusion or hologram that would disappear but it didn't. Inside the room was the usual pale blue and aqua greens and sterile whites of a hospital with the television mounted on the wall, a few books in book shelves, a small bathroom, and an Iv sitting next to the bed. Next to the other side of the bed was a very exhausted looking Ed, jacket off, sleeves rolled up, but an expression of rapture and wonderment could be found on his face.

Sitting in the bed, blonde wheat colored hair sticking to her face, lightly glistening with sweat and even more tired than anyone, was May. Her doe eyes, glittery with tears, were poised directly at a small bundle in her arms pressed against her exposed chest. It was very small, very pink, but very much alive and truly that was all anyone could ask for. The two scarcely looked up from the baby in her arms, enamored with it entirely. Lee quietly made her way over to the bed, trying to quiet her outburst of emotions ready to spill from every orifice. Marie walked behind her also staying silent and Eddy, finally getting up from the ground, was silent as could be. They all gazed in wonder at the baby, well Eddy tried not to in effort to be respectful. He was well aware of breast feeding but didn't want to just stare there out of decency. Mr. and Mrs. Drommond went inside the room only to be knocked over by Sarah who leaned up against the railing of the bed to see her new niece or nephew.

"Girl or boy?" She questioned in excitement unable to contain herself. The baby had strawberry blonde hair but it was thin and light. The baby had tightly closed eyes but it was affirmed that it had a strange color of eyes, one that it had most likely gotten from another side of their family line or a telltale sign of future disability- it was golden brown with green, not emerald like her aunt lee but pale, basically pastel.

"A girl," May answered softly, too entranced with her daughter to even look up. A contented sigh escaped her lips followed suit by one from Ed. He couldn't believe he had hated children. Looking at his daughter he could only think, "Wow. We made her." He wiped his face on his sleeve not because he was ashamed of showing affection but because he didn't want to make too much noise. Sarah pumped her fist and whispered to herself, "YES!"

"Have you named her yet?"

"Sarah shh, don't be so loud," Ed warned lightly but he pet her head gingerly anyways in an absent minded way, a fatherly warmth seeping into him all over, a nature he didn't recognize he could ever have but suddenly he wanted to coddle the closest thing to a child around him. Suddenly Sarah seemed so very darling and dear and so huggable too. Was she always so short? So innocent looking? Yes and no. Sarah had been a great help to him even before he decided to man up. She gave him strength to go on. They never got on all the time but he loved her.

She was his baby sister after all and nothing would change that. Lately she was much more tolerable, trying her best to be refined, polite, and study etiquette and her lessons in all manner of dance and theater didn't give her too much time to bully him not that she wanted to anymore. May had set her straight from that, always giving her side eye whenever she did anything mean as if she would smack her bottom for even thinking of it. May and Jimmy had helped Sarah become a little lady, the lady she truly wanted to be, and now when she poured tea at her tea parties, she did not spill it and waited for it to cool down before sipping. Still, she was Sarah and people still feared her which was fine for her.

"Oh it's fine, sugar lump, she's excited. Her name is Delilah. We couldn't decide between Daisy or Lila so we went with sort of both. Do you want to hold her?"

Sarah squealed, pressing her hands to her mouth to stop the sound. "Oh yes yes yes!" Her voice reached a peak where it sounded almost aggressive before she quieted it down to cough and act reserved again. "I mean… yes please."

"May is that such a good idea?" Ed asked wearily, eyes darting between his over eager sister and his newborn with an overprotective nature that agreed with his parents very well. That's precisely how his father was when Sarah was born, as most fathers are with their first girl. Eddy was assuming he'd be worse than that, he'd probably never let his daughter date anyone over his dead body or even leave his house with a skirt above her knees. He was certain Lee would be more liberal in that area seeing the way she dressed and acted. He could very well expect the two would be arguing a lot over parenting. Angry sex every night. Not a bad life.

"I trust her. Go on, be gentle though."

May handed over the tiny infant to Sarah who cradled it with upmost care, cooing at the baby who barely opened its eyes almost like a newborn puppy.

"Oooohh, she's so small and so cute! I love her already. Don't you worry Ed I'll help you take good care of her. She can have all my old baby stuff and dolls. Look, isn't she just adorable?" Sarah cried out showing off the baby to everyone in the room. Lee held out her hands to hold it, almost begging honestly, to affirm that it was indeed real. The moment the warm weight hit her arms she went to pieces. It was perfect. Small as it was, most likely weak as it would be, it was perfect all the same. Everyone got a turn to hold baby Delilah and Mrs. Drommond was absolutely thrilled with her, kissing her nose and tickling her lightly, a maternal coil in her sprung up to suddenly have another kid to which Mr. Drommond noticed and gave her a look like two was quite enough at their age. The baby started crying in Eddy's arms to which he felt was his fault for not being so sure how to handle babies yet but it calmed down in Ed's arms, everyone could tell it was going to be a total daddy's girl and a mommy's girl all at once.

Marie decided to sing the baby to sleep on request of May and everyone gathered around to hear her, Mrs. Drommond videotaping the whole thing. Much later Double Dee got a video message on his phone and when he opened it the tears started flowing out of his face uncontrollably. His Marie was singing to a baby, a baby with blonde-red hair being held by May. The joy that was the fact that the baby was alright, premature, but alright, flowed over from his heart and soul and hearing Marie's voice once again was the icing on the cake. He decided it was a gift that needed sharing and so he showed it to his friends who all stayed there in silence listening and finally seeing Marie. All of them were entranced by her voice as it traveled out from his phone speaker and into the air.

"Hey there, Delilah, what's it like in New York city? I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty. Yes you do."

Marie's voice soothingly sung in a lullaby tone making the infant instantly start to sleep. The song she was singing was one most recognized and had to do with the name of the child but it felt personal for Double Dee, like a song woven from his own mind toward her. It was their anthem for the current situation and everyone could tell that just by looking at him as he watched the video. At the same time, it seemed like a song woven from her own mind to him as if there were some lines he was meant to be singing and some she meant to, just as they had what seemed eons ago for the children.

"Hey there, Delilah, I know times are getting hard but girl believe me someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar. We'll have it good."

That was a line from her, though obviously meant for a female to hear, it made sense with their predicament in life. Nothing on earth could make him happier at that moment just seeing her face again and hearing her voice wash over him like being baptized, seeing his friends in one room, seeing the new life that was brought forth. It was such a treat for him to see her in motion that he felt a long, long, long letter of thanks to Mrs. Drommond for recording this and sending it his way was in order. It was nourishment for his soul. Music to his ears would be the right way to put it. Suddenly that year that one long year didn't seem so bad, didn't seem so far away, didn't seem so troublesomely long.

He felt he could grasp it, he could taste his future. Through the whole day he felt like he had renewed vigor, a pep in his step, a stride in his ride, a song in his heart, and nothing could take him off his high, nothing save for one thing that he could not expect. Wendy had found him at last, bumping into him hard, out of breath from running to and fro around the school to find him. She put up one hand to him to stop him from asking any questions or going anywhere then composed herself, wiping off her sweat and gaining her breath. Her hands moved at a rapid pace that only a seasoned linguist could even understand. Luckily, he was sort of a seasoned linguist.

"Is it true? Are you proposing to her?" Her motions frantic and worrying, almost crazed.

"Yes of course. You didn't know?" His were serene, flowing like a river, and somehow even they were full of kindness.

"I just thought…but aren't you rushing into this? You have all this time. You might not even feel the same about her after you see her. She might have even moved on already without you knowing."

"Wendy, please. Marie would never do such a thing-"

She waved her hands in his face to stop him. "She might! She couldn't love you after so long you know! She hasn't spent every waking moment with you these past years, I have!"

Unlike people who could talk she couldn't stop herself when it was too late, couldn't cover her mouth, couldn't pretend, couldn't backtrack. She just had to let her words hang there at the tip of her fingers stinging her hands, her palms, every part of her from wrist to nail. Double Dee's eyes went wide with realization, suddenly he felt very foolish for not noticing how much she lingered on him, followed him, gazed at him longingly, and held close to him. He was so used to the hero worship that he didn't even notice when someone cared for him more than that anymore and he was so blind to his own love for Marie that he no longer could even recognize when someone else loved him too.

It made sense. He was the only one who could talk to her, he was kind, open, doting, truthful, and never made her feel insignificant. His chest hurt with the facts that hit him more apparent on her reddened face. He didn't want to break her heart, didn't want to make her cry, but he had no choice in the matter. She knew he had someone he wanted to share his life with and that wasn't going to change. There was no sense in making up lies to try to haphazardly wound him. Marie was by no means unfaithful and neither was he.

"Wendy, I need to know honestly if you care for me much deeper than as a friend."

"Yes." She answered quickly like there was no doubt in her mind. "From day one when you first arrived in our group. You rescued me from Captain Hook. With you I don't feel like a lost girl anymore. I'm a found girl."

He grimaced. "It hurts me to tell you this but it is the truth. I love Marie, I do. I always will until I am buried and gone and even after, if that is possible. Please, have faith, a pretty girl like you will easily find someone else."

"I don't want anyone else! What is it she has that I don't?"

"My heart."

Wendy made a choking sound, her hands fisting into his shirt as she ground her teeth together. She only released them to speak, languidly, dejectedly. "You have a big enough heart to give to more than one. Is there nothing I can do to make you give it to me?"

"Know that I am truly, deeply, honestly sorry when I say no. I can't just share my heart like that. I'm no polygamist and I know it wouldn't make you happy to share me with anyone."

"I don't care, truly I don't. We could make it work."

"Wendy… I love her. Her only. Her forever." He used strong gestures when he wrote out love with his hands, emphasizing it. "I'm going to marry her, have children with her, die by her side. I wish you only the best on your way to finding someone who will do the same with you. I'm sure if you look around in the night sky, though there may be one shining star you so adore, there will always be one just to the right and maybe that one will take you somewhere wonderful."

Double Dee put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed assuredly but she smacked his hand off of her and looked up at him in concentration. Her eyes burned into him with numerous feelings but none of them were hatred. Her eyes watered so heavily that they colored her eyes strangely until the tears ran down her cheeks in droves. He signed off that he was sorry, conveying as much as he possibly could that he meant it, that he wanted the best for her, that she deserved the best life could offer, that he wished they would still be friends after all of this and that should she need help he would always be there. He had to go to class though and so he walked away from her. He didn't want to, not at all, he wanted to make sure she was okay but he had things he had to do. As he walked away, he heard something small, a little squeak at first but it got louder. He froze in his place as it became clearer. It was a voice. It was her voice.

"Please."

He turned to look at her watching her mouth move and the words come out from a barely used throat.

"Please," She said again, unable to meet his gaze and he couldn't meet hers either. "call me your darling."

"I'm sorry, I am, know that I am but I can't."

This time he used his words, this time his hands were not necessary because he could speak much better than they could, he could make her hear just how truly sorry he was, just how hurt this made him to see her like that, but just how firm his decision was too. He turned back around and kept going leaving her there, disheveled and disowned but more importantly entirely alone. What was the purpose if she used her voice just for him to make her silent again? What was the point of opening up to anyone if they closed you down? She toppled to the floor, feeling like she was falling from a great height with no one there to catch her. No one at all. All her magic had run thin, leaving her without her wings to fly, and down she tumbled to the ground. The cold, hard, unrelenting floor. She sat there with her legs bent out to the side and suddenly she felt like all this dreaming was for not. She ripped the bow out of her hair and tossed it to the ground.

_No such things as fairies_, she told herself sourly, _no such thing as faith, trust, pixie dust. There never was and there never will be_. In front of here were two little silk blue snakes that she wanted to throw into a furnace to burn up like all her dreams but instead she stomped on them fiercely until she felt better about it. Then she stormed away from the spot, arms crossed, and mopping around. She didn't want to go to class, she didn't want to visit the horses, she didn't want to see her so called friends, and she didn't want to be here anymore. No longer was she living in her Neverland where people didn't grow up. This was reality. It was harsh, it was bitter, it was sad, it was cruel, it was wicked and people grew up. Without her bow in her hair it fell over her eye but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore. Who was she now? She was no longer Wendy, the little girl who was swept away by a boy in green. She was not going to see a magical mermaid lagoon. Fairy tales were so foolish. No prince was coming for her.

"Hey Wendy," A voice called out making her turn her head to it. It was George and he was holding two blue ribbons in his hand. "I found these on the floor. They must have fallen off you."

He always spoke so clearly, making his mouth widen and articulate so she could read his lips because his sign language was terrible. She ought to let him know she was capable of speaking now but she didn't think anyone deserved that any more. She had used her voice box for once since that incident stole it away and now, she found there was no point. Nobody listens to you when you speak, no one notices you when you are quiet. When you are there nobody cares when you disappear nobody sees. What's the point in existing? She shook her head at him dejectedly. When he put out his hands for her to take them, she whacked them out of his hands and put them on the ground to step on them again in a grand showy display of disownership.

"Hey hey! Don't do that! What's wrong with you?"

He looked upon her intently then suddenly surmised it all on his own. She had gone running off after Double Dee some time ago and at the look on her face she had seemed to find him and didn't like what he had to say. "This is about old beanie boy, isn't it? Eddward I mean or whatever he calls himself."

She nodded her head yes. Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered anymore. No such thing as fairy tales, no happy endings. Only sorrow. Only heart ache. Only bitter medicine and no spoonfulls of sugar. Life wasn't going to give you advice pulled out of a carpet bag or read from a magical glowing book. "Look Wendy, you should have known he wasn't going to just leave his girlfriend for you. He's pretty damn attached to her."

She shrugged nonchalantly, rolling her eyes. She wished he would leave, just leave like everyone else in her life. Everyone mocked her, she was sure of it. They all knew she liked him, didn't they? _I'm sure I was just a big joke to them._ "Don't give me that look. There's no need to be sour at all. Any guy would be lucky to have you…"

She rolled her eyes again then shook her head no. Any guy he said. Sure. As if. Even if that was true, and it wasn't, the one who wasn't going to have her just dumped her on her little butt with no Wendy house or hangman's tree to find safety from nasty pirates. Oh, what was she talking about?! Those things weren't real. No pirates with strange hook hands here. Only a boy young enough to be her brother that she wanted and could not have and this blonde boy in front of her, the apple of every girl's eye once upon a time. She chuckled to herself. Once upon a time didn't exist. You live, you suffer, you die. The end.

"Yes they would!" He retaliated. "I would...I mean if you were into me cuz I'm into you. Wow that wasn't how I wanted this to come out at all."

Wendy looked at him in shock, eyeing him up and down as he nervously twitched before he gathered up her ribbons, dusted them off and gave them back to her. He quickly pecked her cheek as he tied her bow back into her hair. "You look so much better with that on. Like a present I want to unwrap."

Her face turned brilliant blood red and it traveled all over. What was this? It felt like she was being sprinkled by something golden and light, almost like salt. Perhaps it was dust? He sighed to himself realizing he was shooting in the dark with her and pushing things way too far. He rolled his shoulders and started to walk away. _Oh no!_ Her mind screamed at her. _You let one man walk away don't let him go either!_

"Well Wendy, I'll see you later, I guess. Sorry if I, you know, pushed any buttons just you know, being stupid I guess."

"You can call me darling."

"Did you just talk!?" George exclaimed, turning around to face her, jaw dropping. "And whoa whoa did you just say I could call you-"

"Darling." She extended her hand with a gentle smile. "But only you can call me that." She winked at him and he grinned so wide it hurt. This time she would not give up so easily. Dreams don't just come true unless you chase after them, follow the end of the rainbow, find that pot of gold. Making a wish is useless unless you have a star to do it on and Double Dee was right, there were other stars and she might have found hers right now. Their hands wound together_. I do believe_, she told herself_, I do believe. I do. I do_. She almost felt like clapping to revive the fairies again for she felt horrible having killed them before and with them almost went her dreams of finding true love.

* * *

Awww, so much cute, right? :D

References:* Hey there Delilah, by the Plain White Tees

* A LOT of references to Peter Pan from Wendy house, to clapping for the fairies, darling being Wendy's last name , and of course Cap Hook.

*A reference to Mary Poppins with a spoonfull of sugar.


	22. Chapter 22

For too long to say everyone had doted on baby Delilah. She was like the hot new toy for Christmas, everyone wanted to play with her but everyone was told to be gentle. For weeks on end she still didn't open her eyes much and they kept her in dim lighting whenever possible. She had a baby monitor attached to her crib at all times not that it was necessary since both parents never left her side. The crib was a work of mastery that only someone with Ed's handyman skills could have made. His father was proud! He had Sarah and Jimmy help him paint it and decorate a corner of his room for the infant. It was the corner with his television even! The object was moved to the garage to gather dust because Delilah was more important to him than that hunk of junk. He went nowhere without Delilah and May by his side, she had formally moved in with Ed's parents because she couldn't help being without either of her favorite people. Lee and Marie were sad to see her go but understood why it needed to be done.

May bought something for Ed that let him carry Delilah around with him, a sort of device that that held his baby on the front of his chest. He only wore it when he needed his hands. Delilah was given so much attention and love by everyone well some of them not so much. Kevin was not one for babies no matter how cute everyone claimed they were. Only when it spit up on Eddy did he admit he rather liked the little girl. Every day Delilah had a new outfit courtesy of Sarah who took it upon herself to be the baby's clothing designer and hair dresser. She and Jimmy enjoyed playing dress up with the infant, sharing secret blushing glances as if somehow this session of "house" seemed so much more real. Ed didn't mind others looking after her as long as he was there but he often got so worried he might hyperventilate.

"Be careful!"

"Watch her head!"

"No no hold her like this."

"Please don't drop her."

They weren't the most perfect family, their life wasn't together, they lived with his parents, they weren't married, and their child needed special assistance but no one could deny they were wonderful parents and truly did made a happy couple. Ed could not shut up about how wonderful it was to wake up with May next to him and to see their baby sleeping peacefully in the crib he had made, all decked out with bows and sparkles and unicorn mobile spinning above. He checked on Delilah constantly, smiling as he saw her sleeping peacefully. May could be found cooking with his mother and Sarah liked to join, each of them with an apron on and bustling about the kitchen.

"Well honestly Ed, my boy, I didn't think I could be any happier than I was but having my three favorite girls here sure makes the place a lot brighter. Wouldn't you agree, honey?"

"That's right, dear! I've never imagined I'd have so much help in the kitchen and that I'd even enjoy having help at all. May, love, pass the sugar. Sarah the eggs."

"Yes Ma'am!" they joined in unison.

Ed took a spoonful of mashed squash and blew on it even though it was already cool enough, then fed it to Delilah. It was a quaint scene. Delilah sat in her high chair, which Ed also crafted. Delilah's squinted golden green eyes opened a little bit more as she gobbled up her meal.

"And the UFO comes in for a landing. Boop boop boop! Right into the planet Delilah."

May giggled as she watched Ed. You wouldn't think it looking at him that he ever despised children at all. He devoted his every waking moment to them- Delilah and her. When he worked, he did it for them, when he studied, he did it for them, when he came up with comic ideas, he did it for them, everything was for them. May and Ed never stopped going to school only entrusted their darling to his parents and when they couldn't anyone happily took her. They never stopped living their dreams, still working on their comics together and studying film. Ed liked to pretend Delilah was a monster as he watched her crawl around the house, trailing after her with a camera low to the ground, murmuring in panic about the giant mutant baby attacking the city.

"Oh no here she comes! She's gunna destroy the White House!" May cried out with an audible gasp of distress as Delilah knocked over a small pile of blocks. "The humanity! Will the violence never cease? Who can save us?"

"Fear not citizens it is I, Super-Duper Man!" Jimmy cried, wearing an almost pink colored cape and posing in front of the camera "And his loyal sidekick, Sparkle Lass."

Ed looked up from his camera with a flat face. "Really? Those are the names you chose?"

"Give us a break we only had like 3 seconds to think it up," Jimmy whined, rubbing his eyes. "I can't work like this. I just can't. I need time to rehearse my character. What is my passion? What drives me?"

"Oh Jimmykins, you are such a thespian," Sarah swooned, leaning into his arms.

"Wait…Jimmy is a girl?"

"Wha…?! Of course I'm not! How rude!" Jimmy pouted and crossed his arms in defiance.

"But I thought thespians were girls who liked girls…."

Everyone burst out laughing, May laughing so hard she snorted. Truly they lived an enchanted life. As time passed more events came to be. There was no more school anymore, just thoughts of colleges and the future now. Eddy had successfully enrolled in a local business college, Kevin was going places with a football scholarship (also being the son of an ex- athlete helped) , Lee had discovered a passion for food, Sarah was getting well received critical praise for her performances even getting the star role as the swan princess in the upcoming ballet, Jimmy followed the same path though he did enjoy professional figure skating, Nazz made good money as party planner but she also was studying to become a therapist her first patient had been Kevin and they had a very heart opening session on the couch leaving him wondering "Who am I?", Johnny wasn't exactly sure of what he wanted yet but he was fond of the wilderness.

He started out slowly with applying to become a camp leader at Camp Soybean, studying up on animals in nature with Goo acting as his second in command as a camp counselor, adamant bird watcher, and four time survivor of bee stings. Marie, well she could get by babysitting but she yearned for more than that. Music was her calling but she wasn't sure she wanted to be a world famous musician or a celebrity rock star, being pushed around by body guards, never having privacy, having paparazzi in your face and fans screaming. She liked coming from her small town and having time for her friends with no contracts telling her what to sing or how to do it. Playing music for Ed's movie scenes was fine enough and thanks to Kevin she was able to even make a jingle for a commercial of his fathers. She didn't expect it to be so popular though. Now people were actively calling her the Fizzy Lifting Drink girl. She couldn't go anywhere without hearing the silly melody in her head.

"Fizzy lift it's got the fizz that lifts you…up!"

She rolled her eyes every time the commercial played, hearing her own voice spoken strangely (they said they wanted her to sound youthful and upbeat), in sing song along with the guitar to accompany it. At some point it got so popular that they wanted her to do another commercial for the same product. She couldn't let Kevin down. She didn't like him as much as she should after 3 and a half years but she would play music for his father. Hey, it paid both of their bills. It was a win win. One more small favor. Looking back at it now, she should have known it would have turned into, "Oh just one more, come on." Now she sat in a studio recording jingles for other commercials hearing herself in nationwide advertisements abound and then she got her so called big break.

She made a full song for the Fizzy Lifting Drink that she performed while wearing the logo on a shirt and small shorts and flip flops, a shiny whistle swinging in front of her and sunscreen on her nose. It was meant to be for the summer as she sat on the lifeguard tower and strummed her heart out. Soon people were translating the song into other languages and now she could say if she was an anime character, she would know what she would sound like dubbed. The funniest sounding rendition was one that was clearly done by a man with a shrill voice. She should have been offended but it was too funny.

Then came the memes, then the parodies, and then the J-pop version done by the Harajuku Doki Doki girls. Everyone went nuts for that version. It was so strange seeing the girls wearing their blue wigs trying, she supposed, to mimic her own hair, and dance around in vibrant outfits singing in high pitched girly voices but somehow, they made it even more catchy. So popular that it made a spinoff of the drink called Fizzu Fusion and when that came along the manager for the Harajuku Doki Doki girls and asked Marie to perform with them. Thankfully Marie's Japanese was pretty close to impeccable thanks to endless lessons with the Pensky's.

She was made to wear the most ridiculous looking outfit in the world but was assured it was the height of fashion. She had to use safety pins to stop her long sleeves from falling over her fingers and they matched the safety pins in her ears. Suddenly one of the girls decided she wanted safety pins too and so a trend started. When she perfumed with Ami, Yumi, Juli, and Hi Hi (called that because she started out every opening performance by greeting the audience that way) everyone was cheering loudly. Hi Hi, who was named Lee Lee, came onto the stage dressed in all yellows and whites, her cheeks over powdered while Ami was a bubble gum princess, Yumi was the sort of punk one, and Juli wore a lot of green and red like Christmas just threw up on her.

"Oh, Hi Hi! Today we have a special guest from America! Marie Kun!"

Marie slowly stepped out on the stage. If Double Dee could see her now, she wondered what he would say. He would gawk at her strange attire no doubt, her black shirt or dress draped way past her calves but she pinned it up revealing striped socks which seemed to be a thing in their band. She knew he had a friend who dressed similar maybe he had a secret love of this band he never told anyone because he and Juli would be twins. They both had green hair too. Juli looked like an acid pop that had been rolled in blood yet somehow this was considered cute. Yumi was the only normal one well normal as far as you could get with purple hair purple eyes and purple clothes. Her long black bell sleeves looked weird and scrunched up now but she had no choice. Marie made her way to the microphone. Everything seemed to be spinning under those hot lights. She never performed on stage in front of so many before. Why was she suddenly nervous? As she looked out into the crowd, she imagined Double Dee cheering for her amongst the masses and suddenly she felt brave again even if she felt like a gothic blueberry at the moment.

"Konichiwa," She began, causing an immediate roar of approval. The rest of her speech was also in flawless Japanese much to some surprise. "I hope I can make you happy with our song today. Alright girls, let's hit it."

"Hai!" They all agreed in unison, stepping into their places. Juli played electric piano, Yumi did guitar, Hi Hi sang while Ami did the backup vocals, and dancing. Some guy was their drummer but apparently not part of the band. Usually it was Hi Hi doing the drumming but she loved the spotlight too much. Marie was given an electric guitar, dyed all in blues and blacks like her attire, and was thankful she had lessons in all types of guitars but nothing could ever replace her beloved wooden one, the one her own mother strummed for her.

"One, two, three, go!"

That's how it happened, how Marie became the unofficial fifth Harajuku Doki Doki girl called Miri (like me re) since no one could really say her Americanized name properly. She was quasi-famous now and even in her own Cul-De-Sac there were people asking for autographs to which she sighed and gave them up, telling them she was only still only Marie Kanker not Beyoncé. She always said this dismissively, twirling her hand in the air and rolling her eyes just a bit. After her new song became a record breaker as the most downloaded song of the month, it became a ringtone and now she hated the song just because she had to hear it bring bring every time she went anywhere.

"Oh God it's aggravating," She complained while in the mall with her sisters, trying to escape the sudden infamy she received plus the boys really need a boy's day. Ed had been working overtime between fatherhood and becoming a low budget film director. His first comic was already done but not published, he wasn't sure yet if anyone would like it. His parents promised to purchase he and May tickets to a comic convention so he could set up a booth there, start getting some recognition. Marie wanted to pour all of her recognition onto him. Take it please! She was already sick of it.

"Come on, it's not so bad. Everyone loves your music besides it is really catchy," May explained and immediately started humming as she pushed her baby stroller along with her. Accompanying that humming was the squeaking of a fish toy in Delilah's mouth.

"You do know that's a dog toy, right?" Lee remarked pointing at the rubber fish Delilah was chewing on.

"It's not like it was in a dog's mouth before. Besides I don't think my little gravy boat knew that nor cared when Delilah refused to let go of it in the dollar store."

"Why do I get this nagging feeling she's gunna grow up spoiled rotten?" Lee mused to herself, spitting out a nail into the trash can.

"She's our first baby and honestly… I'm not even sure if I can have any more… I want to give her everything I can."

"Yeah I guess."

"Oh, for fucks sake there it is again!" Marie screeched hearing that song, that blasted song, being played in one of the stores she passed. It was a store May and Ed enjoyed because they sold a lot of pop culture things in there and Marie liked it too, even Lee found some things she recognized and enjoyed, but now with that song that cursed song playing Marie didn't even want to go near it. She put her hands on her ears and sped past the noise or at least she tried to before someone recognized her.

"Dad dad it's Miri!" A young girl cried out, pointing at Marie who was desperate to retreat. The father seemed like he didn't get it despite being in the very store that was playing that awful song.

"Who?"

"Miri!" The girl huffed out, shaking a can of blue hair spray, "She's the reason I want this."

"Not gunna happen. Not under my roof. I don't care if some crazy girl has it you aren't and that's final."

"But daaaaad! She's not crazy she's famous! She's a star! Her song is playing right now!"

"Don't back sass me young lady. Where do you get off acting like this? Hey hey you, Reeree or whatever. I hope you are happy. Look at the influence you have on our generation."

"Her name is Miri…. well really its Marie but-"

Marie stopped cold and redirected her attention to the father and child who had fake plastic safety pin earrings and a little 90's gummy choker. Marie could not stand being talked about like that so even though it was the last place she wanted to be she stomped right into that store to give that man what's what. The girl squealed to see her there, fanning herself a little and breathing strangely. She kept going "oh my god oh my god oh my god." Marie put her hands on her knees and went down to the girl's eye level causing her to have a meltdown and stare blankly at Marie with her mouth wide open.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"K…. K…. Kiki…"

"No, it's not! Your name is Karen. See what you've done you are raising a bunch of degenerates?! Giving them weird gang names, telling them it's okay to pierce their ears and dye their hair."

"Isn't it?" Marie shrugged nonchalantly. "Ear piercing goes back to before there was even civilization and often seen as a rite of passage in some cultures. Dying your hair is an act of individualism, to show how unique you are in the culture that demands unified personality. The name is just a nick name, I'm sure you had one growing up, didn't you?"

"The gall! No one called me anything but my own name! Look at you, tattoos and all. The prime example of a hooligan. I wonder what kind of music you even sing, probably that nasty perverted rap business."

"What's wrong with rap? You don't like Biggie?" Marie tilted her head quizzically but inside she was broiling over she just got very good at masking it. "Or Eminem. He's always been my favorite."

"The only Eminem's a little girl should be worrying about are the candy and in moderation mind you!"

"How old are you Kiki?"

"I'm thirteen."

"No you are not, you are eleven!"

"Dad I haven't been eleven for like forever. What do you think I just wear a bra cuz it's fun or that my period is some big scandal to get me to skip school?"

"See?! Women like you are a nuisance to our society! In my day girls didn't talk like that and I see your friends are no better. That one back there already has a baby and at her age! Pah! This generation, I tell you. So ready to grow up."

Marie heard May whimper in defense of the cruel comments and Lee growling, ready to knock some sense into this sexist rude pig but Marie, she was not moving a muscle. She smiled, slow and falsely sweet, battered her eyelashes and lowered one eyebrow.

"Grow up? It looks like you need to do that yourself. You senselessly judge people with no gavel. You condemn people with no jury. You sentence people with no court. As you said, PAH! So, my hair is blue, I can't help that, I was born like this. So, I have tats, piercings, wear black. It doesn't make me evil or careless or a bad person. I have graduated top of my class, I have a career ahead of me, my boyfriend is attending the University of Pine Barrows as we speak and making hella headway mind you, I can write sheet music, I'm fantastic with children, I can fight just as good as any man, I can speak two different languages, I have loved, I have hurt, and I have struggled too long to listen to pompous windbags telling me how I'm supposed to live my life. A bad influence tells your kids to do drugs, to sell their bodies, and more importantly a bad influence puts their daughter down- restricts her from what she wants to be and how she wants to express herself. It is a parent's job to teach them right from wrong not any two bit celebrity not any person in the media, not even the president. You, sir, you! And honestly you are doing a poor job of it."

Lee whooped and clapped for her sister. Between the three of them they had more cojones than half their class. May didn't want to let go of her stroller but she proclaimed,

"You tell him Marie!"

Delilah chewed hard on her toy in retaliation and gurgled happily. The girl, Kiki, sat there looking at her dad then at her idol who seemed even more so now that she stood up to the tyrant. Marie didn't even wait for the guy to respond she took the hair dye, purchased it, and handed it back to Kiki with a toss.

"Now no you don't! I don't care who you think you are but-"

"I am Marie mother fucking Kanker, stage name Miri, lover of children and animals and I am not your daughter so don't talk to me like I am and let's be real here, you shouldn't talk to her like that either! She's not a pet, she's a human being. Listen Kiki, if you can escape chrome dome here for a bit, I'd love to take you shopping with us and if you want you can come over to my niece's birthday party. She'll be one years old."

"Oh wow! Really? Me? At your party? Wow! I…I…"

"You are not allowed to go to some wild party!"

"Wild? It's for a baby, you douche. Get the plug out of your tight crack for a second. She'll be fourteen and more rebellious than you can handle and some idiot who actually is crazy will take her away from you. I'm offering her safety away from people like you. I won't have this generations young girls be put down like this...or young boys either, I'm not picky. Kiki, do you understand Japanese?"

"A little…"

Marie bent down to her, put her pinky around the girl's pinky and wrote something on her palm it was an address. She spoke in a low murmur in the simplest form of Japanese she could manage. "Tasuke wa koko ni arimasu. Anzendearu. Dansu dansu,"

Kiki smiled and nodded. "Dansu to egao."

The words might have seemed like utter nonsense even to someone who understood them because they weren't sentences, they were song lyrics from the most popular song the group sang. She was telling her, basically, to never stop smiling or dancing. After departing from her side, kissing her forehead, and leaving with a self-pleased grin, she could not help but feel that maybe it was alright to be famous even if but a little, if it meant that somehow you could make a difference in some else's life to see them dance, dance, dance and smile through this thing we call life. She decided then she would accept her fame, whatever it came with, but would not let fame envelop her. She would always be Marie. Maybe not always Marie Kanker, she wanted one day to be Marie Pensky, but always little Marie who grew up in a trailer, whose mother was behind bars, whose father could be dead or missing, who scrounged for food in trash cans, who teased and bullied and now loved and learned and taught and cherished every little hair on every person who came into her life.

Her home, whether the tin can she lived in now, Double Dee's place, or her future abode, would be a safe haven for all the other Marie's out there in the world who were traveling without a tune to sing in the quiet of the night to give them solace. All the Marie's who didn't have the pleasure of having a Double Dee by their side. If all else failed in life and her music career turn to bust and she fade into obscurity, she would gladly take on the calling of caring for the angry, the miserable, the depressed, the lonely.

The Lee's who had to stay tough, the May's who had too much emotion, the Marie's who were a little of both, the Eddy's who had to live up to their siblings, the Kevin's who hated their fathers, the Johnny's who had imaginary friends, the Rolf's who nobody understood, the Jimmy's who everyone made fun of, the Sarah's who hid their insecurity. Every Cul-De-Sac from every corner of the world would find safety in her home because she knew what it was like to be them, to have no one, to have nothing, to have less than. Marie wiped off her eyes as she gazed ahead of her. Her calling, her true calling, was to prevent another person to bring a knife to her skin, a silent scream for help. She too, like her man, was a helping hand.

More time passed and it was little Delilah's very first birthday party and everyone was invited. Delilah was dressed up in a frilly pink and yellow dress with rubber ducks at the hem and words stitched across the front saying, "I'm a lucky ducky". On her head was a pink and yellow bucket hat shading her face from the sun since her delicate eyes still couldn't take it. Occasionally she would wear sunglasses if the light was too much for her. The doctors said she might be able to fully open her eyes at around three years of age but even so she might have a permanent low lidded droopy gaze, like she was sleepy all the time and that she would probably complain of seeing spots and strange shapes as she got older. Inevitably she might lose vision in one or more eyes but with how bizarrely fortunate she was they weren't sure.

Jimmy was helpful with his knowledge on certain ailments being that he was born different too, what with his extraordinarily pale complexion and bone weakness. He too was a miracle baby and so because of this even if Sarah wasn't his friend, he would have still assisted with taking care of Delilah. Still he liked being called Uncle Jimmy, it made him feel like he was part of the family. Mrs. Drommond had been baking and cooking up a storm, making appetizers and of course the cake, a mini one just for Delilah and one for everyone else, but she had help. Mr. Drommond was on the grill and enjoying the summer shine while he greeted each new guest merrily. They had purchased a shallow kiddie pool for Delilah to test out how she would take to water as this was a pool party and she couldn't handle being in anything deep yet.

"Hey there everybody!" Lee's voice called from behind her wrapped gift followed closely by Eddy who had his own gift. He had driven them there as he had a car now with the seat situated just so in order to make it capable for him to drive it.

"Welcome to the party. Sit your gifts over there."

Lee followed Mr. Drommond's gesture and placed her gift along with the others. Fashionably late as always Lee and Eddy were, as they weren't the first or second or third to get there. Marie was already there, sipping her pink lemonade and fanning herself while she talked to the young girl she met at the mall, Johnny was there kicking his feet in the water as he talked to Goo, nervously rubbing the back of his head and laughing at something every minute or so. Plank and Missy were there in the respective laps. Nazz was there trying to get a tan. Of course Sarah was there, this was her house, and Jimmy was there too, performing acrobatics in the water with Sarah. The only person later than Eddy and Lee was Kevin which was surprising he was usually conjoined at the hip with Nazz but apparently, he was down the street buying beer for the grownups. Lee smirked knowingly at Eddy who tried not to do the same. The grownups weren't the only ones who would have a drink. A lot of other people had come, parents, friends, whoever. All in either a cover up or swim suits of some sort.

"Babe, you didn't bring your water wings. You might drown," Lee teased.

"Open your big fucking mouth again, lady. I dare you. Find something in it later I bet."

"Pft. You wish."

"Don't act like you don't like it. You know you love it. You know you love me."

"Actually, compared to the mailman I think you are a 5 out of 10."

"You better be joking...!" Eddy growled, shaking with jealousy.

"You're cute when you're angry, Skippy. You know only you please me, baby. I'm your future wife, I ain't goin anywhere."

"Stop calling me Skippy you you…. you… future wife?"

"Duh, you said so yourself! Lee Reese, it sounds just right, don't it? So when you gunna start getting me knocked up, Skipper? Ed's already beat you in that department."

Lee couldn't help her endless laughter as her lover boy stood there, eyes bulging out of his head and mouth agape. He watched Lee walk away, her cherry printed bikini bottoms swaying side to side. Over her laughter she barely heard him growl, low and not at all angry. He drummed his fingertips together like an evil madman plotting and scheming.

"Careful what you wish for."

Marie waved over at her sister to join her in talking to Kiki, through text she had the young teen had become close. She was going to be going to their school now that she transferred here, she used to live seaside and help around the mailroom with her father and mother. She had a few pet cats and loved the show Sabrina and had a weakness for pastries and baked goods.

"Hi there miss Lee! Wow you look great! I wish I could have that body."

"I'm not Miss Lee, just Lee alright kiddo? Just you wait, Kiki, you'll grow up and learn to hate having boobs. They are a literal pain in the back."

"I dunno… all the guys seem crazy for them… I thought that maybe having big ones would make me… prettier."

"Guys are stupid," Lee remarked and Marie nodded her head in agreement.

"Except my boo, he's not stupid."

"Right, except Double Dee."

"Tell me more about him!" Kiki exclaimed, curling up her legs and leaning in. "He sounds like wow."

"Oh he is wow. Four years apart and he's still faithful, plus he's damn fine, and he's got the biggest-"

"Marie! She's too young!"

"I was going to say brain," Marie commented, chuckling as she sipped her lemonade. "Ed was right, his mom's lemonade isn't as good as ours. No offense."

"Yeah it does taste funny," Kiki agreed taking a sip.

"It's the sugar to lemon to water ratio," Marie explained as if what she said was easy to everyone to understand.

"What are you guys talking about over here?"

The girls looked up to see May sporting a one piece that did wonders for her body shape, after the baby she had gained some weight but given how large her breast already were and how much bigger they had gotten, she needed more weight elsewhere to balance it out. Her baby was in her arms wearing oversized shades which probably belonged to someone else. Ed had his arm around his girl and kissed her ear causing her to giggle.

"Hey, it's the birthday girl!" Marie exclaimed with joy, tilting her glass towards the baby. "Enjoy it, you won't get to milk being this cute for long."

"Gaa!" Delilah babbled, chewing hard on another squeaky toy.

"She's teething," Ed replied smartly, "I read all about it."

"Ain't he just the bestest? Are you guys excited, we are gunna be unveiling our movie today?!"

"Whoa you guys make movies? Miri, I didn't know you had a whole family of famous people!"

"They make B-Movies. It's not like a big Hollywood production, not that I'm downing them or anything just explaining."

"B movies? Are they nature documentaries?"

Ed guffawed. "She's funny! You should bring her around more! Wait… idea! Attack of the killer wasps!"

"Ooooh!" May's voice tinkled like a wind chime and her eyes lit up with glee. The two become lost in their Z grade film babble discussing monsters, aliens, goo babies which made Goo's head shoot up from hearing her name.

"Ooohhhh they like those kinds of movies! Yeah! Like Godzilla." Kiki then started humming the Godzilla theme. "He's real big these days… well he's always big…ah that was dumb."

"No no it was funny," Ed replied, patting her on the head.

"You know I could ask one of my friends to help you out. I have this friend, I call her Chi, she knows a lot about monsters, specifically Japanese ones. I'm pretty sure she knows someone who makes monsters too."

"I just knew when I saw you that you'd be helpful," Marie commented with a winning smile.

The party went on without a hitch, people got splashed, food was eaten, presents were given. Normal things, diapers, formula, clothes, rattles, toys. Everyone went aww when they saw that Eddy gave his baby blanket away making him turn red and kick the dirt. Despite everything he always gave such sentimental gifts. They never cost much but meant a lot. After the gift giving everyone gathered around to watch the film on the projector all wrapped around in their towels and cake in their hands.

A black screen started it off then the name of the film; "Aliens from the Planet Jupiter" (a working title). Everyone watched as they saw themselves on the screen as actors in the film, some of the acting was terrible to be honest especially when you had two opposites- Jimmy and Kevin. Jimmy put so much heart into it that it was melodramatic and Kevin barely put any energy into anything. Then came May and her big part in the film, this was when she wasn't pregnant yet and she stumbled into the space ship followed by Ed who was dressed as a farmer.

"No, don't go Maybelle! Don't go!"

"Don't you see, Larry? I have to go. The aliens need a host for their child. It's the only way they won't destroy us all."

"But Maybelle I love you! You could die! I can't lose you."

"I love you too. Forgive me, Larry, but I have to do this. For the fate of our planet. Think kindly of me when I should return bearing an alien spawn. Remember me as the beautiful, normal farm girl you once knew."

"Maybelle no. No nooooo!"

Everyone was sitting there watching the film and surprisingly some of them were even crying as May's character went into the beam of light slowly, head held high, trying not to let anyone see how afraid she was how scared she was to embark on this journey as Ed's character screamed woefully into the night. Something about it all seemed so eerie, the music Marie provided on the violin added to that and the fog the rolled in, it was all so sad and strange. The film went to black cutting to a card that said 10 months later. Ed's character was sitting alone in his farm house the sound of people outside passing him by as he looked into the glass of water. It stuck on that for a long time, the depression and confusion on his face. Suddenly May's character came into the door and holding Delilah who was outfitted with alien head band. They looked at each other a long time before May's character spoke.

"I know it isn't right for me to come back and ask you to accept me. I have birthed something no one is going to accept or understand. I know how I must look to you…we are strangers to each other now. I have done an awful thing."

"You have saved humanity, something like that isn't awful. Come let me hold you, let me see the child."

"No, I am afraid you will spurn us both, take the child away. Though it is not ours, I could not bear to see it go to be experimented on."

"You said to me once that I would not see you as normal but I see you as now, a woman, and I a man, and this a child. It has two eyes, two hands, and a smile. Is it any different than us? Aren't we the aliens to someone else? We are still normal. We will raise this child away from others, find people who will it accept it accept us for what we are- who we are."

"And what are we?"

"A family."

The camera slowly zoomed out as the music swelled dramatically and bittersweetly finally showing something that made the whole audience gasp in shock, the people were not on earth the whole time. They were on Jupiter! The drums beat, the music came to the close and then the card read the end and then something that made the crowd gush and everyone, and that included Kevin, Eddy, and some even said Plank cry. A piece of text that read; " Alien; a life form we do not understand from somewhere we don't know. Something foreign and strange but can still be wonderful and amazing at the same time. This film was made for Delilah Drommond, my daughter, who is the little alien who invaded my life. For her I would give the world."

* * *

References: *Camp Soybean is a sort of offshoot of the camp's name from the Cartoon Network show "Camp Lazlo", Camp Kidney Bean

*Fizzy Lifting drink is from the film Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory

*The female band's name is based off of a doll line called Harajuku girls. Doki Doki is the japanese sound for heartbeats.

*The actual band members names all come from the short Cartoon Network show "Hihi Puffy Ami Yumi"

*The character Kiki is from the Ghibli film Kiki's delivery service and her friend "Chi" is short for Chihiro, from Spirited away.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Sweet sour lemons below. Enjoy!

* * *

Today was the day and Double Dee felt everything swarm him at once. First came the nausea, his stomach tightening and quivering threatening to purge its contents from his mouth. Then came the paralyzing fear, his body felt rigid and frozen to the core, mind spinning so much his brain felt hazy and rattled for once in his life. After that came the whoosh of excitement and happiness, making him smile from end to end, giggle in spite of himself, a madness overtaking him as the feeling bubbled around inside of him tickling his interior. Then came this other emotion that wasn't sadness but made tears start to appear, his breathing become rapid, his pulse following suit, fingers twitching, legs buckling. He wanted to leap onto every hill and shout but at the same time he was rooted to the spot and couldn't find his voice. He felt awfully wonderful and wonderfully awful at the same time.

Today was the day and he felt like it had come too quickly and yet had not come quick enough. Today was the day he was ready yet he was not ready he was certain of everything, he had a plan, he had steps. He had nothing. He didn't know anything. He was uncertain. He was drowning. Today was the day he would graduate and the diploma he would receive really did feel like a consolation prize; a mere piece of scrap paper that would feel weightless in his hands. Those steps he would walk upon meaningless to the steps he would be walking towards her. Today was the day, at long last today was the day, the day he would get to see his Marie after four long years.

It had been a weird, zany, odd, exciting, engaging, wild, stimulating, confusing, and frankly stressful ride. He had made new friendships, none of which could ever truly replace the blood, sweat, and tear bonded ones from his childhood home. He had mended hearts, broken hearts, mended bonds, strengthened partnerships, crossed gaps, destroyed a class system, threw a wayward poisoned snake of a dean in jail for good, secured a car, a job which he sadly had to leave, the love and dedication of a small town, educated the masses, educated himself, awoken sleeping characteristics, played matchmaker for several people, learned new languages, and found that he quite enjoyed horseback riding. Through it all, the good times that he shared, the bad times he endured, the pain he pretended wasn't there, the fake and real smiles, the hands he held, the love he garnered, the respect he earned, the lives he saved, all he could think about was her. She was his reason for being here, his reason for continuing, his reason for never giving up or giving in. Truthfully, he was glad of his time here.

He had seen his friends go from the recluses to part of the crowd. He watched as Dart became less socially awkward and bitter, he saw Port come out of his self-loathing over his weight issue and find acceptance in a woman named Clover, Vick had Talula's love and acceptance, and Wendy- sweet Wendy found her prince charming in George who had matured into a fine man, still a bit arrogant and blunt but much nicer than before. His name had gone down in Pine Barrows history as a sort of legend, the boy who stopped injustice, the boy who tamed the wildest stallion, the boy who joined everyone together, the boy beloved by all, the boy who changed everything.

No one would ever forget his name if they could help it and many people had thanked him because his charitable love and acceptance had helped so many. Double Dee stood in his tower fussing with himself over and over again, mussing up his hair and looking himself over to see himself. Of course she would recognize him, but he had changed. His hair was ever so slightly longer, he had gotten a fair amount of muscle from sporting, perhaps he was a touch taller, just a touch tanner too from the everlasting sunshine, and perhaps the thing that changed the most was his face.

He looked like him but something seemed different. His nose seemed so refined now, his chin sharper and chiseled, his eyebrows plucked neatly but still thick yet very, he might use the word dignified. He wasn't usually so vain as to stare at his own face all day but today he did because she would be seeing him, glowing like a lightning bug with unbridled unhidden love and pride. He tried smiling at his reflection. He still had the gap between his teeth. Somehow that was a comfort to him to know he hadn't changed so much. That he had that one telltale detail that made him who he was. She loved his gap. She loved to stick her tongue between it teasingly. It had been offered to him to fix that little dental mishap but he loved his flaws because she loved them.

He went through several outfits even though they would be well hidden under his silvery white robes but everything needed to be meticulous for her sake. Everything down to his choice of socks needed to be just right. He had made sure his laundry was spritzed down with her favorite scent and his body as well. Every scented object on his body was her favorite. His body wash, his shampoo, cologne, dryer sheets, his toothpaste even. Not a hole in any piece of fabric, not a stitch out of place, not a button missing. His shoes were polished thoroughly, fingernails clipped, filed, cleaned, each tooth flossed, he wanted to be immaculate. He straightened his tie which had been ironed to death and lay perfectly flat against his buttoned up shirt, which too had been ironed, starched, bleached, you name it.

He ran a lint roller down his dress pants repeatedly to the point where lint had no chance of ever even meeting the fabric and then he situated his cufflinks made of silver as was his little emblem that sat upon his pinstriped vest. He had taken the time to shave certain parts of his body though any other man might laugh at him for doing so but unlike most men he did not care to be hairy everywhere and his Marie appreciated that he always was very well groomed. He had to keep reapplying chapstick because he kept tearing into the skin of his lower lip from nervousness, which would not bode well. The only other "problem" he could see was there were tiny nicks on his fingertips and other places from small accidents as a nurse. He prayed she wouldn't notice such a minute detail.

He tucked his hair behind his ear, viewing himself over. He looked dashing, at least he knew she would say so. He was in Marie colors- blues, blacks, silvers, whites. He had initially thought a bowtie more formal but the thought of her yanking him by his tie swayed his decision vastly. She had a fondness for yanking him like a chained and collared dog to the bedroom and he was such an obedient pup he'd follow his mistress willingly. He couldn't suppress the shudder at remembering her explanation of what a dominatrix was and that was no verbal explanation. She showed him.

Oh, did she ever show him. Being restrained was not his favorite thing because he liked to touch her and feel her but her hellish fire stare and even hotter passion made him throw all reservations out the window. He never received any punishment ala "50 shades of gray" but she did like to drag a whip down his chest, she often pouted knowing he would never use it on her but because of that he could never look at the riding crops in the stables the same way again. Today, as a special treat to all, he would NOT be wearing his hat. Firstly, because it was ridiculous to wear it and a graduation cap too and secondly, because he didn't have to hide anymore, he wanted to be himself. There was a knock on his door causing him to jump just a bit from the noise.

"Come in."

He felt like his voice croaked the moment he used it. He really had to find a cure for his jitters today lest he ruin everything. A head of green and black hair poked into his door way and with it a toothy grin.

"Well don't you look cute, like a little schoolboy."

"Hush," Double Dee hissed playfully, still nervous as could be, fighting his shaking and tremors.

"I've never seen you without that hat. You look better without it, honestly. So you ready then?"

"I was ready the day I stepped out of Mr. Graham's car four years ago."

"Such commitment to that girlfriend of yours. You will be leaving a string of lamenting lassies here, you do know that don't you?"

"I think I'm aware but they'll get over me," He flipped his hair out of his face in mock arrogance causing Vick to double over in laughter.

"Glad to see you aren't that tense, Little Brother. For a moment I was afraid you'd accidentally lock your knees and pass out."

"Don't count your chickens. I still might."

Vick put his arm around Double Dee's shoulder, a head or two taller than him but that was expected because of the age difference. "No need to worry. You are Valedictorian, top marks, honor society, gold tassels and all. There's nothing to be afraid of. Plus, you have your lady there cheerin' you on. I bet this will be the biggest graduation ever with how many people are coming to see just you."

"I just…I feel like a different person almost. What if-" Vick's hand clasped over his mouth.

"Shh. It will be fine, I swear it. You guys aren't gunna break apart no matter what comes between ya. She's going to say yes to you, I know that. Don't you doubt yourself, Little Brother, and don't doubt this beautiful thing you have with her. You get too scared and the words won't even come out. So when the time is right push away that fear. Alright?"

"You are right… I've been waiting my whole life for her I shouldn't let there be any doubt. Thank you, Vick, you have my honor and my respect."

"You have mine. You got me my Talula back, for that I am grateful. Only, if you can do me one favor."

"Anything. Ask away."

Vick's signature never leaving boyish grin turned into a wicked grin. "Promise me you two will be careful and try not to break the bed." He winked at his friend causing his cheeks to light up.

"I'll try."

It was an honest answer. He knew that when he got her alone, he would barely be able to contain himself and heaven knows she would be much worse, probably clawing his clothes to shreds and he would have nothing against it. After all his careful preening he could honestly give very little hoots about it once she was here with him. He had been practicing things, researching things, trying to find ways he could service her better as a lover. He wanted to be bold, daring, and surprising because usually he felt he was rather boring and timid compared to her. Who wouldn't be? She and her kind were fire vixens, that much was true. Sweet as May was, she was just as resilient as her sisters that much was affirmed by Ed. It was thanks to his idiocy that he was able to best her at all. Double Dee was too smart, he thought too much and though it was not a bad thing he loved, cared, and respected her absolutely. He was willing to try things but SHE had to initiate. He wondered if he ever let her down. She never complained or anything but he felt…somehow inadequate and after four years without so much as a hand to hold he wondered if he would meet up to expectation.

He knew SHE would, of course, for someone like he who was so reserved how could she not please him at all, but for her his obsidian queen… he didn't know if someone so humble could match up. He relaxed himself and placed his cap and gown on over his clothing, making sure with one last look he was at his very best. He adored her, he was meant for her and she was meant for him. He was fortunate to have someone like that in his life. True, given his status any girl would like to be his he could see that now, but only she was his soul mate. He held onto the stair railing as he made his way down and walked along with the other graduates to the event hall. He had to sit far up on the stage with the other white caps as they were called, the ones who also had high grade points and all the honors, yet without being cocky he knew he had the highest and the most accolades.

They wanted him to give a speech but honestly, he knew even then he couldn't do it. He would open his mouth and fumble due to nervousness. Curse his nerves. Why couldn't they just sit still and not bother him with worrying over this or that? He made his way into the blinding light of the vast auditorium, almost immediately wanting to search the massive crowds for her and not just her but everyone else that came to support him but he knew he couldn't risk losing his footing. Besides he would be able to see them all from up on the stage anyways so he kept going straight breathing as easily as he could. _One two, inhale exhale. You can do this. You can do this. No. You will do this._ He distinctly heard several voices shouting his name but he couldn't yet look at them until he made his way up to the stage and sat down, stilling his wobbly legs at last.

He looked out into the sea of people. The villagers that could make it were there the young mother who had the spider bitten child had come along. All his friends from university were either seated to walk or were watching him. Then he found a group that he knew with more familiarity. Everyone had come. Everyone. Rolf and his many children one of which was being quieted in Hilda's arms. Eddy who had his hands crossed on his chest but eyes directed towards his friend with a smug smirk and by his side Lee waving at him as she leaned on Eddy. May was there sitting next to Ed holding onto their baby. She pointed at Double Dee and whispered to Ed who squinted his eyes and then waved as well. He noticed the tote bag on his lap, most likely full of supplies for the baby. He took time to view the very small infant dressed up in a green dinosaur printed romper that matched her eyes. Then he saw his parents. Everyone and their mother were literally there but he hadn't seen his own mother and father in so long.

They were dressed in grace and elegance, as to be expected, his mother dabbing her eyes with a tissue and his father rubbing her back, beaming at his son. Then next to his mother was a strident royal blue color that stood out amongst the crowd. It was enough to make his heart stop. Marie. She was more gorgeous than he could fathom or recall despite receiving pictures and even a video. Her hair was longer but asymmetrical, her bangs pinned away from her face. Her lips were a maroon burgundy color and cracked open to smile just for him, her makeup was smoky dark reds and blacks, liner swooping off to make her look like the demonic seductress she truly was. She had a velvet dress, that same maroon color, with a semi deep neckline showing off her layered necklaces and velvet choker as well on her pale creamy flesh. The straps were hugging her shoulders through sheer magic and though he couldn't see it she wore heels too. He tried not to look like an utter fool and drool stupidly at the sight of his dark but still light angel giving him the most loving, most proud, most cherished of faces. He swooned seeing she was holding up a sign that she had wrote. He could recognize her handwriting even now. In big bold letters it read;

"Congratulations!"

A little scrawl on the bottom read P.S I love you and it was enough to make him want to melt right there in the chair. No one else was in the room, only her. He stared at her for so long, admiring the most beautiful view in his life, he scarcely heard the dean tapping on the microphone and starting up a speech. He shook himself out of it when he heard his name being said by the dean, talking about how although there was no speech that would be delivered from him that he would like to take a moment to have the audience recognize all his valiant efforts. He knew he was red in the face from the praise but he accepted it none the less. Others made speeches then came to the name calling. The A's drolled out slowly finally getting to the L's with such an unsteady pace that Double Dee was afraid his name might not ever be called before the day ended. Then finally they got to the P's.

"Palice." Everyone clapped and said person received their diploma. "Paddington" Another round of clapping. "Peck." More clapping. "Pensky." And the room exploded with roars from every corner causing the windows to rattle with the noise, clapping, whistling, howling, exclaims of joy, people stood up and called his name, gave him congratulations, cried out for him, but all he could hear through it all was her. Her amongst the millions who cheered. For it was not for them he accepted the diplomas and honors and medals and whatever else. It was for her. Always had been always would be. He sat back down and waited with god like patience for them to reach the end of the names, silently cursing the fact that anyone should have a last name that ends with X, Y, or Z and more than one of them even. A Zachary, a Zephyr, a Zollinger, later they were at last allowed to turn their tassels to the other side and even though it was forbidden a lot of naughty students threw their hats into the air anyways.

He felt like joining them honestly but he would not. The time had come, everyone was dispersing back out the hall with the triumphant symphony that graduations often play behind him but none of that mattered. He swore he almost forgot what a gentleman he was supposed to be as he pushed through the crowds to find the group that had come all the way here just for him. It was hard to do so when everyone in the known universe was stopping him to shake his hand and give him a good word or two, some promising to keep in contact, some promising to try to help him find a job outside the school, praises were said, and other such things. He wasn't rude so he stopped for each of them and allowed them to exchange pleasantries. He hugged each of his teachers, he said farewells, he wrote down his number so many times his hand cramped. Vick was merciful. He pulled back his group to allow Double Dee some freedom. He wanted to say goodbye, he wanted to hold his little brother, tell him how truly thankful he was for him, that in all his life he knew he'd never find another friend like that but he was wise, that Vick, he knew better.

"How do you like that? We've been with him through thick and thin for four years and he treats us like we aren't here," Dart claimed sourly, trying to hide the fact that he even cared at all.

"You wait until you've been separated from your home, your mother, your father, your friends you've known since birth, and your lover then you tell me if you still feel that way. I don't hold anything against him. He loves that girl like you would never understand even if you tried. Four years felt like forever to him. You don't know how often I've caught him trying to hold it all together for her sake and for our sake. It hurt to see him suffer silently. Besides, a guy like that, he truly won't ever leave us, not if we can help it."

Everyone stayed silent and agreed to an extent watching their friend trying to find his Marie and his family. It would have been hard on any of them to be in that position but unlike them he had gone through it all with a smile. Truly he was strong. Stronger than most. Vick watched him try and go through the motions not just today but every day. That didn't mean he never cared about them. He was one of those rare people in life that did everything with purpose and honesty. He sighed as he watched him, his hand laced with Talula's. He could not say thank you or reach out to him but he wanted to so when he had seen him earlier, he slipped something into his pocket. It was a blarney stone necklace with Celtic designs bent into the metal that surrounded it- very Lord of the Rings. He hoped that was enough to express his gratitude.

"Audie, mo bhrathar."

Double Dee tried not to actually knock people off their feet as he tried to make his way to where he was always meant to be- by her side, but he was sure he had accidentally done it once. What felt like four years in itself he went through this sea trying to find the promise land until at last his struggles were no longer in vain. At last there they were all together and all waiting for him with gifts even and smiles and open arms and he didn't know who to go to first. Actually, he did but civility stopped him from literally knocking them over like bowling pins just to be in her arms. No, he would wait. He waited this long he could take a little more. Besides it was utterly unfair to everyone to just ignore them. Marie knew he would be like that so she stayed in the back and allowed everyone to greet him. The first person he went up to were his parents. He felt like a child almost, curled in their embrace, his mother soothingly combing through his hair, his father's arms around him tightly but he didn't care. He had missed them, oh how he missed them. He and his parents had very rarely left each other's side for more than a few hours and so to be without their son for so long when he was still so young would have been miserable if not for Marie and the others giving them affection.

"My son, so grown up! Let me look at you. Oh, how handsome you are. We are so happy for you."

"Mother…father…" He wasn't going to cry, He wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to… and he started crying, putting his face into their chests and sighing heavily. "I have no words to describe my bliss."

"We raised you well, my son. We always knew you'd have the brightest future you could grasp. Even as a toddler you were highly intelligent. Your first word was-"

"Eureka!" They all claimed together before laughing. "It is good to hear you laughing again, Eddward. We wanted to plan a welcome home party later tonight. Would that be alright?"

"Of course, mother. There will be a sort of get together here in the afternoon though. Would you like to stay for that?"

"Why yes that way you can have time to be with your friends and a certain someone," His father suggested, eyes going toward where Marie was standing.

Double Dee wanted to leap over to her but he knew the moment they touched it would take willpower he didn't have to stop himself from just leading her away from everyone. She understood this but it was killing her not to even be able to touch him right now because everyone was busy talking to him and asking him questions. So, she bided her time as he squeezed the life out of Eddy in a tight hug and in return Ed did the same almost causing him to pass out. He played with little Delilah for a bit, exchanged conversation with just about everyone, until they group made their way to the area where there was snacks and music, a sort of after graduation celebration. Double Dee was awfully sneaky, slowly backing away from the group as they made their way inside to mingle. He wanted to spend more time with his companions even try to introduce them to the ones he met here if he could find them, but they would understand him for not being so cordial as to stay and chit chat.

There would be time for that at the party later that night. His hand grasped Marie's as she was walking inside. It was intense, the spark they both immediately felt from skin contact, leaving them both breathless. The looks shared between them could only be described as ultimate longing and love, blazing throughout the atmosphere and tangible to all who could see it. The tension and emotion struggled to find a place in the air between them. He had so much to say, so much to tell her, so much he wanted to share but his silence was speaking volumes and the way he looked at her screamed louder. Her own black eyes burned into him and he let it happen, let that uncomfortable but enjoyable burn destroy him. It was quiet. He couldn't hear the people talking, couldn't hear any music, it was silent. The only sounds were the electricity buzzing through their hands. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced as he ran with her down the hallway causing her to stumble just a bit. She could walk in heels just fine but running was another matter.

She couldn't help her giddy laughter. He was being so spontaneous! Carting her away from prying eyes to have a moment alone with her. It was scandalous and she loved it. She was glad her dress wasn't that long because she was certain to trip over it from running like this. She didn't know where they were going nor did she care. She was sick of not being able to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him, and other less PG things and she was sick of sharing him with others. Selfish as it was, she wanted him all to herself, to cling onto him and never let go. Right now, she had no shits to give about anyone else. She had her man and he was running up a stairwell with her laughter echoing in the empty halls. The stairs led to a high tower, the highest one she had seen, and when he opened the door, she couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it all.

All her life she loved fantasy, it was something most girls loved- the castles and the dragons keep and the shiny swords but she had a thing for crumbling architecture filled with mysterious backgrounds, faraway places, all that jazz. She immediately went over to the open window, the curtains blowing in the breeze and looked out upon the vastness of the grounds seeing the flowers, the grass, the little cute town, the horse stables, the greenhouse and she breathed it all in. Regardless of how enchanting it all was she knew her poor man had been truly breaking day after day here only to try to put himself back together. They had found each other at last and when things had been at their best life had separated them. Now they were together and she swore she would never, ever, let him go away again.

"It's so beautiful," She sighed lovingly letting the air hit her face. Double Dee closed the door, locking it for good measure, and made his way toward her. A true princess in a castle she looked at that moment and he wanted nothing more than to look at her but that would not do. He had looked for four years. So he reached his hand out and touched the little piece of skin on her back and they both shivered in delight. He pressed himself closer to her, lips against her ear.

"I thought you might take a shine to it. However, it has nothing on you. You look ethereal, Marie. I can't take my eyes off you and my hands feel the same."

"Dee," She purred, turning around to meet his gaze, his hand settling on her hip enjoying the velvet underneath his hand. Her eyes went up his form seeing his discarded white robe in the corner of the room and a devilish smile came to her face. "You look so damn hot. You are burning me up."

"And you look ravishing," He pulled her closer, eyes trained to stare into her pupils which are hard to find for anyone else given the sheer blackness of her eyes. Marie couldn't take it any longer, he was so close and yet not close enough. She could only contain herself for so long so she pulled him close to her and kissed him passionately on the lips. The world no longer existed. Everything was blank and white and fuzzy and distant and nonexistent. The only thing that truly mattered was her and her lips on his, draining everything out of him. His anxiety, his fear, his doubt, his woes, his pain, his lingering loss. Gone. He wrapped his arms around her as tight as they could go without crushing the poor dear, fighting his hands to not travel south to her very apparent, given her tight dress, bottom but the fight was lost when her tongue entered his mouth and with it, the feeling of the cold metal bead she had on it.

He groaned with pleasure raking his entire form, almost wanting to cry because of how much he needed this, how much he missed this, how good it felt. She squeaked in surprise feeling her man grab her rear like that. He usually never did that! She wasn't about to complain or question him. Her body was his and she hadn't felt him touch it in four achingly long years. It drove her to madness. With more confidence then he used to have he put his tongue in her mouth, flicking it on top of her cold piercing causing a sharp delighted gasp. He heard a strange thud then another and when Marie suddenly grew shorter, he realized it was her heels. Her bare footed leg came up to wrap around his waist. Just him touching her hand earlier had made her wet with want. No touching for so long would do that to you. For some reason her lipstick tasted so good, not nearly as good as her skin or anything else on her but it was a strange sweetness, like cherries or strawberries. Maybe he was delusional, after all he hadn't kissed her for ages.

God only knows how he was supposed to remember what it tasted like anymore. It was foggy in his mind but there was a pulsating sound, his own mental voice, trying to stop him from pouncing on her, not because he wasn't meant to, but because he had a little box he was meant to give to her and with it a question. However, it was terribly difficult to listen to that voice when she was moaning into his mouth. His curious hands went up and down her leg finding her bottom to be barer than he thought it would be. Was she going commando? In such a short dress, short enough if she bent over too much all would be shown, he could not believe she would. He pulled back only slightly to raise an eyebrow at her bareness there, giving it a light squeeze making her gasp again.

"I can't imagine you'd be so brazen to go without your underwear, sweetheart."

"No, I think I do have a tiny bit of sanity. I'm wearing a thong. Want to see?"

_By the gods yes! _his mind screamed at him, but another part of his mind was telling him to calm down and bring things back to earth for a second. He had something to do and it wasn't making love to her- well…not yet anyways. The reveal of the revealing clothing choice did make him want to ignore his sappy loving side that wanted so badly to ask her already but that part of him was a large part of his personality and difficult to push aside.

"Tempting… but not yet, my beloved. I have something I have to do first."

She let out a whine of distress. "Can't it wait? I need you, honey. I need you so bad. Please, haven't I suffered enough?"

"You and I both, believe me but it needs to be done. Trust me, it's important, and right now is the best moment I have."

"It better be good!" She huffed out, crossing her arms under her breast making them peak out more from the slit. "You better pound my pussy hard to compensate."

"I will, don't you worry," He replied, fervently blushing straight to his toes. He had missed her crass nature and dirty words too even though someone like him disdained such talk usually. He couldn't believe he managed to say that without stuttering, he swallowed hard trying to remain focused on the task at hand. Marie couldn't believe it either. Since when did her angel face ever talk like that? It wasn't foul mouthed or anything but it was pretty close to it. Whatever it was that was giving him this boost she liked it. She had been keeping up her witchy grin this whole time watching him flounder about in the room. She assumed maybe he was looking for a condom or something when he pulled out a box. It was a small box only small enough to fit one thing really. Her smirk dropped instantly and her eyes started to water as he went on one knee and opened the box revealing an onyx ring set in a golden band. She had not anticipated this in the least. She didn't care about the fact that his mouth was covered in crimson lip marks at all, as he sat there with that ring her heart went to mush and her makeup ran down her face.

"Marie, I-"

"Yes!" She shrilly screamed not even allowing him to get out his long-winded speech that he had spent days preparing. He should have been crestfallen but honestly, he just didn't know if he really cared at all as he slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her hand. "Oh God, Dee I'm so happy! It's so amazing! I love you! I love you so much!"

She wrapped her hands around him and kissed him yet again causing him to drop the box. She was crying tears of joy, black and red tears of joy, as she kissed him and he wiped off her tears with a tissue lightly before returning the favor. She couldn't explain her feelings right now. She was no longer his girlfriend, she was his fiancé and one day, she hoped in autumn because that was her favorite season, she would be his wife. His wife. Something she had crazily dreamed since she was a kid, writing it onto every piece of paper, carving it into trees, praying and hoping for it. She had wanted this for so long and when she was going between ages, from 10 to 13 she assumed it would never be. Now here she was, after all this misery and strife, after scars and sadness, after so much wrong in her life she finally got something to go right.

Her sisters were taken care of, May had a baby, her mother seemed full of hope these days, everything was just as it should be, just as she had wished so long ago. Double Dee scooped her up and carried her bridal style over to the bed, an action she admired because of how physically strong he had gotten and because he would be doing that again when they were husband and wife. Husband. She looked at him as he undid the clasps on her necklaces. It felt right. It felt like it was always meant to be him. Her dress zipper was being pulled on and her sleeves being pulled down. Yes. It was always supposed to be him, from the beginning. His mouth found her neck and kissed there feverishly, spouting off romantic notions every time he kissed. I love you mostly. She looked at her ring. It looked hand made.

She knew he didn't make it but the gesture to get something like this crafted just for her was enough to make her turn into a soft purring kitten. His mouth latched on her throat licking up her neck. Her body was putty, hot sweaty sticky putty. He was working dutifully to please her everywhere his hands and mouth touched. He was absolutely wonderful. He was. No other man could take four years without this and still have the patience, respect, and good nature not to just eat her whole and leave her without a single orgasm to her name. He pleasured her entirely, mind, spirit, body, soul, and everything in between. Her hand weaved around his neck tie and yanked him towards her slowly. His eyelids lowered at her and she swore she heard a growl. No, her hubby never did that. Did he?

"Yes, my dearest?"

"Off. I want it all off. Now." She demanded huskily, licking her lips.

"As you command, mistress," He replied, loosening his tie. He cared not if the clothing lay wrinkled on the floor now all he cared about was what was beneath him, gazing at his body with ardor. A man could never feel ashamed of himself with her looking at him. He gave her a moment to appreciate his body before he swooped down and attacked her again. Her dress came off in one fluid motion finding a home on the floor somewhere. Now it was his turn to soak up her form. Pictures, no matter how lewd she might make them, could not compare to the real deal. Not even a tiny bit. His mouth hung open at the sight of her. Not entirely naked yet, still in lacy nothings but still a wonder.

So much skin she had to touch and kiss and do what he liked with, all pale and full of goosebumps. Her chest rose and fell with her heavy breathing as he examined every nook and cranny with eyes alone before hands followed his example. He had nearly forgotten how soft she was. Perfect. Her bra came off and went he didn't even care where. It could have flown right out the window and he wouldn't be bothered with it. His hands trailed along her skin and his mouth went down the same trails. Delicious. Every part of her was divine. He smacked his brain for even daring to not recall the taste of her skin, the feel of it, the sounds she made, the pulse of her quickened heartbeat, the way she arched her back. All of it.

How had he not given into insanity not being around her? He must have one hell of a soul for it to have not broken into a million tiny pieces. He ventured downward taking her thong between his fingers and pulled it off of her. Truly whoever invented these things was an indecent person but he would not scorn the creator so badly. It did look absolutely erotic on her. Not that it did much in the way of covering her pretty little lady area nor could it hold up to being so wet. He kissed his way up to that area enjoying her sharp gasps and whines and wiggling hips. For some reason or another he decided to bite her in between her legs, on her upper thigh to be exact, leaving a small pink mark there that he made red by sucking on it. Marie nearly let loose from that. Double Dee only bit when she asked and he never did so hard enough to leave marks.

His mouth left a hickey there since it was harder to hide that on her neck. His eyes shot up to see her reaction, she looked dazed but pleased with him. His mouth then went directly on her wanting, utterly soaked womanhood causing her to tear out a wanton pleasured scream. He felt her legs tighten around his head making her moans sound muffled but he did not relent. Her fingers through his hair, his hands on her hips, mouth full of her. It was magnificent. Every time she moaned out his name he shivered, hiding a content smile and trying not to orgasm. She came hard but he did not stop, savoring her till the last drop. After she came again, he released her and kissed upwards again finding her lips and closing in on them. His heart was exploding with raw emotion. He loved her. He told her so about a hundred times today. He looked into her eyes asking her if she was ready for him as he positioned himself.

"But Dee… don't you want to put on a…. you know?"

"I'm jealous. Jealous of that cute baby of Ed's. I think I can't help wanting one of my own."

"You too huh?" Marie giggled with mischief, locking her legs around his hips and pulling him closer. "I would love to give you one or two. Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes," he cooed into her ear, lifting her hips and putting himself all the way inside of her, sighing in pleasure. "I'd feel much better if I could have one. I'd better make it two. I'm very competitive."

"Ahh…. God…yes I'll give you two, just don't stop…!"

He looked down upon her with a grin, watching her ringed hand curl into the pillow as he made love to her with all he had and then some. She had been his rock, his support, his life, his meaning, his purpose, his only, his girlfriend, and now his fiancé. Truly though, from day one, she had always been his wife. He never liked the term girlfriend because all girls who were friends were that. No, for her he had always felt this connection that went beyond that, even when they held the title as just friends.

It felt almost instantly that he fell for her and her whims, quirks, and so-called failures. It was meant to be, as she said, an En. An undeniable bond from the get-go, from conception in the atmosphere when they were but twinkles in their parent's eyes. He knew that in his heart no one else was meant to be his wife, meant to share his soul, passions, stresses, and everything else. No one else but her. He held her close to him, struggling to look into her eyes but he did his best. He listened intently to her, every sound, every scream, ever hitched breath, every plea and cry. He adored it all. He reciprocated with his own noises no longer worried about his high-pitched voice anymore.

If she loved it why should he bother? Her moans were coming in quick as were her breaths she was tightening everything around him, milking his manhood, until they both orgasmed harder than either could recall doing, screaming loudly with passion into the heavens. In the afterglow they looked at each other through lust lidden eyes, sweaty and satiated. Marie collapsed onto Double Dee who laid beside her, almost thinking that time apart had made it feel better than she recalled. She placed her hand on his chest and felt his heart beating for her and couldn't help but think; one day she'd be walking down the aisle towards him, holding his baby, living together forever. She looked at him and he looked at her and they both chuckled a bit, him rubbing his nose against hers.

"You know you are a god in bed, right?"

"Oh, which one?" He asked, curling her close to them and kissing her shoulder especially around that tattoo of hers that he loved so much.

"All of them. Glorious man of mine. That was… heavenly."

"Euphoric," He responded, nuzzling into her neck.

"Paradisaical."

"I think I'm sapiosexual because you saying big words really turns me on."

"Onomatopoeia," She tested, snickering, causing him to laugh a little breathily.

"You know," Marie spoke, stroking through his hair and kissing the scar she found. "We really should eventually get out of bed. People are expecting you."

He made a pathetic whimper like a child. "But I haven't held you in so long and you are so warm."

"What is it you said to me? Oh yes, let's not waste the day by wasting away in bed… or something like that."

"Using my own words against me," Double Dee pouted before kissing her nose. "I know you are right, precious. Just let me hold you a little longer. I don't want to let you go again. When you go to college you are staying close to me, okay?"

"Please, haven't you heard? I'm a popstar. I don't need college."

He knew she was joking so he chuckled at her, kissing everything his mouth could touch, enjoying her closeness to him, smelling her skin, her hair, her breath. He had ached for so long and now it was so soothing just to have her here at last. His hand wound around her and stopped at her stomach, wondering briefly if his seed was already making head way into giving him the child he wanted so badly. He hoped so. Marie touched his hand, hoping the very same. They let out a dreamy sigh as they laid together, nuzzling, kissing, and cuddling for as long as time allowed them to before they had to attend to other duties. Yes, today was the day he saw his Marie at last, the day he graduated too, but today was also the day his life with her would finally begin.

* * *

It's not over yet, folks! :D

References: *The name Clover is from Totally Spies.

*not a reference but a translation of what Vick says, in Gaelic. "Goodbye my brother"


	24. Chapter 24

As the seasons changed and the world turned so did the lives of our beloved Cul-De-Sac characters through the years. Double Dee with his many accomplishments under his belt, was sought after by nearly any company within his field, so he had no trouble finding a high paying job in the least. He had a doctorates and masters degree in Biochemistry and Botany which lent him to eventually going from pharmaceutical specialist, to biochemical engineer, and then a head starter of his own company specializing in using plants for medicinal use without damaging the environment.

As head and founder of the company he had a lot of liberties such as being able to delegate how much time off he was allowed to have and access to all sorts of plant-life around the globe, but that did not mean he didn't have responsibilities. His company, Terropalace, was supported, funded, and worked with many other companies providing free environmentally safe health care options for humanity. Whenever his products reached shelves, he encouraged the providers to not charge ridiculous prices for them as it made no sense to have to pay exorbitant fees for something that came from mother earth.

If there was ever a problem with such things, he was notified about it, sometimes even from patients, and would immediately rectify the situation. He established a system that allowed struggling families that have no insurance or even way to pay to still receive medical care. Some of his merchandise was strange because he would use thriving insect parts for some of it such as bee stinger ejector fluid, sugar ant saliva, snake and frog milk, centipede bodies and so on but these things were cost efficient and never did any damage to the ecosystem- he only worked with creatures he knew were in the thousands. Eventually he came up with an antidote to bites from scorpions, black widows, recluses, and other members of the arachnid family. Since he still had and always would have a love for that genus of insect it became part of the logo for his company. He worked to educate people, specifically children, on learning not to be afraid of the creatures, often bringing a tarantula to schools with him. He admired the bravery of the smaller kids, especially the boys who tried to not appear squeamish.

Children were often unaccustomed to being actually afraid of small crawly things. It was the teenagers he found that often shrieked away from Fuzzy the Tarantula. He would go on to talk about the dangers the world would suffer without these beings around and how because of humans, some creatures were going to become extinct. He also went through the habits and personality types of certain arachnids- some of which even kept tiny frogs as pets. Less people had phobias of snakes, he realized, as they were deemed cool. During his travels to find rare and bizarre herbs in Africa, specifically baobab bark and jackal berries, he spotted a white monkey. It was female and not suited for the harsh heat of the environment nor would it survive there.

He asked the blessing of the villagers who saw it as some sort of spirit guide to find it a home where it could live in peace. He had come to understand and speak various languages over the years, mastering as a linguist, and could communicate with the tribes somewhat. With his gap he found it difficult to do native clicks. He had many names in tribal cultures and was a medicine man in some villages. The white monkey was given proper care and went on to breed with a monkey kept around the lab that belonged to one of his closest associates named Dexter. It was never experimented on but it was a faithful lab pet.

As a sort of naturalist and lover of all insects around his office, he had the respect and admiration of Johnny and Goo, who pursued their careers as Camp Soybean's finest. They loved to be outdoors and hike in the woods with their little "beans" as they were called, all following suit in wonderment. Johnny and Goo had respectively earned a plethora of badges which they proudly wore on their sashes. The two never got rid of their wonder worlds of high fantasy where nothing made sense what so ever or their inanimate pals who according to Goo, now had a family of twigs and pebbles as kids. Goo's free spirit thrived in the wilderness and one year she had gotten out her scouts from a dangerous situation having encountered them becoming lost in the woods. She tracked, sniffed, and crawled her way through the wilderness to get them home suffering stings, bites, bruises, and poison ivy thrashings but she chuckled as she threw a leech off of her leg, saying it was fun to her.

Johnny was not as adventurous as she was but was willing to always go along with her wherever she went, swinging from trees and bounding after her. One could see their smiling faces on any manual for the camp, always winning best counselors of the year every year. Goo told the best campfire stories and Johnny made the best s'mores. They never had any children themselves because the kids at camp were enough for them but they spoke of adoption since Goo was fond of foster homes and often felt terrible for any "lost thing", especially a child. As far as anyone knew they would never get married, just live crazy little lives of high adventure and intrigue. It suited them.

Nazz had become a professional therapist, dedicating her time to peering into people's souls. She studied things no college could ever teach; divination, astrology, palm reading, stuff to so with chakras, spirituality, and karma. Her methods were questioned at first but after each session even the most doubtful Thomas's would come out whimpering and swearing they saw some sort of light. She kept incense or sage burning in her office and offered crystals as a free gift to any customer. Double Dee also helped her with Feng Shui so everything in her office was allocated toward the best position for happiness. Other than that, she threw the best parties and planned them too, if anyone needed help with an event, they would always call on Nazz. She was a party girl who loved to dance, drink occasionally, and just go with the flow. She never partied alone either, Kevin was always with her. Kevin had long since disowned his father, taking what money he had with allowance and even going so far as to get some out of the personal banks accounts and then he left that house for good.

He put Nazz on the back of his bike and just rode as far away as he could trying to get out all his anger over the years brought on by an uncaring abusive father that had nearly hardened him. He finally visited his mother and made amends on behalf of the father who never would and he and Nazz lived with her in California for a while. Eventually Kevin's step mother called the police on his father sending him to jail for domestic violence and the lawsuit gave her a hefty sum, which she split with him and the ex-wife. Kevin soon made his peace with her too, it wasn't her fault and he hated himself for ever feeling bitter towards her for not being his true mother. She had done her best. In the tragedy his step mother and actual mother strange enough found love in each other, to which Nazz greatly approved of and it took Kevin a long time to get used to having two mothers.

He took Nazz to a vantage point overlooking the sunny California coast and asked her to be his wife, using his football ring not because he couldn't well afford some big rock but it meant something to him. He was a sports nut by nature and she was there for his state championship, she literally cheered for him. It had been the day he realized he wanted her in his life forever. Nazz agreed and her wedding was meticulously planned, themed, and tastefully done all by her because who needed a wedding planner with Nazz's skills? They compromised on a last name because the one he had left a bad taste in his mouth due to his dad so they put their names together to create Verns, it was a subtle enough difference for them. They lived in California for the most part, having a beach house on their own island, communing with the locals, but the Cul-De-Sac was where they grew up, fell in love, had their fights, arguments, everything started there so they moved back, their beach home becoming their summer house.

He still stayed on good terms with her parents, loving them just like his own. He never sought out a professional job like most, seeing as he inherited a fortune, but he liked to race motor and dirt bikes cross country, as well as play football though he never wanted to get into the big leagues. Fame wasn't meant for him, he didn't want to become self-absorbed like his father. Nazz and he eventually had two sons and a daughter. Phoenix was their first boy name, something Nazz and her family picked because it was a symbol of Kevin being reborn. Usually he called him Nix which ended up turning into Nick and that was what he would be called by everyone except his mother and grandparents on his mother's side. They had gone back and forth about names or the second child eventually settling on a choice between Indie and something with a B (Buzz, Buddy, and Ben where the top choices).

Nazz won again and got her hippie son named Indigo, but he took to it well enough as he was a peacemaker- like his mom. Their daughter was another tough one, this time Kevin had the choice and he wanted to name her after a sports star that he admired. Tough for him he loved both Casey and Babe Ruth. Casey sounded like a boy's name and Babe was too silly. Ruth it was but joined with Cassidy as a sort of middle name or second first name but nobody bothered calling her Ruth-Cassidy, it was far too long. She sort of lived up to her name as she took to baseball from childhood.

Rolf and Hilda, unlike Nazz and Kevin, didn't ever come back permanently, just for visits, social callings, and for their children to mingle and experience different culture. Rolf stayed a shepherd and farmer, only committing to his animals, land, and vastly growing family. He should have had some sort of television show dedicated to him because he really did have 10 kids and counting. Each time Rolf visited he and his pack looked more and more healthy, more red, more tan, more muscular or fat depending, but in the best pleasant way and also had more and more children each time. They often said it was the goats' milk and high altitude. Rolf had kindly given up one of his precious chickens to Ed as a gift which became a sort of pet for their daughter. The chicken, named Billina, was very well behaved for her breed and never pecked, crowed, or cackled too much nor did she make a mess. Ed adored it, how could he not, but nothing in this earth could replace the spot in his heart meant for his daughter and May. Ed and May had gone on to become well known B-movie directors in that particular film circle, invited to a lot of horror and comic conventions for interviews. Ed's comics also got headway and there was talk of a movie being made from it.

They never had any more kids after Delilah, well not for themselves. Jimmy and Sarah had gone from dating to lovers to so much more over the years- the two were the star performers at every show they played at, whether ballet or theatrical acts. Sarah's performances had risen her up and up through the ranks as she had all but smashed her legs to pieces practicing for her roles. Then one day she was given the role of a lifetime, to play Glinda in the musical Wicked. She fainted. That was a big deal to her and she had panicked about it for weeks on end, rehearsing until her voice was sore, watching clips on other performers until her eyes were red, dancing until her feet gave out, singing until she could no longer do so. When the time came for her to take place on stage she shined, everyone applauded and threw roses at her feet, and Sarah cried her little heart out in the middle of all the spotlight. The reviews were raving about how much real emotion she put into being a sister who betrayed her sibling, a so-called good witch gone bad gone good again. It was a roll meant for her. From figure skating to figure swimming she and Jimmy were the champions of all things acrobatic but the stage was where she belonged.

Jimmy always stood beside her and there he was content. He was more inclined to be an actor but the red carpet was not where he belonged, he too liked being there to witness a live audience. He was well received in such roles as Tiny Tim in a Christmas Carol, Oliver Twist, many background dancers in Cats, and he and Sarah made a perfect duo as Romeo and Juliet. It was always their favorite roll that they had played since they did it together. He did have a film or two with his face on it usually he played very sweet natured characters. Strangely enough, he also was regarded as a terrific treble tenor, very boyish even in his later years, singing in musicals and operas. Knowing Russian because of his heritage and Italian because of his love for Italian opera did help in that.

Once when performing on stage in a gender swapped Sound of Music, Rolf's favorite musical because it reminded him of home, he suddenly felt this burdening desire to have a family of his own just like the Von Trap family. His mother had passed on two years before that, never getting to see the man he had become who followed his heart and didn't care if people thought him effeminate or flouncy. After that he felt he needed to somehow carry on his lineage, to have her spirit live on in the next generation. Sarah was happy to have children, doting on Delilah was enough to make her want to burst with babies but when it came down to it, they could never conceive. It had been a miserable day discovering she was not able to carry babies. This is where May stepped in, the wonderful loving sister that Sarah saw her as.

She had agreed to be a surrogate for the two and they couldn't thank her enough. Though adoption had always been on the table they desperately desired to have a baby that shared their genetics. Ed had been unusually upset with this, not wanting anyone else's child inside of her but his, yet it was his sisters. He didn't want his sister to be distraught and he had heard her crying every night because she could not have babies like a normal woman. It made him remember the guilt and despair he had in the hospital- blaming his mental status on the premature birth of his own baby. Ed felt gutted because though Sarah was of sound mind, unlike him, she felt she was not of sound body that something inside of her was a mistake. Her parents tried to comfort her, wondering if they had some sort of gene that caused this to happen inside their own children or if fate was often cruel with its dice rolls.

He couldn't bare it so he allowed this, though it made him grouchy to know the thing inside of her was not from him and to see Jimmy touching May's stomach and listening with giddy glee. The baby had been born healthy and just on time, making Ed's heart drop in despair. He felt as if it truly was his fault Delilah was born the way she was for Jimmy's own seed had not given the same result. He wanted to hate the baby, hate Jimmy, even hate Sarah and May for even having this idea but, how could he? The face Sarah had holding her child that she could not have was torn between absolute pleasure and sincere pain- bittersweet to say the least. She did not get the full experience and never would and it made her stomach ache with want to be able to have one growing there, its heartbeat combining with her own, to see her own features upon the child not May's. Somehow, though, someway, the baby did end up looking like Sarah. The baby had a powder complexion, ice blue eyes, but had red hair which made Sarah happy. Confused, but happy. May didn't want to explain how it was because her own mother had red hair. She wanted Sarah to believe that it had miraculously come from pure desire to have the baby look like her.

"Look at her, our perfect little angel," Jimmy cooed softly at the baby in Sarah's hands.

"She's beautiful," Sarah remarked, holding the infant close. "Welcome to the world, Eloise. I'm your mommy and this is your daddy and we love you very much."

Eloise had been a saint of a baby who was treasured by her parents and given affection, over time growing close to Delilah. Sarah could ask for nothing more and never did again. She had wanted more children but she was fine with the one. Jimmy had made the very best father and he even took a break from performing to raise her as often as he could, never wanting to be an unattentful father or husband. Sarah had been his wife after seeing her brother get married, she couldn't help feeling like she didn't want to be the cute flower girl anymore. She was a woman now and Jimmy agreed whole heartedly. They had a fairytale wedding, white horses, fanfare, pink streamers, ballgowns and all and they had their honeymoon in Paris, sipping wine and loving each other sweetly and innocently. Ed and May hadn't been the first of the three Kanker/ Ed relationships to get together in holy matrimony. It was actually Eddy and Lee. It was a shotgun marriage, some people joked, he had gotten her knocked up the night after Delilah's party thanks to Lee's remark, but like a true man he deemed himself to be, he made sure to marry her as soon as she found out. His parents were on his ass about it but he was a grown man now, mastering a degree in business and finance, they could really only shrug and wish him luck.

Eddy's brother flew down for the wedding with Lottie and their son who at this point was going to preschool. It was just like Eddy would say it would be, big church wedding and all. He had given her quite the diamond on her finger, being a show off and acquiring quite the sum of money from landing a job as a CEO of a bank. He had worked his way up from accountant. All those years of calculus paid off in the end but he was still not nearly as good with numbers as Double Dee. Thankfully his friend was always there, sometimes even with an abacus, to help balance the books when his associates couldn't. After the wedding the two were off to Vegas, flooding everyone with pictures of their big smiling faces, Lee only too happy to show off her sparkly ring to anyone who asked. They gambled, ate steaks far too big for them, stayed in the hotel pool being loud until three a.m., stayed in the bedroom being even louder for hours after, doing karaoke so awful they got kicked out of the bar causing Eddy to have a fit for the bouncer to treat a pregnant woman that way, thus leading into a brawl, thus leading into him having to pay his way out of a holding cell.

Nothing about it could be called proper but when he looked at her and she looked at him, he didn't care at all about what was normal. She was his wife now and having his baby, all else in the world would burn for all he cared. He treated her to fine dining, five-star hotels, limos, high quality sparkling cider, and hot tub massages. He even rubbed her swollen aching feet until she fell asleep snoring. Who needed normal when they had this? His first child had been a girl, just like Ed, just like Sarah, but he loved her anyways. They called her Betty, after her mother, who had gotten released from jail on the grounds of self-defense just that past year and was now able to see her children and grandchildren. She was officially going steady with Detective Mann, referring to his children as her own, and living with them. After all the fuss it was revealed it was Lee's father who had been the one Miss Kanker killed and something about that made Eddy snap internally.

He couldn't fathom laying hands on a woman, much less to the point where death was that woman's only escape. If the man wasn't dead, he'd kill him. He was thankful the awful man was gone because he'd be in jail himself for murdering anyone who messed with his Lee or her family. The second child was a boy who they named Maximilian, or just Max, and Eddy and he were inseparable. In time they had the most children if you didn't include Rolf who never stopped having them if he could help it. They popped out another girl, Leeta, and a boy, Steven. Lee had become a full-time mother but retained her love of cooking and would be Eddy's assistant if he needed be. All she did was look pretty, attend meetings, and answer phones. Oh, and get screwed on every surface available. It was no wonder they had four kids.

Marie had not let stardom take over her life but she weaved into it so gracefully that other celebrities would stop and ask her how she did it. She had met with some of the biggest names even went on talk shows but still kept herself so down to earth she was a part of it. Her music career had come with record deals and sleezy types trying to get her to sign contracts but she would never take them. She stayed fifth member of her girl band but not a permanent member as she had priorities in America that were more important. She stayed close to all the fans she had and anyone she met. Eventually she did come to meet the "Oddies plus George" and knew almost instantly there was a backstory about Wendy. Wendy taught her how to speak sign language and now she could do so when on stage for people. As she had promised her home became a safe haven for all children, teens, and anyone else who needed her garnering her a lot of publicity and lifetime achievement awards.

At first, people liked to twist in a nasty way seeing as she had minors at her home sleeping over but it was brought to the attention of the public that she would never bring any harm to them and allowed people to see what went on in her home one day. A documentary was made about showcasing her hard life causing even more to follow her and love her dearly. Her adoring public, though she cherished each one, was not the only reason she played from the heart. She had her life source, her Double Dee. Just as she had wanted, they had married in the fall. Of all the weddings in between all the couples even Nazz had to admit this one beat hers in class and style. Marie had been through hell and back, agonized, screamed, and hurt for a long time. Now she was in a room being pampered and primed by her sisters and companions, readying her to walk down that aisle and into her new life.

So many had come filling up the Japanese-American Buddhist temple, spilling out into eve the streets but no paparazzi because no one would dare if she had any say in it. They were both well-known but she refused to have her big day, her day she had worked so hard to get to, publicized for all to see and be scandalized by the news. Double Dee looked up from the alter hearing the piano play the melody of the bridal march and there she came, holding tightly onto the arm of the only man she could call father- Mr. Pensky. It was true the detective was going to eventually be her actual father but Mr. Pensky had been there for her, had nudged them into the right direction, gave his home, his love, his tender care. Her dress was elegant, a tight bodice with gentle beading and lace flowing down into a long train of white, the only color on her being her bright blue hair all piled up into a fashionable bun with ringlets caressing her face. Her makeup was virginal, light pinks, rosy cheeks, delicate rose gold eyeshadow, her nails painted in the shade nude. This was her dream wedding, pure and crisp and absolutely stunning but even if she was in flip flops and an oversized t shirt, it wouldn't matter to either of them. It had been a long time coming, too long according to her, it didn't matter where it was at or who was attending so long as it happened.

She kept her pink lips tightly closed to stop herself from crying but it didn't help and she nearly crushed her poor bouquet of handpicked flowers from Double Dee's own green house in the lab he had. They were a special cross breed just for her, black roses with blue tips. He named them Oni Yokai Blossoms, but usually he called them the "blue devils" and they smelled like dark chocolate. Truly, it was her favorite flower now only following second with Venus fly traps, which she kept outside to catch bugs. They stood before each other, all the air was thin and yet so heavy. No need for long speeches, they had promised from day one to love and protect and had done so every step of the way. Rings exchanged, I dos said, and a kiss so full of love that it made her tip over a bit.

She knew she was sobbing horrendously but it couldn't be helped. She had been dreaming of this since girlhood. It almost didn't seem real. She tossed off her veil and let it fly into the air carried off by the wind, for she would not let go of her flowers for the life of her. The veil was caught by Kiki who blushed brilliantly at the boy crush she had standing next to her. Later that night it was affirmed for sure she was pregnant. Actually, she and Lee had sort of gotten pregnant around the same time and so their weddings were close together as well. None could imagine Double Dee's sheer elation when he heard she was going to bare his child- a child created out of love, hope, cherished memories, and two hearts who were destined to be one.

They had a son, breaking the tradition of all the Kankers having girls first. Marie and Double Dee loved their son more than the waking world. He was a studious father and just a slight bit of a worry wort when it came to things. Their son was named Omar, they liked to claim it was short for Omamuri, their shared good luck charm for fortune had indeed smiled greatly upon them every day of their life. Omar looked like his father the most in the face but had blue-black hair, not even close to as blue as hers was, more like a navy blue and you couldn't tell unless it was in the light. He was clingy to his parents, a fast learner, disdained vegetables, fussed a lot, kept them up at all hours with his crying, and threw tantrums often. It was great. Marie was without a doubt the best mother any child could hope for and even then, with a child, she made time to babysit anyone else. Thanks to Double Dee they had organic baby food always on the ready for their son, not that he enjoyed it. He was prone to wanting sweets, loving gummy bears and gummy worms so much that the word gummy was his first.

They had thought he said mommy but apparently candy was more important. As he grew into a toddler then into a child, he was greeted with the news that he would be having a sibling on the way. At first, he took it by being angry, throwing things, and shouting about how it wasn't fair that he would not get any more love but the two had soothed him and swore they would still love him very very much. Eventually as Marie swole with either a new brother or sister for him he had become a little curious and asked about how babies were made. Double Dee had been honest with him, to an extent, at least going so far as to say that a mother and father had to love each other very much.

Omar was still confused about it all but wanted to baby to come out already because he was certain it was hurting his mother judging by her pained groans. The day came where their new child was brought into this world, Omar being around ten by that point. He pushed through the crowds of people ooh and ahhing at the infant. It was a girl, he was going to have a sister. He stared at it blankly for a bit. That was it? All that waiting for something so small? He shook his head at everyone gasping and cuddling the baby. He would never understand adults. Marie held her darling who had a single blue-black curl of hair nestled against her adorable head, more obviously blue than her brothers but still not her color. She looked like a little china doll all curled in her silk covers, not even crying or making much noise, only looking around herself at this big noisy world and wanting most likely to go back into mommy's safe warm tummy. Marie and Double Dee planted kiss upon kiss on their daughter before being stopped by Omar who was still jealous of all the affection.

"Would you like to hold your baby sister, Omar?" Double Dee inquired, lifting up his son to meet eye to eye with the baby who looked around in wonder.

"I guess," He surly agreed, holding out his arms like he was receiving a pair of socks for Christmas. It didn't take long for him to start to warm up to the sister he had in his arms as she gurgled and cooed and giggled at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back with all gums.

"Make sure to hold her head. That's it. Rock her very slowly. There now, you see. You two are already getting along well."

"Hmph," He snorted a bit at the gesture his mom had claimed but couldn't help laughing a little when the baby sneezed. "Bless you."

"He'll be a good brother," Double Dee assured his beloved wife as he watched his two children with glee. "You will make sure to take care of her, won't you?"

"If I have to…" He grumbled, rocking the baby in his arms until she fell asleep. "Doesn't she have a name?"

"Oh! I plum forgot. My dearest Marie, what should we call our bundle of joy?"

Marie looked at her husband, melting with emotion, looked upon her son cradling the newborn with care, and felt memories of the past wash over her and remind her of why she was here. Everything she had done and he had done and gone through together and sometimes alone to get to this beautiful moment in their lives. Suddenly she knew exactly of the perfect name for their daughter.

* * *

References: *Dexter is from the Cartoon Network show, Dexter's Lab

*Billina the chicken is from the book/movie, Return to Oz or Ozma of Oz.

*Not a reference but the way Nazz operates her business is based off something from my real life.

*Sort of a reference but I chose Maxamillion the name from the Disney film, a Goofy movie. I just liked the name, it also has the word "million" in it, and you know how Eddy is with money lol


	25. Chapter 25

Six years later.

Upon a hill overlooking a town and the ocean sat a modern looking white painted home with wide open windows in circular and rectangle fashion. A black car was parked outside, very strident against the white background it was placed in front of. A vast sprawling garden was located around the home with a greenhouse just off to the side. Various sculptures, fountains, and lawn figures were sprinkled across the fields of green. Butterflies fluttered peacefully amongst the grounds as well as all other walks of insect life. The interior was just as modern with dashes of ambitious color and yet despite this it felt truly homey and sitcom like- almost like a new interpretation of the Jetson's home. Sprawled along the elongated twelve-person couch was a young teenage boy, navy blue hair falling over his eyes which were like two obsidian gem stones, his mouth quirked up in a sneer as he pressed rapidly upon the buttons of his video game. He wore a baggy jacket with an Anarchy symbol ironed onto the side, loose chains, pins, and fishnet peeking out from the rips. His shirt sported the Rolling Stones logo, and his pants were suction cup tight on his body.

He wore no shoes, his socked feet stretched in front of him. The screen flashed in violent reds as he shot through his opponent, only stopping to situation his ear piece so he could clearly communicate with the other online players. An older woman was walking into the room, his mother, wearing a black camisole with small green ribbons on the straps and draw string pants that sat low on her hips, decorated with Tokidoki characters up the side in brilliant pops of color. She wiped off the sweat from her brow and neck drying off her blue hair as she did so. Marie had just gotten done punching bags in the workout area of their large home, stretching as she removed the retainer she wore in her mouth and weighted gloves upon the table. She went over to her kitchen and as she placed her hand on the fridge it made a delightful cheery melody when she opened it, light blue words appearing showing the temperature, functionality of the ice maker, and a pop up showing the word, "Hello!" Her kitchen was almost entirely automated or had some sort of screen to it this was shared by her front door security system, after all a celebrity had to keep herself and her babies safe.

She fished out a bottle of Gatorade and popped open the cap before chugging it down halfway. Her attention directed toward her son grunting obscenities at the screen as he shot through people in his video game. Unlike most parents who would be outraged by the rude mouth he had or the fact that he played these kinds of games, she let him express himself. She would often curse back with him, flick him off, stick out her tongue, and once she and him got secretly drunk together. It was to teach him a lesson about alcohol poisoning and how it wasn't cool to get blasted at such a young age.

He never drank again recalling the memory of throwing up all night and missing out on a concert he had been waiting for. Marie used her ties to get her son even better tickets later on, even going with him to the screamo concert, moshing and head banging along with him. Her darling husband was worried sick when she came home with a bruise and a split lip but she showed him the kind of pain she inflicted upon the other guys and he thought she came out of it the best. Still, he made her swear not to go to those sorts of things again unless she was well protected. For the sake of her honey, she did so, and she made sure her son would do the same.

"Heya kiddo, what are you playing today? Call of duty? Gta? Fallout?" She plopped onto the couch, placing her feet on the ottoman and sighing in content as her back cracked.

"Metal Gear," He hissed out, not angry at her, just angry at the game and trying to concentrate.

"Oh I forgot they had online capability with that now," She mused, sipping on her Gatorade leisurely. She and her son were more like friends but he could always rely on her to get him out of a scrap, to teach him the facts of life, to hold him to what he did wrong without making him feel like waste because of it, and he always knew his own friends could find a place here. He loved his mom, he had a tough time showing it as most angsty teens do, but he loved her dearly and his father too. He often wondered how the heck those two even got together- they were so different. His father was a brainiac, the friendly hand to the world, the man who cured cancer with a plant, noble, humble, honest, extremely kind, sometimes nervous, very regal, very refined. His mom was like a raging storm of things. A volcano in Pompei, a systemic earthquake, a level 6 tornado and yet he had seen her soft sides many many times, her love for children, her passion with music, her charitability, her acceptance. She enjoyed similar things to him, classic music, novels, the performing arts, riding the train instead of airplanes, oriental culture, and so on and so forth. They were the odd couple but even Omar knew they were meant for each other.

Over time he had become friends with some of the other offspring from the originals from the Cul-De-Sac, particularly he was close to Eddy's oldest son, Kevin's sons, and one of Rolf's kids who ended up staying there, a girl actually. He was also crushing hard on the child of Vick and Talula who was just as bizarre and circus driven as her parents with just the same Irish brogue. Her name was very hard to pronounce by most people but Omar had trained his mouth to say it by practicing singular vowels in her name. Cirsha had cyan colored hair and Marie would playfully suggest there must be some weird trait in the men she loved to go for girls with blue hair. Marie kicked off her favorite training shoes and low cut socks to allow her feet to breathe.

Today was rather quiet in their house hold, not too many visitors or restless weary souls wondering about in pajamas, rummaging through the drawers for food. Often one would find ten or more preteen and teen bodies in the house, some high, some looking for safety away from pain, some drunk, some on drugs even, but all came to her house if they needed somewhere to stay or not be judged and they had enough rooms to suit everybody. Kiki had grown up, married, and made her own bakery but she never forgot the woman who made her who she was today nor did anyone. Thanks to Marie, Double Dee, and therapy from Nazz, there was a decline in the suicide rate amongst those in the teenage age group and depression was less and less common.

Speak of the devil he was coming in the front door at that moment, an electronic beeping signifying he had unlocked the door with the keycode just fine. Marie was no dummy, she didn't give out the keycode to just anyone and even if she did it would only be activated by a member of her family so Lee, May, their children, could all go through the door fine if they knew the code. Marie and Double Dee couldn't risk anyone, even the little ones she trusted, to take the code to anyone else and get them all hurt. Besides which she changed the code every so often only telling those she truly could confide into about it. She had a video feed showing her who was at the door before she let them in, so she was always well aware of who was inside her house but there had never been anything bad that had happened. Still, it didn't hurt to be too careful.

She had risen to superstar idol but remained the same, going out in public, taking her fans on tour with her and shopping, feeding the homeless, giving everyone the time of day. She never acted snooty and never lashed out unless it was at the blasted paparazzi but they would know better, her sisters were well known to break people if they got on her nerves at all. May had to sometimes deal with the same issues, so she could understand the frustration of having people in your face all the time. Double Dee walked inside, closing the door with his hip as he situated his briefcase and folders in his hand, with his cell phone pressed against his shoulder and ear. He had discarded his hat long ago so his black hair flowed naturally now no longer confined by the beanie, never growing any longer than it had once. The same could not be said of Marie but she always kept her hair in an asymmetrical cut even as it went down her back, now she could put it in a short pony tail it was that long. He flashed his wife and son a quick but warm smile, mouthing hello to them with his eyes shining brightly with merriment.

"Yes mother, I will be more than happy to come to your home for Thanksgiving this year. Yes. Of course, please by all means you know Marie is addicted to your crab rolls."

"Mmmf!" Marie moaned, licking her lips imagining the cream cheese and crab filled delights his mother made for Thanksgiving. Often Marie could barely let anyone have one as she at so many of them, it was all she lived off of during her pregnancy with Omar, that and anything spicy. She loved to eat jars and jars of peppers and jalapenos, licking off her fingers of the fiery juice like it was ice cream. After a time, Mrs. Pensky learned to make a separate platter of special crab rolls with pepper jack cheese and hot sauce just for her. "Now I'm hungry."

Double Dee couldn't help his chuckle. Marie had a fast metabolism so she ate a lot but gained nothing, a trait shared by none of her sisters who were quietly jealous of her fit shape but boxing helped. May had gotten pudgy but it suited her, finally at last she didn't look so odd, her body shape was well fit for her. Lee just gained weight around the hip area and Eddy didn't mind that at all.

"Alright. I love you too mother, say hello to father when he gets home. Yes. Goodbye then."

Marie almost instantly went to her husband and flung her arms around him, kissing him directly on the mouth and cheeks. She made a pouty face. "You were gone for forever," She fake whined, wiggling her hips and looking into his eyes. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear hotly, "Make it up to me later, m'kay?"

He kissed her cheek then her lips before replying, "Naturally. When have I ever done otherwise?"

"Ugh. You guys are sick. Get a room."

"This is a room," Marie replied, raising an eyebrow and smirking evilly at him. "And our house, bucko. So either get over it or amscray."

"Now, honey, you shouldn't be so hard on him," Double Dee retorted gingerly, breaking away from his wife to place his briefcase on the table before taking note of the rapid gunfire sounds coming from the living room television. His son was tightly knotted up and hunched over at the screen, tongue sticking out of his mouth as he shot at people. He heard a distinct male voice swearing on the other side, a voice he recognized as being Kevin's eldest. "Is that Kevin's boy cursing like that?"

"Yeup," Marie casually explained as she clung to Double Dee again, removing his lab coat, "You know they like these sorts of games."

"I'll never understand but I suppose as long as it isn't real, I'm fine with it. I'm sure Kevin has no idea about the colorful language his son has."

"And he won't," Marie answered, pressing her fingertip to her man's nose, "Remember what happened when you told Eddy about his son cursing? Poor boy was grounded for a month. It's just words, honey bunch. I'd rather that then actual aggressive behavior. Don't you?"

"As always you have such an understanding heart, sweet love of mine."

The two rubbed their noses together making Omar gag. He tried to ignore the smooching sounds off to the side as he played his game, silently swearing as his character got shot leading to someone on the screen screaming about a snake or something. Double Dee didn't understand these video games too well, but he had a knack for board games himself and often opted to bring them out for family time. Omar didn't care for Parcheesi or Scene-It Harry potter edition, or Monopoly, or Chutes and Ladders. His sister, now she loved that. As if right on cue she came in the door, another pleasant hum from the door way. The little girl, just below Double Dee's hip, was obviously cross about something. Her face was all screwed up with both anger and sadness, her lips between a pout, a scowl, and a look that could be described as about to sneeze. She had dark brown eyes, two bushy blue-black pony tails held by lacquer hair pins sent by her great grandmother from Japan, and like her father she had a gap between her teeth, larger than his actually, sometimes she whistled accidentally as she spoke. Her lisp was adorable actually.

She wore a Hello Kitty shirt and a red pair of poufy shorts with high white lacey socks decorated by tiny red bows. Her shoes were black flats with a red bow on them too and golden writing across the sides that read Hello Kitty as well. She was obsessed with the character as well as Barbies. For her last birthday she got a Hello Kitty themed Barbie doll that she brought with her everywhere. It was sticking out of the side pocket of her Rilakuma backpack decorated with pins and dangling bits. She all but threw her Harmony Bunny lunchbox with accompanied thermos on the floor as she stomped inside. Still as furious as she was, she made sure to say hello to a corner of the room where she knew the grey spider family stayed, distant relations to the ones back in Double Dee's home, she also nodded to the corn snake slithering around freely through the house, usually curled up in her brother's lap for warmth.

"Hey, baby doll, what's wrong?" Marie cooed, scooping up her daughter in her arms to snuggle her. Double Dee also wrapped his arms around his daughter's form, kissing the top of her head. She had inherited wild thick hair from somewhere in his family line, it was nothing like his own or Marie's. He himself had thick eyebrows but that was the only hint he had that somewhere in his lineage he had a thick haired relative.

"They are so mean to me in school!" She cried out in a lamenting tone, snuggling between her parents whom she adored and latched on to far more than Omar was.

Even though she was a darling, she didn't have too many friends, only the ones related to her, her many cousins including Eloise but Eloise was older than her, most of her cousins were. She got on with Delilah and Eloise the most, but really, she had a hard time making friends. Really her only friends were the various types of bugs and wild life she met through her father's job. One of his colleagues, his favorite one, the one with the monkey, had a niece that was called Darla, but truly this was the only companion his child had. It was difficult for her normally reserved nature to ever come out and make friendly with others and her being bullied didn't help. They bullied her for her gap mostly and lisp that came with it but now they had started doing something worse.

"What's wrong this time?" Double Dee calming questioned, never letting go of his daughter or wife. In a way the girl reminded him of himself, a quiet unassuming wallflower. Maybe in time she could learn to be part of the crowd like he had. He and Marie didn't enjoy hearing that she was picked on, especially Marie who threatened to sick their ball python on those who even dared, and Lee and May could attest they'd be all too happy to kick down some kids, but of course it never happened. That would be too mean to do that to such little children but that didn't mean she didn't show up and scowl at the brats. Just why on earth they did something like that to the child of a renounced scientist and celebrity singer was anyone's guess.

"They keep making fun of my name. Now they all won't stop calling me Sucky," She whined, sniffling and wiping away her tears. "I hate my name, I hate it! Why couldn't you call me something else?"

Marie and Double Dee looked at each other very genuinely, struck in their core from those harsh words, feeling the weight of them and what they meant go through them. "Oh my dawn, my light," Double Dee softly, sweetly spoke, sitting her down on his lap upon the couch, blocking out all other sound other than his heart breaking for her. Marie sat across from him, loosening her pigtails to brush her hair away from her face, a gesture that cooled her down and made her relax. "Don't say such things. You have no idea the importance of your name…."

She uncrossed her arms and legs and curled closer into her parents. "It's important? What's so special about it?"

"Well," Marie replied, "That's a long, long story and a lot of it is very, very sad."

Omar perked up a little, moving his ear piece away from his ear, exiting to single player mode so he could listen too. He had no idea about why his sister was named the name she was given and wanted to hear the story of it too, something about their tone made him feel he would like to hear this story. Their daughter, their cherished only daughter, their last child, the complete puzzle piece to their perfect family, looked up at them with big eyes. She loved stories, especially long ones, her mother told her lots of legends and fables before bed about dragons, about giants, about war, about wizards, about all sorts of things that kept her wide awake when she should have been asleep. She smiled up at her mother greatly.

"Oh, please tell me mommy! I have time. I have lots and lots of time. I want to know it all maybe if I do, I will be much more pleased with my name."

Marie stroked over her daughter's hair, finding Double Dee's hand upon it as well and they met, their eyes asking questions between each other. He nodded. She was young but she was ready and he knew Omar was listening in as well. He deserved to know everything he was his son after all, his eldest, the heir to his company if he would have it. So he placed his daughter on his lap and got her comfortable as Marie could not help but smile, seeing herself in those eyes, seeing her man in that gap toothed beam, hearing her mother in her laugh, seeing her sisters in the light freckles upon her face. She stroked her face before giving her nose a kiss.

"Alright, I can't resist such a cute face. Where do I begin? Okay… well Suki, I suppose it all started when I was eleven years old…"

And so, she began to tell her story as best she could remember it to the children she had made and loved, to the man she had pined for and now had, in the home that they had worked so hard to get, in the Cul-De-Sac where it all started. A story about that one day, that one day in the woods that had turned from one simple day into her forever.

The End.

* * *

AN: That's all she wrote. Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to rate and review:D


End file.
